Power Within
by keizinathebrat
Summary: THE REAL CHAPTER 24 is up! Not long after Harry's fifth term he disappears, only to reappear a month later with a new mentor and friend. Now with Harry's new Powers and the help of Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all the Order members will Harry
1. Without a Trace

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the remarkable characters. They are owned by J.K. Rowling. Which is good because she's a marvelous writer!   
  
SUMMARY: Not long after Harry's fifth term he disappears, only to reappear a month later with a new mentor and friend. Now with Harry's new Powers and the help of Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all the Order members will Harry finally prevail over Voldemort!  
  
Chapter One: Without a Trace  
  
"It is time." A soft male voice said inside a darkened chamber, the only light coming from a small corner fire. There were many murmurs of agreements before the voice continued. "Now we must decide, who will train the boy?"  
  
There was silence for a brief second before a deep male voice answered. "There is nothing to decide. If the council members will agree I would like the privilege of training Harry Potter."  
  
There were murmurs of surprise this time before the soft male voice spoke again, "I believe the council is in agreement, Lord Demin, if you wish to teach the boy you may. But know that you are under no obligation to do so."  
  
"Yes I know. This is something I wish to do, Lord Nico."  
  
There were more murmurs among the group assembled, ending when the one called Nico spoke, "So be it. From this day forward Harry Potter will be under Lord Demin's training and care. Good Luck."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that moment Harry Potter, known as the boy-who-lived was currently lying on his back on his worn out bed pondering.  
  
It had only been a couple of days since his fifth term at Hogwarts had ended and Voldemort still hadn't made his move on the wizarding world. There have been a number of muggle and wizard deaths done in Voldemort's name (Harry had witness many of these deaths through his dreams), but Fudge kept covering it all up, still ignoring that Voldemort has returned. However, the more time that went by without any sign of Voldemort, the less Harry could blame Fudge for not believing him when he had said Voldemort had returned.  
  
Also, the more time that went by the more nervous Harry got. Voldemort was planning something big. He could feel it and when it hit the wizarding world the people would not be prepared for it. What helped calm Harry's worries somewhat was the fact that Dumbledore was taking action.  
  
Last year Harry had accidentally learned a little about Dumbledore's secret organization of followers. He knew they were called the Order. He also knew that his Godfather, Sirius, and his best friend, Remus Lupin, were indeed old members. There were also many other members, but they were a mystery to Harry and he preferred it that way. Harry wished that he hadn't even found out about Sirius and Remus' involvement in the Order. His reasoning was that when Voldemort finally did get his hands on Harry, (which Harry had no doubt would happen one day) he wanted no information that could be tortured out of him, even by accident, that could give Voldemort even the slightest advantage against Dumbledore.  
  
The only thing that had changed during last year was Hermione, Ron, and Harry's friendship, it had grown stronger and they had added one more person to their group, Ginny. At first it was just as Ron's little sister, but then Harry started having feelings towards her, it didn't take them long to become a couple. Of course Harry had to put up with Ron, Fred, and George trying to kill him during Quidditch practice (Ron had joined the team last year as keeper) and he also had to watch his steps when he was alone in the common room or corridors. Though on one particular day the three Weasley's had managed to corner Harry in the locker room after one of their difficult Quidditch practices. It was only do to luck that Ginny and Hermione had come looking for them that Harry had been saved.  
  
Ginny had been absolutely horrified to find out what her brothers had been doing to Harry and she had completely blown up at them. She had yelled at them for what had seemed like hours, before finally turning to Harry and grabbing him around the neck and pulling him down to met her lips. After she had thoroughly kissed him she had turned to her brothers and stated, "I love Harry, so deal with it!" before storming out of the locker room dragging a dazed Harry with her and leaving behind a very smug Hermione and three stunned Weasley boys. After that, things had went back to normal and the only thing Ron had to say about the whole matter was, "I had no idea Ginny could kiss like that."  
  
Harry smiled at the memory, if he had learned only one thing that year, it was to never piss off Ginny Weasley.  
  
'Now only if Ron and Hermione would stop being so stupid and admit their feelings for each other.' Harry thought wearily as he turned to look at his bedside clock.  
  
He was very surprised to see it was nearly two in the morning, so with a sigh he heaved himself from his bed and started prepare himself for bed. He only got about halfway across the room to receive his PJ's when a warm silver light surrounded him and the next thing Harry registered was that he wasn't on Privet Drive anymore.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived  
  
It's been almost a month since the tragic disappearance of young Harry Potter from his relative's home on Privet Drive. After detecting a strong magical disturbance from that area, Ministry officials were sent to investigate only to find nothing out of the ordinary, except  
of course for the absence of Harry Potter. Some speculate that Sirius  
Black, the famous convicted murderer, has finally gotten his revenge on the last remaining Potter, while Fudge the Minster of Magic states that Mr. Potter simply ran away from the wizarding world after a severe mentalbreakdown.Ministry officials fear the worst for the fate of young Mr. Potter andwonder if they will ever recover the poor soul's body.  
-Sandy Wrighter, Daily Prophet  
  
Ron threw the paper down in disgust. How could people think that Harry would just runaway? He had saved the Wizarding World more times then Ron thought was necessary and yet people still turned on him so quickly.  
  
Ron looked across the table at his sister who had picked up the paper after he had discarded it and was silently reading it. Two minutes later she quietly set the paper down and looked up to meet Ron's eyes.  
  
"He is not dead Ron." Ginny said in a quiet voice, "I would know if he was."  
  
Ron looked at his sister for a moment before nodding slowly and saying, "I know Ginny. I feel it too."  
  
A slow tear made its way down Ginny's cheek as she asked, "Ron, where is he?"  
  
Ron just shook his head furiously, "I don't know, but when he does return I'm going to kill him."  
  
Ginny smiled softly at her brother, knowing full well that Ron just wanted Harry to come back safe and unharmed.  
  
Before anything else could be said between the two siblings, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen followed closely by the twins, Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley took one look at her two children before her eyes fell on the article and for a moment she just stared at it before hastily picking it up and tossing it forcefully into the fire.  
  
"I don't want you children reading that garbage, is that understood?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a stern, yet soft voice. Ron and Ginny traded quick looks before slowly nodding their understanding. Mrs. Weasley acknowledging this as their answer turned around to begin breakfast, but not quick enough for Ron to miss the tear making it's way down his mother's cheek.  
  
"He's not dead mum," Ron said softly. "He will come back."  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't even acknowledge that Ron had spoken, she just continued to make breakfast.  
  
Fred who decided it was a good time to change the topic asked, "Where's Dad?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't even pause in her chore and simply stated, "Work."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that moment Mr. Weasley was currently walking with four other Order Members through a mountain pass on an assignment for Dumbledore.  
  
"Garbage." Mr. Weasley muttered under his breath having just finished the same article his children had read.  
  
"What's Garbage?" A man with short black hair and dull blue eyes asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mr. Weasley said quickly, while hastily trying to stuff the paper into his robes.  
  
Even though Sirius Black was looking a lot better after being away from Azkaban for two years, the news of his Godson's disappearance had hit him pretty hard. Mr. Weasley didn't think letting him see the article that suggested he had killed Harry would be a good idea.  
  
"I will decide that for myself Mr. Weasley. Now if you please?" Sirius said with an out stretched hand, giving Mr. Weasley no choice but to reluctantly hand over the paper.  
  
Sirius read the article silently, Mr. Weasley not missing the darkening of Sirius eyes.  
  
"This is unbelievable! Now they think I've murdered my own Godson!" Sirius cried.  
  
A man with dusty brown hair and brown eyes came up beside Sirius and took the article from him, quickly scanning it before taken out his wand and muttered something under his breath causing the paper to burst into flames.  
  
"Really Sirius," Remus stated. "When Arthur tells you it is just garbage you really should listen. However, this does bring up an interesting point."  
  
"And what would that be Remus?" Sirius asked wearily.  
  
"Which set of people are worst, the Ministry for telling such lies, or the hungry reporters that would do anything for a good story?"  
  
"Both." A new voice answered from behind the group. The three men turned to find Arabella Figg and her younger brother Eric just catching up with their group.  
  
"That was some hike wasn't it?" Eric commented cheerfully when he stopped beside the group, but before anyone could answer him there were many distinctive pops and the group found themselves surround by twenty Death Eaters.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A cold familiar voice asked from somewhere inside the crowd. A tall figure came forward and lowered his hood.  
  
"Malfoy." Sirius growled under his breath, a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to Sirius. A spark of recognition lit Malfoy's eyes and a wide smirk grew on his face. "Well if it isn't the famous escaped convict, Sirius Black. Killed any Potters lately?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
Lupin quickly grabbed Sirius' robes before Sirius could even move an inch, causing Malfoy to shift his attention to him. "Oh yes the convict's little werewolf friend. Perhaps it was you that did away with the last remaining Potter. I must say you did the wizarding world an immense favor by it."  
  
Lupin's only visible reaction to Malfoy's taunt was the tightened grip he had on his wand. Malfoy's smirk just drew bigger as he continued to look around the circle.  
  
"Well if it isn't the muggle lover himself Arthur Weasley. Tell me Weasley how long do you think your family will last once Voldemort starts torturing them? A minute? A second maybe?" Mr. Weasley paled considerably, but held his ground.  
  
He then looked at Arabella Figg and her brother, "Didn't even know you two where still around. I thought your father's betrayal would have shamed you out of the wizarding world." The two Figg sibling didn't even blink when they were addressed, they simply stared defiantly at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy then turned his back to them and addressed the Death Eaters, "It seems our Lord is awarding us for our patience and service. However, there are only five of them and so many of us, so let's make this fair and do it one on one."  
  
Malfoy stopped at that point and turned back towards the five Order Members. "Umm, let's see, Severus I hear you have a score to settle with Mr. Black here, why don't you settle it now."  
  
Sirius eyes narrowed as a figure immerged from within the Death Eaters. 'This is bad.' Sirius thought. Even though he would gladly take Snape on any day, the fact still remained that Severus was a member of the Order working as a double agent.  
  
Once Snape was standing in front of the group he slowly lowered his hood, the Order members catching the brief look of panic in his dark beady eyes before they returned back to his normal hateful look. Malfoy not noticing anything unusual continued, "Wormtail why don't you dispose of your so called friend the werewolf."  
  
At the mention of Wormtail's name a deep loathing framed Sirius and Remus' faces. Wormtail, being surrounded by many Death Eaters for protection, made his way up to Snape's side as if he was the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Malfoy then gazed at Mr. Weasley and said, "Weasley is mine, as for the other two, the rest of you can decide among yourself who gets the pleasure of torturing them."  
  
With that Malfoy started his advance on Mr. Weasley wand raised.  
  
"Excuse me, I really do hate to interrupt your little gathering, but I was wondering if you Death Eaters could do me a little favor." An unknown voice called out stopping Malfoy in his tracks.  
  
All heads and eyes turned to face the mysterious figure who was calmly standing on a five-foot rock about ten yards from the closest Death Eater, face hidden beneath the deep blue cloak that was lined beautifully with gold trimming.  
  
Malfoy's face was contorting in fury, "We only serve the Dark Lord Voldemort and all you will be getting from a Death Eaters is a quick and painful death!"  
  
The mysterious man stayed silent for a moment before responding. "Well Lucius Malfoy if you think you can so easily kill me, then go right ahead."  
  
"But first," a new voice behind Malfoy proclaimed, "you'll have to go through me."  
  
All in attendants whipped around quickly to face the other new comer who was calmly sitting on a rock not seven feet from Malfoy. His face concealed behind an emerald cloak lined with silver trimming.  
  
The Order Members all traded quick looks with each other, all reading the same thing in each other eyes, 'these two are going to get themselves killed.' before turning their attention back to the scene that was unfolding before them.  
  
Malfoy, on the other hand, turned his attention back to the blue-cloaked figured looking murderous and said, "Do you and your friend have a death wish? Because I will personally take you both on at once."  
  
To everyone's surprise the two strangers laughed. Finally the blue-cloaked figure regained control and stated, "I will not be the one you will be fighting. You see my student over there," the man said pointing to the green-cloaked figure, "is in need of a trial to test his powers and this opportunity was just too good to pass up."  
  
For a moment no one moved an eerie silence followed the man's words, then everything happened at once. All the Death Eaters pointed their wands at the green-cloaked figure sending all their curses in the man's direction. The figure didn't even move, he simple held up his hand forming a powerful silver shield around himself and deflecting every single curse.  
  
These movements alerted the Order Members into action, but when they tried to move they found themselves unable to.  
  
"I am sorry," said a voice close to Sirius' side, "but he must do this alone. I will shield us all from the curses, so do not be frightened if some are sent our way."  
  
The Order Members all turned to find the blue-cloaked figure standing beside them, a golden globe forming in his hand before a golden shield surrounded them all.  
  
"You mean you aren't going to help him?" Sirius asked outraged, "You're not going to let us help him?"  
  
The cloaked figure turn slightly towards Sirius and shook his head, "No, he must do this on his own."  
  
"He is going to die out there! It twenty against one!" Sirius all but shouted.  
  
"If he gets in trouble I will help, other then that he must do this alone." The cloaked figure repeated again.  
  
"But.." Sirius begun to argue, but a firm hand on his shoulder made him stop and look at his light haired friend, who had his eyes fixed straight ahead on the fight. Sirius followed his friend's gaze and felt his jaw drop.  
  
At least half of the Death Eaters lay unconscious or badly wounded on the ground and the other half wasn't fairing very well at all against the green- cloaked figure.  
  
Lupin saw the blue-cloaked figure move slightly and was stunned at what he yelled to his green-cloaked friend, "You now must use your agility and speed for your defense. Do not use your shield."  
  
As instructed the figure let down his shield and quickly dived out of the way of five well aimed curses that were heading right at him, but was quickly on his feet again, rendering three more Death Eaters' unconscious. Taken this as a cue to leave all the Death Eaters who were well enough to Apparate did so leaving behind their fallen comrades. That is all except for Snape who was still standing in his same spot looking totally confused and bewildered at the green-cloaked figure.  
  
A mixture of fear, worry, anxiety, and pride went through Lord Demin as he watched the young boy he had come to love as a son take on the Death Eaters against all odds.  
  
He was therefore very relieved when the last of the Death Eaters vanished and he was able to drop his shield and come to Harry's side. He quickly scanned the slightly panting teen for any injuries before asking, "Are you all right?"  
  
Harry looked up at his mentor and nodded smiling. "Yes, I believe so."  
  
Demin laughed softly and pulled the teen into a tight hug and said into Harry's ear, "It's a good thing you survived, I've still got a lot to teach you."  
  
Harry pulled away with a groan and muttered, "I bet you do."  
  
Demin just laughed again before his face grew serious and he asked, "Are you ready to face them?"  
  
Harry groaned again, "Do I have a choice? You do realize that I am unlikely to come out of this alive?"  
  
Demin gave him a sympathetic look before turning to confront six very confused faces.  
  
Demin made his way slowly back to the group feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Harry had told him all about his Godfather over the last month and if what Harry had told him was true, he was going to have to deal with the man name Sirius Black. Demin was not looking forward to it. Demin finally came to a stop just five feet short of the group and lowered his hood.  
  
Gasp ran around the group, the man that was standing before them was an elf. He had long blond hair that flowed down his back pulled back away from his face. His eyes were of an intelligent purple and his tan face held a muscular look of superiority, which was softened by his open, friendly smile. He was well over six feet tall and from what they could see from outside his cloak, he was well built.  
  
"I guess you all would like to know who we are and why we are here." Demin said to the stunned group.  
  
Lupin the only one to have seemed to recover enough answered. "Yes that would be most helpful, though I would personally like to thank you for the help." Lupin's voice finally broke through the other Order members' bewilderment and they too muttered their thanks.  
  
"You are most welcome. However, I am not the one who did all the hard work." Demin said with a smile, quickly glanced over at Harry who was silently sitting on his rock again.  
  
Lupin nodded and glanced at the green cloak figure too before saying, "Yes, we owe you and your friend a deep gratitude. My colleges and I would really like to know your names as we will give you ours."  
  
Demin grinned, "Yes of course, but your names I already know."  
  
"How do you know us?" This time it was Sirius who spoke, a suspicious edge in his tone.  
  
The elf turned to Sirius and smirked, "Lets just say I know a really good friend of yours, Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius just gaped at him as the elf turned his attention to Lupin. "And you are Remus Lupin, also known to some as Professor Lupin. You are Arthur Weasley who has seven fabulous children and you two must be the Figgs."  
  
All mentioned parties stared at Demin in shock, but Demin just ignored them as he turned to Snape, his smirk getting bigger. "And you are Severus Snape, the hated, greasy haired git of a potion master."  
  
Remus and Sirius burst out laughing, while the other three turned away to hide their snickering.  
  
Harry, who had been listening to the whole conversation in silence, had to quickly stuff his fist in his mouth to keep from giving himself away with laughter. Which became even more difficult as he watched Snape's face change from confused to murderous in less then two seconds.  
  
Sirius who had finally gotten his laughter under control said, "I don't know exactly who you are, but I already like you."  
  
Demin turned back to Sirius with a small smile. "I don't think you know how much that means to me."  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged confused looks before Sirius ask, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, it's not important." Demin said hastily. "Anyway my name is Lord Demin I come to you from the Realm of the Elves."  
  
"The Realm of the Elves!" Lupin exclaimed surprised.  
  
Before Demin had a chance to answer two pops were heard and Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared.  
  
Dumbledore took in the scene with one quick glance before turned to Lupin and asking, "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story Albus." Lupin replied wearily.  
  
Albus nodded looking around more slowly, this time his eyes falling on a blond haired Elf.  
  
"Lord Demin?" Albus asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes Albus it is I." Demin said with a huge smile as he approached the man and shook his hand.  
  
"Then I would be correct in assuming that it is you I have to thank for my members' lives?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, him and his friend." Mr. Weasley said speaking for the first time.  
  
It was then that Dumbledore noticed the green-cloaked figure sitting behind Demin on a rock.  
  
"Then I owe you and your people a great debt Lord Demin." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Demin shook his head. "You owe my people nothing. For it was not one of my kind that save them."  
  
Dumbledore looked from Demin to the cloaked figure and then back to Demin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked a twinkle entering his blue eyes.  
  
Demin's smile grew, "I borrowed something very important from the Wizarding world about a month ago and I think it's about time I returned it, for awhile at least."  
  
Every eye on the mountain turned from Demin to the green-cloaked figure, who was just lowering his hood to reveal messy raven-hair and brilliant green eyes.  
  
HUGE AND I MEAN HUGE THANK YOU MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM! THANK YOU! 


	2. Grand Entrance

Chapter Two: Grand Entrance  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
  
Harry laughed and jumped off the rock. "Last time I checked that was still my name. Though others have known me as The-Boy-Who-Lived or just plain Potter. But by the look in your eyes Sirius, I'd say my next name is going to be The-Boy-Who-Died."  
  
Harry suddenly found Sirius right in front of him faster then Harry had thought was humanly possible.  
  
"You better believe I'm going to kill you!" Sirius shouted shaking Harry forcefully by the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? How worried everyone has been about you?"  
  
Before Harry had time to open his mouth to defend himself he found himself enveloped into a bone-crushing hug in Sirius' tight embrace.  
  
"Sirius I can't breathe," Harry gasped.  
  
"Good," Sirius whispered into Harry's ear. "If you ever, and I mean ever, do this again, I will not hesitate to lock you up, throw away the key and never let you out again. I am still your guardian incase you've forgotten."  
  
Sirius then released Harry who gratefully stepped away, massaging his bruised ribs. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten and I promise you, for the sake of my health, I will not disappear again without your permission."  
  
"I too would like that same promise." Lupin said as he joined Sirius, looking none too happy.  
  
Harry nervously looked at Lupin, it was one thing to deal with his Godfather, quite another to deal with the werewolf who was usually the even- tempered one. Before he could answer Mr. Weasley had join the two men with the same I'm-not-to-happy-with-you look on his face. Harry stepped back, nervously looking between the three men.  
  
"I'm really sorry I worried you guys. Really I am," Harry said apprehensively. "But you are going to let me explain before you three kill me right?"  
  
This time it was Dumbledore's amused voice that answered. "Yes I do believe that Lord Demin and Harry have a lot of explaining to do. But first, I suggest we clean up here and then finish this talk back at Hogwarts."  
  
After a moment Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley relented. Grabbing Harry by the collar, Sirius dragged him over to where Dumbledore and Demin stood.  
  
"So how many did we get?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly.  
  
"Seven," Arabella answered. "But Malfoy got away."  
  
"Yes, I just couldn't seem to hold him. But I did get one that was worth the time," Harry said with a smirk, pointing to a short balding man lying unconscious nearby.  
  
"Wormtail," Sirius and Remus both said venomously.  
  
Harry grabbed them both by the upper arm before they had a chance to even move. "If you kill him now he won't be able to give testimony to the ministry about Voldemort's return or Sirius's innocence."  
  
Both men knew Harry was right, but it didn't stop them from wanting to tear Wormtail apart limb by limb.  
  
"This is definitely an interesting turn of events." Dumbledore mused before turning to Demin. "Did you say that Harry did all this Demin?"  
  
It wasn't until that moment that the reality of what Harry, the mysterious green-cloaked figure, had just done. Every face returned back to looking at Harry, each wearing a different emotion on their face.  
  
Harry shifted nervously under their gazes, not sure what to say. For the last month he had gone through very difficult training magically, physically, and mentally. The worst part was he still had a lot more training left.  
  
Sirius just started at his Godson a mixture of anger, worry, fear, and awe circling through his head before quickly turning to Demin and letting his anger go.  
  
"You let my Godson battle twenty Death Eaters alone!" Sirius yelled at Demin. "He could have been hurt or even worse, killed! What gave you the right to put him in danger like that!?"  
  
Harry flinched under his Godfather's anger, though he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Demin, he had warned Demin he wasn't going to be in for an easy time when he finally met Sirius.  
  
Demin didn't seem to worried however, as he calmly stood his ground. "I would not have put Harry in any situation I didn't think he could handle."  
  
Sirius was far from being relieved or convinced. "First you kidnap my Godson and then you bring him back to face twenty Death Eaters because you THINK he can handle it!"  
  
Demin still calmly answered, "I didn't think he could handle it, I knew."  
  
Sirius was about to reply when Harry quickly cut in. "Sirius calm down, you said you wouldn't kill anyone until we explained. Besides Demin would no more put me in a dangerous situation then you would."  
  
Sirius looked at his Godson hard, searching for something. Finally he said, "Fine, but after you've explained and I'm still not convinced then the Elf dies."  
  
Harry smiled in relief and said, "Deal."  
  
"Hey!" Demin said, eyes widening in shock. "That's my life you're agreeing on!"  
  
Harry shrugged and looked innocently at his mentor, "Better yours then mine."  
  
This sent everyone into laughter except for Demin who was glaring at his student, and Snape who had been listening to the whole conversation in a shock silence.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get this mess cleaned up so we can go to Hogwarts and hear Harry and Demin's story." Dumbledore said still highly amused.  
  
Dumbledore then cast a blue dome over everyone, putting many silencing charms in the barrier and turned to Minerva. "Minerva will you kindly go to the ministry and tell them we have several pick-ups for them? Also find a reporter and bring them along."  
  
Minerva nodded and smiled her approval before Apparating away. Then Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Severus you better return to Hogwarts. Once there send messages to all Order members telling them that there will be a meeting tonight at six, all are to attend."  
  
Severus nodded and left without a word. Dumbledore then turned his attention to Mr. Weasley. "Arthur as much as I'd like you to stay and give testimony it would do you no good if Fudge found you here. Therefore, why don't you round up Bill and Charlie and inform them of the meeting and then inform your family of Mr. Potter's return."  
  
Harry visibly paled. Of all the other encounters he had to endure, facing Ron, Ginny and Hermione was not one he was looking forward to.  
  
"However," Dumbledore added. "Tell only your family of Harry's reappearance."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded his understanding and Apparated too.  
  
Then Dumbledore turned to all that remained, "Remus, Arabella, and Eric I would like for all of you to remain here and also to come up with a story that you can all tell Fudge that excludes Harry." The three in question nodded in understanding.  
  
"Demin I would also like you to remain. Perhaps your presence will alert Fudge to how serious the situation is."  
  
"Yes of course I'll stay." Demin confirmed.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said then turned to Sirius. "I assume Sirius that you want to stay and see what will be done about Peter." At Sirius's nod Dumbledore continued, "Then dog form before Fudge arrives."  
  
Then he turned to Harry. "Harry I would like to keep your reappearance a secret for now, at least until we know what Fudge is going to do. So I'm guessing that with all your newly acquired skills you've accumulated you can Apparate to Hogsmeade and get into Hogwarts from there."  
  
Harry nodded and was about to Apparate when Demin stopped him. "Harry why don't you use some of your other abilities to reach Hogwarts. That way you will get the rest of your training in for today."  
  
Harry looked at Demin incredulously, if Demin didn't count fighting twenty Death Eaters alone a full day of training he didn't even want to know what Demin had in mind now.  
  
Nevertheless he asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's see." Demin said thinking. "Why don't you use your bird animagus form to fly until you're about ten miles out of Hogsmeade, then you can run the remaining distance on your own two legs."  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Harry said outraged.  
  
"You can be assured Mr. Potter that I am not." Demin said his voice adopting a stern edge. "And don't you dare cheat and use one of your land animagus forms, you know I can tell if you do. You were way to slow of getting out of the way of those curses for my piece of mind."  
  
Harry's green eyes were staring defiantly into Demin's, who stared non- blinking back. Harry was the first to look away muttering something that sounded like 'crazy lunatic elf' before saying a hurried good-bye to the others before with a pop he changed into a magnificent golden eagle and disappeared into the sky. Satisfied Demin turned around to meet Sirius and Remus' stunned faces.  
  
"Don't worry," Demin reassured Harry's two guardians. "He'll be fine. This is easy compare to the other magical and physical training he's done in the last month."  
  
"Harry's an animagus! When did this happen?! And what do you mean one of your land animagus forms? How many more forms does he have?" Sirius asked astonished.  
  
"Yes Harry is a animagus, it was part of his training and he has many animagus forms, which I'm sure he will show you."  
  
"Yes I do believe Harry and Demin have a lot of explaining to do." Dumbledore said still very highly amused.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was anything but amused. Sure flying was a thrill and the view was amazing, but by the time he had reached Hogsmeade he was totally tired magically and physically. Sure he was in the best shape of his life, but fighting the Death Eaters had really taken a lot out of him.  
  
Deciding quickly that it probably wasn't a good idea to walk around Hogsmeade in the middle of the afternoon when he was still supposedly missing. So with a resigned sigh he hid himself once again behind his green hood before slowly making his way up to Hogwarts. However, by the time Harry had arrived at the front doors of the school and magically opened them he was literally ready to collapse, but instead he ran straight into Snape.  
  
"Potter," Snape growled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was told to come here and wait," Harry replied.  
  
Snape regarded Harry thoughtfully for a moment, not missing his sweaty robes and flushed face.  
  
"What did you do Potter, run all the way here?" Snape finally asked.  
  
"Almost," Harry muttered under his breath, before continuing so Snape couldn't comment. "Professor do you know the password to the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"Do I look like the Head of Gryffindor Potter?" Snape sneered at him.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry Professor," Harry said, just too tired to play Snape's little game of witty comebacks. So having no other options Harry headed towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Potter, where do you think you are going?" Snape asked.  
  
"Hospital Wing," Harry said and seeing the unasked question in Snape's eyes Harry explained further. "It's the only other place I know with beds. So it's either sleep there or in a corridor somewhere."  
  
Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of amusement passed through Snape's eyes, but it was gone so fast he figured he had just imagined it. So shrugging it off he turned and started up the stairs again.  
  
"Sure you want to do that Potter?" Snape's voice interrupted Harry's progress once again. "Madam Pomfrey is up there."  
  
Harry groaned and turned back to Snape. "I figured she would be gone for the summer."  
  
"Oh she was," Snape said smirking. "But when I sent word to Dumbledore that the Death Eaters were going to attack the Order members today, he thought it wise to call her back."  
  
"So that's how Dumbledore knew where we were," Harry mused more to himself then Snape.  
  
"Correct," Snape said still regarding Harry. "Come along Potter, I may not know the password, but I think I can manage to get you into your common room."  
  
Harry looking utterly shocked and just stared at Snape as he passed him on the stairs, then deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly followed. However, when they were almost to the Fat Lady Harry's curiosity won out and he just had to know.  
  
"Professor why are you being nice to me?"  
  
Snape stopped and turned to consider Harry for a moment before turning without a word and continuing on.  
  
After about a minute of silence Harry decided that Snape wasn't going to answer him Snape surprised him and spoke. "If my memory serves me correctly Potter, you did not attack me on that mountain today even though I was there with the Death Eaters and you would have been more then justified in doing so."  
  
"Don't think I wasn't tempted," Harry remarked smirking.  
  
Snape remained silent, a small smile playing on his lips and was therefore glad that Harry was walking behind him. A couple of minutes later they reached the Fat Lady and Snape had a soft conversation with her before the portrait swung open to allow Harry entrance to the common room. Harry muttered a quick thank you while passing Snape before slipping into the room, but was surprised when Snape followed him in.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape again considered Harry for another moment before simple asking, "Why?"  
  
"Why didn't I attack you?" Harry asked a little confused.  
  
Seeing Snape's nod Harry explained, "Despite your great acting skills of being the greasy git of a potion master, I know it's all an act for your role against Voldemort."  
  
At Snape's raised eyebrows and stunned expression Harry quickly reassured him, "Don't get me wrong I know you hate my guts either way, but nevertheless I still respected and trust you for your role in this war."  
  
With that said Harry quickly turned and disappeared up the stairs leaving behind his very stunned potion professor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at the Weasley's household Arthur had just finished gathering his whole family together, minus Percy who was 'too busy,' to tell them his news.  
  
"What's up Dad?" Fred asked, as the last remaining member of the family joined the group.  
  
"Yeah, is something wrong?" George chimed in.  
  
Arthur shook his head and smiled, "No nothing is wrong. Actually I'd say everything is looking up."  
  
The other Weasley's all exchange puzzled looks before Bill asked, "What do you mean Dad?"  
  
"Well I can't tell you much now, but I can tell you that Harry is back and he's quite fine."  
  
There was a moment of dead silence that was finally broken by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's bursting into tears of relief and Ron bounding from the couch shouting angrily.  
  
"Where is he? I'm going to kill him! Where has he been? Why didn't he write?"  
  
"Ron Calm down!" Mr. Weasley said smiling. "I'm not sure where he's been, I figure I'll find out tonight. As for killing him I believe you'll have to get in line behind his Godfather and Professor Lupin."  
  
Ron sat back down muttering something that sounded like, 'Not if I get my hands on him first.' Which made Ginny smile and Bill and Charlie roll their eyes.  
  
"Can we see him?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"No, at least not today. I'll talk to him tonight and see when you can. I'm sure you can write him if you want." Arthur said with a smile at his daughter. "Oh, one more thing before you go, don't tell anyone else that Harry's back. Dumbledore wants to keep it quiet for now. However, Ron you may tell Hermione."  
  
Ron and Ginny both nodded their understanding and quickly left to write their notes and where quickly followed by Fred and George. After Bill was sure they were gone he turned to his dad.  
  
"There's more to all this then you're saying, isn't there?"  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled, "Quite a lot actually. You will find out tonight and I'm sure the rest of the wizarding world will sometime this week."  
  
At their raised eyebrows and questioning looks Mr. Weasely sighed and threw silencing charms around the room and explained exactly what had happened.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours later Harry found himself stumbling out of bed and opening the window to allow an annoying and persistent owl into the room. It was none other then Pig, which after a few desperate attempts of trying to retrieve the letters from him Harry lost patience and froze Pig in place and undid the letters.  
  
Harry immediately recognized Ron and Ginny's handwriting and groaned. At least neither of them had sent him a howler. After a minute of consideration he decided to open Ginny's first.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm not going to yell at you or demand an explanation right now. I believe you have a very good reason for not informing me or anyone else of your safety or where you were. I however, will demand in answer when we meet again, so be prepared. I am glad you are back safely. Never forget that I love you, no matter what.  
  
All my love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry smiled in relief, at least Ginny was given him the benefit of the doubt and not yelling at him. Now it was time for Ron's, so with a deep breath he opened it.  
  
Harry,  
  
DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED MY FAMILY'S BEEN ABOUT YOU! HOW MANY TEARS MY MUM AND GINNY SHED BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU HAVE BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. I have informed Hermione.  
  
After much consideration Harry decide it could have been much worse and summed some parchment and a quill to write them back.  
  
Ginny,  
  
You have no idea how much your understanding means to me. I love you too and thought of you everyday. I plan to come tomorrow and explain everything if your parents agree. I'm not sure what time. I'll talk to your Dad tonight. I am truly sorry for causing you so much worry and promise to never leave again unless I tell you. See you tomorrow.  
  
Love always,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry read it once. Satisfied he turned and wrote Ron  
  
Ron,  
  
I do have an explanation to my disappearance and lack of contact, but whether it's a good explanation of not is up to you. Like I told Ginny I'll be there tomorrow, I'll ask your dad what time tonight when I see him. I'll inform Hermione and see if she can come over too. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused.  
  
Harry  
  
Satisfied with Ron's letter too he tied them back onto the still frozen Pig before releasing the owl, who gave Harry a very offended look and swooped out the window heading back to Ron.  
  
With a laugh Harry sat back down and wrote a quick note to Hermione telling her basically what he told the other two. When he was done Harry went to the open window and gave a low long whistle. Two minutes later Hedwig appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey girl," Harry said softly while stroking her white feathers. "Glad to be home?" Hedwig gave him a soft nip on the ear and hooted softly to confirm that she was, as Harry tied the note on her leg.  
  
"Good, could you deliver this to Hermione for me please?" With another soft hoot Hedwig spread her wings and took off out the window head to Hermione's.  
  
After Hedwig had flown out of sight Harry turned around deciding it was time for that shower. Pulling a small object out of his pocket he muttered a spell and his trunk enlarged to its normal sized. Quickly fishing out what he needed Harry headed off to the shower.  
  
An hour later Harry found himself in a clean pair of black Elfish battle robes. Harry had found these much more comfortable then his wizard robes. Elfish battle robes were very much like his Quidditch uniform, with pants and a robe like top making it easier to move. Plus they were made of magical material that made them feel weightless and keep you at a comfortable body temperature no matter where you were.  
  
Stopping in front of the mirror before heading down Harry was satisfied with what he saw. Over the last two years Harry had grown quite a few inches and now stood at 5'11'' and thanks to his month of hard physical training with Demin he had build up some muscle mass. His hair was a little bit longer, but still as black and messy as ever. His startling emerald eyes were no longer hiding behind thick glasses, seen as one of the girl elves had taken it upon herself to heal his eyesight when he was in the Elf Realm. It was quite a long story and one Harry was sure Demin was just dying to tell Sirius and Remus. Seeing how Demin had found the whole situation amusing, where as Harry had not. With one final look Harry left the dorm room and proceeded to the common room.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed was that someone had left lunch for him on one of the tables and deciding to eat first ask questions later he dug in hungrily. He was just about done with his meal when the portrait hole opened and a very angry Snape come storming into the room.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape shouted. "Does this belong to you?"  
  
Totally bewildered Harry was about to ask Snape what he was talking about when Snape pulled something or rather someone behind him through the portrait hole. It was a young girl with long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and two pointy ears.  
  
"Delia!" Harry cried in surprise. "What are you . . . how did you . . .?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Snape snarled letting go of Delia.  
  
Harry completely ignored Snape his eyes still trained on Delia who had nervously backing away from Snape.  
  
"Delia how did you get here? And where is Destiny?" Harry asked a now very nervous Delia. Then Harry's eyes suddenly widened in realization as Delia slowly edged closer to the door looking very guilty.  
  
"Tell me you didn't?" Harry pleaded with Delia.  
  
Delia shifted nervously under Harry's stare. "I missed you and daddy and Destiny wouldn't bring me here so I kind of tricked her into doing so." Delia's elfish voice stated. "Then when she realized that I had tricked her she was going to take me back. So of course I had to do something to stop her."  
  
Harry shook his head and started to advance on Delia hand out stretched, "Give Destiny to me Delia."  
  
Delia shook her blond head defiantly, clutching the front of her robe pocket protectively.  
  
"Now!" Harry said warningly. Delia shook her head again before abruptly turning and darting at of the door.  
  
Harry stood there for a second, dumbfounded, before dashing after her, completely ignoring the confused and angry Professor Snape.  
  
Harry was outside the portrait just in time to see Delia's blond head disappear around the corner. Even though Harry was fast for a human, Elves were faster. So making a quick decision Harry transformed into a black silky panther and dashed after her.  
  
Delia made it as far as the top of the entryway staircase before the Black Panther bounced on her, Delia given a small squeal of dismay before Harry transformed back with a pop and started tickling her mercilessly.  
  
AGAIN A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM ! THANK YOU! 


	3. The Prophecy

Chapter 3: The Prophecy  
  
About three and a half hours later Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, and Demin were making their way back towards Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry once told me Fudge was an idiot," Demin commented. "I now think Harry was being way too nice; that man is a complete ignoramus."  
  
This caused the other four to chuckle and nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"So Demin," Dumbledore began. "Care to enlighten us as to why you took young Harry?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to wait until we reached Hogwarts until you heard my very good explanation on why I took Harry," Demin said while shooting nervous glances at Sirius and Remus.  
  
" I would to hear it now without everyone present," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "That way I may tell the Order members the things they need to know and keep the rest among ourselves."  
  
Demin nodded in understanding before taking a deep breath and beginning. "In my realm there is a prophecy or a Legend as many of my people have taken to calling it. It's written on a very old silver tablet in the center of our sacred woodland. It's been there for as long as anyone can remember over thousands of years. It's written in the old elfish language that is not used among my people anymore. However the prophecy was translated many years ago," Demin paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
"The Prophecy reads: A child will be born when the entire world is pledged in darkness. A small light he will be amongst the fear and dying, but a light he shall be. The dark has great fear of this light and will try and extinguish the flame. Yet through a sacrifice by the one who loves him most will the light prevail that day. The darkness will disappear for many years, becoming only a shadow in the back of human minds. The light will grow in body, spirit, and mind through the years, however his life will not be easy. The older he grows the more difficult each passing year will be. He will be plagued with misery, despair, and guilt, and only through his tight and strong friendship to unwavering friends will he prevail over such trails.  
  
"It is then that my people will take up the chosen child and teach him of the Promise that is his destiny. My people take heed, watch as the world is delivered from darkness and after the sun as passes fifteen times around our world will you know it's time to show the child the way."  
  
It was silent after Demin finished reciting the prophecy. Everyone pondering in their own thoughts. It was Dumbledore who finally broke the silence. "So your people believe that Harry is this child, this Promise?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Demin answered.  
  
"How can you be so sure? I mean the Realm of the Elves watches over more then one world, do they not? So what makes you think the Prophecy applies to this world? Or to Harry for that matter?" Remus asked, more curiosity than anything.  
  
"First off, yes you are correct in our role of watching over many worlds not just your own. However the place I live and the place the Woodland the tablet resides in belongs to your world. In other words, all the elves in my village have been commanded to watch over your world and no other. Therefore the tablet must apply to this world," Demin said, a small smile on his lips at the extensive knowledge Remus had towards his realm.  
  
"But why Harry?" Sirius repeated impatiently.  
  
Demin sent an amused smile at Sirius before answering. "At first the council wasn't sure who the Child of Promise was, so they kept watch. Then on July 31st, 1980 the silver tablet began to glow faintly. It was then that the counsel knew that the child had been born, but to whom they had no idea. So they got records of all the children that were born that day to magical families and kept watch on all those children. Then, the night of October 31, 1981, when Voldemort fell at Harry's hand they knew. After that we have kept watch over him, waiting until the time came for us to do our part."  
  
"And what exactly is your part?" Minerva asked.  
  
"We were to wait and watch until the sun had passed over our realm fifteen times. Then we were to take the child and train him and teach him. As for my personal involvement, I asked the counsel for the right to train him, to teach him. I'm not sure why, but I felt that it was something I had to do, for both of us," Demin concluded.  
  
"So what will happen now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Harry needs to come back with me to my realm. His training is not done, and on his sixteenth birthday he is to go to our scared woodland, where the tablet lays and there he will learn of his destiny."  
  
"What do you mean 'learn of his destiny'?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The Counsel is not entirely sure what will happen. All they do know is that Harry must be there at midnight on his sixteenth birthday," Demin answered.  
  
"So let me get this straight," Sirius said. "Harry is this chosen child that's in this prophecy and you are going to take him back with you to your realm, where you have no idea if he will even survive his sixteenth birthday!"  
  
"I do believe that Harry will survive whatever is suppose to happen on his birthday. I believe whatever is to happen will only help him in his quest," Demin said confidently.  
  
Sirius however, was not satisfied. "You expect me to just let you take my Godson again, not knowing what's going to happen? I will not allow it!"  
  
Demin chuckled. "I didn't expect you would. That is why you, Remus, and Albus have been granted permission to accompany Harry and I back to my realm when we go."  
  
"You're going to let us come with you?!" Remus said with awe and excitement.  
  
Demin glanced at Remus and smiled. "Harry said that one of his guardians loved to learn and would love to raid our library. I believe his exact words were 'so he can add to his already extensive knowledge just to bug my Godfather with.'"  
  
Remus gave Sirius an evil smile, which Sirius returned with a look that said don't-even-think-about-it before turning to Demin and asking, "When do you plan on returning?"  
  
"Well since Harry's birthday is in two days and we have to be there by midnight I plan on leaving tomorrow after Harry has had time to talk to his friends," Demin answered.  
  
"You mean if he survives his friends," Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Yes I've heard about the Weasley's famous temper. I for one want a front row seat to that encounter," Demin said.  
  
Remus chuckled before asking, "Just how much did Harry tell you about us?"  
  
"Well, all about his life with the Dursleys and the events that occurred when he received his Hogwarts letter. Then he told me all about his adventures at Hogwarts with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. I believe his favorite adventure came in his third year when he met his overprotective, convicted Godfather and had the best DADA teachers he ever."  
  
"I am not overprotective and I'm not a convict," Sirius said defensively, while Remus just laughed.  
  
Demin laughed and said, "I know you're not a real convict, just a innocent man on the run. However, according to Harry you are overprotective," Sirius was about to contradict him again but Demin cut him off. "I for one know how you feel towards Harry and understand the need to protect him. Even though you're not related to Harry by blood, you are still the father that he never had."  
  
Sirius was a little shocked and overwhelmed with what Demin had just told him and therefore did not reply. Sirius had always thought of Harry as his son and now that he knew Harry thought has him as a father left him with mix feelings. Sirius had no intention of replacing James as Harry's father, but he soon learned that he wasn't replacing him, more like becoming an adopted father.  
  
"It seems Harry has snagged you in his web as well, Lord Demin," Dumbledore said to his old friend amusedly.  
  
Demin smile and said, "Yes he has. Just by Harry being himself, I have come to love him like a son."  
  
"Yes well, Harry's an easy boy to love." Minerva said much to everyone's surprise, except Dumbledore of course, who merely looked thoughtful.  
  
"I'm not blind or heartless." Minerva snapped at them defensively. Remus and Demin quickly recovered themselves, while Sirius looked, if possible, even more surprise.  
  
"Sure could have fooled me," Sirius said.  
  
This earned Sirius a hard whack on the back of his head from Minerva. "I'll have you know Mr. Black that if you were still in school I would take at least 100 points from Gryffindor for that statement and give you a month's worth of detention."  
  
"Well that would be the first time I've ever got in trouble for telling the truth," Sirius muttered softly, but not softly enough.  
  
Minerva's eyes widened, while Remus just buried his eyes in his hands. 'Sirius could be really stupid at times.' Remus thought.  
  
Remus uncovered his eyes just in time to see Minerva pull out her wand and point it at Sirius before muttering a spell. With a pop, where Sirius Black once stood, there was now a cute, white poodle.  
  
Remus and Demin burst out laughing while Dumbledore looked highly amused and Minerva had a triumphant look on her face. The 'poodle' wasn't amused at all and gave an indigent bark that only caused Remus and Demin to laugh harder.  
  
"As much has Sirius deserved that Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I do believe Harry will want his Godfather back."  
  
"Can't we wait until we reach the castle, so we can ask Harry ourselves?" Remus said massaging a stitch in his side. The 'poodle' gave Remus a most unflattering look that said wait-until-I-get-my-hands-on-you, which only caused Remus to double up in laughter again.  
  
"As amusing as that would be," Dumbledore said. "We have reached our Apparation point which requires Sirius to be human."  
  
With a sigh and a pop Minerva restored Sirius back to normal. Or as normal as Sirius Black could be.  
  
Five minutes later found the group walking up the front steps of Hogwarts, with a sulking Sirius and a still laughing Remus. Squeals of laughter meet their ears upon entering the castle. Their eyes traveled to the top of the stairs were they saw Harry tickling a young girl mercilessly.  
  
"Harry . . .stop . . . please," Delia begged in-between laughter.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Harry asked, not relenting one bit.  
  
"Yes," Delia gasped. Harry immediately stopped tickling her, but kept her pinned down by the shoulders. Deliam understanding what Harry wanted, reached down and pulled a beautiful silver egg out of her pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry then released Delia and sat down across from her.  
  
"You know if you don't stop doing this to Destiny she isn't going to like you anymore," Harry informed the young elfin girl, before tossing the silver egg into the air and mumbling a few chosen words. With a pop the silver egg transformed into a brilliant white and silver phoenix who gave Delia an unflattering look before gliding down to rest on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever," Delia said. "Destiny's your phoenix, so as long as you like me so will she."  
  
Harry sighed exasperated. "Well I'll have you know Miss Delia that Destiny, nor I, am very happy with you right now. Not only did you trick Destiny into bringing you here, you also transfigured her so she couldn't take you back. And on top of that your father is going to have a fit when he sees you here."  
  
Delia shrugged. "So it's not like I haven't been in trouble before."  
  
"Delia," Harry said slowly. "I think this is a little different then the other times you've been in trouble. You just jumped realms, a thing that is forbidden by Elf and Wizard law without permission."  
  
Delia's eyes grew wide and frightened. "How much trouble do you think I'll be in?"  
  
"Quite a lot." A familiar voice said from behind them. Harry whipped around where he sat to see Demin at the bottom of the stairs, looking none too happy.  
  
"Hi Daddy," Delia said in her most innocent childish voice, hiding behind Harry.  
  
"Don't give me any of your 'hi Daddy I'm so innocent look' because it is not going to work this time," Demin informed his daughter.  
  
"It seems a lot has happened in the last ten years I've seen you," Dumbledore reflected looking at Delia curiously.  
  
Demin looked startled around, he had forgotten the others were there. He smiled warmly at Dumbledore and said, "Yes it has been quite a while." Then turning back to his daughter he said, "Delia will you please come down here?"  
  
"No thank you. I am quite happy where I am," Delia enlightened her father.  
  
Demin sighed, "Delia I'm not going to punish you in front of witnesses. I only wanted to introduce you."  
  
Delia still didn't look convinced and flung her arms around Harry's neck shaking her head profusely. Destiny gave a startle screech and flew off of Harry's shoulders, looking highly affronted. Harry just rolled his eyes and stood up, dragging Delia with him and carting her down the stairs.  
  
"I'd all like you to meet my daughter Delia," Demin announced once Harry had reached the bottom. "Delia I'd like you to meet my old friend Albus Dumbledore, also known as the Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
Delia lifted her head from the safety of Harry's shoulder to look at the old man before her.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Delia replied shyly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently, "Hello Delia, it is also a pleasure to meet you. How old are you child?"  
  
"Seven," Delia answered.  
  
"Ah a very fun age, full of curiosity, if I remember my days as a seven year old correctly," Dumbledore commented.  
  
Demin gave Dumbledore a hard look before continuing. "Delia I would also like to introduce Minerva McGonagall, Professor and Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Delia replied politely, as Minerva did the same.  
  
"And these two are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Demin finished.  
  
Delia's eyes widen when she heard these names, all shyness forgotten. "You're Harry's guardians, aren't you? Harry's told me all about you. Even the time in his fifth year when him and his friends used the map you guys made to sneak out of sch.." Her words were abruptly shut off when Harry placed a firm hand over her mouth.  
  
"Isn't she adorable?" Harry said smiling innocently at his Godfather's stern look.  
  
"Charming," Sirius said giving Harry a look that said 'we'll talk later.'  
  
"Well Harry," Dumbledore said brightly. "Demin has informed us as to why he has kidnapped you, so why don't you enlighten us to what sort of training you've gone through."  
  
"And where you got such a beautiful Phoenix from." Minerva added watching the Phoenix settle its self on the banister.  
  
"And why you didn't contact us of your whereabouts," Sirius put in.  
  
Harry set Delia on her feet and let out a low soft whistle. "This is Destiny," Harry said introducing his Phoenix as it fluttered down onto his arm. "I met her in the Elf Realm a week after I arrived. According to Demin she had been there for about a year, but belong to no one. She found me injured in the woods one day after trying to fend off a bear from hurting a Cubcat I had found. To make a long story short Destiny healed me and the Cubcat, and she hasn't left my side since."  
  
"Amazing," Dumbledore commented. "It seems Destiny as chosen you as her master Harry. Which I might add is very rare." At Harry's confused look Dumbledore elaborated. "You see white and silver Phoenixes are very rare, so rare that many believe they are extinct. However, if one is found it is very unlikely that it will choose a master, they don't trust humans very easily. Yet here you are with one, amazing."  
  
Harry looked stunned. Harry looked at Destiny who returned his look with nothing but trust and honesty.  
  
"You fought a bear?" Sirius asked bewildered, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I had to do something or the Cubcat would have been killed."  
  
"What is a Cubcat?" Remus asked before Sirius went into overprotective Godfather mode.  
  
"It's an animal that lives in the Elf Realm. It's a cross between a cat and a cougar. It looks like a cougar, but it stays about the size of a large house cat. It's very magical and telepathic to those who have the gift for telepathy."  
  
"I would love to see one of those." Minerva said as Remus readily agreed.  
  
"Well if Professor Dumbledore gives his permission I'll bring Elle back with me when I come," Harry said.  
  
"Elle? You mean you have one?" Minerva asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, the Cubcat I saved was only about two months old and her parents had been killed by the bear that I ended up saving her from. After that she kind of adopted me as her parent. I named her Elle and she accompanies me everywhere I go. But as you can see I couldn't bring her here. I'm sure she'll be quite furious when I return."  
  
"You fought a bear?" Sirius said, still stuck on the image of Harry fighting a bear.  
  
"Yes of course you may bring Elle back with you, Harry. I for one do not want to separate the cub from her parent," Dumbledore said ignoring Sirius, just as curious to see a Cubcat as the rest. "Now back to my first question, what type of training have you undergone?"  
  
"And why you didn't contact us," Sirius repeated, finally getting over the bear issue.  
  
Harry looked at his Godfather, deciding he better answer him first. "The reason I didn't send any of you a letter of my safety was because I was strictly forbidden to do so by the council of the Elves until after my birthday."  
  
"Then way are you here now? Your birthday isn't for another two days," Remus asked.  
  
"Er . . . you see I was watching the enchanted waters that allows me to view this world when I saw the vision of you and the other order members falling under attack. I knew if I didn't get down here to help, some, if not all of you would have died. So I kind of made a quick deal with Demin so I could come down and help."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Sirius asked.  
  
"One I'd rather not think about," Harry said regretfully.  
  
"Yes, but one I am quite looking forward to," Demin replied with a wicked smile that Harry didn't like one bit.  
  
"Why is it that you enjoy torturing me so?" Harry asked glaring at Demin.  
  
"My dear Harry, whatever makes you think I enjoy torturing you?"  
  
Harry openly scowled at him and stated, "Because you've nearly killed me every training session I've had with you the last month and you always have that very satisfied look on your face that makes me want to ran for my life whenever I see it!"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean," Demin said looking hurt.  
  
"I bet you don't," Harry muttered before turning to Dumbledore. "As far as my training went. I was rudely awaken at four in the morning by a rather ugly looking elf."  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Demin said. "And I was not rude!"  
  
"Sure if we don't count taking a bucket full of ice cold water and dumping it over the person not rude," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Well if you would have woken up, then I wouldn't have had to resort to such methods," Demin said defensively.  
  
Harry whipped around and glared at Demin. "You didn't even give me a chance! Not once did you yell 'Harry get up' it was simply lets dump the ice cold water on him!"  
  
"Well you learned fast didn't you? I only had to do it for three days before you were up before me and ready to train."  
  
"Whatever," Harry said before turning back to Dumbledore. "Anyway I was woken at 4:00 in the morning only to have to run, walk, crawl or whatever for the next three hours to reach a new destination every day where I'd find my breakfast, however if I didn't make it in three hours I received no breakfast. Then I had an hour to eat and digest the food before I had to run to Demin's dojo. By then it was about 9:00 in the morning. Then for the next two to three hours I was drilled in sword fighting, staff fighting, and hand to hand combat. Then we had about an hour for lunch. After that I would spend the next four hours on magical training until we broke for dinner. Then after dinner was spent in the library researching spells, history, potions, and anything else I found interesting or worthwhile."  
  
There was stun silence from the group after Harry finished. Sirius who seemed to have found his voice asked incredibly, "You did all that for a month straight?"  
  
"Well the first week was at a slower pace and not so intense, but after that it was pretty much my routine."  
  
"Amazing," was Dumbledore's comment again. "Perhaps a little demonstration tonight for us and the other Order Members."  
  
"Sure why not," Harry said. "That is, if Demin doesn't mind partner me."  
  
"Of course not," Demin said. "Though it might be better if you had someone else duel him magically. Elves powers are mostly used for healing not combat."  
  
Dumbledore nodded thinking thoughtfully. Then he turned to Sirius with a mischievous smile and said, "Why don't you do it Sirius?"  
  
"What?!" Sirius asked startled.  
  
"Didn't you say that you wanted to test out your dueling skills with a powerful opponent to see if you still had it in you. Well I have a feeling Harry will give you a run for your money," Dumbledore said, his famous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Sirius looked to Dumbledore then to Harry and then back to Dumbledore. "I guess."  
  
"Good!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "Then it's agreed, Harry will duel with Sirius and then physically fight Demin.  
  
All three people smiled in away that made Remus glad that he wasn't participating at all.  
  
Harry then remembering where the group just came from asked, "How did things go with the ministry?"  
  
Everyone's face reverted into a scowl as Dumbledore spoke, "Fudge acknowledged that the men who attacked Remus, Eric, and Arabella were indeed Death Eaters, but nothing else. He simply believes that these are random acts by Voldemort's old supporters."  
  
"So in other words Voldemort is still gone in Fudge's eyes and we're back a square one," Harry said more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Correct," Dumbledore answered. "However the good news is that he had no choice but to acknowledge the reappearance of one dead Peter Pettigrew. A trial will be held tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. to determine his and Sirius' future."  
  
There was another moment of silence as everyone thought about what tomorrow meant for everyone, more precisely Harry and Sirius.  
  
"It's getting late," Dumbledore finally said. "Sirius, Remus why don't you take Harry, Demin and Delia up to your Order headquarters and catch up before the others arrive."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement while Harry smile wickedly, "I'd love to, but first those three," Harry said pointing at Sirius, Remus and Demin, "are badly in need of a shower." The three men in question sent Harry I death glared firmly telling Harry to 'shut up.'  
  
"You know he's right, Daddy," Delia piped in. "You guys really stink."  
  
Harry and Delia traded quick glances before bursting out laughing, darting up the stairs and disappearing around a corner, with Destiny gliding right behind them.  
  
Demin sighed, "Consider yourself lucky. I had to put up with the both of them for a month straight."  
  
"Well if you hadn't kidnapped my Godson, then you wouldn't have had a problem," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Point taken, but I was under direct orders," Demin countered.  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva just chuckled leaving the two men and the elf to follow after the children.  
  
THANKS TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM! 


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 4: The Order of the Phoenix  
  
At twenty minutes to six Sirius, Remus and Harry were in a hidden room in a selective part of the castle that belonged to Remus and Sirius. They stayed there when they were at the castle when they were on Order business.  
  
"Tell me again, why I am wearing red?" Sirius asked for the fifth time that night.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I don't see what you're complaining about. Red is a Gryffindor color."  
  
"Well, yes that's true, but red just doesn't look good on me. Besides you're wearing green and that's Slytherin colors," Sirius said in disgust.  
  
"True, but this green," Harry said motion to his emerald battle robes, that was again lined with silver trim, "has a completely different meaning to the Elves. Besides, look at it this way, your robe color matches your personality, hot tempered."  
  
"Oh," said Sirius. "So you're wearing green because you're envious of me?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Right. I am so jealous that I am not Sirius Black who, I might add, is about to get his butt kicked by the famous Harry Potter."  
  
Laughter interrupted their conversation and they both turned to glare at Remus who was doubled up with laughter in an armchair.  
  
"And what are you laughing at?" Sirius growled at his friend.  
  
"Nothing," Remus said in-between laughing. Harry and Sirius traded looks.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's." Said Sirius evilly. Remus immediately stopped laughing as Harry and Sirius drew their wands.  
  
"Wait you two," Remus said, trying desperately to scramble out of the way. He didn't get far due to the fact that Sirius had grabbed him from behind and forced him to sit back down.  
  
"So what punishment should we give Moony here, my dear Harry," Sirius asked causally.  
  
Harry, who was idly twirling his wand in front of Remus, suddenly smiled evilly, muttered a banishing spell and Remus disappeared.  
  
"Where did you send him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not far," Harry commented, walking over to the window and looking out across the grounds where a very wet Remus was pulling himself out of the Lake. Sirius had doubled up with laughter when he saw what Harry had done.  
  
"Moony is going to kill you Harry," Sirius said, trying to get his laughter under control.  
  
Harry just shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Sirius finally stopped laughing enough to walk and sat down next to him. He asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"It was a spell I learned when I was in the Elf Realm. You'd be surprised what you can find in that library, it's incredible! I just better not mention it to Hermoine or she may never forgive me for not being able to take her there."  
  
"Good idea," Sirius said chuckling. "So are you going to tell me what you have to do since you came back early to save our butts?"  
  
Harry pulled a face. "It's nothing life threaten, I just have to –" but Harry's next words were cut off by Remus, who stormed into the room.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
Remus just glared at Harry, lost for words. Sirius on the other hand was not. "Moony is there a problem? And why my dear friend are you all wet?"  
  
"You know perfectly well why I'm wet! Don't you dare protect Harry!" Moony said.  
  
"Is that true Harry?" Sirius asked, still putting on his innocent act.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid it is," Harry said, pretending to look remorseful.  
  
"Well then I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you," Sirius said solemnly. "Let's see, as punishment you are to teach me that spell and any other spells I can use against Moony."  
  
"What! Don't you dare!" Moony said now terrified. This only caused Harry and Sirius to double up in laughter again. It was at that moment Demin come through the porthole dressed in sapphire blue battle robes.  
  
"What are you two laughing about? Dumbledore sent me down here to get you. The meeting is about to start and he wants all of you present," Demin said. Then catching sight of Remus he asked, "Why are you all wet?"  
  
This just sent Harry and Sirius into another round of laughter while Remus just sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at them for long. Besides it had been quite awhile since he's heard those two laughing so freely.  
  
Harry finally caught his breath, got off the couch and muttered a quick drying spell. "Sorry Remus. If I promise not to teach Sirius any of my tricks, will you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes!" Remus said in relief. He hated to think what Sirius would do with that kind of knowledge.  
  
Harry smiled at Remus, then turned to Demin and asked, "So have you decided what weapons we are to use?"  
  
This got Sirius's attention. "Weapons?!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at his overprotective Godfather and said, "Yes weapons, how else are we suppose to demonstrate?"  
  
"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Remus asked, just as uneasy with the idea of Harry fighting with weapons.  
  
"I assure you it's perfectly safe," Harry said before repeating his question to Demin.  
  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you choose," Demin said pensively to Harry.  
  
"All right," Harry said. "How about long staffs and daggers?"  
  
"Sounds good," Demin nodded. "Which type of daggers would you prefer? Long, medium, or short?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "How about any length we chose? We'll start off with staffs then move to daggers. The rules are: the weapon we are currently using is no longer in play if it is knocked out of bounds or is broken. The person that is currently without a weapon may not call on their second weapon until the weapon of the other person is knocked out of play, then we move onto daggers. Same rules apply to these weapons except we are allowed two daggers any length we chose. The fight is not over until a clear victor is announced or one of us gives up."  
  
Demin thought about what Harry said for a moment before saying, "Sounds fine to me. Do you want to fight magically or physically first."  
  
"Magical. That shouldn't take too much time," Harry said with a wicked smile directed towards Sirius.  
  
"Little over confident, are we?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry just laughed. "Come on we better get going before Professor Dumbledore sends somebody else up here to find us, like Professor Snape."  
  
"Harry don't even joke about stuff like that," Sirius said, giving a fake shudder.  
  
With that they all filed out into the corridor and headed towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
On the way Harry fell into step next to Demin and asked, "Where's Delia?"  
  
Demin sighed, "I sent her back with Destiny. I told her I'd deal with her tomorrow when we returned."  
  
"How much trouble is she in with the law?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"None," Demin said with a slight smile. "I had a feeling she might try something like that and follow us. So I arranged permission for her to cross realms as well, just in case. The only trouble she's in is with me."  
  
Harry laughed. Trust Demin to do something that cleaver ahead of time. Harry was very relieved, Delia had become like a sister to him. However, Harry wasn't sure which was worse, dealing with the law or Demin.  
  
Once they reached the gargoyles Demin gave the password and they all proceeded up the spiral staircase. When they entered Dumbledore's office Harry saw many people he recognized (like some of the Hogwart's staff) and many others he did not scattered around the room talking to one another. There were about twenty-five people in all and among them were the Weasley's who Harry spotted right off and quickly made his way over to them.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Bill greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Glad to have you back safely," Charlie said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Hey Bill, Charlie, Mr. Weasley. It's great to be back, I just wish I didn't have to leave again."  
  
"You're leaving again?" Mr. Weasley asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I have to go back for at least another month, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I was wondering if I could drop by tomorrow after the trial to talk to Ron and Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, of course! I'll tell them to expect you sometime around noon." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Thank you!" Harry said in relief, then because he really wanted to know he asked, "Er . . . just how mad is Ron?"  
  
Bill and Charlie started to laugh while Mr. Weasley answered. "Pretty mad, but I think he'll cool down by tomorrow. You know how Ron gets."  
  
Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore entered the office and called the meeting to order. "Good, everyone is here, let's take our seats and begin this meeting." Everybody begin to move. Harry chose the spot in the very back of the room among the shadows where he couldn't be seen.  
  
"I'd first like to thank you all for coming on such short notice, but I believe it will be worth it when you here are news," Dumbledore said smiling. "You see some of your fellow Order Members ran into a little trouble today and something amazing happened."  
  
Dumbledore then proceeded to tell the group what happened. Harry wasn't really paying much attention, until he heard his name.  
  
"You mean you found Harry, as in Harry Potter?" A witch Harry didn't recognize asked.  
  
"Yes Miss Ryan," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Which brings me to my next reason for calling this meeting. I would like to put to vote the membership of Mr. Potter into the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
'What!' Harry thought.  
  
"What!" Sirius repeated Harry's thought out loud. As Harry surveyed the room he noticed that was about the general response from everyone.  
  
"Albus the boy is still in school." Minerva said. "It would be too dangerous for Harry to join."  
  
"I agree. The boy would just be a problem we don't need." This comment came from Snape, which wasn't very surprising. Though Harry was now wishing he had sent a few stray curses his way that morning when he had had the chance.  
  
Harry shook that thought away and surveyed the room to see similar comments being said from most everyone.  
  
"I know you all have concerns," Dumbledore said once everyone was quiet again. "However, I firmly believe that Harry will be more of a help then any of you realize. Besides, need a remind you that Harry is on the very top of Voldemort's to kill list. I believe this order owes Harry their protection."  
  
There were mummers of agreement, but most still looked skeptical at the whole idea. Harry was beginning to wonder if any of these people knew that he was in the same room as them. Before he could contemplate it Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I didn't believe you would be easily persuaded. That is why I have arranged for Harry to show you what his training as taught him. If you all will make your way to the Great Hall we will begin," Dumbledore directed. People gave Dumbledore questioning looks, but obeyed him none the less.  
  
Harry waited until everyone, but Dumbledore, Demin, Sirius, and Remus had left the room before slipping out of the shadows and approaching them.  
  
"Albus," Harry heard Sirius say. "What are you playing at, Harry is only a sixteen year old child. I absolutely forbid him to join the order."  
  
"Sirius I am very aware of how old Harry is. However, he has seen more things then half the Order Members. He is stronger then you are giving him credit for," Albus told Sirius firmly.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Sirius on this one Albus, Harry's just a kid," Remus said.  
  
Albus sighed. "Let me make a deal with you. If Harry wins the duels tonight he has the right to choose whether or not he wishes to join the Order. If he loses, then you and Remus get your way."  
  
Sirius still looked reluctant, but never the less agreed. "Good!" Albus said cheerfully. "Do you also agree to these terms Harry?"  
  
Sirius and Remus jumped startled at the mention of Harry's name and turned around to see a very annoyed teen.  
  
"Er . . . how long have you been standing there?" Sirius asked nervously.  
  
"Long enough," Harry informed his Godfather. "Yes Professor I agree to those terms. However, Sirius may regret that he ever did once I'm through with him." And with that Harry turned on his heals and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Did anybody else notice that look in his eyes?" Sirius said apprehensively.  
  
"Mr. Black I'll have you know the last time Harry had that look in his eyes I ended up forty miles away from my house with pink hair and no voice. Plus I spent a week trying to convince him to change my hair back," Demin informed Sirius before leaving the office followed by a chuckling Dumbledore.  
  
"Man I'd hate to be you Padfoot," Remus said to his old friend before following the other two out the door. Sirius gulped wishing he had keep his mouth shut, for once, and followed as well.  
  
When Harry entered the Great Hall he looked around and approved of how Dumbledore had set up the place. The house tables had disappeared and in the middle of the room stood a stage. It was about as long as the house tables but was well over ten feet wide. All the Order members were seated on either side of the table waiting for the demonstration to begin.  
  
"Well it looks that we're all ready. So who will Harry be fighting first?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Me," Sirius said remorsefully.  
  
"Good. Well I'd like to wish you both good luck. Oh and don't worry about stray curse, I put a barrier protector up," Dumbledore told them before taking his seat.  
  
"Do me a favor," Remus said into Harry's ears. "Make Padfoot sweat it out for a bit before you end it."  
  
Harry gave Remus an evil smile before nodding. Then he took the stage where Sirius stood waiting. Harry walked towards Sirius until they were about eight feet apart bowed and the duel begun.  
  
Both started out with simple spells that alarmingly grew into more complex spells. Which to say the least, surprised Sirius a great deal. Some of the spells Harry was throwing at him were well beyond seventh year level, much less fifth. Then to top it all off Harry started saying spells Sirius didn't even know. Lucky for Sirius he was able to dodge or block them, due to his time he spent in the Auror field before he had went to Azkaban. However, he was beginning to tire out fast.  
  
About ten minutes into the duel Harry decide to let Sirius's disarming spell hit him, he wanted to know just how much attention Sirius had paid to the duel against the death eaters that morning.  
  
After Harry's wand landed in Sirius's hand Sirius smirked, "Looks like I win."  
  
Harry gave Sirius a smirk of his own. "Don't tell me that all that time you were watching the fight this morning you didn't noticed that I didn't use my wand once. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Expelliarmus!"  
  
Both wands coming soaring back at Harry, which he caught. "Now," Harry began, looking at Sirius' wide-eyed, stunned expression. "What shall I do with you?"  
  
Sirius stunned expression quickly turned into a horrified one. "Now Harry remember I am your favorite Godfather."  
  
Harry laughed and rolled his eyes, "You're my only Godfather." And with that Harry snapped his fingers transforming Sirius into a remarkably familiar poodle except for the minor detail that Sirius was hot pink and not white. Harry heard the Order Members laughing as he approached his Godfather.  
  
"Remus told me you made a cute poodle, I just had to see for myself," Harry said reaching out to pet the 'poodle' who barked indignantly and tried to bite Harry's hand. "Is that any way to treat your Godson?" Harry asked. The 'poodle' gave Harry a look that said 'is this any way to treat you Godfather?'  
  
Harry laughed and with a flick of his wrist changed him back. "The next time you call me a child I won't let you off so easily," Harry informed him.  
  
Actually Harry had planed to do much worse to his Godfather, but decided that in the current company, namely Snape, he didn't want to damage his Godfather's pride too much. So he would exact his revenge later.  
  
At that time Dumbledore had made his way up onto the stage "It seems Mr. Potter has won that round," Dumbledore said spiritedly to the stunned audience.  
  
"He just did wandless magic?" Professor McGonagall said awed.  
  
"So he did. It would seem Mr. Potter has picked up a few tricks in the Elf Realm. But I must say it is very rare indeed. However, we all know that Harry is full of surprises," Dumbledore said a brilliant twinkle in his eyes. "So let's move on to round two, shall we? Harry is bound to have more surprises for us."  
  
With that Dumbledore hopped off the stage. Harry took notice that Dumbledore was enjoying this way too much. The twinkle in his eye could probably blind if one were to look right into it.  
  
"You know this means war," Sirius said quietly into Harry's ear as he exited the stage.  
  
"If you insist," Harry stated. "But it's your funeral," Sirius just smiled good natural at his Godson before taken the empty seat that Demin had just occupied.  
  
Some of the nervousness that Harry had felt during the duel with Sirius was completely gone and he was quite looking forward to fighting Demin, who now stood opposite him.  
  
"Ready?" Demin asked. Harry nodded and summoned his staff as Demin did the same. Both staffs were made from special wood from the Elf Realm that was very rare and valuable. Harry's staff was coated silver while Demin's was gold.  
  
Harry and Demin approached each other, touched the two ends of the staffs together backed away and bowed, signaling the start of the battle.  
  
Demin was the one to make the first move by bring his staff down quick and hard, aiming for Harry's head. Harry easily blocked the blow and countered it with his own blow to Demin's left. Demin just as easily blocked it and countered. Blow for blow and block for block was exchanged between the two for the next five minutes, neither of them giving an inch.  
  
Before long though Harry made the slightest mistake, which easily gave Demin the opportunity to slip his staff under Harry's and sent it flying across the room and into the protective barrier that Dumbledore had put up, where it shattered. Harry didn't have much time to process what just happened to his staff as Demin's next blow forced Harry to do a backhand sprang to get out of the way. Demin was on him again within seconds bringing down his next blow. Harry stood his ground this time stopping Demin's staff by grabbing an end with each hand. Thus causing a two-way struggle to begin between the two.  
  
"You know," Harry commented as he pulled harder on the staff trying to rip it out of Demin's grip. "that was my favorite staff you just destroyed."  
  
"Was it?" Demin remarked. His grip on his staff becoming less and less as Harry continued to pull on it. "I guess we'll have to work on that so you don't ruin another one, won't we?"  
  
"So will you," Harry growled before abruptly letting go of Demin's staff, causing Demin to become unbalance giving Harry the edge he need to send a quick upper kick to Demin's staff, sending it flying into the barrier were it too shattered.  
  
"Very nicely played," Demin told his pupil while summing two daggers.  
  
"Guess it's time for round two," Harry nodded and summed his own daggers, deciding he would go with two medium daggers while Demin went with one short and one long.  
  
This time Harry decided to make the first move. He swiftly approached Demin aiming one dagger for Demin's neck and the other one at his side. Again Demin expertly blocked both blows even though he was using different size daggers. This time metal against metal echoed through the Great Hall as Demin and Harry traded blows.  
  
Finally Harry was able to trap Demin's long dagger with the two of his. Harry then preformed a quick flip with his wrist sending Demin's longer dagger flying out of bounds. However, this cost Harry exceedingly as Demin sent both his daggers flying from his hands. The good thing was that neither went out of bounds. One had gone flying behind him about ten feet and the other behind Demin.  
  
Thinking swiftly Harry dropped into a spin kick sending Demin sprawling across the stage. Harry then ran towards his dagger doing a cartwheel, back handspring picking up his dagger while doing so and finishing with a back flip.  
  
Demin who had gotten to his feet again, recovered Harry's other dagger and flipped his short dagger so the blade was now in his hands. He then let the dagger fly towards Harry who had just finished his tumbling pass.  
  
Harry, who had been expecting this move since the fight had begun was prepared, sort of. Harry was going to attempt something he had seen before on muggle t.v. Stupid yes, but he was going to try it none the less. He was going to attempt to catch the dagger in motion, so he could send it back at Demin.  
  
Harry knew that the momentum of the dagger was the key to success, so timing his spin perfectly he reached out for the approaching dagger grabbing it by the handle, finished his spin and hurdled it back at Demin.  
  
Demin, who have never in his life expected such a move from anyone, much less Harry, barely managed to dodge out of the way.  
  
"What?" Harry asked innocently, has Demin stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"Where in Merlin's name did you learn that?" Demin ask, not able to keep his shock out of his voice.  
  
"Just something I picked up," Harry said shrugging. "So shall we finish this?" Demin who had collected himself nodded.  
  
Now each of them had only one dagger of the same size, thus their moves became faster and sharper then before. After another two minutes of neither of them getting anywhere Harry decided he had had enough and it was time to end the duel.  
  
With all the strength Harry had left he put a well aim blow near the head of Demin's dagger, which caused too much force for Demin to hang onto it and the Dagger went flying into the barrier. Then to end the fight Harry grabbed Demin's right arm spun around draping the arm over his chest. Harry then flipped Demin over the top of him, causing Demin to land hard on his back. Harry then placed one of his knees on Demin's abdomen while he held the dagger he had to Demin's throat.  
  
For a moment the two just stared at each other, both a bit surprise at what just happened. It was the first time Harry had come out on top in one of their duels and needless to say he was a bit dazed. Finally gathering his thoughts he got off Demin, willed the dagger to disappear and offered a hand up to Demin, who took it and stood up.  
  
It was then that the two of them noticed how quiet it was in the hall and turned to see the stunned faces of every Order Member, except Dumbledore of course, who seemed to be fazed by nothing.  
  
Harry could have laughed at his Godfather and Remus' faces. They were crossed between a dazed and dumbstruck look. Others faces wore similar looks, but they were all directed at Harry, making him feel uneasy. He was therefore relieved when Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Order.  
  
"It seems Mr. Potter has learned quite a lot in the month he disappeared. I must congratulate Lord Demin on his superior teaching skills. I for one would not like to meet Harry in a dark alley," Dumbledore said a mad twinkle in his eyes. "Now back to my proposal of Harry joining the Order. Does anybody see any reason NOW why Harry should not join?"  
  
There was complete silence in which Dumbledore's smile broaden and the twinkle in his eyes couldn't possible grow anymore. "I'll take your silence as a NO. So let us take this back up into my office where we will proceed."  
  
Most people rose like in a trance and followed Dumbledore's orders. Sirius, Remus and the Weasley's however approached Harry.  
  
"Remind me never to mess with you." Charlie said as he reached Harry.  
  
Harry laughed. "I don't plan on going around picking fights. This training was mostly for physical conditioning and approving my agility."  
  
"What ever it was for it was incredible!" Sirius informed his Godson.  
  
"Thanks you guys, but Demin deserves all the credit, he's a brilliant teacher," Harry said.  
  
"Flatter will get you nowhere," Demin told Harry, though a smile played on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was worth a try," Harry said shrugging his shoulders while leaving the Great Hall followed by the others. They all talked on the way up to Dumbledore's office about the details of Harry's training.  
  
When they reached the inside of the office the others sat down while Harry approached Dumbledore who was standing in the front.  
  
"Harry James Potter I stand before you as the leader and founder of the Order of the Phoenix and ask you if you will join us in are quest to defeat Voldemort and all those who follow him."  
  
"I do," Harry said.  
  
"Then I, Albus Dumbledore, would like to welcome you, Harry Potter, into our Order. Always remember that we are the lights of the world when it is pledge into darkness. We are its protectors. We are called the order of Phoenix after the purest magical creature, representing all that we stand for. Remember who you are Harry Potter, when the choice comes to do what is right against what is easiest." (That line came from HPGOF)  
  
Dumbledore then extended his right-hand palm down while Harry extended his right-hand palm up. Dumbledore then looked into Harry's green orbs with his own piercing blue ones. "Do you Harry Potter swear to uphold the code of the Order of the Phoenix, to use your powers for good and protects those who are in need of your help, no matter the situation?"  
  
"I do," Harry said wholeheartedly.  
  
"Harry the Order is a secret organization that was created to bring about the downfall of Lord Voldemort. We welcome you into the Order and trust you to keep are secrets."  
  
"I, Harry James Potter, receive your welcome and pledge my loyalty, my trust, and all my powers to the Order of the Phoenix to help bring the downfall of Lord Voldemort."  
  
With that Dumbledore's hand begun to glow red while Harry's begun to glow silver as they clasped them together. A shadow of Fawkes erupted from Dumbledore's hand and started a flight around the room. Then from Harry's hand a silver Phoenix erupted out, which Harry immediately recognized as Destiny and joined Fawkes in his flight around the room. One bewildered look at Dumbledore's astonished face told Harry that this was not supposed to be happening.  
  
The Phoenix song begun to fill the room while all who were present begun to feel the incredible power of the two wizards seep through their bodies down to the very bones. The power was great, but the feeling it left in the room was a very peaceful one.  
  
Harry watched as the two Phoenix's circle around each other leaving a rainbow bridge behind them. The two encircled the room once before meeting in the middle and forming a bridge upward where a shadow of a pure white phoenix with rainbow colored feathers begun to materialized. It wasn't as solid as Flawkes or Destiny, but it was visible and very beautiful.  
  
Flawkes and Destiny concluded their song as a woman's soft voice begun to be heard, "Do not fear what is happening my children. Tonight this child's destiny has begun, and in two days his destiny will be reveled clearly unto him. A destiny that was his before he was even born. A destiny that will deliver you and many others like you from the evil that shadows their world. However, take heed my friends, this child is not a tool or a weapon, but a very special soul that as feelings and needs. I warn you now did not use him as such or your world will crumble beneath you and the child will be lost to you forever. You have been warned!"  
  
The woman's voice then faded and the Phoenix song picked up again as the lights around Dumbledore and Harry's hand begun to grow covering their entire body. Then with an incredible burst of power Dumbledore and Harry were hurled across the room away from each other. Dumbledore's flight was stopped by the couch that was placed on the left side of his room, while Harry wasn't so lucky. Harry's flight was stopped by the wall, which he hit painfully before falling to the floor unconscious.  
  
Sirius was the first to move, followed closely by Remus and Demin. Sirius knelt down next to Harry and gentle rolled him over.  
  
"Harry can you hear me? Come on Harry wake up!" Sirius said desperately.  
  
"Sirius, he's ok," Remus said checking all Harry's vitals. "I think the impact just knocked him out."  
  
"He is correct," Demin confirmed. His hands were glowing white as he moved it across Harry's body. When he was done he looked up to see Remus and Sirius's questioning looks and explained, "Elves have great healing powers, the strongest among mortals. What I did just now was a probing scan to see if he had any internal injuries, he does not. Remus is right the impacted just knocked him out."  
  
Sirius nodded his understanding and held Harry close to him. He then looked around and noticed that Minerva and Snape were checking on Albus, who was fully awake and seem to be fine. He then noticed Dumbledore get up off the couch, much to the annoyance of the two professors, and walk over to them.  
  
"Is he all right?" Albus asked kneeling next to Sirius.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said in a quiet voice, looking at Harry concernedly. After a moment Sirius turned his gaze to Dumbledore and ask. "What in Merlin's name just happened?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, a confused look in his blue eyes. "I honestly have no idea. And I have a feeling that we won't be getting any answers until after Harry's birthday."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything, but the fact that Dumbledore had no idea what was going on frankly scared the hell out of him.  
  
THANKS TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM! 


	5. A Day for Redemption

Chapter 5: A Day for Redemption  
  
Harry woke the next morning disoriented and extremely sore. He was in an unfamiliar room and his memories were a little fuzzy on how he got there. When he tried to sit up, he found it very painful.  
  
'What happened?' he thought. He hadn't felt this bad since the first week of Demin's brutal traning sessions. Then all of a sudden his memories of last night came crushing in on him. He abruptly sat up, an action which he immediately regretted as his room began to spin around him.  
  
"You're finally awake," came a voice from somewhere to Harry's right. Harry turned to see a very relieved looking Sirius standing in the doorway. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I was hit by the Hogwart's Express," Harry said, resting his aching head in his hands.  
  
"I don't doubt it. You scared the heck out of us last night," Sirius said, coming to sit on the edge of Harry's bed.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "We're not sure, though Dumbledore thinks that it will all be explained to you when you return to the Elf Realm for your Birthday."  
  
Harry nodded. He didn't really want to think about that trip right now. His head felt like it was ready to explode. That thought was just extra pressure inside his head. "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven-thirty. We all figured you would sleep longer after what happened," Sirius told him, smiling. Sirius reached out and messed up Harry's already devilish hair.  
  
Harry swatted Sirius' hand away and said, "Yeah, well, if you had to get up at four every morning for the last month, seven-thirty is sleeping in.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Guess you're right."  
  
"Sirius where are you?" Remus' voiced called from the other room.  
  
"In Harry's room," Sirius called back.  
  
Remus came into the room, followed by Demin. "Did Padfoot wake you up?" Remus asked. "I told him to leave you alone."  
  
"I did not wake him up!" Sirius said indignantly, glaring at his friend.  
  
"He didn't. I woke up on my own. Though I really am starting to regret it. I feel like I've been through one of Demin's training sessions for ten hours," Harry said.  
  
Demin laughed and came forward to sit on the other edge of Harry's bed. He rested his fingertips on Harry's temples. They slowly glowed blue as Harry's pain started to disappear. The pain drained from Harry starting at his head and leaving all the way down to his toes. Finishing, Demin removed his hands and Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Better?" Demin asked.  
  
"Much," Harry said with a smile. "Thanks Demin."  
  
"Don't mention it," Demin said getting up off the bed. "So are you ready to go train?"  
  
All three adults began to laugh at Harry's horrified expression.  
  
"I was just kidding!" Demin said, whisps of laughter in his voice.  
  
"That wasn't funny," Harry said sourly to his mentor.  
  
"Actually it was," Sirius said with a huge grin on his face. "You should have seen your face!"  
  
Harry pulled a face at Sirius before asking, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"We'll go have the house elves bring it up while you get dressed," Remus said before exiting from the room followed by Demin and Sirius.  
  
Twenty minutes and a shower later found Harry refreshed and sitting at the table with the other three men.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you Harry, what ever happened to your glasses?" Sirius said while buttering a roll. Demin, who was sitting next to Harry, started choking on a piece of fruit he had just put in his mouth.  
  
Harry slapped Demin on the back a little harder than necessary then answered, "I don't need them anymore. My eyesight was healed when I was in the Elf Realm."  
  
Both Remus and Sirius looked at Demin who immediately shook his head. "Oh it wasn't me that healed his eyes. Healing one's eyesight is a little more complicated than healing wounds or pain. Harry just happened to have someone there that was willing to do it, even if it was against his will."  
  
"Demin," Harry said warningly. "Don't you dare tell them."  
  
Demin just smiled mischieveously at his student and said, "Eat your breakfast." Then he turned back to Sirius and Remus. "When I first brought Hary to the Elf Realm news had spread pretty fast that a human child was coming to our realm. So Harry had quite a welcoming when he got there. Well, needless to say most of the girls there were a little taken with him."  
  
At this point HAry was ready to kill Demin, bu found he was unable to anything. He was stuck to his chair and his voice was temporally not working.  
  
"There was one girl in particular who was rather, er . . . abscise with him," Demin said amusedly. "She was alwyas trying to catch Harry alone, and not matter how many times Harry told her that he had a perfectly good girlfriend, would she stop pursuing him. Then to top it all off she kept stealing Harry's glasses because she couldn't see his mesmerizing green eyes when he wore them." At this point Remus and Sirius were laughing and Harry was looking murderous.  
  
"Finally she recruited Delia's help and one day at dinner she and Delia slipped the eye healing potion into Harry's goblet. The next morning when Harry woke up he was completely blind. Needless to say, Harry was freaked out. I can't say I blame him, that's one of the side effects of the potion. The person's eyes shut down completely to give the potion time to work, thus leaving the person unable to see for twelve hours. To tell you the truth I was a little freaked myself until Delia confessed what she and this girl had done. Harry was furious. While I, on the other hand, found it amusing. It had taken the girl weeks to make the potion and days to persuade Delia into helping her. I just couldnt find it in my heart to punish her. Even though what she had done was very dangerous. If she had gotten one thing wrong Harry could have been blind for life. When I asked her why she had done it she said, 'Harry's got such amazing eyes I thought it a shame to hide them behind glasses.' That and she thought Harry would at least give her a kiss afterwards," Demin said, concluding his story.  
  
"Wow Harry, I didn't know you were such a ladies' man," Sirius said.  
  
Harry glared at his Godfather and finding he could speak again snapped, "That's because I'm not!"  
  
The rest of breakfast was spent talking in detail about the eyesight potion, much to Harry's annoyance. By the end however, Harry could see the humor in it. Besides, he didnt have to wear his glasses anymore, which was definitely a plus.  
  
They were just finished up when the portrait hole opened to reveal Dumbledore. "Good to see you up Harry, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine Sir," Harry said.  
  
"Glad to hear it. You had us all worried." Then turning to the other men in the room he asked, "Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Yes, I believe we are," Sirius said, looking nervous for the first time that morning.  
  
"Sirius, don't worry, things will be fine," Dumbledore reassured him, the familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Harry I'm afraid I'm giong to have to ask you to remain here. I do no want Fudge to know of your whereabouts until after you've returned from your next trip to the realm."  
  
"What!" Harry yelled. "That's not fair! I have just as much right to come as anyone. Besides, I don't have to go as myself. I can easily disguise myself."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "We can't risk somoen seeing through it."  
  
"What if I go in one of my smaller Animagus forms in somebody's pocket?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment, then agreed to allow Harry to come along under these conditions.  
  
"Just how many Animagus forms do you have?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not sure," Harry said. "During my training we started to notice that I could change into more than one animal. We discovered I couldn't turn into anything from the same family line that I already had a form in. In other words, I can change into a panther from the feline family, an eagle from the fowl family, a wolf from the canine family, etc. We haven't gotten through all the familiies yet, so some of my forms are still unknown."  
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore commented. "I've never head of such a type of Animagus. I've heard of people having more than one form before, but even that was rare. I've certainly never heard of anything like this."  
  
"Well, wasn't it you who said Harry was full of surprises?" Remus asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Quite right. Come, it's time to go."  
  
Ten minutes later Harry found himself in the front pocket of Demin's robe. He was in his rodent form, a hamster. Harry ahd been so thankful that his rodent form was not a rat.  
  
That had actually been the cause of the incident in which Demin had found himself with pink hair and very far from home. Demin thought it would be amusing to charm the mirror they were using so Harry could see his new Animagus forms to show Harry as a rat instead of the hamster he was. Needless to say, Harry wasn't amused and Demin had found himself high on a mountaintop.  
  
Peeking his head out of Demin's pocket, Harry got a good look at the courtroom they were now occupying. It looked like Fudge ws trying to keep the proceedings today as quiet as possible. Harry was however relieved when he spotted two reporters sitting the far corner talking animatedly to one another. Other then Hary's group and Fudge, there were ten Aurors around, five on each side of the room, lining the walls. Up front sat the jury. It consisted of six witches and six wizards. Dumbledore had taken his seat in front next to Fudge and behind him sat the three Order Members who had supposedly been responsible for the capture of the Death Eaters on trial. Behind them sat a handful of other people Harry didn't know.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, as Minister of Magic, I would like to call these trials to order," Fudge started, silencing all voices other than his. "We meet here today to bring to trial seven fellow wizards who are accused of Death Eather activity. Albus Dumbledore and I will be utilizing the questions while the individual is under the influenece of Veritaserum. If you will now bring in the first prisoner."  
  
With that a side door opened and two Aurors dragged in a terrified, plump, balding man. They placed Wormtail in a seat where they proceeded to tied him down. After he was secured they forced his mouth open and put a drop of the clear truth potion in his mouth.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Fudge asked the prisoner.  
  
"Yes," Wormtail answered, his face now void of emotion.  
  
"Can you tell me who I am?" Fudge questioned.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."  
  
"Good. Now state your name."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"How is it that you are alive?" Fudge questioned calmly.  
  
"I was never dead. I faked my own death fifteen years ago."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could frame Sirius Black for the betrayal and death of James and Lily Potter." Wormtail's clear, mechanical voice rang through the courtroom.  
  
"Excuse me?" Fudge said, thunderstruck. The rest of the people in the room who didn't alreayd know the truth wore similar expressions/  
  
"So I could frame Sirius Black for the betrayal and death of James and Lily Potter," Wormtail repeated into the stunned silence.  
  
Fudge looked like someone had just whacked him upside the head, so Dumbledore took the opportunity to speak.  
  
"Was Sirius Black the Potter's secret keeper?" Dumbledore asked Peter, a fierce look in his eyes.  
  
"No," Wormtail said.  
  
"Who was?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I was." This statement caused an uproar in the courtroom that took several minutes to calm down. The Aurors attempted to bring the courtroom back into control, but they themselves weren't doing much better with the news.  
  
"Did you betray James and Lily Potter to Voldemort?" Dumbledore continued when the room was quiet again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
At this point Fudge seemed to have regained his voice and said, "There were several witnesses that saw Sirius Black kill those 13 muggles!"  
  
"No, that was me," Wormtail stated.  
  
"What!" Fudge cried histerically.  
  
"The night of the death of the Potter's and the fall of my Lord, Sirius Black tracked me down to take revenge on what I had done to James and Lily. He trapped me in an alley and I had no way out. That's when a plan started forming in my head. I put my wand behind my back, yelled for the whole street to hear that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily, then blew up the street behind me. I then transformed and disappeared into the sewers, leaving only a finger behind."  
  
By now it looked like Fudge was hyperventilation, while the jury members were looking resolved.  
  
"What do you mean by 'transformed'?" Dumbledore asked, picking up the questioning again.  
  
"I am an illegal Animagus, rat form."  
  
"Was Sirius Black responsible for anything that happened on or afer October 31st, 1981?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked, turning his line of questioning.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whom are you currently working for?"  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, My Lord."  
  
There were several audible gasps and several people looked ready to faint. Harry heard a soft thud. Apparently someone had fainted.  
  
"You mean Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked. Even under Veritaserum Wormtail winced at his master's name.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When and how did he rise again?" Dumbledore inquired. Harry had to hand it to Dumbledore. He sure knew the right questions to ask.  
  
"Last year at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, during the third task." Wormtail stated then went on to describe what happened. The courtroom was completely silent after he had finished.  
  
"You killed my son!" an enraged Auror cried walking forward, looking murderous. Harry felt his heart wrench as he recognized Mr. Diggory.  
  
"If your son was the one with Harry Potter then yes, I was the one who killed him." Wormtail's emotionless voice stated.  
  
It took three Aurors and a stunning spell from Dumbledore to stop Mr. Diggory's progress in pounding Peter into a bloody pulp. After they had carried Mr. Diggory out of the courtroom Dumbledore continued the questioning. Fudge had sat down heavily in his chair in a state of shock.  
  
"Why has Voldemort not made a move or attacked the ministry?"  
  
"Because he was not strong enough. Fourteen years of being a mere spirit had weakened him greatly. He needed time to regain his strength and gather more followers. Thanks to your ministry, My Lord has had enough time to prepare. When he attacks it will be swift and brutal."  
  
"When will this attack come?"  
  
"I do not know. No Death Eater does, it will come when My Lord wills it," Wormtail said his face taking on an insane look.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Wormtail for a moment with disgust before turning to Fudge and saying, "I have no further questions." Fudge nodded numbly and stated he had no further questions either. The jury was then given a five- minute recess, but returned after two to read the verdict.  
  
"We, the jury, find Peter Pettigrew guilty of being a Death Eater. We also find the prisoner guilty of the death of James and Lily Potter and betrayal their whereabouts to He-who-must-not-be-named. We also find him guilty of the death of 13 muggles that took place fifteen years ago and the recent death of Cedric Diggory. We therefore sentence Peter Pettigrew to receive the dementors kiss."  
  
The wizard that had just read the verdict sat down and a witch next to him stood up and started to speak.  
  
"We also equate Sirius Black from all charges and declare him innocence. This news is to be published in tomorrow's copy of the Daily Prophet. Sirius Black will not have to go through a trial since he has already spent twelve years in Azkaban paying for some else's crimes. The Ministry officials are to reimburse Mr. Black when he is found and given his old job back, if he so desires. When Mr. Black is found one of are jury members must be present to witness the encounter so things are carried out as we have ordered." With that the witch sat down.  
  
Harry felt like shouting and jumping for joy! His Godfather was free! He really wanted to hug Sirius right now, but knew it was impossible. Where Snuffles lay on the floor at Remus feet, Harry could tell he was just as happy and relieved.  
  
Fudge then stood up shakily and said. "We will now questioned are next prisoner. Bring him in."  
  
Harry had stayed another hour and listened to the questioning of some of the other Death Eaters, where Wormtail's news about Voldemort's rebirth was reinforced. Close to noon Harry left the courtroom and Apparated about a mile from the Burrow, where he then transformed into an eagle and flew the rest of the way. When he reached the house he landed smoothly on a branch just outside the open kitchen window.  
  
"When did dad say Harry was coming?" Ron's voice drifted out to Harry.  
  
"Around noon dear," Mrs. Weasley answered her son.  
  
"But mum is past noon, where is he?" Ron asked irritably.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Ron!" Came Hermione's exasperated reply. "Your dad said sometime around noon, not right at noon!"  
  
Harry heard Ron mumble something he couldn't understand before asking. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
"She said something about getting some air. I think she went for a walk," Hermoine answered him. "Why don't you do some of your homework while you're waiting."  
  
Harry could have laughed at Hermione's usual attempt to try and get Ron to do his homework, but decided to look for Ginny instead. It didn't take him long; she was just a little ways from her house sitting by a small stream that ran through their property. He transformed and then quietly crept up behind her.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit down?" Harry asked when he was just inches behind her.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said jumping up and spinning around so fast Harry wondered if she had given herself whiplash. Before Harry could say anything else Ginny had thrown herself in his arms and started crying.  
  
Harry just held her like that for sometime, reassuring her that he was there and was fine. After about two minutes Ginny pulled away and smacked Harry, rather hard, in the arm.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ginny demanded. "I want an explanation and I want it now!"  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his arm where she had hit him. "I will gladly explain, but I only want to do it once so lets go get Ron and Hermoine."  
  
"You mean you haven't seen them yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No I wanted to find you first just incase your brother decides to kill me."  
  
Ginny laughed wiping away the rest of her tears and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on the longer you keep him waiting the more painful he'll make your death."  
  
Harry groaned, but allowed Ginny to guide him into the house and into the kitchen where she announced. "Look what I found!"  
  
A crying Hermoine immediately pounced herself upon Harry. "Oh Harry you had us so worried," Hermione's choked voice said from his shoulder. Harry didn't know what to say so he just hugged her back. After about a minute Hermoine finally let go.  
  
Which was how he found himself in Mrs. Weasley's warm embrace. "Don't you ever scary us like that again," Mrs. Weasley replied firmly as she let go of him. "Is that understood young man?"  
  
"Yes mam!" Harry replied giving her a mock salute. Which she laughed at before making herself busy again. That was how he found himself facing Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Harry," Ron said simply. The tension that followed that statement could have been cut with a knife.  
  
"Well." Mrs. Weasley said brightly, breaking the silence. "I have your food packed, so why don't you children go on outside and enjoy it under the sunshine." She then proceeded to hand Ginny a picnic basket and Hermoine a blanket. Then she literally shoved Ron out the door follow quickly by Ginny and Hermoine. As Harry passed by her he heard her say softly. "Don't worry about Ron, he'll come off it soon. He'll be the last one to admit it, but he was really worried about you," Harry gave her an appreciative smile, before catching up with the others.  
  
They found a nice flat spot near the stream where they laid their blanket. The two girls then proceeded to unpack the food, but no one really felt like eating. Harry soon found three pairs of searching eyes on him, which signaled for him to begin.  
  
"First off I'd like to apologize to you again, but in my defense I'd just like to say that there was no way at all I could have contacted any of you."  
  
"Why not?" Ron snapped at him, which caused both girls to shoot death glares at him firmly telling him to 'shut up'.  
  
"Well you see I was sort of kidnapped and taken to the Realm of the Elves," Harry explained.  
  
Their gasps and wide-eyed expressions let Harry know that they all had some knowledge of the place, so he proceeded to explain. He told them about Demin, the training he was going through, the strict forbiddance to contact anyone, and why he was headed back today.  
  
What he didn't tell them was about the Order and what had happened last night. Because in all reality Harry wasn't sure what had happened last night. After he was done all three of them were staring at him stunned.  
  
Ginny was the first one to speak. "You are coming back, right?"  
  
Harry smiled at her and said, "Yes. I still have some training to do and some kind of ritual to perform on my birthday, but yes I'll be back for the start of term."  
  
"You really went through all that training?" Ron asked awed.  
  
Harry pulled a face. "Yes. And I have the distinct feeling that Demin will make sure I keep up my training once school starts."  
  
"Ugh physical exercise," Ron said pulling a face of his own. "Sucks to be you, mate."  
  
"It's not really that bad," Harry told Ron truthfully. "I've actually come to like it. Besides Demin's a really remarkable teacher."  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Harry," Hermoine said with a sly smile shot in Ron's direction. "Physical fitness is good for you besides it does wonders for ones appearance. Take Harry for example."  
  
"Hermoine are you hitting on my boyfriend?" Ginny asked a murderous look on her face, though her eyes gave her away.  
  
"You know I would never do that Ginny," Hermoine said still playing her game. "Though if I were you I'd keep close taps on him when we start school again."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Harry snapped at the two. "Stop it!" This only sent the girls into a round of giggles.  
  
"Girls," Ron muttered. "But really Harry speaking of your appearance what happened to your glasses?"  
  
"Well . . . Er . . . you see," Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh!" Hermoine said. "This defiantly has something to do with a girl."  
  
Harry glared at her and snapped, "Yes a very annoying girl!" Harry then proceeded to tell them the full story behind it.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Ron said laughing after Harry finished. "The famous Harry Potter can't even go to another realm without girls chasing him!"  
  
"Well at least he can attract a girl's attention," Ginny said pointedly to her brother, effectively shutting him up.  
  
"Who asked you anyway?" Ron asked his sister sourly.  
  
"No one," Ginny said shoving a roll into her brother's mouth, which he nearly choked on.  
  
"Dad told us you were attending a trial today, what for?" Ginny asked. Finally filling her plate with food.  
  
Harry looked up surprised. "You mean he didn't tell you?"  
  
"No. He said something to the effect that you would want to tell us yourself," Ron said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Oh, well it was nothing important really," Harry said as causally as he could. "We just happened to catch Wormtail yesterday morning."  
  
"What!" all three of them yelled at once, Ron accidentally spraying his food everywhere. Then they all started talking at once.  
  
"You actually caught that rat?" Ron said.  
  
"Not important! Good grief! Are you draft!" Ginny wanted to know. Ginny had found out last year all about Harry's famous Godfather and the slimy rat Wormtail.  
  
"So what happened?" Hermoine demanded. Harry laughed and told them.  
  
"So Sirius is free?" Ron asked after Harry had finished.  
  
"In a sense yes. He still has to make his appearance at the ministry and answer a few questions, then yes, he will be officially free. It should be announced in the Daily Prophet tomorrow so Sirius, who is supposedly on the run and is in contact with no one, will be notified," Harry told them.  
  
"So when does Sirius plan to make his grand entrance?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "No idea, he was still discussing it with Professor Dumbledore when I left."  
  
"Yes, but he's free!" Hermoine said, eyes shinning. "I'm so happy for the both of you."  
  
"Thanks Hermoine," Harry told her with a smile.  
  
The four of them then continued eating their lunch talking about what the others had done while Harry was gone (besides worrying about him). Then the talk drifted back towards Harry's time he had spent in the Elf Realm. Harry told them all about Delia and all the trouble the two of them like to cause Demin. Then he went on to tell them about Destiny and Elle, which caused Hermoine and Ginny to go into girl mode, demanding to meet them.  
  
"Don't worry I plan on bring them back with me," Harry informed them.  
  
"What about Demin and Delia?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm guessing they'll stay in the Elf Realm, I mean that is their home," Harry said.  
  
"Won't you miss them?" Ron asked.  
  
"Terribly," Harry admitted, then laughed, "Ok so I won't miss Demin's brutal training and annoying voice at four o'clock in the morning. But they have became like a family to me."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be allowed to visit." Hermoine said noticing her friend's deep sadness.  
  
"I hope so," Harry said with a sad smile.  
  
"So do we at least get to meet Demin before you leave?" Ron inquired of his friend.  
  
"Yes!" Harry said smiling happily now. "He plans on picking me up when it's time to go. Speaking of which I have something to give you all before I leave."  
  
Harry then waved his hand in front of him and three black velvet boxes appeared in front of Ron, Ginny and Hermoine.  
  
"What are these?" Hermoine asked curiously, eyeing the box in front of her.  
  
"Open it and find out," Harry told them. They did as they were told and lifted the lids. Inside all three of them find the same items. There were about twenty flat, square stones of a variety of different colors and what looked like a bracelet lying on top.  
  
Hermoine drew hers out curiously and observed it. It looked like a normal muggle bracelet, until she noticed that the stones that lay in the box would fit perfectly into the empty slots on the bracelet. So with a questioning look she looked towards Harry.  
  
"I made these when I was in the Elf Realm with Demin's help. They're called Life Bracelets," Harry told them. He then reached to his own wrist where he pulled off his own bracelet. The only difference between Harry's bracelet and theirs was, he had two brightly glowing stones in two of the slots.  
  
"Why are your stones glowing and ours aren't?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Because these stones are filled with life magic, more precisely Demin and Delia's life magic," Harry told them. "And these," Harry said presenting them each with a silver stone that was glowing brightly, "Are filled with mine." The three of them took the stone Harry offered and clipped it in their own bracelet.  
  
"You see, no matter where I am, or what I am doing. As long as that stone is glowing it means that I am alive and all right," Harry clarified for them. "Just like I'll know if Demin and Delia are all right when I have to leave them. Just like I'll know if you three stay all right when I have to return today. With these stones we will always know if the person is alive and fine."  
  
The three of them looked at Harry in wonder, then at the magical bracelet that lied in their hands.  
  
"Wow Harry." Hermoine said breathlessly. "These are incredible. I've never even heard of such a magical article. Are these common items in the Elf Realm?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, these bracelets are very rare and very valuable even in the Elf Realm. You see one night when I was researching in the back of the library I stumbled upon an old piece of parchment that looked like it had been torn from a book. It was written in the old elfish language so I brought it to Demin and he helped me translate it. Needless to say Demin was very surprised with what the text said. It was the knowledge of how to create these Life Bracelets. Knowledge, that according to Demin had been lost for centuries. Demin then took the text to the counsel who then proceeded to tell him that since I was the one to find the text it was mine to keep."  
  
"It was lost information and they let you keep it?" Hermoine asked looking scandalized.  
  
"Yes. They told Demin that it had not been an accident that I had found the text. They told him that I was meant to find it and it was mine to use as I saw fit," Harry told them.  
  
"This is unbelievable cool!" Ron said. "Can we add anyone's life magic?"  
  
"Yes," Harry smiled. "That is what the extra stones are for, so you can add your family members. I plan on adding Sirius and Remus to mine. But first, I'll need teach you how to draw on your own life magic so you can instructed the others."  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry was clipping three new glowing stones to his bracelet. An orange one for Ron, in honor of his favorite Quidditch team, a purple one for Hermoine and a yellow for Ginny.  
  
"Hermoine what's wrong?" Ron asked the girl when he noticed her cast fallen face.  
  
"It nothing." She told Ron forcing a smile.  
  
"Nothing my broomstick. There's something wrong and I . . ," Ron trailed off eyes widening in understanding. "You won't be able to add your parents will you?"  
  
Hermoine nodded. "They don't have magic."  
  
"Ah Hermoine you think I'd forget something that important," Harry said with a smile. "You see those two stones in the bottom right hand corner?" Hermoine nodded and took out a gray and a white stone. "Those are enchanted stones. Through your connection with your parents you can draw upon their life force, since they don't have life magic. The stones should work just like the others."  
  
Hermoine looked up at Harry tears shinning in her eyes. "Thank you Harry. I don't think you know how much this means to me." She then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Your welcome," Harry told her.  
  
Ginny was next to hug him, though he also got a kiss, much to Ron's disgust. "I love you Harry Potter. Don't you ever forget it."  
  
"I wouldn't dare," Harry told her. "And I love you too."  
  
"Thanks mate," Ron said grinning.  
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Harry asked half-teasing, half-serious.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. "I guess you had a good enough reason. Besides by the sound of it you could easy pound me into a bloody pulp."  
  
They all laughed at that before Harry informed Ron that he didn't plan on beating any one up, except Voldemort and his followers. Which is how the conversation got turned to Voldemort and what they each thought he was up to.  
  
"I don't know," Harry finally said after an hour of talk. " I think he's up to something big. I just hope the ministry will start preparing now that there is no denying his return."  
  
Ron snorted. "Took them long enough."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said looking out over the field. "I just hope it's not too late."  
  
Silence followed Harry's statement. As all of them wondered just what the future held for them. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as he sensed three people approaching.  
  
"It's time for me to go," Harry told his friends.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Demin, Sirius, and Remus are on their way," Harry said explaining.  
  
True to his word, the three men appeared in front of them a minute later. The next ten minutes were filled with greetings, introductions, and congratulations. Then Harry found himself saying goodbye to his friends.  
  
"I'll see you guys on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st," Harry said as he hugged Hermoine, then Ginny, then said goodbye to Ron.  
  
Harry waved them goodbye before Apparating with the other three men to a big meadow somewhere in Ireland.  
  
"Isn't Dumbledore coming with us?" Harry asked, noticing his absence.  
  
"He will join us tomorrow. He had some things he had to take care of at the ministry," Demin said while removing a crystal gem from around his neck.  
  
"Are you ready?" Demin asked. All three of them nodded and Demin then proceeded to hold the gem out in front of him. "Lord Demin, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are seeking the Elf Realm, please show us the way."  
  
The gem then begun to glow and a silver light descended upon them and with a bright flash all four of them disappeared.  
  
Sirius and Remus felt their feet land on something-solid minutes later. Blinking a few times trying to clear the spots from their eyes they turned around and their jaws dropped in awe.  
  
Demin and Harry smiled at their reaction and Demin said. "Welcome my friends, to the Realm of the Elves."  
  
THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM! 


	6. The Realm of the Elves

Chapter 6: The Realm of the Elves  
  
The view that met the four when they arrived was breathtaking. The sun was just setting behind the snow-covered mountains, giving off the illusion that the town below was ablaze. It happened every day there when the sun hit just the right place.  
  
"You planned this didn't you?" Harry accused his mentor.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Demin informed his student, though he had purposely planned their arrival to occur at sundown. "Come. We better get going before Delia comes looking for us." With that the four of them set off towards Demin's house.  
  
The Elf Realm itself was hidden within the snow-covered mountains that encircled them. All the shopping buildings and public places were centered directly below in the valley, while the houses were spread out in the hills above.  
  
Their trip to the realm had left them only half a mile from Demin's house, so it was a short walk for the four. With in no time they were all standing in front of an extensive two-story house constructed of pure gray stone.  
  
Harry had just enough time upon entering to recognize the familiar marble halls before a squeal of delight was heard and Harry found himself on his butt with a very excited Delia wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back, I've missed you so much!" Delia said, hugging Harry tight.  
  
"You just saw me yesterday and we've only been gone for two days," Harry said with a smile, picking himself up and dragging Delia with him.  
  
"I know, but Daddy didn't let me say goodbye to you and I really wanted to," Delia said sulky. Then her face cleared up and she smiled brightly. "Oh and you'll never believe who dropped by! It was Caryn! She almost had a nervous breakdown when I told her you had left! It was actually really funny!"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"What, I'm I invisible?" Demin asked his daughter.  
  
Delia smiled and hugged her father as well. Then she turned to Sirius and Remus. "It's great to see you again too."  
  
"It's great to see you too Miss Delia," Remus said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Who's Caryn?" Sirius asked, after greeting Delia.  
  
Harry groaned again.  
  
Delia pulled a face. "She's the girl that got me in trouble with Harry when she convinced me to slip some potion into his drink. Harry was mad at me for two whole hours!"  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Master Demin is that you?" A voice asked from a room to the right. A moment later an elderly elf woman came from what must have been the kitchen as she was wiping her floury hands on her apron.  
  
"Yes Chris, it's us," Demin said with a smile to the old lady.  
  
"It's so good to have you home." Chris said giving them all a bright smile. "And I see you've brought two more handsome gentlemen back with you."  
  
Harry quickly turned his laugh into a hacking cough as all three men turned and gave him pointed looks.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "Choked on my own spit."  
  
Sirius raised is eyebrows at Harry and gave him a look that said, 'do-you- really-think-we-believe-that?'  
  
"Er . . .right," Harry said. "Chris I'd like you to meet my Godfather Sirius Black and my dad's other best friend, Remus Lupin."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you at last," Chris said smiling.  
  
"Likewise," Sirius said as Remus greeted her as well.  
  
"Chris helps me around the house," Demin explained. "She does all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
"It's more like the other away around," Chris said laughing. "The two guest room you requested is ready, dinner's in an hour."  
  
"Thanks Chris," Demin said as the woman retreated back to the kitchen. "Harry why don't you show Sirius and Remus to their rooms, while I have a word with Delia."  
  
Harry nodded and whispered, "Good Luck," to a now nervous Delia, before guiding Sirius and Remus the rest of the way down the hall and up a marble spiral staircase. He led them past five-closed door before stopping.  
  
"This is your room Sirius," Harry said opening the door on his right to reveal a large room. Instead of marble on the floors, it had lavish blue carpet. A four-poster bed sat near the far wall, centered in the middle, with a nightstand on each side of it. There were two small dressers and a closet on one side of the room. The other side had a fireplace with two armchairs and a couch surrounding it. There was a door opposite the bed leading to it's own private bathroom. Then opposite the door they had just come in were French doors that led onto a balcony that over looked the entire valley.  
  
"Wow." Was all Sirius said as he wandered into the room.  
  
"And this is yours Remus," Harry said, opening the door straight across from Sirius'. His room was just as large and had similar furnishings as Sirius'. The only difference was that his room was decorated in a lighter blue color and had no balcony.  
  
"My room is next to Sirius', Delia's is across from mine, Demin's is at the end of the hall, and Chris sleeps in the only bedroom on the main floor."  
  
"Wow!" Remus said repeating Sirius's words. "This place is magnificent."  
  
Harry laughed. "Just wait until you see downstairs. It's got all hand carved furniture that has been passed down through Demin's family for generations."  
  
"Speaking of family," Remus said turning around to face Harry who had taken a seat in one of the armchairs. "What happened to Delia's mother?"  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "According to Chris she died just after childbirth, from complications. Not even Demin's healing powers could help her. Chris was an old friend of the family and she came in shortly after it all happened to help out and she has been here ever since. It absolutely drives Demin nuts when Chris calls him master, but after so many times of Demin telling her not to call him that he gave up and just started to humor her."  
  
"She sounds like an admirable lady," Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"She is. She's pretty much a grandmother to Delia and seems to have adopted me as well. When I first got here she wouldn't let me leave the table until I had cleaned my plate, twice! She said I was too skinny and that she was going to fatten me up if it killed her."  
  
Remus laughed. "Good for her! I must remember to thank her."  
  
Harry groaned, but before he could comment Sirius excited voice yelled from across the hall. "Remus you have got to come and see this! The view is incredible!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Looks like Sirius has found the balcony."  
  
Dinner that night was exceptional and very enjoyable. Demin, Delia, and Harry entertained Remus and Sirius with stories of Harry's time in the Elf Realm, while in turn Remus and Sirius told some stories of their time at Hogwarts.  
  
They were just finishing up desert when a streak of brown fur came darting into the dinning room and pounced on Harry, purring softly.  
  
"Elle!" Harry exclaimed cuddling the small Cubcat to him.  
  
"So this is Elle?" Remus said, raising from his chair to come and examine the cat like cougar that had just attacked Harry.  
  
"She's beautiful," Remus said as Harry handed over the brown furry creature to him. The Cubcat sensed immediately that Harry trusted this person exceedingly and warmed up to Remus purring softly.  
  
"Good thing Harry trusts you," Delia said laughing. "You should have seen what Elle did to Caryn when she tried to pick her up."  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked curiously, reaching out and petting the beautiful cat, which also purred under his touch.  
  
"You remember how I told you Cubcats have incredible magical powers?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said.  
  
"Well it seems Elle can sense the people I like and trust against those I do not," Harry said. "The day Caryn tried to pick Elle up she . . .Er . . . kind of gave Caryn an electrical shock."  
  
"What?" Remus asked, startled.  
  
"Oh don't worry, it didn't hurt her, just scared her pretty bad," Harry reassured his former teacher. "One of Elle's many powers is the power to draw electrical waves from the air and formulate them into single energy sphere. The electrical shock she causes is mild now and couldn't possible harm anyone. Yet, I read that once they're fully grown the energy they accumulate can be as powerful as they want and can even reach the potential of a real lighten bolt."  
  
"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"It is for the people that make her angry," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"And the people that mess with you," Demin pointed out.  
  
"Great," Sirius said with a groan. "My Godson can kick my butt magical and physically. As if that's not bad enough, he has a pet that will barbecue me if I so much as look at him wrong."  
  
The next morning Harry found himself at the breakfast table with Sirius, Remus, and Delia discussing what they wanted to do today, all avoiding the topic of what has going to happen that night.  
  
Harry and Delia planned on showing Sirius and Remus around until about noon, when Delia had to report to the library. Demin had left early that morning to meet with the council would join them later.  
  
So at nine o'clock Harry, Delia, Remus, and Sirius found themselves trekking down the dirt road that led to the village. It was only a mile walk from Demin's house and the four soon found themselves on the cobble stone streets of the magnificent village.  
  
There were only three roads leading into the village. One from the south, one from the east, and one from the west, no roads led into the village from the north since the large library had been built right up against the mountain.  
  
No matter which road you came in on, five shops lined each side of the road spaced exactly five feet apart. There were thirty shops in all. Every building was constructed out of gray stone and was styled after ancient Greece.  
  
The three roads met in the middle of town, where a beautiful park could be found. Then the last and most impressive building was the library that sat up against the mountain.  
  
The four spent the next two hours going in and out of shops, enjoying themselves immensely. Harry spent most of his time introducing Sirius and Remus and then conversing with the shopkeepers that knew him very well by now and liked him exceedingly. They were treated with the up most respected in every shop and the shopkeepers were more then willing to demonstrate anything that was uncommon to the wizards.  
  
The second to the last store they stopped in was the book story that had hundreds of books everywhere. Needless to say Remus was lost to them immediately. Sirius, however, got bored with in the first ten minutes.  
  
"Delia, I'm going to take Sirius across the street to the joke shop. Why don't you meet us back outside in twenty minutes," Harry said to Delia, a sly smile on his face.  
  
Delia, who immediately caught on, agreed. With that Harry dragged Sirius across the street and into the joke shop. "Harry!" Squealed an excited voice before Harry found himself in a tight hug. "You're back!"  
  
"I wasn't gone that long," Harry told the beautiful elf that had just hugged him.  
  
Sirius looked at the elf that had hugged his Godson with interest. She was around Sirius' age, if not younger. She, like most of the elves Sirius's had seen, had long blond hair, except hers had streaks of black running through it. She had familiar purple eyes that just sparkled and her skin looks like she spent a lot of time in the sun.  
  
"So have you finally come to get your hair streaked too?" The elf asked Harry ecstatically.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Ever since he had met Kairi she had constantly bugged him about letting her dye his hair.  
  
"No," Harry informed her. "I've come to introduce my Godfather to you."  
  
"Oh!" Kairi said, finally noticing the handsome gentlemen behind Harry.  
  
"Sirius Kairi, Kairi Sirius," Harry said introducing them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet one of the famous Marauders I've heard so much about," Kairi said brightly shaking Sirius's hand.  
  
"Harry's told you about that?" Sirius asked shooting a glance at his Godson.  
  
"She owns a joke shop Sirius. She loves hearing about good pranks," Harry told his Godfather, "And since I'm such a good child," Sirius snorted "and don't play pranks I told her all about the Marauders," Harry finished ignoring Sirius's interruption.  
  
"Which I enjoyed immensely," Kairi said smiling brightly. "Harry's given me some great ideas for products. I'm even thinking about doing some business with two exceptionally bright wizard twins I've heard so much about."  
  
"Fred and George Weasley I'm presume," Sirius said with a smile. "Yes, Harry told me those two were the one's to steal the Marauders' Map back from our old school caretaker. I'm glad it found such worthy hands."  
  
"Speaking of that map," Kairi said excitedly. "Harry said you would be able to teach me how you did it."  
  
"I might be able to help you out," Sirius said smiling mischievously. "It all depends on what purpose such priceless knowledge is for."  
  
"For reckless pranks of course!" Kairi announced  
  
"In that case I think I can help you out," Sirius said.  
  
Sirius and Kairi then got into a discussion, or rather a contest, of who had pulled the most brilliant prank when they were younger. In the ended Kairi won when she told him about the time she had once colored all the snow in the surrounding mountains pink and spelled out 'My Brother is a Prick' in black writing for the whole town to read.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry and a still laughing Sirius left the joke shop with Kairi telling Harry she would be there tonight.  
  
"I really like her. She's got a great sense of humor," Sirius said walking across the street with Harry.  
  
"I bet you do," Harry said laughing, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from his Godfather.  
  
"So how was the joke shop?" Remus asked coming out of the bookstore with Delia in tow.  
  
"It was brilliant!" Sirius said. "The shopkeeper has a sense of humor that matches her shop."  
  
"So," Delia asked brightly, walking backwards so she could see Sirius. "you liked my Aunt Kairi?"  
  
"Aunt?" Sirius asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Harry asked innocently. "You see Kairi is Demin's sister. Twin sister, actually."  
  
The look on Sirius's face was priceless.  
  
An hour later Harry, Sirius and Remus were around a table in the library, all reading different books. Delia had left quite a while ago to start re- cataloging the books, which was her punishment for coming to the Earth Realm.  
  
"This place is amazing," Sirius said, laying his book aside. "I now see why you like it here so much."  
  
Harry put his book aside stretching. "Yeah, but this is the first time I've ever had the entire day to myself. I'm usually training with Demin all day."  
  
Sirius nodded looking around the huge library. "So are you worried about tonight?"  
  
"No, what ever happens, happens. So don't you worry about it either," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
Harry was about to change the subject when he spotted the last person he wanted to see that day making her way towards him.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, as Harry jumped to his feet.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said hastily. "Look you don't know me, you haven't seen me, and you don't even think there is such a person named Harry Potter."  
  
With that Harry quickly dodged behind a bookshelf and disappeared. Sirius and Remus exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, worried for his Godson's mental health. Remus shrugged and was about to answer when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me?" A young girl standing in front of the table said. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Harry is?"  
  
"No I'm afraid you just missed him," Remus said politely. "Miss . . .?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," The girl said with a smile. "My name's Caryn."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Caryn," Remus said to the young girl, as Sirius quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing "My name's Remus Lupin and my friend here," Remus said kicking Sirius hard under the table. "is Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss Caryn," Sirius said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"And you," The girl said shaking their hands. "If you happen to see Harry before I do will you tell him that the crystal he asked for is ready."  
  
"We will do that," Remus said smiling at the girl. The girl politely thanked them and left.  
  
"So that was Caryn," Remus said amusedly while Sirius finally let his laughter escape.  
  
"At least that explains Harry's quick escape," Sirius said after catching his breath.  
  
Five minutes after Caryn left, Harry returned.  
  
"Sorry about that," Harry said. "I just wasn't up for a conformation with her today."  
  
"That's ok," Sirius said laughing again. "She seems like a really nice girl."  
  
"Oh she is. She just doesn't want to except the fact that I'm not in the market for a girlfriend," Harry said wearily.  
  
"Ah, my poor little Godson!" Sirius said teasingly.  
  
"Sirius do me a favor, don't talk," Harry said pulling a face at his Godfather. "Anyway, did she say what she wanted?"  
  
"Yes," Remus said, very amused at the whole situation. "She said that the crystal you wanted it ready."  
  
"Really?" Harry said excitedly. "I guess I should have stayed."  
  
"What crystal?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"It's nothing. It's just something I asked for," Harry said. "Come on we better go grab Delia, we're suppose to meet Demin at the park for lunch."  
  
When they arrived at the park for lunch, they found Demin already there talking with none other then Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus when did you arrive?" Remus asked.  
  
"About ten minutes ago. I would have come earlier, but I thought you might want to see this." Dumbledore said holding up several copies of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry quickly reached for one and quickly read the bolded headlines on the front page.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK FRAMED! PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE!  
  
Two days ago seven wizards were captured and put on trail yesterday on the charge of Death Eater activity. Among them was the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew that died fifteen years ago. The chaos his appearance caused was nothing compared to the news that he carried with him.  
  
When Peter Pettigrew was put on trail yesterday under the influence of Veritaserum he admitted to faking his own death in order to frame Sirius Black for the Potter's death. Apparently Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew switched as Secret Keepers fifteen years ago as an attempt to deceive the Dark Lord. Little did any one know that Peter Pettigrew was in fact the spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Peter then confirmed that he had willing gave the Potter's location away to the Dark Lord. Then after the unexpected downfall of his Lord Peter cunningly faked his own death by killing 13 innocent muggles, to escape the wrath of Sirius Black, who had hunted him down to take revenge for his best friend James Potter.  
  
At the end of the trail the jury found Peter Pettigrew guilty of all charges and sentences him to the Dementors Kiss, which he received early this morning. Sirius Black was then equated of all charges and announced innocent. Which was backed up by the ministry immediately. (This trail is on recorded and will be available to the public next week for any that wish to review it).  
  
If this information wasn't startling enough, two minutes after the last trial, Sirius Black himself showed up inside the courtroom.  
  
"You did what?!" Harry cried, looking up flabbergasted.  
  
"Finally got to that part did you?" Sirius said a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"And miss that look on your face," Sirius said. "Not a chance."  
  
Harry looked at his Godfather for a moment deciding whether or not to be mad at him then decided on asking, "Why then?"  
  
"I thought it would be a very wise decision for Sirius to show up when all the jury members were still present." Dumbledore answered him. "That way things were guaranteed to go Sirius's way. Plus Sirius was coming back with you, which gives the Wizarding World enough time to digest such information before Sirius appears in public again. "  
  
"Makes sense," Harry muttered. "So what happened?"  
  
"It seems my appearance was the last straw for Fudge. He went into complete shock. Took quite a lot of Pep-Up potion to bring him around again," Sirius said laughing. "After that I was given back all my rightful property that hadn't been destroyed. They also reimbursed me for the twelve years I spent in Azkaban, as if that would make it all go away," Sirius said bitterly. "Anyway all I really wanted was this," Sirius said handing Harry a green envelope.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius curiously before turning to the envelope opening it and reading the official looking parchment inside.  
  
Sirius Black is here by granted legal custody of Harry James Potter, in honor of James and Lily Potter's wishes.  
  
Many ministry officials, including Fudge whose signature was on the last line right next to Sirius's had signed the document.  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius overwhelmed. "Is this for real?"  
  
"Of course it is!" Sirius said, his blue eyes shinning. "You're stuck with me now, whether you like it or not."  
  
Harry threw his arms around Sirius and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea what this means to me," Harry said a tear streaming down his face.  
  
"I think I might," Sirius said returning the hug. Harry was oblivious to the four smiling faces around him as he hugged Sirius, all he know at that moment, was that he had a place to call home.  
  
After they finally broke apart and everyone said their congratulations, Harry returned to the article. It pretty much just repeated what Sirius had just told him. He then quickly scanned the rest of paper.  
  
"Why is there no account of Voldemort and his return?" Harry asked finally looking up again.  
  
"Uh, yes." Dumbledore said stroking his bread. "The ministry believed that Sirius's innocence would cause enough uproar for one day. Therefore they are holding off the reporters for a couple of days to give the ministry time to prepare for the chaos that will insure when the article of Voldemort's return is printed."  
  
"What about Fudge?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fudge as lost a great deal of respected and supporters within the ministry. I am prepared to guess that he will be removed from office with in the next three weeks." Dumbledore informed the group.  
  
Harry nodded. Things were defiantly looking better. He just prayed that the ministry would be prepared by the time the curtain raised.  
  
At twenty to midnight Harry was inside his room pacing nervously. After he had listen to the counsel's instructions and then Demin's and Sirius's fatherly advice. He had declared he needed time to think and headed off to his room to be alone.  
  
Harry really didn't know what he was feeling. He wasn't scared. It was hard to explain, but it felt like he had known that this day was to come and that his whole life had prepared him for it.  
  
A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Harry it's time to go," Demin said coming into the room.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I'm ready."  
  
Demin just nodded as Harry followed silently after him. Downstairs they met Sirius, Remus, Delia, Dumbledore and Kairi who was all to accompany him to the woodland. It took ten minutes for the group to reach the outskirts of the woodland, where the ten council members then met them.  
  
"Come my child." The elf Harry had come to known as Lord Nico said. "It is time to learn of your destiny."  
  
Harry nodded silently and turned and gave everyone one last hug.  
  
"Promise me whatever happens you'll come back safe," Sirius whispered as he hugged Harry back.  
  
"I promise," Harry said, and deep down he knew it was true. Harry then stepped forward.  
  
"We will take you as far as the outer circle of trees, where we will keep watch. You must proceed into the grove alone." Nico said before turning and leading the group deeper into the woodland.  
  
Once they reached the place Nico had talked about they stopped. Harry could now see the stone tablet from where he stood, glowing brightly within the circle of dark trees. Nico then motioned for Harry to continue alone. Harry did so, following the narrow path until he stood in the clearing.  
  
The tablet just stood there glowing brightly. Harry started to walk towards it, as if he was being pulled in. His first reaction was to panic until a soft voice spoke.  
  
"Come Harry, it is time. Do not be afraid." The voice was familiar and Harry soon realized it was the same voice they had all heard, in Dumbledore's office that night.  
  
When Harry reached the stone tablet he knelt down in front of it and if almost by instinct Harry reached out with his right hand and touched it. In that instant Harry vanished.  
  
THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM! 


	7. The Power of One's Heart

Chapter 7: The Power of One's Heart  
  
Then next thing Harry knew he was standing in front of a magnificent building that looked like it was constructed of pure gold. Two majestic waterfalls were descending down both sides of the building pooling into a luminous lagoon twenty feet below.  
  
Harry himself was standing on a marble bridge that connected to the golden stairs that lead up to the front doors of the grand building. Harry could only look around in awe; wherever he was it was brilliant.  
  
"This place is beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar woman's voice asked into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry spun around quickly and found himself face to face with a beautiful elf woman. She only came to about Harry's shoulders, but the way she held herself made her appear taller. She was wearing a plan white dress, but no shoes, much to Harry's amusement. Her light brown hair flowed down her back in cascades and her blue eyes sparkled in excitement.  
  
However, her appearance wasn't what caught Harry's attention. There was something oddly familiar about her that was nagging on his conscience, but he just couldn't place it.  
  
"Yes it's very beautiful," Harry comment looking pensive. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks who she was. "You're . . . you're . . . " Harry stuttered, eyes widening in disbelief. "You're Lady Diane!"  
  
"Yes Harry, I am," the lady in front of him said smiling gently.  
  
"But . . . that would make you . . . " Harry started, but couldn't finish his mind reeling in total disbelief.  
  
"Yes Harry that would make me Demin's wife and Delia's mother," Diane finished for him.  
  
"But how?" Harry said sitting down hard. "You're dead."  
  
"Yes Harry, I am," Diane said, gently kneeling down in front of him and lifting his chin with her hand. "But just like it has always been Demin's destiny to teach and protected you, it has always been mine to guide you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking up into her blue eyes.  
  
"It's complicated Harry," Diane said. "You were brought to me tonight so I could show you this place and give you something that should have been yours since you were born."  
  
"You were the voice in Dumbledore's office, weren't you?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the white Phoenix?" Harry asked.  
  
Diane shook her head lightly. "No the Phoenix was not me. It is a shadow of your destiny, an element that will help guide you later."  
  
Harry just stared at Lady Diane, dazed. Of all the things Harry had predicted would happen tonight, this certainly was not one of them.  
  
"I know this is a lot to contemplate, " Diane said softly looking directly into Harry's eyes. "But please, I need you to trust me. I have a great deal to show you and not a lot of time."  
  
Diane then stood up slowly and offered Harry her hand. Harry stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it.  
  
"I really don't have a choose, do I?" Harry said, starting to grin.  
  
"Nope," Diane said, pulling Harry to his feet. Keeping Harry's hand in hers, Diane muttered something under her breath and Harry found himself at the top of the golden stairs.  
  
"How did you . . .?" Harry asked, turning around and looking back down the stairs.  
  
"I don't like climbing stairs," Diane said, shrugging. "So I thought I'd skip them."  
  
"I can't see Demin letting you get away with that," Harry said shooting her a smile.  
  
"Let's just say what Demin didn't know didn't hurt him," Diane said, laughing.  
  
"Do you think I could get away with it during my training?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Diane said, walking towards the building, motioning for Harry to follow.  
  
"So what is this place?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is my pleasure to welcome you Harry Potter to the Corridor of Sorcery," Diane said, grinning madly.  
  
"The what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You mean you've never heard of it?" Diane said, looking remarkably like Hermoine when he and Ron had no idea what the Sorcerer's Stone was. "This place is legendary! I mean, many magical people spend their whole lives searching for it. Which, I'd like to add, is foolish. No one can find this place."  
  
"We just did," Harry pointed out.  
  
"That's because you, Harry, are the Promise Child of Destiny. You were called here."  
  
"Just what is the Promise Child of Destiny?" Harry asked exasperated.  
  
"Come Harry and I'll show you," Diane said, before proceeding through the large front doors.  
  
The room they entered into was completely white and completely empty, except for the silver writing on the wall that read: The Corridor of Sorcery. Well at least Diane was telling the truth.  
  
Without a word Diane walked over to a space on the wall, where she then proceeded to touch it with her right hand. He palm started glowing blue and minutes later a sapphire door appeared.  
  
"Come Harry," Diane said, opening the door and motioning for Harry to follow.  
  
When Harry stepped into the room his mouth dropped in awe. The room was entirely round and entirely constructed of glistening blue granite. All around the wall portraits of witches were hung. And in the center of the room a wand was twirling in mid air in a beam of moonlight that was coming from a skylight above.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked as he surveyed the room.  
  
"This is the Chamber of Rowena Ravenclaw and all the Ravenclaw heirs that followed her," Diane said smiling.  
  
"Uh?" Harry asked, still confused.  
  
Diane just rolled her eyes. "You have heard the stories of the four Founder's of Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then you should also know that they weren't just the Founders of Hogwarts. Inside them they each harvested a power like none other. When the Founders were alive they all decided to pick an heir to sustain those powers, so it would live within someone else. Which became known as the Order of Balance."  
  
"I had no idea." Harry said in amazement. "So there is a Ravenclaw heir somewhere in the Wizarding World?"  
  
"No," Diane said walking over to a portrait and pointing to it. "Rebecca Noble was the last Ravenclaw heir. She died over thirty years ago."  
  
"Won't there be another one born soon to replace her?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. The times of the four Founders are drawing to a close. Only two remaining heirs are still alive today. Once they die so will the powers of balance."  
  
"Does that mean my world will be thrown into chaos?" Harry asked, a little panicked.  
  
"No," Diane quickly assured him. "It means that your world will finally be at peace with one another."  
  
"I don't get it?" Harry said. "How will we be at peace if the power of balance dies?"  
  
"It's complicated." Diane said looking pensive. "You see the only reason Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor passed on their powers was because Salazar Slytherin passed on his. Because one day Salazar hoped that one of his heirs would finally conquer the world, something Salazar failed to do himself."  
  
"Figures," Harry muttered.  
  
"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Diane said smiling sadly. "You see all the wars that have been started in your world have been started by Salazar Slytherin's heirs and the ones to always raise up against them have always been one of the other three heirs. The last uprising in your world was stopped by the last remaining Gryffindor heir."  
  
"Who is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come and I'll show you." Diane said going to a space on the wall again and pressing her palm against it. A few minutes later Harry stepped through a scarlet door.  
  
The room was constructed exactly like Ravenclaw's chamber, except the marble was red and all the portraits were of wizards.  
  
"Do you see anybody you recognize?" Diane asked.  
  
Harry looked around the room until his eyes fell on a very familiar face and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Correct. Albus Dumbledore is the last remaining Gryffindor heir. He defeated Slytherin's second to last heir in 1945."  
  
"Grindelwald," Harry said, remembering that fact from the wizard card he had once read.  
  
"Correct," Diane beamed.  
  
"Wait a minute. You said second to last heir." Harry said eyes widening in realization.  
  
"Yes Harry I did," Diane said giving Harry a small smile.  
  
"That means," Harry said slowly. "That Tom Riddle is Slytherin's last remaining heir."  
  
"Yes," Diane said.  
  
Harry felt himself getting dizzy. This wasn't happening, it was bad enough that Lord Voldemort was powerful, but him being Slytherin's heir was twice as worse.  
  
"Just how much stronger are Founder's heirs than common wizards?" Harry asked numbly.  
  
"I will not lie to you Harry. Tom Riddle is strong, especially now that he has come into his full powers," Diane said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Founder's heirs usually don't come into their powers until later in life, around their prime," Diane said. "If your ministry would have been looking for Lord Voldemort over the last year they could have easily destroyed him. He was still weak and slowly starting to gain his heir powers."  
  
This was unbelievable. Thanks to their ministry the Wizarding World was going to be crushed by Voldemort. Harry was personally going to kill Fudge himself!  
  
"Can't Professor Dumbledore's power rival that of Lord Voldemort's?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Diane said shaking her head. "Not anymore. Professor Dumbledore's powers are strong but he was born in an entirely different generation. Heir's powers can only revival each other if they are roughly the same age."  
  
"What about Hufflepuff's heir?" Harry suddenly wondered.  
  
"Come and I'll show you." Diane said opening a yellow door that had just appeared behind her palms. Harry followed her feeling completely overwhelmed.  
  
Again the room was just like the other two Harry had been in, except the marble was yellow and the portraits were of witches. Diane pointed to a portrait, which Harry made his way over to and read:  
  
"Jasmine Hufflepuff 1970-1979." Harry turned wide-eyed to Diane. "She's dead?"  
  
"Yes, because her last name was Hufflepuff it was easy for Lord Voldemort to track her down and kill the last Hufflepuff heir," Diane said sadly.  
  
"Lord Voldemort killed her," Harry said deaden. "Does he know that Professor Dumbledore is the last remaining Gryffindor heir?"  
  
"Yes. That is one of the reasons Tom Riddle has feared Dumbledore for so long, but not anymore. Voldemort is gaining power and followers swiftly. I don't think he will hesitate to attack the school before too long," Diane said, looking straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"What I don't understand is what this all has to do with me?" Harry said. "I obviously don't have founders blood in me, so why I'm I here?"  
  
"Because Harry, you alone have the power to stop the last remaining heir of Slytherin and deliver your world from the darkness," Diane said taking Harry's hand and looking him earnestly in the eye.  
  
"I don't understand," Harry said, confused. "What power? What do you mean?"  
  
"Within you Harry is a power that the Wizarding World has only seen once before in your world," Diane said guiding him over to a space on the wall and opening a purple door, which she proceeded to guide Harry through.  
  
The room they stepped into was smaller then the others because only one portrait hung on the wall. The room was still constructed of purple granite, but had black streaks going down them. And in the middle of the room instead of a wand there was a staff floating under the moonlight. Harry curiously walked up to the portrait and read: Merlin the Great.  
  
"Merlin?!" Harry cried in surprise.  
  
"Yes Harry Merlin," Diane said smiling. "Merlin had a power within him that was unique to him and him alone, just like you. The room is constructed of purple because that was the color of his rare magical aura he possessed."  
  
"Just like the other chambers." Harry said slowly starting to understanding. "When I did the Order of the Phoenix initiation the other night. Professor Dumbledore's hand glowed red because he is the Gryffindor heir!"  
  
"Correct!" Diane beamed. "The magic aura's of people can tell us who they are. Most witches and wizards either have black or white. If any other color is present it means that the power is unique to them or they're a Founder's heir."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, thinking. "I understand all that, but what I still don't get is what this has to do with me?"  
  
"Have you not noticed your aura color?" Diane asked.  
  
"Well yes it's silver, but that's so close to white that it possible can't mean anything." Harry said.  
  
Diane shook her head profusely. "You are very mistaken Harry. Come it is time to show you the last room." With that Diane opened a silver door and stepped through followed by a confused Harry.  
  
This room was about the size of Merlin's, and was constructed of silver granite with white veins going through it. But no portrait hung on the wall and under the moonlight a small silver boxed floated.  
  
"Whose room is this?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"It's yours Harry," Diane said looking straight at him.  
  
"What!?" Harry shouted in surprise.  
  
"Harry I want you to listen to me." Diane said more seriously then Harry had every seen anyone. "Your Silver aura is not nothing. It is the sign of the most powerful wizard, the sign of the Child of Promise."  
  
"How can I be more powerful then Dumbledore? Much less Merlin himself!" Harry cried.  
  
"Even through Merlin did many great things for the side of good, his heart was not full of pure unselfish love when he preformed these acts," Diane said, gripping Harry by the shoulders. "You, on the other hand, are full of unselfish love for others. You are even willing to die to protect those who are weaker then yourself. You choose another's well being before your own. This Harry, is where your power is coming from, and that is the reason that you will be the most powerful wizard that will ever live."  
  
Harry stared into Diane's firm and earnest blue eyes numbly. There had to be some mistake. He had never shown that kind of power.  
  
"I don't get it? If I'm suppose to be that powerful, then how come I've never shown any sign of it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Which brings us to the reason you were brought here in the first place," Diane said walking over to the silver box that was floating in mid air. "You see Harry the night Voldemort tried to kill you, when the cursed back fired, it also had an negative effected on you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked coming to stand next to her.  
  
"When the killing curse hit you your mothers protection saved you, but it sent your body into shock, thus locking your true power within you. It sealed them away. That is the reason you have not seen these powers. They need to be unlocked."  
  
"Unlocked? How?" Harry asked.  
  
"With that," Diane said pointing to the silver box. "Go ahead, take it and open it."  
  
Harry did so cautiously. When he opened the box a brilliant silver gem hooked to a silver chain sparkled back at him.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked while lifting the necklace out of the box and holding it to his eyes.  
  
"It's a very powerful enchanted gem that will unlock your powers a little each day," Diane told him.  
  
"Why can't I unlock it all at once?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Because that kind of power would overload your system and kill you," Diane informed him. "This power was meant to grow with you so when you were sixteen you would come into your full power, but because of the curse it did not happen that way."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "Right, I understand."  
  
"Good. There are two more things you must know. One, you will be very tired once you put on that necklace. The new powers that will start flowing into you will still slightly overwhelm your system. You may sleep a lot for the next two weeks, so don't be surprised. Once your body gets use to it you should be fine. The second thing is that you must be careful with these new powers, they will be a lot stronger and harder to control, especially wandless," Diane said sternly. Then she smiled. "Go ahead and put on the necklace, once around your neck no one can take it from you and you will never lose it. It belongs to you and you alone."  
  
Harry nodded and slipped it around his neck. He immediately felt a tremendous wave of magic wash through him. But it felt to Harry like he had just found a long lost friend, like he had been missing this all his life.  
  
"What's happening?" Harry asked as he suddenly realized he was becoming transparent.  
  
"Are time is up. You are being returned to the Elf Realm," Diane said smiling sadly at Harry. "Harry, I'd just like to thank you for the kindness you've shown Demin and Delia. You mean a great deal to them, please always remember who you are and what you stand for. You will win this war Harry, but remember your life is just as valuable as anyone else's is. There are too many people who care a great deal for you Harry, do not throw your life away carelessly."  
  
"I won't." Harry promised. "Thank you Lady Diane. I see now why Demin loves you so much. I will never forget what you've done for me."  
  
"And I you Harry Potter. Tell Delia I love her and that I'm always watching over her. I just wish I could have told her myself, just once." Diane said sadly.  
  
"She knows Lady Diane, just like Demin does. But I will tell her," Harry said.  
  
"Thank you Harry, and good luck," Diane said, squeezing Harry's hand one finale time before he disappeared completely. "You will prevail." She whispered into the empty chamber where a picture of Harry James Potter had just appeared on the wall.  
  
It had been two hours since Harry's disappearance and people were starting to panic. The council members were huddled together discussing amongst themselves what possible could have happened.  
  
Kairi was sitting next to her brother, who held a sleeping Delia in his arms. Delia had been really frantic when Harry had disappeared and had finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
"He'll be back," Kairi said softly to her brother, whose eyes had never left the spot Harry had disappeared from.  
  
"I want to believe you Kairi, but we have no idea what was to happen tonight. Harry could be anywhere," Demin said.  
  
"Don't give up hope Demin. For Harry's sake believe he will be back," Kairi said, gripping her brothers shoulders gently. Demin didn't reply and just kept staring at the empty space where Harry once stood.  
  
Kairi sighed softly, she didn't want to admit it to Demin, but she was just as worried about Harry. She was praying to whatever God there was out there just to bring Harry back.  
  
Sitting across the clearing from Demin and Kairi were Sirius and Remus, who weren't doing much better.  
  
"He promised he'd be ok," Sirius repeated for the twentieth time that night. "He promised."  
  
"And as far as you know he hasn't broken that promise Sirius," Remus said. "He will be back."  
  
"What could have happened?" Sirius asked his eyes never leaving the stone tablet either.  
  
"I don't know. We will have to wait until Harry comes back," Remus said.  
  
"If he comes back." Sirius said verily above a whisper, but Remus werewolf hearing picked it up.  
  
"Sirius, he promised you he would be back and Harry will not break that promise," Remus replied firmly.  
  
Sirius was about to reply when a flash of silver light from the clearing blinded him. When the light faded Sirius could clearly see Harry's body lying on the ground motionless.  
  
Sirius was the first to reach his body followed closely by the others. Demin immediately did a quick probing scan as Sirius tried calling his name.  
  
"Harry? It's me Sirius, come on wake up." Sirius said gently.  
  
Green eyes slowly opened wearily and looked around him confused, until the green eyes finally come to focus on the man who was holding him.  
  
"Harry can you hear me?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Sirius questioned again.  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Harry nodded again his eyes slowly closing as he simply said, "Tried." Before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"As far as I can tell he's fine." Demin said quietly. "He just seems emotionally, physically and magical exhausted."  
  
All present nodded, greatly relieved that Harry had returned and seem to be fine. That is all except for Kairi who could always tell when her brother was keeping something.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Kairi inquired.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at Demin sharply who hesitated for a moment before answering. "I don't know exactly what it is, but there's something different within him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked anxiously. "Is it harming him?"  
  
"No," Demin said slowly. "It feels almost like raw power. But that's impossible, isn't it?"  
  
THANKS TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM 


	8. Astonishment’s for Everyone

Chapter 8: Astonishment for Everyone  
  
When Harry finally woke up three days later it was to a very still house. At first he was confused as to where he was until he noticed the familiar surroundings of his room at Demin's and little Elle sleeping peacefully at the foot of his bed. Harry quickly checked to see if the gem was still around his neck before carefully climbing out of bed, so as not to wake the Cubcat.  
  
Twenty minutes later Harry was descending the stairs with damp hair and clean robes. He found the house completely void of people. The only sign that someone was still around was the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Harry, who was famished, followed his nose into the kitchen where he met a very surprised Chris.  
  
"Harry!" Chris cried. "When did you get up? How do you feel? Are you sure you feel good enough to be coming down here?"  
  
"I just got up," Harry said, smiling at the old lady. "And I feel great! Except for the fact that I'm starving."  
  
"Well that's no surprise, you've been asleep for three days," Chris said, hurrying around the kitchen making Harry a plate.  
  
"Three days!" Harry said, taking a seat on one of the barstools. "So where is everyone?"  
  
"Master Demin and Mr. Black wouldn't leave your bedside for two days straight. Finally Mr. Lupin and I were able to drag them out and force sleeping potion into them. That was last night, I expect them to wake sometime soon," Chris said with a twinkle in her eye as she handed Harry a plate of food.  
  
"Thanks Chris." Harry said laughing taking the plate from her. He couldn't wait to see Demin and Sirius's faces when they woke up and realize that they had been drugged. Harry sat and ate his breakfast while talking with Chris. He found out that Delia had stayed at Kairi's and they were both supposed to be notified as soon and he woke, as was Professor Dumbledore who had gone back to the Earth Realm to tend to some business.  
  
Harry was just finishing up his meal when a shout from upstairs was heard followed by a couple more and then a loud crash. Harry and Chris traded amused looks.  
  
"So you think they found my empty room yet?" Harry asked slyly as Chris chuckled. They both exited the kitchen to go find out what had just happened when their progress came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs where Demin, Sirius, and Remus was trying unsuccessfully to untangle themselves.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed, which immediately got the attention of the three men at the bottom of the stairs who all looked extremely relieved to see him.  
  
"This isn't funny," Sirius informed his Godson irritably. "If I hadn't found your room empty none of this would have happened. You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"What I'm not allowed to leave my room now?" Harry asked, still laughing.  
  
"No!" All three men shouted at once making Harry laugh harder. After another couple of minutes the three men finally untangled themselves, which allowed Sirius to wrap Harry in a breathe-depriving hug.  
  
"Harry are you ok? You had us all really worried. What happened? Where did you go?" Sirius asked all in one breath after releasing Harry.  
  
"It's a very long story. One that I'd only like to repeat once," Harry said. "So can we wait until everyone that is needed are present?"  
  
The three men looked very reluctant, but agreed none the less.  
  
"I will write the council immediately and inform them you have awoken," Demin told Harry before heading towards his office.  
  
"And I will inform Dumbledore," Remus said following Demin down the hall.  
  
"Which leaves me and you free to raid the kitchen," Sirius enlightened a chuckling Harry.  
  
"You're going to raid the kitchen of the woman who was cunning enough to drug you last night with sleeping draft?" Harry asked his Godfather.  
  
"Ugh don't remind me. That women could defiantly give Dumbledore himself a run for his money," Sirius said, groaning.  
  
The encounter that took place that night between Harry, Demin, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and the Elf Council was weird to say the least. Dumbledore didn't even seem fazed by the news Harry had given them. He simply wore that irritating 'I know everything' smile that made Harry want to strangle him, which he almost did.  
  
Demin took the news of his wife amazingly well. He was a little shocked at first, but soon regained his senses and finished hearing Harry out. Sirius and Remus probably took the news the worst. Neither of them were surprised. They both knew that Harry was an extraordinary wizard and person. They just didn't want any more responsibility cast on a child that had too much to deal with already.  
  
The Council members didn't seem all that surprised either. After hearing Harry's full account of what happened, they told him he was to continue his training with Demin for the remainder of the month. After the month was up Harry was then to return to school and the elves roles in the prophecy would be complete.  
  
So it was decided that Harry would continue his training and since Dumbledore didn't need Sirius or Remus for any Order business, it was also decided that they would stay with Harry for the remainder of the time.  
  
Therefore Sirius took over Harry's magical training, while Remus helped Harry out in the library looking up spells and questioning him on spells he had already learned. Demin still instructed Harry in physical combat, which became more difficult as Demin had stepped it up a level. Sirius sometimes joined them in their training if he wasn't off with Kairi.  
  
Sirius and Harry's first magical lesson had been somewhat educational. After Harry had informed them that he probably couldn't control his wandless magic anymore, Sirius had wanted to test the theory out. So he had Harry perform a simple heating spell on a good size rock and instead of heating the rock Harry had blown it into tiny pieces by pouring too much power into it. Sirius then had Harry try it with his wand, which had resulted in a very melted rock instead. Sirius and Harry both had been a little stunned at the outpour of Harry's power already. It was therefore decided that Harry would have to start at the beginning again and learn control, which surprising only took a week.  
  
Dumbledore dropped in and out of the Elf Realm keeping them all updated on what was going on in the wizarding world. Most news was pretty meaningless until about a week after Harry's birthday when he brought them all a copy of the Daily Prophet with the report of Voldemort's return printed on the first five pages. It had described in great detail the when, where, what, why and how. A full page had been devoted to Fudge himself describing his full out denial of Voldemort's return one year ago. Dumbledore had informed them that the wizarding world was in a panic and owls hadn't stopped coming in. He estimated Fudge's removal by the beginning of next month. Then on one of his visits Dumbledore had come to offer Sirius and Remus a job at Hogwarts teaching a dueling class that was going to be an optional night class for all those who wanted to join. Remus and Sirius immediately agreed they would love to take it.  
  
Three weeks flew by and before Harry knew it, it was the night before Sirius, Remus, and he would have to go home. They were going home three days early so that Harry could get his school shopping done and Sirius could get some things in order.  
  
Harry was trying really hard not to think about saying goodbye to Demin, Delia, and Kairi in the morning as he left his bedroom that night. Besides, Harry had something to distracted him, he had one final task to perform before he left.  
  
Harry bounded down the stairs and come into the seating room to see Sirius and Kairi sitting on the couch talking ecstatically about something.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" Sirius asked when he noticed his Godson's appearance.  
  
"Have either of you seen Remus?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think he said something about purchasing some additional books to take with him," Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thanks I think I'll go look for him." Harry said turning to walk out of the room, but when he reached the door he turned and smirked. "By the way I don't think Demin appreciates you two snogging on his couch."  
  
Harry quickly dogged the two well-aimed pillows sent by both Sirius and Kairi.  
  
"Who's the adult around here?" Sirius asked his smirking Godson.  
  
"Not sure, but if I happen to see one I'll let you know," Harry said laughing as he left.  
  
It didn't take long to track down Remus, who was just exiting the bookstore.  
  
"Hey Remus, wait up," Harry called.  
  
Remus turned and smiled at Harry as he approached. "Hey Harry, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," Harry said. "I just had something I wanted to show you and was wondering if you could spare a few minutes."  
  
"Of course!" Remus said smiling. "Do you mind if I drop these bags off at home first?"  
  
"No, not at all. It's on the way anyway," Harry said.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry was leading Remus further into the hills behind Demin's house. Harry and Remus talked all the way there about the progress Harry's powers were making. So far Harry hadn't shown any new abilities, it just seemed that with each day his spells become more and more powerful, practically to the point where it was dangerous for anyone to duel with him.  
  
Harry came to a stop when he reached the stone foundation he was heading for. He then climbed onto the circle stone and sat down cross-legged and motioned for Remus to do the same.  
  
Remus did so looking around curiously before asking. "What is this place?"  
  
"It's an ancient ritual ground where Demin's ancestors use to come to perform ceremonial magic. It's not used anymore, but I asked Demin if I could use it tonight," Harry explained bringing a book and a Crystal out of a box he had been carrying.  
  
"What for?" Remus inquired.  
  
Ignoring Remus's question Harry said. "Remus, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need to know if you would trust me with your life?"  
  
"Yes of course I do," Remus said without hesitation. "But why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you to trust me now." Harry said taking the crystal and handing it to Remus who took it curiously. It looked like a normal crystal. It was completely transparent and was shaped like a quartz. Remus noticed that when he tipped it a clear fluid moved within it. Remus turned his questioning eyes to Harry.  
  
"It's called a purifying crystal. It's the crystal that I had Caryn create for me to pay for the debt she owed me for healing my eyes without authorization," Harry clarified. "The fluid inside is Phoenix tears from Destiny."  
  
"Wow Harry what's it used for?" Remus asked, handing the crystal back to Harry.  
  
"No keep the crystal in your hand," Harry said. "Again I'm asking you to trust me, no questions asked until I'm done."  
  
Remus gave Harry a very confused look, but agreed. He had meant what he said. He would trust Harry with his life. Harry then instructed Remus to cup his hands together with the crystal inside them. Harry then place his hands over Remus', then he began to recite an incantation in the old elfish language.  
  
Remus started to feel the crystal get warmer within his hands, before he felt a force leak into him and tug on a deep concealed secret within him. He felt a brief moment of pain before Harry's voice faded and he removed his hands. Remus opened his eyes to see Harry breathing hard and looking pale.  
  
"Harry are you ok? What just happened?" Remus asked worriedly.  
  
"The crystal," Was all Harry panted.  
  
It was then that Remus noticed the crystal still in his hand. Instead of being filled with Phoenix tears, a black misted had settled within it. Remus got a strange feeling when he saw that black mist. It was almost as if a part of him was missing and was pulled into the crystal, but left something peaceful behind.  
  
"Harry what did you just do?" Remus asked.  
  
"Here," Harry said handing him the book he had brought with him. "I think this will explain better then I ever could."  
  
Remus took the book from Harry as Harry got to his feet. "Page 121." Harry told Remus before turning and leaving a very confused Remus. Harry arrived home within five minutes and quickly made his way to his room only to be stop by Sirius who was still seating on the couch reading a book this time.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you find Remus?" Sirius asked looking up from his book. Then noticing Harry's appearance he asked worriedly. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."  
  
"Yes I found Remus, he should be coming shortly. And yes I feel fine just tried, I think I'll head to bed," Harry said saying good night to Sirius and climbing the stairs.  
  
Not ten minutes after Harry had fallen into bed dead asleep, did a very astounded Remus come into the house.  
  
"Hey Remus, what's up?" Sirius asked noticing his friend's face as he came into the seating room.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"He went to bed, why?" Sirius inquired.  
  
For a moment Remus said nothing, just stared at the wall, then all of a sudden he started shouting. "That kid is so infuriating! I can't believe he'd just walked off like he hadn't done anything! He is completely unselfish and it's driving me nuts!"  
  
"Remus what are you talking about?" Sirius asked alarmed, trying to calm down his light haired friend.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about!" Remus said shoving the open book into Sirius's face. Sirius looked at his friend oddly before taking the book from him and reading:  
  
The Werewolf History: People who are cursed with the werewolf bite suffer greatly throughout their whole life. In the Wizarding World there is no known cure, only a potion to ease the pain and keep the person's mind within the werewolf's body. However, hundreds of years ago a cure was discovered upon the elves. The spell involves complete and total trust between the werewolf and the healer, therefore the spell must be perform without informing the werewolf of what is to happen.  
  
Components: For the cure the healer must have a purifying crystal filled with Phoenix tears and an extreme amount of power. Power so extreme that it is very rare for a werewolf to find such an individual who is willing to perform such a spell. Consequently, since the purifying crystals are also rare and Phoenix tears are almost impossible to obtain the cure has never been introduced to any other realm.  
  
Details: the purifying crystal is used to draw out the werewolf's spirit and trap it within, while the Phoenix tears cleanses the body The power to control and secure the werewolf spirit takes a great amount of focus and control. If not done correctly the spell will kill the healer instantly. Immense caution is advised if even considering performing this spell.  
  
Sirius looked up from the book stunned. "Did Harry . . . ?" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes he did." Remus said sinking down into one of the armchairs.  
  
"Is this for real?" Sirius asked. "Did Harry really. . . ?"  
  
"Yes," Remus said, rubbing his eyes. "Harry just cured my lycanthropy, I have no doubt, but that's not the problem Sirius. Harry just walked off like he had done absolutely nothing. Like it meant absolutely nothing to me or him."  
  
"You know that's not true. It's like you said before, Harry's just so irritatingly unselfish," Sirius said looking back at the book. "I can't believe he just did that."  
  
"You and me both," Remus said wearily. "I guess I'll talk to him in the morning. I really don't want to wake him, he didn't look to good after he completed the spell."  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said still a little dazed. "That might be a good idea. I think I'll head to bed myself."  
  
"Alright. See you in the morning." Remus said numbly.  
  
Remus sat there for a few seconds alone in his own thoughts before they were abruptly disrupted by Sirius charging back into the room looking furious.  
  
"Did that book just say Harry could have killed himself?" Sirius asked in a eerie controlled voice.  
  
'Oh no,' Remus thought. "Er . . . " was all we could say to the fuming Sirius, but it was enough.  
  
"I'm going to kill him! I can't believe him! He should have at least had an adult watch him!" Sirius screamed as he stormed back out of the room, Remus leaping from the couch after him. Sirius got half way up the stairs before Remus tackled him.  
  
"Sirius, you can kill Harry in the morning. Let him sleep. He looked liked he need it," Remus pleaded with his friend, finding it difficult to keep a hold on his friend, only realizing he didn't have werewolf strength anymore.  
  
Sirius took a couple of calming breaths before answered. "Fine, but you are under no circumstances going to interfere tomorrow when I kill him."  
  
"Agreed," Remus said. "Now go to bed and try to calm down."  
  
Sirius nodded and picked himself up and climbed the rest of the way up the stairs, when he reached the top he turned and said, "I am really happy for you though Remus."  
  
"Thank you," Remus said to his friend smiling.  
  
In the morning Harry was up and gone an hour before the sun was suppose to be up. He did so for two reasons, one being he wanted to avoid Sirius and Remus when they first got up, and two he wanted to see one last sun raise before he left.  
  
Harry went to his favorite spot in the Elf Realm, which happen to be about five miles from Demin's house up on a cliff that over looked the entire valley from above. Harry spent the next two hours just sitting there enjoying the view. He was just deciding whether or not he should head back when he felt a magical energy approaching him. It didn't take long to identify Remus magic.  
  
"How did you find me?" Harry asked once Remus was standing right behind him.  
  
"Demin told me where you might be hiding," Remus said, a clear smile in his voice. "Do you mind if I sit?"  
  
Harry shook his head so Remus sat next to him on the ledge. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes each in their own thoughts. Finally Remus broke the silence.  
  
"Harry I can never repay you for what you have done for me and I know you wouldn't take it anyway if I could. I have no doubt that you would have done it anonymously if you could have," Remus said, looking directly at Harry. "However, I do want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I don't think anyone knows what it feels like to be released from such a curse. I feel like a tremendous weight has been lifted from my shoulders."  
  
Harry smiled at Remus. "It's the least I could do. You and Sirius are my only true family and I want to do everything in my power to keep you two around for a very long time."  
  
"I think I can promise you that neither of us are going away anytime soon." Remus said pulling Harry into a tight hug. "Thank you."  
  
"You're more then welcome," Harry said, returning the hug. "We better get going before someone comes looking for us."  
  
"Yeah like Sirius," Remus said, wincing. "I'd suggest extreme caution when you see him. He wasn't to happy last night when he read the book and found out the spell could have killed you."  
  
"On second thought I think I'll stay here." Harry said sitting down again. Remus laughed and pulled Harry back to his feet.  
  
When they arrived back at the house unluckily for Harry, Sirius was the only one sitting at the breakfast table. Sirius face revealed nothing when he looked at Harry making Harry feel really unconformable. Harry sat down nervously in a chair opposite Sirius who was just opening his mouth to speak when Kairi came in with a duffel bag and spoke before him.  
  
"Well I'm all packed and ready to go," She said cheerfully sitting down next to Sirius.  
  
"Packed?" Harry asked confused. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Kairi gave Harry a weird look. "Didn't Demin tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, what didn't I tell him?" Demin said coming into the room at that moment with an excited Delia behind him.  
  
"That you, Delia, and I are coming back with him," Kairi answered.  
  
"What!?" Harry said almost falling off his chair.  
  
"Demin, I can't believe you didn't tell him! And you call me cruel!" Kairi admonished her brother.  
  
"It must have slipped my mind," Demin said with an uncanny smile on his face.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on." Harry said impatiently.  
  
"Well you see." Kairi started. "About two weeks ago Professor Dumbledore came to me and asked me if Demin and I would be interested in teaching the open DADA position . . . "  
  
CRASH  
  
Harry really did fall of his chair. "WHAT!"  
  
Demin smirking faced appeared above Harry's. "Of course we accepted the job. This way I can make sure you keep up with your training and we still have a little deal to settle that we didn't get around to."  
  
Harry groaned. "You mean you didn't forget about that."  
  
"Nope," Demin said. "I figured you could do it just as easily at school as you could here."  
  
"And just think of all the fun we can have!" An excited face belonging to Kairi came into view beside Demin's.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Harry said. "Kairi and Demin are going to be taking over the DADA class and Sirius and Remus will also be in the castle at the same time teaching a dueling class?"  
  
"Yes!" Kairi squealed excitedly.  
  
Harry was speechless. He was entirely thrilled with the idea of having all five of them in the castle at one time, though he wasn't altogether sure if it was a GOOD idea. One thing was for sure, this was going to be one interesting year.  
  
THANKS TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM! 


	9. Diagon Alley

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley  
  
When the party of six arrived at Hogwarts two hours later they were greeted in the entrance hall by Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"Right on time," Dumbledore said, smiling cheerfully at the six people in front of him.  
  
"Really?" Kairi said dropping her bag. "I was hoping for fashionably late."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Professor McGonagall I'd like you to meet our new DADA teacher Lady Kairi, Demin's twin sister."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," McGonagall said with a smile to Kairi.  
  
"And you," Kairi said, shaking McGonagall's hand and smiling brightly.  
  
"Since when is Kairi a Lady?" Delia's childish voice asked from beside Harry, who had quickly turned his head to hide his smile.  
  
"And who told you I wasn't?" Kairi asked her niece.  
  
"Daddy," Delia said simply. "He said something like 'if my sister is a Lady then I'm Merlin himself."  
  
"Oh really," Kairi said, turning her piercing gaze to her brother, while the others tried hard to hide their laughter.  
  
"Albus didn't you say there was a staff meeting today?" Demin asked, hastily trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yes I did," Albus said merrily. "It starts in about ten minutes. Why don't I show you to your room and then we will head there together."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Demin said.  
  
"Yeah," Kairi said smiling pleasantly. "Sounds great. Tell me Professor, Am I sharing quarters with my dear sweet brother here?"  
  
"Yes. I thought it would be easier on Delia to have the both of you in the same living quarters. I hope that's not a problem?" Dumbledore said, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, not at all," Kairi said, giving her brother a look of pure delight that made Harry feel sorry for Demin.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Come and I'll show you the way."  
  
Following Dumbledore up the stairs and down a couple of corridors and up a few more stairs, they found themselves in front of a large picture of an elf that smiled sweetly at them as they approached. It wasn't until Harry actually looked around did he notice that the room was not far from where Sirius and Remus' hidden room was.  
  
"This is the entrance to your room. There's no password yet. You may chose one and then activate it yourself," Dumbledore told them before the portrait slid aside and allowed them entrance.  
  
Upon entering they stepped into a living area where couches and armchairs were scattered about the room in front of a large stone fireplace. There were four doors leading out of the big room to other parts of the living quarters. Three of them were bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms attached to them and the fourth one lead to an office.  
  
"This is perfect!" Kairi said excitedly, looking around.  
  
"Pleased you like it," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you leave your stuff here and you can settle in after the staff meeting."  
  
All the adults nodded and followed Dumbledore out the door. Harry and Delia follow as well, but with a different purpose in mind.  
  
"So Harry what are you and Delia going to do?" Sirius asked his Godson.  
  
"I think I'll show Delia around Hogwarts. She's going to be here for a while and I don't think getting lost would be much fun."  
  
"Excellent idea," Dumbledore told Harry. "Why don't you take her down to the kitchen when you're done and introduce her to Dobby."  
  
"I'll do that," Harry said, smiling at Dumbledore. "You guys enjoy the staff meeting."  
  
"Right," Sirius said sarcastically. "And you're going stay out of trouble this year."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and took a hold of Delia's hand. "See you after the meeting."  
  
Harry gave Delia a quick tour of the castle, showing her hidden passages and quicker ways to get from one end of the castle to another. Harry had no doubt that Delia would remember all of what he showed her, she had a very sharp mind and an unbelievable memory.  
  
When Harry took her down to the kitchen Dobby took an immediate liking to her and promised Harry he would protect her throughout the school year, making Harry smile. Speaking of school he made a mental note to ask Demin what Delia was going to be doing when they all had classes.  
  
After spending twenty minutes in the kitchen Harry and Delia were making their way back to the room only to meet Sirius, Remus, Demin, and Kairi on their way down to find them.  
"We've been looking for you." Sirius said stopping mid stairs as he reached Harry. "We were wondering if you would like to go shopping for your school supplies today?"

"Aren't I suppose to be still missing?" Harry asked.

"So." Sirius said a smile forming on his face. "I'm a murderous ex-convict, you're the missing Boy-Who-Lived, I think we could start a memorable disturbance that the Wizarding World won't forget anytime soon."

"Oh stop it Sirius." Remus said joining Sirius on the stairs. "You know perfectly well Dumbledore informed Fudge of Harry's whereabouts two days ago."

"True, but I don't believe the papers have printed the story yet." Sirius said a flicker of mischief in his eyes.

"Sounds fun to me." Harry said. "Let's go."

"Do you want to contact the Weasley's and Hermoine to see if they'd like to join us?" Remus asked.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "I told them I wouldn't be back until September 1st so they probably already have their shopping done. Besides I already have a date."

"Oh really and who might that be?" Sirius asked eyebrows raised.

"Me of course." Delia said hopping up the stairs and standing in front of Sirius.

"Since when did I give you permission to date my daughter?" A smiling Demin said joining the conversation.

"Daddy," Delia whinned. "You said I could go with Harry when he went to Diagon Alley, you promised."

"Mm, I think I remember saying something like that. Ouch." Demin said indignantly as Kairi whacked him on the back of his head.

"Stop teasing your daughter. You're already in enough trouble as it is." Kairi informed her brother.

"So how did the staff meeting go?" Harry asked deciding to change the subject.

Remus and Sirius exchanged smiles. "You should have seen the look on Snape's face when Dumbledore told him we were going to be teaching this year. It was hilarious!" Sirius said laughing.

"Yes he didn't seem to thrilled with the idea of us teaching either." Kairi said thoughtfully.

"Though I really don't think anyone that could possibly start a fire with his hair should be handing out advise."

"I don't think I could have said it better myself." Sirius said laughing alone with everyone else. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Kairi pouted. "You mean you weren't attracted to my good looks and charming personality?"

"Charming?" Demin said incredulously. "Now that's something I'd love to see."

Harry shook his head and turned to the only sensible adult there. "So why are there going to be two DADA teachers this year?"

"Dumbledore thinks it will be a good idea to split the classes into two. Have an advance class and an intermediate class. That way the students that are progressing faster then the others in DADA will get the more advance training they need." Remus said.

"Dumbledore said that now that Voldemort's return is no longer unknown, the war between good and evil is about to begin in full force. He wants all the students to be prepared for the worst." Sirius said gravely.

"Does Dumbledore have any idea when Voldemort will be making his first move?" Harry asked.

"No." Remus said. "Though he does plan on calling an Order meeting for tomorrow night to discuss it."

Harry nodded in understanding, a silence falling over them. Finally after a moment Harry asked. "Shall we get going?"

The other's nodded and continued their progress down the stairs.

"_Wait Kiosk, I would like to go with you_." A non-human girl voice said in Harry's head. Harry was so surprised that he missed the next step and fell the rest of the way down.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked coming to Harry's side. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said sitting up and rubbing his head looking around. "I think I'm losing my mind."

Sirius laughed. "You can't lose something you've never had Harry."

Harry gave his Godfather a dirty look and was about to reply when Elle jumped into his lap her blue eyes glistening. "_Sorry Kiosk I did not mean to make you fall_." Said the same girl's voice inside his head.

"Elle?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"It's something wrong with Elle?" Remus asked coming to stand next to Sirius. Harry looked up at Remus stunned.

"No. It's just that I think she just spoke to me." Harry said looking back at Elle bewildered.

"_I did speak to you Kiosk_." Elle notified Harry.

"You mean she spoke to you telepathically." Remus asked, eyes bright with delight. "I remember you telling us she had powerful telepathic powers."

"Yes, but last time I checked I didn't have telepathic powers!" Harry cried.

"And last time I checked you were still learning new things everyday about your recent acquired powers. Is it really that surprising after all you've been through that you have telepathic powers now?" Remus asked.

"I guess not." Harry said. "It just surprised me when all of the suddenly there was somebody in my head."

"Well at least there's something up there now." Sirius observed grinning.

"Well at least mine's not filled with hot air." Harry informed his Godfather while he got to his feet. "So which one of my distinguished teachers is going to train me in this skill?"

"Remus." Both Sirius and Demin said at the same time.

Demin smile and continued his thought. "Remus has got the best organized mind amongst us. Besides like you said Sirius's head is filled with hot air and mine . . . "

"Is beyond help." Kairi finished for her brother smiling sweetly. "So shall we go?"

"I think we better." Harry said. "Or you and Demin may start one of your famous sibling fights."

"What's so bad about that?" Sirius asked falling into step beside Harry.

"Their fights aren't the verbal kind." Harry said walking down the front steps of the school. "They're the physical kind. I believe the last time they fought Kairi won.

"Only because she cheated." Demin said defensively.

"I did not cheat." Kairi said. "Blinding ones opponent is a brilliant strategy."

"Yes if we hadn't agreed not to use magic." Demin countered.

This sent Demin and Kairi off in an agreement about cheating while Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Don't take them seriously." Harry said to Sirius and Remus. "This is all just a game to them.

They were both raised in martial arts and they sprawl once in awhile to see whose the best among them."

"Sounds like fun." Sirius said. "But just to be on the safe side remind me never to get on Kairi's bad side."

Harry laughed. "If I can handle Ginny and her temper I think you can handle Kairi and hers."

Ten minutes later they all found themselves inside Diagon Alley. Kairi and Delia both looked like their birthdays had come early, while Sirius was just delighted being at Diagon Alley after fifteen years.

"_How did we get here so fast Kiosk_?" Elle's voice asked inside Harry's head again.

"We Apparated." Harry said trying for the first time to speak telepathically. "How come you keep calling me Kiosk.

"_It means honored friend in my language_." Elle answered him. "_My parents told me it's a sacred name that isn't used often_."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Harry told the Cubcat. "But you can just call me Harry."

"_If that is what you wish_." Elle said. "But remember you are my family now."

"I am honored you would consider me family." Harry said to his Cubcat. "Would you like me to call you by your name your parents gave you?"

"_No_." Elle said. "_I'd like to keep the name you gave me, it means a great deal to me_."

"Yes of course." Harry said. "But if I may ask what was your name?"

"_It was Jewel_." Elle said. "_And I think your dark hair guardian is trying to get your attention_."

"Harry!" Sirius shouted for the third time.

"What?" Harry asked finally looking up.

"About time we've been trying to get your attention for two minutes." Sirius said laughing.

"Sorry, I was talking to Elle." Harry said. "What do you want?"

"You were talking to Elle telepathically?" Remus asked excitedly joining the conversation. "What was it like? How do you feel?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before answering, "I know this is going to sound weird, but it almost felt natural, like I've done it before. Though I do have a slight headache."

"Mm." Remus said thoughtfully. "I think I know the reason why it felt natural to you. I mean you were suppose to have these powers all your life, it would make sense that somewhere in your subconscious you knew you had this ability. As for the headache we'll have to look it up when we return to the castle."

"Remus the philosopher." Sirius said teasingly to his well-educated friend. "I knew I could count on you to teach my Godson."

"Shut up Sirius." Remus said. "Someone has to be the adult around here."

"Can we go already?" Delia said impatiently tugging on Harry's arm.

"Yes." Harry said smiling at the girl before turning to the adults. "I've got to go get my school stuff, so how do you want to do this?"

"I for one I'm going with you." Sirius said. "This is the first time I've been allowed to go school shopping with my Godson and I don't extend on missing it."

Harry smiled. He knew most sixteen-year-old boys would argue with their parents about going with them at that age, but Harry's never had a chance to experience school shopping with a parent before. He was quite looking forward to it.

"I think we'll all go with you." Demin informed Harry. "So where to first?"

"Gringotts. I need to restock my money." Harry said pointing to the big building.

"No way Harry." Sirius said shaking his head. "I am paying for this school year, like I should have done all your life."

"Absolutely not." Harry said firmly. "My parents left me that money for my schooling and I plan on using it."

"That money wasn't suppose to be yours until you turned eighteen." Sirius informed Harry. "But since things didn't work out like they should have you were allowed to initiate your account early."

"I don't care." Harry said shaking his head persistently. "I will not allow you to pay for my schooling."

"Harry this isn't up for discussion." Sirius said just as stubbornly. "I'm paying for your school things and anything else you need until you graduate."

Harry was about to argue some more when he saw Remus shaking his head with a plain look on his face telling Harry to let Sirius have his way in this.

Harry sighed. "Fine, but when you're old and gray and have no money left don't blame me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sirius said grinning. "Although with all the money the ministry gave me for 'my troubles' I don't think I'll go bankrupt anytime soon."

"Just how much did the ministry give you?" Harry inquired.

"It's not polite to ask a person how much money they make." Sirius informed his Godson. "Come on let's go."

So with that the six of them set off to shop. The first shop they stopped in was the bookstore, followed by potion, and then Quality Quidditch, Owl Emporium, and other fun shops for Delia, Demin and Kairi to explore. Luckily for Harry no one noticed who he was, as all the shops were pretty crowded due to the fact that school started in three day. Sirius on the other hand was noticed. Even though people knew he was innocent, they were still a little terrified of him. Harry and Sirius found the whole thing amusing, especial when the shopkeepers assisted them immediately when they noticed whom Sirius was. Needless to say the shopping was done in record time.

The last shop they went into was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Although Harry would rather wear his elf robes he knew he couldn't for school. Once they entered the shop Harry was ushered into the back room while the rest of them stayed in front.

Harry had been standing on the stool for five minutes when a very unwelcome person entered into the back of the shop, Draco Malfoy. Harry was hoping that Draco would just ignore him and mind his own business. No such luck.

"Potter!" Draco's irritating voice rang through the room.

Harry looked at him coldly. "Yes I believe you already know my name Malfoy and I would appreciate it if you keep it off your fowl mouth."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'd watch it Potter. Once Voldemort gets through with you, you won't be so confident."

Harry ignored him and jumped off the stool as the lady told him he was done. Harry walked passed Draco without a word only to be stopped by Draco's outstretched arm.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to leave Potter. I'm sure my father would love to have a word with you." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy move your arm and get out of my way." Harry said warningly, while Elle gave I load hiss from his shoulder.

"Or what Potter?" Draco mocked. "Going to sic that fur ball on me?"

Draco didn't even have time to blink as Harry grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back before shoving him roughly face forward against the wall.

"You listen and you listen good Malfoy." Harry said in a dangerous voice. "I am not afraid of you nor I'm I afraid of you father. And Voldemort will be dealt with soon enough. I am warning you now, stay out of my way unless you want to die along side your father."

With that Harry shoved a terrified Draco away from him, "Have a nice day." Harry said coolly before exiting through the curtain, but not before Elle gave Draco a nice electrical shock, making Draco yelp in agony and his hair to stand up on end.

The sight that met Harry's eyes in the front of the shop wasn't really any different from the one he had just left.

Sirius and Lucius were talking heatedly to each other while Demin, Remus, and Kairi stood by in defensive mode encase Malfoy tried something. As Harry approached, Sirius's angry voice reached his ears.

"You so much as lay a hand on my Godson you will regretted it."

"Sirius I'm ready, let's go." Harry said before Lucius could answer his Godfather. Both men turned to look at him. Malfoy with a loathsome look in his eyes and Sirius with a look of relief.

"Ah Mr. Potter." Lucius said silkily. "I'm so glad to see you back safely. I would hate to see My Lord's little plaything harmed before he got his chance to play."

That was the last straw for Sirius, as was it for Remus, Demin, and Kairi. Sirius and Demin's blows landing on either side of Lucius face, while Remus's punch hit the stomach and Kairi's kick landed a little below the belt. Lucius fell hard wheezing.

It happened all so fast that all the six of them could do was stared at each other in shock, before suddenly bursting out laughing.

"I think we better get going." Remus said grinning.

Once they were outside Harry asked. "Did you guys have that planned?"

"No." Sirius said still laughing. "Though I don't think we could have pulled it off any better if we had."

"He was asking for that the moment him and his greasy little kid came into the store." Kairi said frankly.

"Yes, well, that kick was a little below the belt." Demin said sternly to his sister, even though his grin gave him away. "Now I remember why I never had to worry when a guy took you out on a date."

"What did his slimy little kid say back there anyway?" Sirius asked his Godson.

"Pretty much what Lucius was saying to you." Harry said with a shrugged before grinning evilly

"Don't worry about it though Elle and I took care of him."

They all started laughing again after Harry explained what had happened in the back room. After they finally caught their breathes the decide to head to the Leaky Cauldron where they would dine for supper.

Two hours later the six of them found themselves back at Hogwarts.

"That was a very educational trip." Kairi said as they climbed the entrance stairs.

"Yes, one a quite enjoyed." Demin said smiling.

"Me too." Delia piped in. "Daddy can you go again sometime?"

Demin smiled mischievously at his daughter before saying, "Only if you can beat Harry back to are room."

Delia and Harry traded quick looks before abruptly bolting up the stairs and disappearing.

"You know Harry would have made a wonderful big brother." Sirius comment sadly as he watched Delia and Harry disappear around the corner.

"He already is." Demin said smiling. Sirius looked over at Demin and smiled as well.

"Yes, thanks to you and your family Harry's life is finally turning around." Sirius said sincerely. "I do believe I've yet to thank you for everything you've done for him."

"There's no need to thank me." Demin said. "It was my pleasure. Harry's a wonder . . . "

But Demin's words were cut off as Delia's terrified scream reached their ears. Without a word the four of them set off at a dead run. When they rounded the corner they found Delia kneeling on the floor sobbing and forcefully shaking a motionless Harry who was sprawled on the floor.

Demin ran to his daughter followed by the others, "Delia what happen?"

"I don't know! We were just running when Harry suddenly collapsed." A hysterical Delia answered. "Daddy his not breathing!"

THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM!


	10. A Power to Kill

Chapter 10: A Power to Kill  
  
Sirius felt his own heart stop after Delia's announcement. Kairi quickly pulled Delia away and gathered her into her arms while Demin, Remus and Sirius knelt around Harry. Demin quickly performed the strongest reviving spells he knew.  
  
"I can't get him breathing again!" Demin said desperately after a few minutes. "Remus, go get Dumbledore and have him meet us in the hospital wing."  
  
Demin then quickly gathered Harry in his arms and ran at a dead sprint to the Hospital wing, followed by a frantic Sirius and crying Kairi and Delia.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Demin yelled as he burst into the hospital wing and laid Harry on a bed. "Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey come out of office a moment later looking harassed, "There's no need to yell I can hear just fi . . . what's happened?" She instantly asked, noticing their fearful faces and the still form of Harry on the bed.  
  
"He's not breathing and I can't seem to help him," Demin said helplessly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey didn't waste a second before she started throwing reviving spells at Harry. Two minutes later Dumbledore and Remus walked into the ward. Dumbledore immediately commenced in helping Madam Pomfrey with the reviving spells. She wasn't having better luck with them then Demin had.  
  
Sirius was gripping Harry's hand tightly, seeming to be in a state of shock. 'This isn't happening. Harry's fine, this is just a nightmare. This isn't happening.' Sirius kept repeating inside his head over and over again.  
  
"I don't get it!" Madam Pomfrey said, flustered after five agonizing minutes. "Nothing's working! If we don't find a spell soon, it will be too late!"  
  
Demin stood there desperately trying to think of any possible spell they hadn't tried yet. He wouldn't lose Harry. He couldn't lose Harry.  
  
"Demin!" Kairi's voice said suddenly, penetrating threw Demin's thoughts. "The Bond of Mortality spell."  
  
Demin looked at his sister sharply. "Do you think one of us has a strong enough bond with Harry to perform it?"  
  
"Not you or I, but I know Sirius does," Kairi said confidently, getting up and handing a still sobbing Delia to Remus. "It's our only chance, I will not let Harry die! Especially since we don't even know who did this!"  
  
"What is the Bond of Mortality spell?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking up from Harry. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"The spell is a ancient Elf spell. It's dangerous and there's no guarantee that the person we send after Harry will come back alive," Demin said hurriedly explaining while moving forward so he stood opposite his sister across the bed.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Sirius asked instantly, having heard the entire conversation.  
  
"Sirius we are going to send your spirit after Harry's. Only my brother and I can perform the spell and it can only be performed once on a person. You will have a limited amount of time before we call you back," Kairi said, reaching across the bed to clasp her brother's hands. "All you have to do is place your hands on top of ours when we perform the spell. You understand the risks?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said with determination, placing his hands on top of Demin and Kairi's. "I will not let Harry die."  
  
Demin and Kairi nodded once, before starting to mutter the spell rapidly in the old ancient language. Immense power begun to flow around Demin and Kairi's hands and then into Sirius's body. Before long Sirius's entire body was glowing with power and as Demin and Kairi finished their spell Sirius collapsed onto Harry's stomach motionless.  
  
"All we can do now is wait," Demin said, releasing his sister's hands and staring at the two motionless bodies.  
  
"How long will Sirius have?" Remus asked anxiously, skin completely ashen.  
  
"We can give him one hour," Kairi said, tears trailing down her face unchecked. "After that we will have to call him back with or without Harry."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Harry slowly pulled himself to his feet looking around. Where was he? The last thing he remembered he was racing Delia down Hogwart's hall, but as he looked around it was clear to Harry that he wasn't there anymore.  
  
It appeared that he was in somebody's house, as he glimpsed a family portrait of a man and his wife and two little boys on the painted walls. But how did he get there? He suddenly realized that raised voice and cruel laughter was coming from below and to Harry's horror a new high-pitched laughter joined the group. Voldemort! 'What was going on?' Harry thought desperately.  
  
The next thing Harry heard was anguish torturing screaming from a woman below. Harry was about to throw caution into the wind and rush down there to help who ever it was when he heard a soft frighten voice from an slightly open door never by.  
  
Harry tentatively crept into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He listened closely and pinpointed the noise to the corner closet. He walked over to it and opened it carefully to reveal two terrified little boys.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
The two in questioned abruptly snapped opened their eyes to expose identical bright blue eyes. With a start, Harry realized they were twins. They had identical brown hair, cut short. They had on the same blue shirts and tan shorts. Even though they were different people the faces help similar terrified looks. They couldn't have been more then six years old.  
  
"Who . . . are . . you?" One of the twins managed to stutter.  
  
"My name is Harry and I'm not here to hurt you," Harry said smiling gently at them trying to block out the horrible screaming coming from below.  
  
"Harry Potter?!" the other twin spoke up, amazed.  
  
"Yes I am," Harry said smiling. "You two must be wizards?"  
  
"It worked," the twin that had spoken first said, ignoring Harry's question. "It really worked!"  
  
Harry looked at the boy confused. "What do you mean it worked?"  
  
"We called for you," the second twin said softly. "And it worked."  
  
"You called me?" Harry asked totally taken aback.  
  
"Yes. Our daddy and mommy have always told us stories about you and how you defeated the Dark Lord when you were a baby. And how you continue to fight against him to this day," the first twin said, pulling his legs up to his chest. "We knew if you were here you could help us and our parents, so we called for you."  
  
Harry just started at the two twins stunned. How could two six-year-old wizards have the power to call him to them?

"What are your names?" Harry asked calmly even thought he felt like his head was on spin cycle.  
  
"I'm Caleb Collier and my brother here is Mathew Collier," the second twin said introducing them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry said, thinking fast. "Does Voldemort know you're up here?"  
  
"I don't think so," the one called Mathew answered, Harry noticing that neither boy winced at Voldemort's name. Whoever their parents were, they were clever to teach their children not to fear that name.  
  
"Mommy came into our rooms and shoved us into the closet. She told us to stay quiet and not to move no matter what," Caleb said a tear escaping his eyes. "That's when mommy went down to help Daddy and the screaming started."  
  
Harry felt his heart twist in pain. These kids had probably already lost their parents, yet they were being braver then Harry would ever imagine six-year-olds could be.  
  
"I'm going to go help your parents, but first I've got to get you two out of here," Harry said, a plan forming in his head.  
  
"How?" Caleb and Mathew asked at the same time.  
  
"Have either of you used a portkey before?" Harry asked. The twins nodded and Harry went on to explain. "I want you to find me a favorite object of yours in this room. I am then going to charm it to take you to Hogsmeade. From there you two will have to take the road south and make your way to Hogwarts, where there will be people there to help you."  
  
"We get to go to Hogwarts?" Caleb said excitedly. "Will are parents be coming too?"  
  
Harry felt like crying. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Grandpa Albus will be there though!" Mathew piped in.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is your grandfather?" Harry asked feeling extremely sick.  
  
"Yes! Our mommy is Grandpa's only daughter, but only a few people know that. Are mommy said it has to be keep a secret. So we don't get to see Grandpa Albus very much," Caleb said sadly, searching the room for the objected Harry had asked for. "This will do," the twin said holding up a round clear globe.  
  
"Alright bring it here," Harry said, trying to remain calm. Did Voldemort figure out that their mom was Dumbledore's daughter or was he here for a different reason? He just hoped he was there to help explain when Dumbledore heard the news.  
  
Harry quickly performed the spell on the glob and handed it back to Caleb. "It's set to go off in thirty seconds, so Mathew get over here."  
The other twin obeyed and placed his hand on the globe too.

"Thank you Harry," the twins said together smiling before disappearing from the room.  
  
Harry stood there for a few moments trembling, not with fear, but with fury. How many more lives will Voldemort destroy before he was stopped? How many?! As far as Harry was concerned Voldemort would meet his doom tonight, even if it mean he went down with him!  
  
With that Harry stormed out of the room and down the stairs only to stop when he come into the kitchen where twenty five Death Eaters and Voldemort were circled around the twins' parents who were both lying on the floor motionless. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and a tear make its way down his cheek as he realized he had been too late, but not too late to take revenge for them.  
  
"Come my faithful followers, this was a waste of time. Demolish the house and see if you can't find the item I am looking for, or anything else of value. Then burn the house and leave the mark," Voldemort instructed while strolling to the door. "And don't take all day. We have an very important meeting at the ministry in one hour."  
  
"Not if I stop you first," Harry's clear voice rang threw the room. There was dead silence throughout the house after Harry's announcement. Voldemort turned slowly, red eyes boring into Harry's.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise," Voldemort said sinisterly. "I can now take your head with me when I go to the ministry tonight. A perfected gift to leave for the world from me."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it," Harry said coldly. "I am not the little boy you fought against two years ago."  
  
Voldemort laughed. "You think you can beat me Potter! Then go ahead and give it your best shot."  
  
In an instant Harry raised his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus." The red light shot out of his wand only to be swatted away by Voldemort as if all Harry had done was throw a toothpick at him.  
  
"Potter say your prayers," Voldemort said, raising his wand and smiling evilly. "Crucio."  
  
Harry quickly threw up his shield only to have it crumble instantly when Voldemort's curse hit it, giving Harry the entire impacted of the curse. He fell to the ground in pain clenching his teeth, refusing to scream. A moment later the pain was lifted and Harry stood up shakily.  
  
"You're pathetic Potter. Just like your parents," Voldemort hissed. "I don't know what made you think you could beat the Heir of Sytherin, when the Heir of Gryffindor could not. Prepare to die Potter."  
  
Harry didn't understand. He could do the magic, but he had absolutely no power behind it. Harry slowly looked around the room realizing that without his new powers he was a dead man.  
  
Harry had enough time to registers that fact before Voldemort raised his wand throwing another curse at him. One thing Harry still had was his reflexes as he dodged out of the way of the curse and was on his feet, quickly knocking over Death Eaters as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Get him," Voldemort told his Death Eaters almost lazily. "Then bring him back so I can finish the job."  
  
Harry ran through the house not really knowing where he was going, only registering he had to get out or all he had trained for to save this world will have been for nothing. If only he knew how he had gotten there in the first place.  
  
Harry soon found himself cornered by five Death Eaters. Knowing he couldn't even take them out with magic he swiftly disarmed them physically by quick sharp blows to the back of their heads. He fought his away through the Death Eaters, making a mental note to thank Demin for the months of brutal training. That's if he ever saw Demin again.  
  
Harry made quick work of Voldemort's pathetic Death Eater's only to find himself being blocked by Voldemort himself.  
  
"You know what they say, if you want something done," Voldemort said, smiling triumphantly. "Do it yourself. Avada Kadavra."  
  
Just as Harry was planning on dodging to the right a figure from the left tackled him while he heard a familiar voice muttered, "Astro Plane." Before Harry felt himself disappear again.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Albus?" Snape's voice said, interrupting the peacefulness of the hospital wing.  
  
Albus got off the chair and approached Snape quickly while the rest of the occupants glared at him murderously. "Severus what is it?" Dumbledore asked noticing Snape's face.  
  
"I found something or rather two somebody's in Hogsmeade a couple of minutes ago. I think they were looking for you," Snape said fidgety.  
  
Dumbledore gave Snape a searching look, noticing his fidgety appearance and apparent nervousness he decided that he probably better see to whoever it was. "Where are they?"  
  
"Just outside the door, Sir," Snape said, leading the way out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Grandpa!" Two excited voices said as soon as Albus opened the door. Albus was taken by surprise.  
  
"Caleb, Mathew, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Albus asked after returning the children's hugs.  
  
"Harry told us to come here, before he went to help are parents." Caleb told his Grandpa. "You were right about him, he is courageous."  
  
"Harry?" Snape spoke up. "As in Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes!" Mathew said eyeing Snape. "We called to Harry and he came to help us. He sent us here with a portkey."  
  
Albus looked totally taken aback while Snape looked disbelieving. "It is impossible that it was Harry Potter that assisted you. He is here right now!" Snape said simple, then seeing Albus's face he added. "Isn't he?"  
  
Albus looked up at Snape a look of confusion in his eyes. "In a sense yes, Harry is here Severus, at least his body is."  
  
"What do you mean?" Snape asked.  
  
"About thirty minutes ago Harry collapsed in one of the corridors for no apparent reason and he wasn't breathing." Dumbledore said softly. "We couldn't figure out what happened and we couldn't get his heart working again."  
  
"Harry's dead?" Snape asked all emotion gone from his voice.  
  
"As of now, yes Severus Harry is dead." Albus said solemnly. "Our new DADA teachers have performed a very complex spell and Sirius has gone after him. We will know in thirty minutes if Sirius was successful."  
  
"But Grandpa we just saw him and he was fine!" Caleb said persistently. "He helped us get out of the house and said he was going to go help are parents against Voldemort."  
  
"Voldemort?" Dumbledore said sharply.  
  
"Yes he was the one attacking are house." Mathew said.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore traded horrified looks. Dumbledore started to move when Snape stopped him. "Albus you can't. If Potter is really dead we can't risk losing you too! Please Albus I'm begging you do not go."  
  
Dumbledore gave Snape an irate look and Snape immediately let go of his robes. "I will not sit here waiting for news to come to me telling me my daughter is dead, Severus." Dumbledore said harshly. "I'm leaving. Please find someone to look after Mathew and Caleb."  
  
With that Dumbledore swept down the corridor and out of sight, leaving a shocked Snape behind. It was exactly a moment later that he grasped his arm in pain.

'Not now.' Snape thought 'Please not now'

But the pain stayed and he knew he needed to go. He looked around and found Caleb and Mathew still staring at the spot their Grandfather had last been seen. Making a quick decision he stormed back into the hospital Wing dragging Mathew and Caleb with him.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, look after these two," Snape said thrusting the two twins towards her. "Give them sleeping potion and let them rest, Dumbledore will explain later." 'I hope' Snape added to himself

With that Snape turned and left the hospital wing with four curious eyes following him out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Harry had just enough time to perceive that he wasn't in the Collier's house anymore, before he was roughly pulled into sitting position forcing him to look at his Godfather's very angry face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Sirius shouted. "YOU ARE NOT UNDER ANY CICUMSTANCE READY TO FACE VOLDEMORT! I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF!"  
  
Before Harry could utter a word in his defense Sirius had pulled him into a tight hug. "If anything ever happened to you . . . " Sirius started, but broke off as his voice choked up.  
  
Harry just sat there and let his Godfather hold him. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but the fact that his Godfather was there now made him feel completely safe.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked after his Godfather had released him. "The last thing I remember I was running with Delia through Hogwarts halls when I was suddenly pulled into that house."  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Sirius said.  
  
"We?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"Yes we," A lady's voice answered him from behind.  
  
"Lady Diane!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you . . . How did you . . . ?"  
  
"I believe them are the questions I should be asking you," Diane said sternly, looking into Harry's eyes. "I was told about forty minutes ago that you had died because you had used one of your advance powers way before you should have."  
  
"What do you mean one of my powers?" Harry asked confused. "I never used any power."  
  
"The ability to Astro project," Diane said.  
  
"To what?!" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
Diane sighed. "The ability to leave your body for a short period of time."  
  
"Is that what just happened to me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but like a told you before, you did it way before your body was ready to handle it and it killed you Harry," Diane said. "Are you sure you didn't purposely use this power?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said pulling his knees to his chest so he could rest his chin on them. "But the house I was sent to belong to a family by the name of Collier . . . "  
  
"That's Dumbledore's daughter's house!" Diane said in shock.  
  
Harry nodded sadly. "Yes I know. While I was there I met their twin boys Mathew and Caleb. They told me that they had called me there."  
  
Diane looked at Harry sharply "Did they tell you that?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes they did," Harry said. "Why?"  
  
"That explains everything," Diane muttered to herself.  
  
"Really?" Sirius said impatiently. "Do share with the class."  
  
Diane smiled at Sirius, her face relaxing. "The two boys called to Harry for help, thus forcing Harry's astro projection powers to manifest itself early. There was absolutely nothing Harry could have done to stop it."  
  
"I don't get it though," Harry said, tilting his head. "How can two six year old boys have the power to accomplish that?"  
  
"Because they are twins," Diane said simple. "When twin wizards combined their powers they become united as one. They share the same thoughts, the same breaths, the same everything. Their wizard power itself was tripled when they did it. That is why their call for help reached Harry and why it pulled him out of his body."  
  
Sirius and Harry stared at Diane stunned. "Does this mean Harry will be pulled out of his body every time someone calls to him for help," Sirius asked after finally finding his voice.  
  
"No," Diane said shaking her head. "For two reasons. One I don't think the twins intentionally combined their powers to call him and I don't think anyone else would be powerful enough to do so. And two I have been instructed to bind this power so it will not happen again, whether it be intentionally or not. Harry is not ready to use this power and until he his it will be locked away."  
  
Harry heard Sirius breathe a sigh of relief behind him as he himself felt a tremendous burden lifted from him. Even though the ability was cool he had no wish to repeat the events that had happened today.  
  
"Diane," Harry said suddenly remembering something. "How come I couldn't use my power?"  
  
"Because it takes a great amount of control and focus to use your powers in astro form," Diane said. "And a lot of time and practice."  
  
"Something you are not going to be doing anytime soon," Sirius put in.  
  
"I don't plan on it," Harry said. "I'm guessing that Diane is the reason you are here Sirius?"  
  
"Er . . . not exactly," Sirius said a little nervously. "Kairi and Demin performed the Bond of Mortality spell . . . "  
  
"THEY WHAT?!" Harry shouted, turning around to face his Godfather. "You could die from this spell! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"I was thinking that I didn't care if I died from this spell, because without my Godson my life is not worth living! I will not lose you Harry," Sirius said just as fiercely.  
  
Harry just stared at his Godfather in disbelief. But his angry soon faded as he realized he would have done the same thing if the roles had been reversed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you," Harry said turning away. "How did you find me anyway?"  
  
"That's where I come in," Diane said grinning. "You see after I had been notified I was given orders to find you. I came here first to the astro plane hoping you were here, only to find your Godfather instead. He explained to me who he was and what he was doing here. So between Sirius and I we were able to locate you. After that I sent Sirius down there to get you with instruction on how to return."  
  
"Yes and when I appeared in the house it was just in time to see Voldemort throw Avada Kadavra at you," Sirius said grimly.  
  
Harry grinned at his Godfather, "And I for one I'm very grateful that your old body could still move quickly enough to save me."  
  
Sirius just gawked at his Godson, before a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah well I wouldn't test my abilities to often."  
  
"Deal," Harry said. "So how long until Demin and Kairi call us back?"  
  
"Not sure," Sirius said shrugging. "They didn't mention any time limit to me."  
  
"I don't think you have long to wait," Diane said smiling as she noticed Sirius starting to glow.  
  
Sirius and Harry noticed it too. "Thank you again Lady Diane. For all your help," Sirius said wrapping his arms around Harry.  
  
"You're welcome," Diane said smiling at Sirius. "Make sure to tell Kairi that as far as I'm concerned you and her were made for each other."

Sirius laughed and promised he would.  
  
"This isn't going to be the last time I see you, is it?" Harry said to Diane.  
  
Diane smiled and shrugged. "If you would stop getting yourself into trouble, then you wouldn't have to see me at all."  
  
Harry laughed. "Thanks for taking care of my Godfather. He probably would have gotten lost for eternity if you hadn't."  
  
"I would not have!" Sirius said indignantly.  
  
"You both are more then welcome," Diane said. "Until next time." She said as Harry and Sirius's waving forms disappeared.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Demin and Kairi released hands for the second time that night, except this time they were both smiling.  
  
"Sirius has him," Kairi announced happily to Remus, Delia, and Madam Pomfrey who all seem to breathe again after that declaration.  
  
True to her word Harry and Sirius both started breathing again and two minutes later they both open their eyes.  
  
"Harry!" Kairi and Delia squealed at the sometime, Kairi roughly pushing Sirius out of the way before lunching herself at Harry followed by Delia.  
  
"It's great to see you too," Harry said gasping for air. "But if you don't let me breath soon you might have to perform that spell again."  
  
Kairi laughed and pulled herself away only to throw herself into Sirius arms telling him he was her hero.  
  
Demin was next to hug Harry. "If you ever do that to me again, you're dead."  
  
Harry laughed "You might want to find a new line, that ones already been taken by my overprotective Godfather."  
  
All Harry got was a smack on the back of the head from both Demin and Sirius for that comment. It wasn't until Remus had also hugged him and then demanded to know what had happen did Harry remember the twins. He abruptly sat up.  
  
"Did Mathew and Caleb get here alright?" Harry asked, frantically looking around. At first all the adults, except Sirius, looked at him confounded.  
  
"You know those two?" Madam Pomfrey asked, pointing to the two sleeping forms in the corner. Harry sighed a relaxed against the pillows.  
  
"Those two were the reason Harry collapsed in the first place," Sirius said, none too happy.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said warningly. "They're children and like Diane said, they didn't do it on purpose. You can't blame them."  
  
"What!" Remus cried totally confused.  
  
"You saw Diane again?" Demin asked stunned.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kairi demanded.  
  
Harry was about to explain what had happened when he suddenly remembered something else. He vaulted out of bed as quickly as he could. "We've got to go to the ministry building now!" Harry said hastily.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked perplexed.  
  
"Voldemort plans on making his first big move tonight. He's attacking the ministry," Harry said, before racing out the door followed quickly by the others, who all knew better then to argue with Harry when it came to Voldemort.

THANKS TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM


	11. So it Begins

Chapter 11: So it Begins  
  
All Harry, Sirius, Remus, Demin, and Kairi could do was stare in utter disbelief and horror at the rubble that had once been the ministry building.  
  
They had been too late. Voldemort hadn't waited an hour; he had come and gone quickly. His dark mark hovered in the sky above them sending them all a clear message: the War for power has begun.  
  
Harry's group had only been there a few minutes when pops were heard and about thirty Aurors appeared wearing the same horrified expression. One of the Aurors spotted Harry's group and walked over to them, it was Amos Diggory.  
  
"Sirius, Remus," Amos said. "I don't know how you knew, but I'm glad you're here. Did Dumbledore come with you?"  
  
"No," Remus said. "We're not sure where he is. We left word at the castle before we left."  
  
"Good," Amos said wearily. "We need to organize into groups and start searching for survives."  
  
"Sounds good," Sirius said, his old training-kicking in. "I think we should split into two groups. One group does the searching, while the other group concentrates on healing what injuries they can."  
  
"Agreed," Amos said. "I'll send word to St. Mungo's for help, but until then I've only got about two good healers."  
  
"My sister, Harry and I can help with the healing," Demin said speaking up.  
  
"You're Demin, right?" Amos asked. "I remember meeting you at the trials. What kind of healing powers do you have?"  
  
"The best," Sirius answered for him. "Elves are better healers than medi-witches, or doctors."  
  
"Really? Well then I'm glad you're here," Amos said before turning to Kairi. "You must be his sister."  
  
"Kairi," Kairi said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Pleasure," Amos said before turning to the black haired boy who was with them and giving a startled cry. "Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at the man. "Hi Mr. Diggory."  
  
"But you're missing!" Amos said.  
  
"Obviously Fudge didn't mention to you that Harry was back safe and fine," Sirius said disgustedly.  
  
"No he didn't," Amos said, a little confused.  
  
Before anything else could be said a voice interrupted them. "Sir, I think you might want to come look at this."  
  
The group all exchanged glances before making their way through the rubble. They came to a halt when they reached the only remaining wall standing of what used to be the Minister's office. On the wall written in blood was a message from Voldemort: "Welcome to the Reign of Terror! Surrender or Your Children will be Next!" At the base of the wall Fudge's dead body lay sprawled out, mangled and tortured.  
  
Harry turned away, sick. Even though he didn't like Fudge and considered him an idiot, no one deserved to die by Voldemort's hand, no one.  
  
"I think we'd better start making a list," Amos said softly. "Families will be arriving soon once they hear the news. Make two columns one for alive and another for the dead."  
  
"I'll make the list," Remus said.  
  
"Good. Let's get to work," Amos said soberly.  
  
And they did. Harry soon lost track of how many bodies were pulled out of the wreckage and how many were brought to him for healing. He just concentrated on pouring all the healing skills and power Demin had taught him over the past two months into helping every victim he could.  
  
Harry didn't even notice when Albus showed up with several Order members and started handing out orders. Hours passed and more and more people were pulled from the wreckage of the ministry building.  
  
Harry had just handed over his recent patient for transport when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to see Sirius standing behind him looking just like Harry felt, exhausted.  
  
"Other's have arrived to relieve us," Sirius said softly to him. "Dumbledore has ordered us to return to the castle to rest."  
  
Harry nodded tiredly and got to his feet slowly only to have the world spin around him causing him to fall back to his knees.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked, kneeling in front of him and placing his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Dizzy," Harry said, closing his eyes and suddenly having the urge to vomit.  
  
"He's used to much of his magic," Remus said, coming up behind Sirius and kneeling to check Harry's temperature. "He has a fever. We should have been keeping an eye on him. After what happen earlier and then this, it was too much for him."  
  
Harry heard his Godfather curse under his breath and felt Sirius gently lift him into his arms.  
  
"Let's get Demin and Kairi and get Harry back to the castle," Sirius told Remus.  
  
"All right you stay here and I'll go get them," Remus said before disappearing.  
  
Harry felt his Godfather gentle touch his cheek. "Harry, are you all right?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly, "Sirius?" Harry asked quietly. "The Weasleys were they . . .? Are they . . .?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley had already left for the night before the attack," Sirius reassured him. "He showed up a few hours ago with Bill and Charlie to help."  
  
"And Percy?" Harry asked. Harry immediately sensed Sirius's hesitation to answer him. "Is he . . .?"  
  
"No." Sirius answered quickly. "We are unsure what happened to him. His father said he hadn't returned home and we haven't found his body yet."  
  
Harry felt a tear slide down his cheek. He knew that if Percy wasn't found alive it would devastate the Weasleys, as it would him. The Weasleys were just as much his family as Sirius, Remus, Demin, Delia, and Kairi were.  
  
Harry felt his Godfather gently brush his tear away before hugging him closer. "Harry, everything will be fine, I promise."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning it was to find himself looking into Albus Dumbledore's grief filled blue eyes.  
  
"Good Afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said, helping Harry into sitting position.  
  
"Afternoon?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry I believe it is past noon," Dumbledore said, some of his old twinkle showing in his blue eyes. "Your Godfather has given me ten minutes to talk to you before he breaks the door down and kicks me out."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm surprise he gave you that long."  
  
"Yes, he did seem really reluctant," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "But after I showed him the new spell I learned he readily agreed."  
  
After that the two fell into an uneasy silence. Harry was the first to break it.  
  
"I'm sorry about your daughter sir," Harry said softly. "I was too late to save her."  
  
Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry. "You have nothing to be sorry for Harry. If anything I should be thanking you for saving Caleb and Mathew."  
  
"I didn't save them," Harry said shaking his head. "They saved themselves."  
  
"Yes, but I believe they killed you in the process," Dumbledore said quietly. "Sirius has filled us all in this morning on what happened to you last night. I have talked to Mathew and Caleb as well. It seems I am indebted to you."  
  
"I think we are more then even," Harry said sadly. "How are Mathew and Caleb?"  
  
"Better than you think. It will take time, but they will be all right," Dumbledore said. "They were raised to be strong."  
  
Harry nodded. "Can I ask you why Voldemort was there? Did he find out that she was your daughter?"  
  
"No." Dumbledore said. "He was looking for something that my daughter had in her possession. Something that, thanks to you, he did not get."  
  
Harry gave Dumbledore a confused look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you remember this?" Dumbledore asked, holding up the clear globe that Harry had used for a portkey.  
  
"It's just a globe, isn't it?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh no Harry," Dumbledore said. "This is what wizards call the Sphere of Elements."  
  
"The Sphere of what?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "The Sphere of Elements. With this sphere any Founder's heir would be capable of controlling the elements of nature. They could easily cause floods, draughts, earthquakes, hurricanes, and any other climate disaster they so wished. This is what Voldemort was looking for at my daughter's house and thanks to you and the twins he did not get it."  
  
Harry was looking at Dumbledore horror stricken before questions started spilling from his mouth. "Why is something like that even in existence? If Voldemort would have gotten a hold of it . . .!"  
  
"Yes Voldemort could have caused mass destruction with this sphere," Dumbledore said soberly. "As to why something like this is in existence, you have our Founders to thank for that. When they were young they were a little over confident and careless with their powers. They thought it would be clever to trap the elements' powers in this sphere and then be able to control it. Needless to say they were successful."  
  
"Can't you just destroy it?" Harry asked inquisitively.  
  
"If you want to do Voldemort's job for him," Dumbledore answered. "We destroy it and its power would be released with no one controlling it."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding before inquiring, "Why would your daughter be in possession of the sphere. Diane told me that you were the last Gryffindor heir, so why would she have it if she couldn't even use it?"  
  
"My daughter has had possession of the sphere since she was a little girl. It's completely harmless because it's been dormant for years. No Founder's heir has ever found the need to activate it and no Slytherin heir has ever been in possession of it. When Voldemort returned I warned my daughter and her husband about the sphere and the danger of having the sphere in their home. They both insisted that it was the safe's place to keep it. They said if I was to keep it at the school I would be risking the entire student body and they were right. Not many people know about the sphere and like you, most people just thought it was a normal globe," Dumbledore said, before his face grew sad. "I had no idea Voldemort had discovered where the sphere was. Nevertheless I have no doubt that you were meant to keep this from Voldemort. Your destiny seems to be greater then any of us seem to understand. Fate brought you to that house last night."  
  
Harry stayed silence for a moment thinking before asking, "What's going to happen now?"  
  
"That is what we are going to discuss at the Order meeting that will be taking place in one hour," Dumbledore said, getting up from his chair. "I suggest you get up and get something to eat. Before Sirius comes in here and does it for you."  
  
"I'll do that," Harry said smiling, before his face suddenly became grave. "Sir, did they find Percy?"  
  
This time Dumbledore smiled a real smile. "Yes they did. He had a slight concussion and a lot of bruises, but he should be fine."  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief and got out of bed a much happier person. Thirty minutes later Harry left his room in Sirius and Remus' quarters only to be knocked off his feet by Delia.  
  
"Don't parents watch their children anymore?" Harry asked rubbing his head.  
  
"No," Sirius said, coming to help Harry up. "Or I would have noticed last night that you were pushing your limits beyond its breaking point."  
  
"Sirius, don't even start. Last night we all had other things to worry about," Harry told Sirius firmly.  
  
"True, but I," Sirius started, but was effectively stopped when Harry covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Where's some duct tape when you need it?" Harry muttered before releasing Sirius's mouth.  
  
"Duct tape?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Never mind," Harry said, turning to Delia. "Where are Demin and Kairi?"  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to talk to them for a minute so they left Delia with us," Remus said, coming out of his room. "How do you feel Harry?"  
  
"Fine," Harry said. "Demin left his seven year old child with Sirius? He's crazier then a thought."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked his Godson, offended. "I'll have you know I babysat you loads of time when you were little."  
  
"Well that explains how I sustained my brain damage," Harry said.  
  
Remus laughed. "And you thought he wouldn't remember all those times you dropped him on his head Padfoot."  
  
"It was only once or twice," Sirius said defensively at Harry's accusing gaze. "Harry you're a wizard for crying out loud, you were completely fine! It's not like I put you in a laundry basket and pushed you down the stairs."  
  
"It's not like you and James didn't try," Remus said. "I remember Lily almost killed you for that one."  
  
"You mean they really did try that?" Harry cried.  
  
"Yes, I believe you were about eleven months when they did," Remus said, thinking.  
  
"Unbelievable," Harry muttered. "Sirius and my dad tried to kill me before I was even two. Thank goodness for a mother that loved me."  
  
"We loved you," Sirius said. "We were just trying to make your life a little more exciting."  
  
"Sirius, if I ever have kids, you are not babysitting," Harry informed his Godfather before sitting down at the table to have lunch.  
  
After everyone had finished their lunch they headed to Dumbledore's office, dropping Delia off with Madam Pomfrey. Demin and Kairi had been asked to join the Order Meeting for the time being, but since they were not of this realm they were not obligate to help. However, Demin and Kairi made it pretty clear to Dumbledore that they were going to aid as much as they could.  
  
Harry sat down next to Sirius once they reached the office, noticing the most people were already there. Harry was very relieved to see that the three Weasleys that were there seemed to be fine. Five minutes later Dumbledore entered and started the meeting.  
  
"First I'd like to thank you all for your help last night," Dumbledore said sincerely. "But as you all know, we now have numerous problems to confront. First off, we have no minister. I have been asked to step in for the time being, however I have a school to run so I have put forth a different solution that has been accepted. Amos Diggory and Arthur Weasley together will fill the position for the time being."  
  
Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley and saw him nod slightly to show his recognition. Harry also noticed that most people agreed with Dumbledore on this decision.  
  
"Amos and Arthur will have a heavy responsibility in filling the now vacant spots in the ministry and rebuilding it," Dumbledore continued gravely. "Which brings as to are next item of business. Alastor, the list."  
  
Harry saw Mad Eye Moody nod to Dumbledore before standing and addressing the other Order Members. "I have the list from last night and the casualties due to Voldemort's attack. The death toll was 33, 68 injured, and 5 missing. According to St. Mungo's at least half the injured victims will be able to return to work within the week and the other half soon after."  
  
"Thank you Alastor," Dumbledore said after Moody sat down. "As you can see we were very lucky last night. Over half the ministry officials had already left for the night before the attack took place. We believe that Voldemort's main goal was Fudge."  
  
There was silence after Dumbledore's announcement that was finally broken by Minerva.  
  
"What about the school and the students?" Minerva asked. "Will the school be safe?"  
  
"That brings us to our last item on the agenda," Dumbledore said. "As of now, the school is safe. The wards that are in place right now would take Voldemort months to break and I am also having additional wards put up today and tomorrow. I believe the school will at least be safe from Voldemort for the time being.  
  
"What about the Hogwarts Express?" One of the Order Members questioned.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Voldemort does plan on attacking the Hogwarts Express, but not himself. He plans on sending about twenty of his best Death Eaters to do it," Snape answered. "He wants to test the students and the ministry abilities now that he was made the first move. His main target is Hogwarts itself. Voldemort will not attack the students himself until he can take Hogwarts with them."  
  
"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said. "We have a plan to keep the Express as secure as possible. Aurors will be aboard the train, as will two teachers I have asked. I guarantee you that the students will arrive safely."  
  
"What about Hogsmeade weekends?" Minerva questioned again.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "New permission slips have been sent out to all parents and guardians notifying them of the new danger. It will be up to the parents or guardian of the child if they are allowed to visit Hogsmeade. The students will still be protected in Hogsmeade, but not as secure as Hogwarts. We can not stop living our lives because of this."  
  
There were nods and mummers of agreement. Harry was thinking that there was no way Sirius was going to sign his permission slip.  
  
After a moment Dumbledore spoke again. "Now if you have no questions I call this meeting to a close. You all have your new assignments and I wish you luck with them. It's only going to get harder from here on in."

HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM!


	12. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 12: Expect the Unexpected  
  
Harry woke up on September 1st both excited and anxious. He was dying to see his friends again; he just wished that it wasn't because he needed to be on board the Hogwarts Express to protect them from Death Eaters.  
  
Shaking those depressing feelings away he got up and showered. Then, putting on his new Hogwarts robes, he exited his room to find Sirius and Remus both up having breakfast.  
  
"Morning Harry," Remus greeted him cheerfully. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Slept great," Harry said, smiling and seating himself at the table.  
  
"You'll never believe who they found yesterday," Sirius said, looking up from the paper he was reading.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, dishing up some food.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
Harry groaned. "Couldn't he have just stayed missing forever?"  
  
"Now Harry is that anyway to treat the boy that saved the Wizarding World?" Sirius said, pretending to scold.  
  
"Yes! He could have stayed missing for all I care," Harry said before shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"Yes think of all the fun we could have had today if I showed up with you out of nowhere," Sirius said, grinning. "But alas, Dumbledore thought it would be better if people knew that they had found you unharmed and alive."  
  
"Yeah so people would know that their savior was still alive and so they wouldn't give up hope," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Harry . . ." Remus started but was quickly cut off by Harry.  
  
"Don't even start," Harry snapped. "You and I both know that's all I am to most people, a tool, a symbol for hope. It's all I've ever been since the day I defeated Voldemort. No one sees me as anything but the famous Boy-Who- Lived. If it had been up to me I would have become the Boy-who-disappeared-and-who-was-never-seen-again." With that Harry fled from the room without a look back, leaving behind a not so surprised Remus and Sirius.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised at all to see Sirius approaching him in the Quidditch stadium stands five minutes later. It was like after he had first met Sirius three years ago a firm parental bond had formed between them that nothing and no one could seem to break. Once Sirius reached Harry they both just sat there in silence looking out over the Quidditch field.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said finally. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you and Remus. I had no right."  
  
"Harry you have every right to get angry," Sirius said. "And I see exactly where you're coming from, you haven't had the easiest life."  
  
"Neither have you, but I don't see you yelling at people that aren't to blame," Harry replied.  
  
"That's because you weren't there when I finally blew up at the world," Sirius said with a slight smile. "Remus was at my receiving end."  
  
"Great," Harry said. "That makes it twice he's been yelled at for things he didn't do."  
  
"Actually if you need to let some steam off Remus is the best person to yell at," Sirius said. "He's a remarkable listener."  
  
"So are you telling me I should go talk to Remus?" Harry asked shrewdly.  
  
"No," Sirius replied. "I'm telling you that you can talk to me. I'm here for you anytime you need me Harry. For once in your life you'll have somebody here for you, no matter what happens."  
  
"Thanks Sirius," Harry said, smiling.  
  
"And just for the record," Sirius said. "I've loved you since the moment I saw you in Lily's arms sixteen years ago. Not because you were my best friend's son, because you were you, with those amazing green eyes and innocent looks. I never could say no to you after that and you will never be the Boy-who-Lived to me."  
  
Harry turned and smiled mischievously at Sirius. "Does that 'I can't say no to those green eyes' still stand today?"  
  
"Why, what do you want?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing really," Harry said innocently. "Just for you to sign my permission slip to Hogsmeade."  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Sirius said firmly.  
  
"Come on Sirius, I can take care of myself and besides if something did happen at least I'd be there to help the other students," Harry said before giving Sirius his best innocent look. "Please?"  
  
"I hate you, you know that," Sirius said even though he was grinning.  
  
"You know that statement really doesn't work when you just told the person you loved them," Harry said laughing, knowing he had won.  
  
"That was a deliberate use of privileged knowledge to get what you wanted Harry. That was cruel and unmerciful," Sirius said seriously before grinning. "I am so proud of you."  
  
Harry laughed. "I've had a great teacher."  
  
Sirius stood up, grinning. "Come on let's get back up to the castle and get Demin so we can head to Platform 9 ¾."  
  
Harry got up and fell into step beside Sirius. "You and Demin are the teachers Dumbledore's sending to defend the train?"  
  
"Yep," Sirius said gleefully.  
  
When they reached the portrait of the Elf they gave the password and entered into Demin and Kairi's quarters, only to find Kairi trying to support her self in the doorway of Demin's room due to the fact she was laughing so hard.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked Delia who was playing a game on the floor.  
  
"Aunt Kairi booby trapped my Daddy's room and he can't seem to get out of it," Delia said, grinning madly.

Harry and Sirius traded amused looks before joining Kairi at Demin's door. What Harry saw made him laugh. Demin was standing in the middle of the room looking furious with burn marks and daggers covering the floor around him.  
  
"How long as he been trying to get out of there?" Harry asked Kairi, Sirius was to busy laughing to say anything.  
  
"Twenty minutes," Kairi said, smiling pleasantly.  
  
"When I get my hands on you Kairi you're dead," Demin threatened as he dove out of the way of another well-placed spell.  
  
"Is there even a way for him to get out of there?" Harry asked, watching Demin dance around more traps.  
  
"Of course there is!" Kairi said, looking affronted before her smile turned evil. "It just might take him a while to find it."  
  
"He was supposed to accompany Harry and I on the Hogwarts Express," Sirius said after finally catching his breath.  
  
"Well you get to take me instead," Kairi said cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds fine to me," Sirius said, offering Kairi his arm. "You make a much prettier companion."  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Black," Kairi said, taking his arm and exiting through the porthole.  
  
Harry turned back to Demin who had taken refuge in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Er . . . Demin are you going to be all right?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Of course! I love having a psychopath for a sister!" Demin said sarcastically. "Oh and Harry you remember that deal we made?"  
  
Harry flinched. "Yeah."  
  
"You have a week," Demin said.  
  
"A week!" Harry cried, outraged. "I need more time then that."  
  
"A week Harry and it better be good or the training you did in the elf Realm is going to look like a picnic," Demin said, trying yet another way to escape his room only to have a fireball hurled at him.  
  
"You know if she ends up killing me, you could be charge as a accomplice to murder," Harry informed Demin.  
  
"I don't care! You have a week," Demin said as Harry took his leave.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry, Sirius and Kairi on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the students to arrive and for the journey to begin. There were also seven Aurors nearby watching and waiting. While Harry was waiting for the Weasleys and Hermoine to arrive he was giving Sirius and Kairi a brief profile of each student that he knew as they passed the wall the three of them were leaning on.  
  
Harry noticed that most parents were trying to hold up a brave face for their children, even though most knew that things were going to be dangerous from now on, until Voldemort was gone for good.  
  
"Harry!" an excited voice shouted right before Harry found himself hugging a beautiful red head girl.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said, hugging her back.  
  
"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend after not seeing her for a month?" Sirius asked his Godson disapprovingly.  
  
"No," Kairi answered for him "It should have been more like this." She wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and kissed him thoroughly.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Hermoine asked, joining the group that was watching Sirius and Kairi kiss.  
  
"Nothing important," Harry said while shaking his head at the two adults.  
  
"Is that Sirius?" Ron asked stupidly while he too joined the group.  
  
"No it's Dumbledore," Ginny said sarcastically. "Of course it's Sirius!"  
  
"Since when did he have such a good-looking girlfriend?" Ron asked.  
  
"Good looking?" Harry asked skeptically. "Ow!" Harry cried as Kairi whacked him.  
  
"My brother is a bad influence on you," Kairi stated before smiling brightly at the others.  
  
"Brother?" Hermoine questioned.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet Lady Kairi, Demin's twin sister," Harry said.  
  
"Demin's twin!" Ron said, shocked.  
  
"Yes I know we are nothing alike. I'm charming, fun, and good-looking, while Demin is boring, strict and homely," Kairi said teasingly while shaking everyone's hand.  
  
"I think I see now why you're dating Sirius," Ginny said, giggling.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"It means that only a person that had a few screws loose in their head would date Sirius Black," Harry said, smiling innocently.  
  
"That is not what I meant!" Ginny said, smacking Harry though she was smiling.  
  
Before either Kairi or Sirius could comment on Harry's statement Mrs. Weasley had finally joined the group.  
  
"Hello Harry," Mrs. Weasley said brightly, giving him a hug. "It's great to see you again."  
  
"You too Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, returning the hug.  
  
"Sirius we read the good news!" Mrs. Weasley said, beaming at Sirius. "I'm happy that Harry finally as a responsible adult looking out for him."  
  
"Responsible?" all four kids said together, laughing.  
  
"That'll be the day," Ron finished for them.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said politely, choosing to ignore the kids. "I'd like you to meet Kairi, she and her brother are going to be teaching DADA this year."  
  
"What?!" Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny said while Mrs. Weasley shook hands with Kairi.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand. "I'll explain on the train."  
  
So with that the four children said their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley and loaded their things onto the train. Five minutes later the train pulled out of the station and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine found themselves in a compartment near the back of the train. Harry made sure the compartment door was locked and threw several silencing charms around it before beginning to tell the three everything that had happened since he left.  
  
He told them about Diane and his new powers. He also told them about the twins and what had happen with that. Then finally he told them about Sirius, Remus, Kairi, and Demin teaching this year and why Kairi and Sirius were riding the train with them.  
  
"I was wondering why they were on the train," Hermoine said after Harry had finished.  
  
"Sirius and Remus are going to be teaching?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Yep," Harry said, smiling. "It should be a really interesting year."  
  
"You said it mate," Ron said, grinning. "Just think, we have four teachers on our side and the Slytherin have only Snape. The Slytherins are going down this year!"  
  
"Ron, teachers aren't suppose to favor certain students and I doubt Demin and Kairi will," Hermoine said.  
  
Harry and Ron gave Hermoine a look that said 'yeah right' before Harry said, "I wouldn't count on it Hermoine. They have already had a run in with the Malfoy's and that didn't exactly hit it off."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry grinned and told them. By the time he was done Ron and Ginny were laughing so hard that they had trouble staying in their seats and even Hermoine was chuckling.  
  
"I wish I could have been there to see that!" Ron said, still laughing.  
  
"Did Kairi really kick him there?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Yes. She's just as skilled in martial arts as Demin is," Harry said laughing, before his face become grave. "Which brings me to my next point. I need your help with something."  
  
"Of course we'll help you!" Ginny said instantly.  
  
"Er . . . I wouldn't agree to anything until I tell you what I have to do," Harry said before taking a deep breath. "Remember how I told you I made a deal with Demin so I could come back early?"  
  
"Yes," Hermoine said while the others nodded.  
  
"Well Demin's giving me a week to complete it," Harry said.  
  
"What do you have to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well you guys just met Kairi so you don't know that she is one of the worse pranksters I've ever met. Even worse then your brothers," Harry said, nodding to Ginny and Ron. "When she was little she used to play the worse pranks on Demin and, needless to say, she hasn't stopped playing pranks on him today."  
  
"What does this have to do with the deal you made with Demin?" Hermoine asked curiously.  
  
Harry sighed. "The deal was that if I came back early then I would have to get revenge in Demin's behalf on Kairi. In other words I have to pull the most brilliant prank on Kairi in less then a week or Demin's going to kill me."  
  
"Why doesn't Demin do it himself?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"For two reasons," Harry said. "One Demin couldn't pull off a successful prank if his life depend on it and two when you start a prank war with Kairi, you will most likely end up dead or wishing you were by the end."  
  
"She can't be that bad," Hermoine said sensibly.  
  
"Oh but she is," Harry said solemnly. "I guarantee Voldemort won't have to worry about me once Kairi's done."  
  
"I'm in," Ron said eagerly. "I've lived through Fred and George's pranks for sixteen years I think I can handle Kairi."  
  
"Me too," Ginny said grinning.  
  
The three then turned to Hermoine with questioning eyes.  
  
"Oh fine!" Hermoine huffed. "I'll help too. But remember two of us are still prefects."  
  
"You mean one of us," Harry corrected.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermoine said, blinking.  
  
"I turned my prefect badge into Professor McGonagall. Between school, being Quidditch Captain and Demin I'll barely have time to sleep and eat as it is. Prefect duties are something I don't need."  
  
"You gave back your badge?" Hermoine said, looking scandalized.  
  
"I think we just covered that Hermoine," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "So do you have any ideas for the prank?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said. "But give me a couple of more days to work out everything."  
  
"When are we actually going to do it?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Over the weekend sometime," Harry said grinning evilly. "I just wish your brothers hadn't graduated last year, we really could have used their help and expertise."  
  
"Yeah tell me about it," Ron said. "They are going to be furious when they learn the biggest prank war in Hogwarts history is occurring and they're not part of it."  
  
"Maybe we can include them," Ginny said suddenly. "They have great products and ideas and I'm sure they will share them with us once we tell them who's in the castle."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked his sister confused.  
  
"The Marauders of course," Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's right! They have no idea who the Marauders are!" Harry said grinning evilly. "This is going to be fun!"  
  
They then got into a discussion about what Harry had in mind for the first prank and what they were going to do to protect themselves after it. Their discussion was interrupted when the train gave an unnatural jerk and people started to shout. The four in the compartment were on their feet immediately heading for the door.  
  
"Harry undo your wards," Hermoine said as she tugged on the door that wouldn't budge.  
  
"I did," Harry said, confused. "About twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Then why aren't the doors opening?" Hermoine said, letting Ron give it a try with the same results. Hermoine and Harry then tried every spell they could think of and still the door didn't budge.  
  
"Of all the stupid, dumb, idiotic, half-witted thing to do. . . " Harry proclaimed suddenly realizing what was going on.  
  
"Harry what are you rambling about?" Ron asked frustrated.  
  
"Those simple minded Aurors have locked all the compartment doors so students can't get out and no one can get in!" Harry said, going to the window and looking out.  
  
"Well that was a smart thing to do. That way no one will get in the way," Hermoine said reasonably.  
  
"True," Harry said, turning from the window. "Until the Death Eaters wise up and start coming through the windows."  
  
"Harry that it completely ridiculous. How would they get through a window?"  
  
As if on cue their window shattered and a Death Eater come crashing in. Harry had him unconscious before the others had time to blink.  
  
"It's called magic," Harry said looking up from the fallen Death Eater. "Maybe you've heard of it."  
  
"But . . . how . . ." Hermoine stuttered, horrified.  
  
"I've got to go get the doors open," Harry said going to the window. "You three stay here and stay alert, I'll be back."  
  
"Harry how are you . . ." Ron started to ask, but stopped suddenly as Harry turned into a golden eagle and soared out the window.  
  
Harry flew out over the train and saw Death Eaters on top of the train cars all preparing to go through a window. While the Aurors seemed to be busy dealing with the Death Eaters that had gone inside. Harry making a quick decision landed on the middle passenger car and transformed back.  
  
"Excuse me!" Harry shouted. "Are you looking for someone?"  
  
All the Death Eaters who were in shouting range looked up startled. Then curses started flying. Harry blocked all of them moving carefully and swiftly across the fast moving train. The first Death Eater Harry reached he sent soaring off the high-speed train without a second thought, five more were quick to follow. Which only left three more on top of the moving cars to deal with. The only problem was they had formed a semi circle around Harry leaving him nowhere to run.  
  
"We meet again Potter," a cold leering voice said. "But I guarantee that this meeting will end differently."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it Malfoy," a clear voice said behind Malfoy calmly. Harry looked over Lucius' shoulder to see his Godfather standing on top of the car.  
  
"Come to help finish off the last Potter Black?" Malfoy sneered, turning around leaving the other two Death Eaters wands facing Harry. "You did such a great job last time with James and Lily."  
  
Sirius's blood drained from his face and Harry instantly jumped on Malfoy sending both of them sprawling across the train. He heard the other two Death Eaters start shouting curses as Sirius countered with is own. Harry and Malfoy were too occupied with fighting each other they didn't even notice that Sirius had already propelled both death eaters off the sides of the train.  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest you let go of my Godson and get to your feet," Sirius's deadly voice said nearby.  
  
Malfoy let go of Harry slowly and turned to face Sirius whose wand was pointed steadily at Malfoy's heart.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," A voice suddenly yelled, but it wasn't Sirius'.  
  
"Sirius, look out!" Harry shouted as he recognized the green light speeding towards his Godfather. Harry recklessly hurdled himself at his Godfather knocking them both out of the way and felt the curse just pass over them.  
  
Harry heard a loud thump a second later. Harry lifted his head to see Lucius Malfoy's dead body sprawled five feet away from him. Harry then slowly turned his head to see the horrified face of Draco Malfoy, who still had his wand pointed directly where his father had once stood.

THANKS TO MY BETA READER NATURAL ANTHEM!


	13. Choices and Explanations

  
  
Chapter 13: Choices and Explanations  
  
"Harry are you all right?" Sirius asked, frantically sitting up and pulling his Godson with him. Harry heard his Godfather, but the question didn't seem to be penetrating into his brain. All that he comprehended was that Draco Malfoy had just tried to kill his Godfather, but had killed Lucius Malfoy, his father instead.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked, shaking his Godson gently by the shoulders. "Harry look at me."  
  
Gradually Harry turned his fearful green eyes to his Godfather. "Sirius?" Harry asked tentatively, before abruptly enveloping Sirius in a tight embrace. Sirius gladly returned the hug, reassuring his Godson that he was all right.  
  
"I . . . just . . . I . . ." Draco's deaden voice said. "I . . . didn't . . . mean . . . I . . . didn't . . ."  
  
Harry and Sirius broke apart and turn to see Draco Malfoy kneeling next to his father's dead body. There were no tears, no sadness in his eyes, just fear, extreme fear.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
It had been one hour since the train incident and Harry and Sirius found themselves inside Dumbledore's office immediately upon arriving at the school. Dumbledore had yet to arrive and Harry figured he was still at the welcoming feast addressing the students.  
  
"Harry are you sure you're all right?" Sirius asked worriedly, handing his Godson a cup of tea.  
  
"Sirius I'm fine," Harry lied, taking the cup Sirius offered. In reality Harry was still a little shaken up with his Godfather's close encounter with death. If he ever lost Sirius it would kill him.  
  
Sirius was about to call him on his bluff when Dumbledore came strolling into his office, his piercing blue eyes completely devoid of its twinkle and his face intensely grave.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked simply after seating himself behind his desk.  
  
Between Harry and Sirius they explained what had happened up to the moment where Draco's killing curse had hit his father. After they were done Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"I was really hoping that wasn't the case," Dumbledore said gravely, shaking his head.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Harry asked, "Sir, where's Draco now?"  
  
"He was taken into custody by the Auror's that were on the train. The ministry is now holding him until they can conclude precisely what has happened today."  
  
Harry nodded before asking something that had been nagging at him. "Sir what I don't understand is how Draco got out of his compartment on the train. Not even Hermoine or I could budge the door."  
  
"That's because Draco Malfoy was never on the train," Dumbledore said grimly.  
  
Harry and Sirius traded looks before Harry said, "Are you telling us he arrived with the Death Eaters? But he was in his school robes."  
  
"Yes I know. It was all part of the plan," Dumbledore said. "I was notified almost one hour after the train had left Platform 9 ¾ of Voldemort's plan for Draco Malfoy. Severus had come to me immediately following his Death Eater meeting this morning. It seems that the raid on the train was also a test for the recently trained Draco. It appears that he was to kill at least one person on the train to prove his loyalty to Voldemort. After Draco had completed his task he was to stay on the train and arrive at school with everyone else. His mission was then to keep a close eye on all activities around the school. But as you can see things didn't turn out the way they planned."  
  
"What will happen to the boy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing as of right now," Dumbledore said. "Like I told you before, the Ministry is unsure of what exactly happened. They know that the killing curse did indeed come from Draco, but they are uncertain as to why he used it. They know that Lucius Malfoy is indeed a Death Eater, so killing him was completely justified. But as you told me Draco's target wasn't his father, it was Sirius. However, there is no visible evidence that Draco's target wasn't his father. Except for you two," Dumbledore said, looking them each in the eye before continuing. "Draco is refusing to talk and there is no visible sign of him being a Death Eater, nevertheless the ministry is not ruling the possibility out. We cannot question him under truth potion; our law forbids it. No one under the age of 18 can be administered any kind of truth serum."  
  
"What will happen if he is convicted?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"He will be sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore said gravely, his blue eyes sad.  
  
"They'd send a sixteen year old boy to Azkaban?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.  
  
"The penalty for being found guilty of being a Death Eater is very clear," Dumbledore said. "It will not matter his age. Plus if he his sent there we would be sending him straight back into Voldemort's hands. The ministry is trying its best to relocate the Azkaban prisoners before Voldemort takes over it, but they are short handed as it is. I'm afraid Voldemort will secure Azkaban before we can. "  
  
An uncomfortable silence accompanied Dumbledore's statement. Harry was torn, as was Sirius. Draco deserved to be punished severely for what he had tried to do, but sending a boy to Azkaban? Or worse, sending him straight back into Voldemort's hands?  
  
"I think you two have both realized by now what part you will play in this," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "Since you two are the only ones who witnessed what happened, Draco Malfoy's life literally lies in your hands. You both are highly respected and trusted within the ministry, whatever you chose to tell the Ministry will seal Mr. Malfoy's fate."  
  
Harry's eyes found themselves looking directly into Dumbledore's intensive blue ones before looking away quickly. Harry also felt his Godfather swift nervously beside him.  
  
"The choice is yours to make, for it was one of your lives he almost ended. I just want you to think on this," Dumbledore said gently. "Draco Malfoy was brought up to follow the dark path, he had no choice in the matter. Lucius would rather kill his son then have him turn to the light. Draco lived in a house of hate and fear and his mother could do nothing to help. Maybe this is the chance he needs, a second chance without his father's influence."  
  
Harry and Sirius remained silent not sure what to say or do. Dumbledore had a point, whether it was a good point of not they were still unsure. Draco had been nothing but trouble since the day he had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"If he is found innocent, what will happen to him then?" Sirius questioned. "Would you allow him to return to school?"  
  
"No. At least not for a while," Dumbledore said. "I have already set up a safe house for Mrs. Malfoy, if Draco is released he will be sent there as well to cope with what as happened. He will be put on trial and be observed by his mother and also by Severus who will drop in from time to time to check on things. If Draco can make some changes I will consider letting him back into the school."  
  
Another silence followed this remark, Harry and Sirius both thinking on what Dumbledore had just told them.  
  
"I'm sure the ministry will be notifying you soon of the court date for Draco. I'm just asking you to think carefully before you make your decision," Dumbledore said gently before smiling slightly. "It's getting late and I'm sure the feast has ended by now. Your friends are probably wondering where you are. The password is Sorcerer Harry. "  
  
Taking that this was their hint to leave, Harry and Sirius slowly got to their feet and exited the office without saying a word. Once the stone gargoyles closed behind them Sirius turned to face his Godson.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius said. "Are you ok?"  
  
Harry turned to look at his Godfather, a mixture of emotions burning in his eyes. "Sirius I can't do this. I can't condemn someone's life, even if it is Draco Malfoy's. Yet I can't forgive him for what he did. He could have killed you today Sirius."  
  
Sirius wrapped his Godson in a tight hug. "Come on Harry let's go talk," Sirius said before releasing him and guiding him down the halls and eventually out the front doors. They soon found themselves in the Quidditch stadium again.  
  
"I'm just as torn as you are Harry," Sirius said after they were seated. "I don't think it was fair for Dumbledore to even ask us to make this decision."  
  
"So why is he asking us to do this?" Harry asked dropping his head into his hands.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sirius said. "But Dumbledore always seems to have reasons for his choices. Reasons I've come to learn to trust."  
  
"I can't forgive him Sirius. I'm not even sure I can go and lie to the ministry for him," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"I know what you mean," Sirius said, looking out over the Quidditch field. "I think we both need time to think on this, as Dumbledore said, this is our decision."  
  
Harry nodded and the two lapsed into silence. They just stayed like that for some time, each taking comfort in each other.  
  
"I think I'll head to the common room," Harry finally said. "I'm sure Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny are there waiting to kill me."  
  
Sirius smiled. "If they didn't kill you for disappearing for a month I don't think they'll kill you for disappearing for a couple of hours."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," Harry said, standing up, followed by Sirius. "I think the only thing that keep Ron from killing me in the first place was his mother and, as you can see, she isn't here now."  
  
Sirius laughed as they both headed back towards the castle. Sirius walked him to the portrait hole were they said their goodnights. When Harry entered into the common room, as he predicted, his friends were sitting in the corner waiting.  
  
Harry and Sirius had already told Kairi, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny everything that had happen between Lucius and Draco. Then after they had gotten over that initial shock of Draco killing his own father, even if it was unintentional, they had all demanded an explanation on why Harry had never told them he was an Animagus. Which needless to say took some explaining.  
  
"So what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermoine asked as Harry took a seat in the empty armchair.  
  
"An detailed explanation on what happened on the train,," Harry said wearily.  
  
"So what's going to happen to the scum bag now?" Ron asked disgustedly.  
  
"I am not sure," Harry said hesitantly, not certain he should tell his friends, especially Ron, what part in Draco's fate he was to play. "Dumbledore didn't give us any details."  
  
"Yeah well I'm sure we won't been seeing Malfoy around anymore." Ron said a grinning forming on his face.  
  
"Ron he just killed his own father." Hermoine snapped. "I know he is a prat, but just think how he must feel."  
  
"What? You'd rather it had been Sirius?" Ron countered back. "Harry finally gets an adult that actually wants to take care of him and you take Draco's side? If you ask me that git is going to get just what he deserves."  
  
"I can't believe you would say that Ron. Sirius is just as important to me as anyone else," Hermoine said, looking close to tears. "I just . . . I just . . ." Hermoine tried to say, but suddenly burst into tears before running up the girls staircase.  
  
"Ron you prat! I can't believe you would say something like that," Ginny said, punching her brother hard in the arm, before following Hermoine up the stairs.  
  
"What is their problem?" Ron said, rubbing his arm. "You'd think they were actually concerned about the ferret boy."  
  
"Ron," Harry said slowly. "I don't think it was your comments about Malfoy that got you in trouble."  
  
"What are you taking about all I said was . . ." Ron started then suddenly hit his head with is hand. "I am such a prat!"  
  
"I believe we already covered that," Harry said. "I suggest you apologize immensely to Hermoine tomorrow. As for me I'm going to bed, I having a feeling tomorrows going to be along day."  
  
When Harry woke the next morning it was to an empty dormitory. Hoping Ron was up and apologizing to Hermoine, he quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs only to come face to face with a stern looking Ginny.  
  
"Good morning Ginny," Harry said brightly, giving her a quick kiss. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing you can't fix," Ginny said.  
  
Harry gave her an odd look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Mr. Potter, that you were not being totally truthful yesterday about certain things and I want to know what," Ginny said, giving Harry a look that said 'you better answer me or else'.  
  
Harry sighed. "I should have known I couldn't get anything by you. What is it you want to know?"  
  
"I want the truth about the Prefect badge and Draco," Ginny said firmly.  
  
"I already told you why I handed in my badge," Harry said hoping Ginny would drop it, no such luck.  
  
"Harry if you think I'm going to believe that excuse you're stupider then a thought. You're talking to me Ginny Weasley, the only girl of seven children who is still alive today to tell about it."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. "I knew there was a reason I loved you. Well besides the fact your older brothers pay me to keep dating you."  
  
Ginny smacked him lightly. "Not funny Harry, now tell me the truth before I get mad."  
  
"Come on," Harry said, capturing her hand. "We need to find a private room."  
  
"Where are we going to find that in this school?" Ginny question as they both exited through the porthole.  
  
Harry grinned slyly. "Don't tell me you forgot about our secret little room we found last year."  
  
Ginny's smile soon matched Harry's. "You mean the one we'd go to to finish our homework in peace?"  
  
"Yeah, if you count snogging as homework," Harry said laughing, while proceeding down a corridor before unexpectedly ducking through a hidden passageway.  
  
"Have you seen Ron or Hermoine this morning?" Harry questioned as he continued down the hidden passageway.  
  
"Hermoine left early and last time I checked Ron was still trying to find her," Ginny said, stopping next to Harry who had stopped in front of solid stone wall. Well at least it looked as though it was solid.  
  
Harry started shifting the loose stones around like a puzzle until he heard a clicking noise and a door appeared.  
  
"Well I hope Hermoine will forgive him this time," Harry said, opening the door for Ginny to go in ahead of him.  
  
"Oh I think she will," Ginny said abruptly, trying not to giggle at the sight that met her as she walked into the room.  
  
"What makes you say . . ." Harry said but stopped as he noticed the two other people in the room, who had apparently had the same idea as they had. Ron and Hermoine who were too busy making up with each other didn't even notice when Harry and Ginny enter.  
  
Harry who decided he had had enough of watching Ron and Hermoine make out cleared his throat loudly. The response was instant. Ron and Hermoine broke apart and turned to face Harry and Ginny with horrified expressions.  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine squealed. "We were just . . . Ron just need me to . . ."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows completely enjoying his friend's discomfort. "Really?" Harry said attentively while Ginny giggled.  
  
"Er . . . what she said," Ron said, turning redder by the minute.  
  
"I can't believe you guys!" Harry said, looking deadly serious while Hermoine and Ron were looking at him fearfully. "You have to schedule your make out sessions in this room around me and Ginny. I tell you no consideration what so ever."  
  
Hermoine and Ron just gaped at him while Ginny was full out laughing by now.  
  
"Harry you prat you've being snogging with my sister in this room?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh grow up Ron," Ginny said. "Just because it didn't take us so long to recognize are feelings for each other, doesn't give you the right to be a jerk."  
  
"You two are really ok with this?" Hermoine asked nervously.  
  
"You've got to be kidding?" Harry said grinning. "We've had bets going for two years now of when you two were going to grow up and tell each other your feelings. Speaking of which," Harry said, turning to Ginny. "Who won?"  
  
"Looks like Bill did," Ginny said, taking out a worn out folded piece of parchment.  
  
"Bill?!" Ron cried. "The whole family was in on it?"  
  
"Yes, along with almost all the Gyffindors," Harry said, turning back to his friends.  
  
"I think it's time for breakfast," Hermoine said briskly before making a quick exit.  
  
"She's right, we better get going," Ron said going to the door. When he noticed Harry and Ginny didn't follow he turned around. "Aren't you two coming?"  
  
"In a minute." Ginny said. "I need to talk to Harry."  
  
Ron gave her a disbelieving look. "Right Ginny, like I'm going to believe that after you just told me what you and Harry really do in here."  
  
"She's telling the truth Ron," Harry said, taking a seat on the only couch that occupied the room. "We just need to talk for a moment."  
  
Ron still looked skeptical, but shrugged. "All right see you at breakfast."  
  
After Ron had left Ginny also sat down, but on Harry's lap instead of the couch. "All right Mr. Potter start talking."  
  
"Which do you want to hear first?" Harry asked.  
  
"The badge," Ginny said.  
  
"There are two reason I turned that in. The first one I can't tell you because I've been sworn to secrecy. And the second reason," Harry said a little hesitantly. "I'm not sure I should be telling you but Dumbledore didn't forbid me not to. Do you remember how a told you about the twins?"  
  
Ginny nodded and Harry proceeded to tell her about the globe that turned out to be the Sphere of Elements.  
  
"So what does the Sphere have to do with you? You're not a Founder's Heir," Ginny said, a little confused.  
  
"True I'm not, but Dumbledore wants to test me and see if I can control the Sphere."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He wouldn't give me a reason when I asked," Harry said. "He just asked me if I would be willing to give up some of my duties so I could train with him personally. He gave me the choice of either staying a prefect or Quidditch captain."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I bet that was a tough decision."  
  
"Quite it took me almost .001 seconds to come to a conclusion," Harry said.  
  
"So do you think you will be able to control the Sphere?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. It was originally made to be controlled by the Founder's or their heirs," Harry said thoughtfully. "But Dumbledore seems to think that I might be able to."  
  
"Mm," Ginny said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. "What about Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Harry sighed. "You can't tell anybody about this, not even Ron or Hermoine."  
  
Ginny's confused brown eyes looked up to meet Harry's intense green ones. "I promise Harry whatever you tell me won't go beyond this room."  
  
Harry nodded and told her what really happened on the Hogwarts Express and what Dumbledore asked of Sirius and him. After he was done they just sat there in silence for a moment.  
  
"Do you know what you're going to do?" Ginny finally asked, her head still resting on his shoulder.  
  
"No," Harry said softly.  
  
"Just do what you always do," Ginny said. "Just follow your heart, it hasn't led you astray yet."  
  
"It did once," Harry said, resting his chin on top of Ginny's head.  
  
"Really? When?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"When it told me it was all right to fall in love with a beautiful red head," Harry said, smiling. "It turned out she had a temper to match her hair and a dangerous right hook."  
  
"Well if you hadn't made me mad then you wouldn't have had to experience my temper or dangerous right hook," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
Harry laughed and placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him. "What I meant was that my heart should have realized sooner what a remarkable young women you are."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Potter."  
  
"Oh really? What about this," Harry said shrewdly before lowering his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss that didn't end until they both need to come up for air.  
  
"Should we head down to breakfast now?" Harry asked.  
  
"In a minute," Ginny said, grinning and wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. She then returned his kiss with just as much passion.

Ten minutes later Ginny and Harry finally showed up in the crowded great hall, Ron given them suspicious looks as they sat down opposite him and Hermoine.  
  
"Here are your schedules," Hermoine said briskly handing Harry and Ginny their envelopes.  
  
Harry opened his, taking notice that he had two slips of parchment instead of one. Reading the first he recognized his normal school schedule, except DADA he had every other day, for a longer period of time and it said advance class beside it.  
  
Looking up he asked the others, "What DADA class did you get?"  
  
"Advanced," Ron said, not even bothering to look up from his food.

"Me too," Ginny said, reading over her schedule.  
  
"I do as well," Hermoine said.  
  
"Why do we have it so often?" Harry inquired, dishing up food.  
  
"Oh that's right you weren't here last night when Dumbledore explained," Hermoine said. "They're combining the DADA class between houses now as well. Years 1-4 will have the classes Tuesdays and Thursdays while years 5-7 will have it Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays."  
  
"Does that mean we have DADA class with Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep," Ginny said excitedly. "Though I wonder what teacher we're going to have?"  
  
"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you who's teaching which class?" Harry asked.  
  
"No he said it would be a surprise." Ron said. "Though I really hope we get Kairi, she's so hot! I mean she seems like a much better teacher," Ron added hastily as Hermoine glared at him.  
  
Harry shook his head. "First off Ron you need to work on your boyfriend skills, second off Sirius is the very jealous tape so I'd watch it, and third off Demin is just as good of teacher as Kairi."  
  
While Hermoine and Ginny started lecturing Ron, Harry turned his attention to his second slip of paper. He read it over once before slamming his head on the table with a groan.  
  
"Hey mate what's wrong?" Ron asked, looking at his black haired friend with concern. Without a word Harry handed over the second slip of paper that Ron proceeded to read.  
  
After School Schedule starting the first of next week.

Demin's Times  
Monday-Friday 6:00a.m. to 7:00a.m. Jogging laps around school. Tuesday and Thursday 8:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. Martial Art training

Dumbledore's Time  
Monday. Wednesday. Friday 7:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. Element training

Sirius and Remus Time  
Monday. Wednesday. Friday 8:00p.m. to 9:00p.m. Dueling Class (not optional to you)  
We have also conveniently scheduled your Quidditch practices to be Tuesday, Thursday,

Saturday, and Sunday.  
Quidditch practice for Tuesday and Thursday's 6:00p.m-8:00p.m. Saturday's and Sunday's are opened for your own scheduling.  
Sincerely yours,  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
"Wow Harry how are you suppose to get your homework done?" Hermoine asked after Ron was done reading.  
  
"How should I know?" Harry said, looking up. "I doubt they even care."  
  
"Don't worry Harry," Ginny said, taking the schedule from Ron. "You can handle it, besides you've got us to help you with your homework."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry said smiling. "I'm sure I'm going to need it."  
  
"What does it mean by element training?" Hermoine asked curiously.  
  
"I'll explain on the way to class," Harry said, standing up. "We don't have time to sit here anymore."  
  
So with that the four of them left the Great Hall and headed for their first day of classes, Harry was greatly relieved he didn't have potions today.

THANKS TO NATURAL ANTHEM BY BETA!


	14. Let the Games Begin

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! My work schedule was beyond hectic, then I was going to finish it this weekend until my parents decided to pack the trailer and go camping, which was fun! Anyway I'm really really really sorry! Please forgive me! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14: Let the Games Begin  
  
Their first class they had that day was transfigurations, followed by Divination then lunch. After that came their first DADA class.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said has his girlfriend met up with the trio at the DADA classroom.  
  
"How's your day been?" Ginny asked sitting down next to Harry and leaning over to give him a quick kiss.  
  
"Could you not do that in public?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
"It's been educational." Harry said, wisely choosing to ignore Ron. "How's your day been?"  
  
"Outstanding," Ginny said smiling brightly. "So any bets on who are teacher's going to be?"  
  
"No." Harry said watching the rest of the Gryffindor's who had the advance class file in. Among them were the all eight seventh year student from Gryffindor. From their own year there was Seamus, Dean, and Parvati. From Ginny's year there was two boys and one other girl and from fourth year there were five students altogether. The class had been combined with Hufflepuff advance students who counted for twelve other students.  
  
"I don't care which teacher we get." Hermoine said pulling out her books. "As long as they teach us what we need to know."  
  
Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and was about to comment when Demin coming strolling through the door.  
  
"Good Afternoon Class." Demin said smiling. "As you can see I will be your Professor today, you may call me Professor Demin or just Demin."  
  
"Today?" Harry asked his former mentor.  
  
Demin smiled at Harry. "Yes today. Depending on which lesson is to be taught that day will depend on the Professor. My sister and I each have are strong points so we will teach the lesson that will befit you the most."  
  
"So that means we get Professor Kairi as a teacher too?" A seventh year boy from Hufflepuff asked.  
  
"Yes." Demin said seating himself on top of his desk so he was facing the class. "So today we are just going to get to know each other. We'll go down the row I'd like you to tell me your name. After that you may ask me one question, so we can get to know me a little."  
  
"Any question we want?" Parvati asked slyly, while Harry was having a hard time keeping a start face as he noticed most of the girls were giving Demin starry-eyed expressions.  
  
"Yes." Demin said. "So let's start."  
  
Dean was first on the row and after he stated his name he asked. "How come we aren't calling you by your last name?"  
  
"Elves don't have last names." Demin explained. "The Elf Realm people don't believe in having last names. We distinguish one's character through deeds not names."  
  
That was one thing that Harry had really liked about the Elf Realm. Just imagine how much easier his life would be if he didn't have a last name.  
  
Parvati went next. "Are you married?"  
  
Demin smiled at the girl, while Harry rolled his eyes as all the girls seem to want to know this answer. "Yes I am. My wife died many years ago, but in my realm marriage is internal. Which means we have to be really careful whom we marry, because we'll be with them forever."  
  
Most girls looked highly disappointed at this, but Demin didn't notice or he pretending he didn't notice and moved on to the next person. Introductions went on as did the questions, most people asking about the Elf Realm or Demin's life. Then finally after the last person had asked their question they moved on and Demin handed out a test.  
  
"I would like to see where each class member stands on their knowledge of this subject. Then next class I will test you on your actual ability to perform based on the knowledge from your tests. This does not count against your grade, it's just for me to see." Demin said after passing out the tests. "After you're done you may leave it on my desk and leave. Oh and before you leave if you are interesting in the dueling club please sign the parchment that's pinned to the wall outside the door."  
  
So with that the class started the test. Harry found it rather easy and was done with it rather quick. He would defiantly have to thank Remus for all his extra help. Harry handed in his paper and quietly told Demin he wanted to talk to him after class and exited the room to wait. Five minutes later he was joined by Hermoine, then followed quickly by Ginny, and then Ron.  
  
"Are you waiting to talk to Demin?" Ron asked as he joined the group.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied. "You don't have to wait, I can just meet you at dinner."  
  
"Nah I'd rather wait." Ron said grinning. "Besides now you have time to fill us in on your prank you have planned."  
  
"It will be my pleasure." Harry said grinning evilly and proceeding to explain what he had in mind.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!" Ron said after Harry was done.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that without Kairi waking up?" Hermoine asked frowning.  
  
"With this." Harry said producing a small blue bottle.  
  
Hermoine took the bottle from him and studied it while Ginny asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Sleeping draft." Harry said taking the bottle back from Hermoine.  
  
"Were did you get it?" Hermoine asked eyed wide. "Sleeping potions are strictly regulated because most are addictive."  
  
"Yes I know." Harry said grinning. "I made this in the Elf Realm over the holiday. I had to make lots of potions for Demin over the holiday. This is just one among many I have."  
  
Before Hermoine could question him further on the other potions he had in his possession the last student come out the door followed by Demin, who smiled at the four of them.  
  
"What can a do for you?" Demin asked Harry.  
  
"Two things actually." Harry answered. "First where's Delia?"  
  
"She's with Madam Pomphry who was nice enough to take her on as a student to learn wizard healing." Demin said.  
  
"But I thought Elves were natural healers." Hermoine said curiously.  
  
"They are, but some things need to be taught in order for us to use are abilities. Plus wizard magical healing is different from ours. It's actually a great privilege for Delia to be able to train with Madam Pomphry."  
  
"Are you saying that because it's true or because you just didn't want Delia in your classes in fear she might embarrass you?"  
  
Demin gave Harry a look that firmly told him to stop asking stupid questions.  
  
"Er . . . right." Harry said trying to stiffly a laugh. "The second reason I waited was to tell you that Friday night you will have four uninvited guest wandering around your quarters on the pretense of leaving Keri a gift. So don't be surprise if you hear anything."  
  
"Really?" Demin asked excitedly. "Are you going to tell me what you plan on doing?"  
  
"No way!" Harry said. "You will have to wait and see the results on Saturday morning just like we will."  
  
"We?" Demin asked looking at the other three innocent faces.  
  
"You didn't think we'd let Harry have all the fun did you?" Ron asked now grinning.  
  
"I just hope Harry's told you what you're getting yourself into." Demin told the other three. "My sister pranks are very unpleasant to deal with."  
  
"Yeah he's told us." Ginny said. "But we've dealt with pranks are entire life."  
  
"So I've heard." Demin said smiling. "Come we've better get down to dinner."  
  
After dinner the four were heading back to the Gyffindor dormitory discussing the first day of school when Ron suddenly stopped and swore out loud.  
  
"Ron! Watch your language!" Hermoine scolded, at the same time that Ginny had asked what was wrong.  
  
"I forgot to sign the parchment for the dueling club." Ron said swearing again under his breath.  
  
"For heaven sakes Ron!" Hermoine said exasperated. "You would probably forget your head if it wasn't attached!"  
  
"And your point?" Ron asked. "That still doesn't solve the problem I have now does it?"  
  
"Come on Ron." Harry said. "I'm sure either Remus or Sirius as the list, let's go find them."  
  
"Do you mind if we come along?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not sure, what are you going to give me in return?" Harry asked innocently. Ginny didn't even bother replying as she snaked her arms around Harry's neck and brought his mouth to met hers.  
  
"Who in the world taught my Godson to kiss like that?" Harry heard his Godfather's voice somewhere nearby. Ginny who didn't seem bothered by the fact that Sirius was nearby deepened the kiss.  
  
"Remind you of anyone?" Remus voice asked joining the conversation.  
  
"You mean all the snogging secession we were unlucky enough to witness between James and Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Actually I was thinking about finding you and Kairi snogging on the couch last night, but now that you mention it, they do remind me of that too." Remus said, clear amusement in his voice.  
  
"Do you mind?" Ginny asked after finally breaking the kiss for the need for air, but still keeping her arms around Harry. "We were busy here."  
  
"Actually I don't mind, but I need to borrow my Godson from you for just a moment." Sirius said.  
  
"What do you need Sirius?" Harry asked untangling himself from Ginny.  
  
"To talk to you about that extra schedule that was given to you." Sirius said suddenly looking none too happy.  
  
"All right." Harry said a little confused at what his Godfather wanted to talk about. "But before we do that, do either of you have the sign up list for the dueling club? Ron forgot to sign it."  
  
"It's in our quarters." Remus said smiling. "I was beginning to wonder if Ron was terrified of us when I didn't see his name on the list."  
  
Ron blushed while Hermoine answered smugly. "No, Ron was just being the idiot he his."  
  
"Come on." Remus said laughing. "We'll go sign it now."  
  
"Thank you." Ron said gratefully as he, Hermoine and Ginny left following Remus leaving Harry and Sirius standing in the hall alone.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Not here, come." And he guided Harry into a nearby classroom. After Sirius had locked the door and charmed the place with anti- hearing charms did he turn to speak to Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore come to me this morning asking my permission to let you undergo the element training. Actually he gave me a look that said 'I'm asking you permission since you are his guardian, but whether or not you give your consent I will teach the boy to control the elements.'"  
  
"Sounds like Dumbledore." Harry said laughing. "I take it that you don't like the idea very much."  
  
"Not really." Sirius said. "You do to many dangerous stuff as it is. I really don't want another thing to add to my, 'My Godson trying to give me a heartache list.' However, it doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter. So what I want to know is how you feel about it?"  
  
Harry unconsciously took hold of the necklace that was around his neck and start fidgeting with it. "I'm not really sure what Dumbledore is trying to accomplish with me learning to control the sphere. In fact we're not sure if I can even control it since only Founder's Heirs are suppose to be able to."  
  
"Albus failed to mention that." Sirius said looking grim. "What makes him think you can even control it?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure what reasoning he has. He wouldn't even tell me when I asked." Harry said sitting himself on the nearby stool. "But you said it yourself, Dumbledore usually has a good reason behind the things he does."  
  
"Way to throw my words back in my face." Sirius said pulling a face before turning serous again. "Do you think you can do this? Do you think there is any danger to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry said with a shrugged. "Though I remember someone once telling me that everything I find has a purpose, has a place. I think I was meant to find that sphere. Whether or not it was because I was meant to control is another thing. I don't think it will hurt to try."  
  
Sirius looked at his Godson for another moment before smiling. "That's all I need to know. I trust Albus, but when it comes to your safety my trust only goes so far. So when does this training start?"  
  
"Monday at 8: 00." Harry replied. "Do you plan on coming?"  
  
"You think I'd let you experiment with the elements of nature with out my supervision?" Sirius asked given Harry a reproachful look. "Dumbledore my have good reasons for these lessons, but that don't mean he's not completely sane."  
  
"Thus said by Sirius Black." Harry said laughing. "You're not exactly sane in the head yourself."  
  
"I'm hurt." Sirius said giving Harry in offended look. "What more could you ask for in a Godfather?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry said standing up and heading for the door. "I couldn't have asked for a better alternative father then you."  
  
Sirius watched Harry exit the room startled. He always knew Harry look to him as a father, but to actually hear it from Harry meant the world to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you remember to slip the sleeping draft into Kairi's drink?" Ron asked Harry quietly.  
  
It was Friday night and Harry, Ginny, and Ron were looking both excited and anxious towards the head table, while Hermoine was looking fearful because she was helping attack a teacher.  
  
"Yes. I gave Dobby the instructions and I know he won't let me down." Harry said glancing quickly at the head table where Kairi and Sirius were talking. "We will begin phase two in five hours at the stroke of midnight."  
  
The other three nodded and went back to eating their own dinner. When midnight finally rolled around the foursome found themselves under Harry's invisibility cloak. Once they reached the portrait of the elf Harry gave the password and they all slipped into the room to find Demin on the coach reading a book.  
  
"I was wondering when you four were going to show up." Demin said lightly, closing his book with a snap as Harry pulled the cloak off him and his friends. "Kairi's been asleep for hours. What did you give her?"  
  
"I mild sleeping draft." Harry said crossing the room and quietly opening Kairi's door. Seeing that she was indeed asleep he motioned for the other's to follow. Harry the proceeded to give Ron and Ginny a ball of magical silver string that looked like fishing wire. Ron and Ginny then started tying one end of the string to varies different objects in the room and then string them across to the other side of the room where they tied it off. After the strings were secured Harry and Hermoine went to the strings and muttered a different spell each time turning the strings all different colors. Forty minutes later they left the room looking pleased and excited.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you just did." Demin asked who had watched the children turn his sister's room into a colorful spider web.  
  
"Nope." Harry said grinning evilly. "You'll just have to wait for the show to begin in the morning. Speaking of which." Harry said scanning the room. "Do you mind if we bunk on your floor and couches? We don't want to miss a thing when Kairi wakes up."  
  
"Sure go right ahead." Demin said laughing. "Just make sure I'm up to see the show as well."  
  
"Promise." Harry said conjuring some blankets for everybody. Once everyone was arranged, Ginny and Hermoine were sleeping on the couches and Ron and Harry were spread across the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was brought back to consciousness the next morning rather abruptly by something or rather someone roughly jumping on him and then settling their weight on his stomach. Opening his heavy eyes he found Delia sitting they're looking fully awake and cheerful.  
  
"Morning Harry." Delia chirped. "What are you and your friends doing sleeping in here?"  
  
Harry groaned. "Delia what time is it?"  
  
"6:30." Delia said happily while Harry groaned again. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry slowly sat up. "We're here to see are prank in action."  
  
"Prank?" Delia said tilting her head in confusion.  
  
"Yes on Kairi." Harry said then explained what they had done.  
  
"Kairi is going to murder you when she wakes up." Delia said eyes wide. "I can't wait!"  
  
"Jeez thanks." Harry muttered sarcastically. "Why don't you go wake up your dad now, I'm sure he needs to be woken up."  
  
"Ok." Delia said jumping up and skipping to her father's room. Harry slowly stood up stretching and smiled as a yelp of pain come from Demin's room. Harry didn't figure Kairi would be up before seven so getting in idea in his head he strolled towards the portrait opening and exited out. He then proceed to Remus and Sirius's quarters where he gave the password and entered. Harry was surprised to see Remus already up. He was reading through some papers that was set in front of him with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Harry." Remus said clearly surprised to see him there as well. "What are you doing up this early? Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry walked over to the table and sat down across from Remus. "I could be asking you the same question. What sane person wakes up at this hour on their own?"  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "If I'm not hallucinating a believe you're up this early also."  
  
"Not by choice, Delia woke me up about five minutes ago." Harry said  
  
"Delia? How did she get into Gryffindor's common rooms?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh I didn't sleep in the dorm room last night I slept on Demin's floor." Harry said massaging his neck. "Which wasn't very bright, my back is really sore."  
  
"Why were you in Demin's quarters? Is something wrong?" Remus asked glancing at Harry trying to keep the hurt look of his eyes, wondering if something had been wrong why Harry hadn't come to him or Sirius.  
  
"No nothing's wrong, at least not yet." Harry said laughing. "Last night me, Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine started a war of wits and escapades against Kairi."  
  
At Remus confused look Harry explained what they had done, by the time he was done Remus was grinning. "That's why I'm here now." Harry said finishing. "I didn't think you or Sirius would want to miss the show."  
  
"I for one would love to see what you've done to Kairi's room." Remus said. "But good luck getting Sirius our of bed, he is not a morning person."  
  
Harry grinning evilly. "I think I can manage. Would you like to watch?"  
  
Remus nodded and followed Harry into Sirius room. Harry then proceed to change into a pure silver wolf with startling green eyes before quickly jumping on the bed and lying his weight on top of Sirius. Harry then proceeded to lick Sirius's face until Sirius slowly started to gain consciousness again.  
  
"What the . . .!" Sirius cried seating up abruptly and tumbling out of bed ungracefully, while Harry smoothly jumped off before it happened. Harry watched amusedly as his Godfather sat up where he had fallen trying to untangle himself from his sheets. Remus who was trying not to laugh, couldn't take anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
Sirius suddenly stopped when he heard his friend laughing and looked over at him then at the wolf who was still watching him amusedly with very familiar green eyes.  
  
"Harry you little . . ." Sirius said finally realizing what was going on. Sirius quickly finished untangling himself from the sheets and drive at his godson who expertly jumped out of the way and ran through the open door. Sirius was quick to follow only to find his Godson had vanished.  
  
"Harry get your arse back here." Sirius growled. "You do not wake up your Godfather on a Saturday at such a blessed hour unless . . ." But Sirius suddenly stopped as he felt something slimy and slithers climbing up his leg. It took Sirius all but five seconds to realize it was a black and silver snake before yelling, grabbing the snake and tossing it across the room.  
  
"Sirius what's wrong?" Remus asked who had just come out of the other room in time to see something fly across the room.  
  
"There was a snake!" Sirius said still getting shivers from that thing climbing his leg.  
  
"Sirius I hope you realize that you just threw your Godson across the room." Remus said laughing at the horrified look that was now on Sirius's face.  
  
"Which will not be forgiven for a very long time." Harry said who had resumed his normal form and was rubbing his aching back.  
  
"Harry I am so sorry." Sirius said. "I didn't realize . . . I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
Harry and Remus started laughing again.  
  
"Wait a minute." Sirius said indignantly. "Why should I be apologizing you're the one who woke me up in the first place. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"6:45." Remus said laughing again as Sirius groaned and sank down in one of the armchairs.  
  
"Is there a reason you woke me at such an hour?" Sirius asked  
  
"Actually there is." Harry said getting off the couch. "I didn't think you wanted to miss the show that should be starting in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Sirius gave Harry a look that said I don't understand what you're talking about and it better be good or I'm going to kill you.  
  
"Come on Sirius." Harry said heading towards the porthole. "You'll have to see it for yourself. Get dressed and meet me in Demin's quarters in ten minutes."  
  
With that Harry exited the room and went back into Demin's to find a very sour looking Demin and a still very cheerful Delia.  
  
"And just where have you been?" Demin asked.  
  
"I went to see if Sirius and Remus would like to come and see the show." Harry said with a smile. "The more the merry."  
  
Demin just shook his head while Harry went to wake the others. Ten minutes later everyone was up and eating some breakfast while waiting for Kairi to wake up.  
  
"So what are we going to watch exactly?" Sirius asked coming into the room and viewing all the occupants.  
  
"Go look into Kairi's room." Harry said. "Just don't go in there."  
  
Sirius and Remus curiously walked over and their jaws fell open at the web of string strung all across the room. Harry then proceeded to tell them that this was his end of the deal he had made with Demin.  
  
"Better you then me." Sirius informed his Godson. "Just listening to Kairi talk about all her pranks makes me apprehensive. I sure hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I didn't really have a choice." Harry said. "It was part of the deal and since Demin fulfilled his end of the bargain I must fulfill mine."  
  
Before Sirius could reply a very pissed off voice interrupted them. "Who ever did this to my room his going to die!"  
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty victim as awoken." Harry said laughing, while walking to Kairi's door where the others joined him. Kairi was standing next to her bed soaking' wet, water dripping from her hair and clothes.  
  
"Mm." Harry said thoughtfully. "Looks like she tripped the water alarm." Everyone else was laughing.  
  
"Harry James Potter when I get my hands on you, you are going to regret ever crossing my path!" Kairi announcement turning to the group in the doorway.  
  
"Bad morning?" Harry asked with fake sympathy.  
  
"Harry undo this now and let me out of this room!" Kairi said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry I'm afraid I can't do that." Harry said smiling. "You have to get out of the room on your own. Think of it was a challenge."  
  
Kairi took a calming breath. "I can't believe I've been out smarted by a sixteen year old."  
  
"Four smart sixteen year olds." Demin corrected for her grinning.  
  
"And I suppose you had nothing to do with this?" Kairi said giving her brother a look of death.  
  
"Nope. This was entirely the children's idea. Sirius, Remus and I are simple here to watch the show."  
  
Kairi sighed and looked around her room carefully before turning her attention back to Harry. "What's the game here?"  
  
"It's simple." Harry said. "There are five stations of strings at each station your will pick a string to cut with your magic. Choose the right one and you go to the next station unharmed, choose the wrong color of string you will receive a surprise before you are allowed to continue."  
  
Kairi nodded and turn to the first set of strings in front of her. There were five a green, pink, blue, yellow, and purple one.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Kairi said finally cutting the blue sting. She immediately knew it was the wrong one as she felt magic surround her and a second later laughter could be heard. Looking around she couldn't feel anything wrong until a small mirror was placed in front of her.  
  
"My hair!" Kairi shrieked as she took note of her short shoulder length purple hair. "Not my hair!"  
  
"Don't worry it will be back to normal in a couple of hours." Harry said laughing. "But I suggest you get moving if you want to be out of your room by then."  
  
Kairi growled but didn't say anything as she cut green string.  
  
"Not a good choice." Harry said as Kairi was drenched in oozing sticky honey.  
  
"Harry you are going to wish you were never born when I'm through with you." Kairi said in a deadly whisper, before turning her eyes to the three remaining strings and finally settling on the purple one and clipped it. The other strings immediately vanished allowing Kairi to move on.  
  
At the next station Kairi was reward with three wrong choices, which resulted in red charmed eyes, charcoal dust that stuck to the honey like glue, and pink pointed ears.  
  
The third station she had one wrong choice that ended with feathers stuck to the honey as well. Needless to say the people who were watching were in hysterics.  
  
By the fourth station Kairi was caught between being very annoyed and highly impressed with all the work that had gone into the prank.  
  
"Let's see purple was the first right string followed by red, and then yellow. So that means that the right sting must be blue or pink." Kairi said thinking out loud.  
  
"Very observant." Harry said smiling. "But what makes you think we did this in a pattern?"  
  
"Because it couldn't have been done any other way." Kairi said grinning. "I should know with all the pranks I've pulled." With that Kairi cut the blue string.  
  
"Just because you couldn't pull it off with out using a pattern doesn't mean we can't." Harry said laughing as Kairi was doused in flour.  
  
Kairi manage to guess the right string the next time and stepped up to the last station. She eyed the strings apprehensively before deciding on the purple one and clipping it.  
  
"This is going to be messy." Harry said as he watched at least two dozen eggs fall from seemingly nowhere onto Kairi's head. Kairi then clipped the blue string which rewarded her with blue hands, then she did the pink string which gave her green feet, then chose the green string which gave her a mild shock that resulted with many cusswords and her hair to stand on end.  
  
"How is it possible that I chose every string, but the right one?" Kairi asked totally frustrated.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention that?" Harry asked innocently with he watch Kairi cut the last string. "This last station there is no right string, though you did leave the best spelled string for last."  
  
Kairi gave Harry a look that would have killed him if looks could kill, before feeling the magic circle around her. The next thing Kairi knew she had to look up in order to see her audience faces.  
  
"You shrunk me!" Kairi shouted furious now that she was only two and half feet tall.  
  
"Only to the size that I thought Elves should be." Harry said defensively. "No offense Demin."  
  
"None taking." Demin said laughing.  
  
"This is unbelievably funny!" Ron said tears rolling from his eyes from laughing too much. "I can't believe how well that worked."  
  
"I know it turned out brilliant!" Harry said walking over to the dresser and pulling out a camera from the place he had hid it. "And I have the entire blackmailing pictures right here."  
  
Finally! Next chapter we learn of Draco's fate and Kairi starts to get even. Maybe some element training too. 


	15. Seeing People’s True Colors

**I know, I know about time! Rough week and then I was planing on posting it yesterday, but my boss made me work! Yes I had to work on a national holiday, isn't my boss mean? Nah, his not really considering I work for my dad and he's a really nice boss, besides I got paid double time! Anyway Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: Seeing People's True Colors  
  
To say that Lady Kairi was in a fowl mood the rest of Saturday was putting it mildly, very mildly. It had taken her almost two hours to clean herself off and when Sirius had innocently asked if she wanted any help he literally had to run for his life. Kairi had stayed in her room for the remained of the day and had refused to step in inch out of it, claiming she was plotting her revenge and no matter how many times Harry pleaded that he had had no choice did Kairi relent.  
  
So Harry had had no problem with making several copies of the pictures and passing them out among the group. He even ended up showing most of Gyffindor occupants. By nine o'clock, however, most of the effects had worn off Kairi and she was slowly turning back to normal. Excepted for her hair, which was oddly still purple instead of blonde. That was why the four laughing mischief-makers were currently taking refuge in the Gryffindor's boys' sixth year dorm room.  
  
"I don't understand it though." Harry said sitting down on his bed. "All the spells were suppose to wear off within twelve hours."  
  
"Well . . . I . . . Er . . ." Hermoine stammered blushing red. "Sort of charmed that particular string to last a little longer, a week I believe."  
  
Harry turned to Hermoine eyebrows raised. "May I ask why? You who didn't even want to pull this prank on a teacher in the first place."  
  
Hermoine flushed a deeper red, but she wasn't the only one, Ron seem to have turned a nice shade of red himself. "Ron and I kind of made a bet." Hermoine confessed.  
  
Harry and Ginny traded sly looks before Ginny questioned, "Would you like to enlighten us as to what exactly that bet was?"  
  
"No!" Both Hermoine and Ron said together, a little to quickly making Harry and Ginny crack up laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ron snapped irritably, while Hermoine just chose to ignore them completely.  
  
Harry was about to comment on what he thought that bet was when a brown fur ball jumped onto the bed between Harry and Ginny calling out a greeting, while a sliver phoenix come souring through the open window to settle on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said totally forgetting the previous topic while jumping off his bed followed by in excited Hermoine.  
  
"I believe you wanted to meet Elle and Destiny." Harry said smiling at his friend's reactions.  
  
"They're beautiful." Ginny said in awe as she cautiously reached out to pet Elle, whom immediately leaned into her touch before suddenly jumping in her lap.  
  
"I greatly approve of your choice of mate, Kiosk." Elle's smooth voice said inside Harry's head making him laugh and earning him odd looks from his friends.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said still chuckling. "Elle was just telling me she approves of Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled and cuddled the Cubcat closer to her. "Well I like her too, she's adorable."  
  
Harry relayed Ginny's message to Elle before asking his Cubcat. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since school started."  
  
"I have been with Destiny." Elle's voice said. "She ask for my help so I gave it to her. I hope I did not worry you?"  
  
"No." Harry said. "I know you can take care of herself. Just next time tell me when you're leaving. I'm beginning to think Destiny's a bad influence on you."  
  
"I beg to differ?" A soft adolescence voice entered Harry's head, surprising him so much he nearly fell off the bed.  
  
"Destiny?" Harry said telepathically, just a little stunned. "You can hear me too?"  
  
"Of course young master." The phoenix amused voice entered his head. "I am after all a magical creature."  
  
"Yes I just didn't now Phoenix's were telepathic." Harry said getting over his shock.  
  
"All magical creatures have at least some telepathic powers." Destiny said shifting her weight on Harry's shoulder. "But you can only hear those who chose to be heard."  
  
"So I could talk to any magical creature?" Harry asked trying to grasp what Destiny was telling him.  
  
"Only if they want you to, other then that, no you would not be able to talk to just any magical creature." Destiny's patient voice said.  
  
"Umm." Harry said thoughtfully, before turning to his friends and relaying the information he had just received.  
  
"That's Brilliant!" Ron said stroking Destiny's smooth feathers.  
  
"Do you know what you could do with this ability?" Hermoine said eyes shinning as she too stroked Destiny.  
  
"Yeah, spy on the Slytherins!" Ron said excitedly. "Can you image all the dirt we could get on them and use as blackmail?"  
  
"That is not what I meant." Hermoine said giving Ron a disapproving look before turning back to Harry. "There's not much information on the magically or physical abilities of Phoenix's or many other magical creatures for that matter. With what Destiny could tell you, you could write down your findings and publish your own book!"  
  
"Why didn't we think of something like that!" Ron said sarcastically smacking his head. "I mean Harry is going to have so much free time on his hands, why not write a bloody book?"  
  
"I didn't mean he should do it now." Hermoine snapped back. Thus consequently starting one of Hermoine and Ron's famous arguments.  
  
Harry and Ginny just sat back and watched them argue back and forth for a minute, before Ginny suddenly remembered something. "You owe me five galleons Mr. Potter." Ginny informed her boyfriend.  
  
Harry groaned, "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that bet. Besides I think you have an unfair advantage, you've lived with Ron your whole life."  
  
"Then you shouldn't be placing bets with me, should you?" Ginny said smiling. "Though if you don't have the money I'm sure we can come to an understanding of some sort."  
  
"No thanks." Harry said shaking his head. "I think I'd rather pay you the money."  
  
Ginny swatted at him playfully. "You're a prat, you know that?"  
  
Harry shrugged and was about to comment back when Ron cut in. "You guys are betting against us?"  
  
"Duh!" Ginny said smiling sweetly at her brother. "Once we found out that you two were a couple, Harry and I made a bet. He said it would be at least a week before you two got into one of your heated argument while I gave you three days. And I won!"  
  
"Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence you two." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime." Ginny and Harry chimed in together laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sunday morning Harry woke up with a start and groggily looked around for what had so rudely awoken him so early. He didn't have to wait long as Ron come running back into the room panicked. Harry didn't have to ask why seeing as Ron's hair was a bright green color.  
  
"Ron what?" Harry asked, but Ron was now staring and Harry as if he had grown three heads. "My hairs dyed too, isn't it Ron?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron said grabbing the small mirror and giving it to Harry. "But at least yours is a natural color!"  
  
Harry took the mirror cautiously and held it up to reveal blonde bleached hair, instead of his raven locks. "Looks like Kairi didn't waste anytime in starting her revenge." Harry said with a sigh  
  
"Well if this is all she did this isn't so bad." Ron said taking the mirror back from Harry.  
  
"I said starting to get her revenge." Harry said climbing out of bed. "This is only the beginning. Kairi likes to take things slow, have her victims suffer a long painful defeat until they're begging for mercy."  
  
"Not what I wanted to hear." Ron said scratching his head.  
  
"Er . . . Ron have you looked at your fingernails?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"No why? Arggg . . ." Ron said shouting again. "She painted my fingernails pink! Get it off! Why isn't it coming off?"  
  
"Ron I don't think it's going to come off." Harry said sighing looking at his own fingernails and wondering why they weren't polished too. "I'm sure Kairi's use a strong charm on them."  
  
"I can't walk around school with polished fingernails!" Ron cried outraged.  
  
"I don't think you have I choice." Harry said grabbing a towel. "Main I wonder what Kairi's done to the girls?"  
  
"No idea." Ron said still trying to rub the polish off his nails with no success. "I haven't been down in the common room yet. Actually I think I'll just stay up here for the rest of my life."  
  
"Ron stop being so over traumatic. I'm sure everything will wear off, eventually." Harry said adding the last part knowing full well that it would probably take at least a month knowing Kairi. "I'm going to get showered, then we'll head down and see what Kairi's done to Ginny and Hermoine."  
  
With that Harry disappeared into the boys bathroom. Upon entering people did quick double takes before openly staring at him, while others who knew him well throughout smart iliac comments like 'Nice hair Harry!' Or 'That look is good on you, matches your personality.' Harry just laughed and told them he was just trying out a new look.  
  
After he got showered Harry decided he would rather wear muggle colors around today and slipped into a pair of loose black pants and a black T- shirt. As he viewed himself in the mirror he decide that he didn't look all that bad with blonde hair, but quickly decided he would rather have his dark hair back.  
  
After five minutes of reasoning with Ron Harry finally got tired of playing nice and forcefully dragged Ron down the stairs and into the all most deserted common room.  
  
"See Ron, there's not that many people here." Harry said taking a sit in one of the corner armchairs and waving cheerfully to the three first years that were staring at him and Ron.  
  
"Whatever, but I'm not leaving this room." Ron muttered, slumping heavily into one of the armchairs.  
  
"So you're going to stay here and starve yourself?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"No, but I'm not going to go down to the great hall either." Ron said forcefully.  
  
Harry sighed and then decided to change the topic. "I wonder if the girls are up yet?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I haven't heard any shouting so I doubt it. Do you want to play chess while we wait?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said grabbing for the chessboard.  
  
Twenty minutes later they were on their second game, Ron having wiped the floor with Harry magnificently the first game. Ron was just about to take Harry's quean again when footsteps and familiar laughter started coming down the girls dormitory steps. A minute late Ginny and Hermoine appeared at the bottom. At first all the four of them could do was stare at each other before suddenly bursting out laughing. Ginny and Hermoine's hair was dyed as well. Ginny's hair was a dark purple color, almost appearing black. While Hermoine's hair was a dark blue color. Both girls had their hair parted down the middle with two French braided piggy tails flowing down their backs.  
  
"What's up with the braids?" Harry asked pulling on one of Ginny's braids.  
  
"Kairi made the braids permanent." Ginny said. "We tired to take them out but they just re-braided themselves."  
  
"Well I must say you don't look half bad with purple and blue hair." Harry said laughing. "And the braids are a great addition."  
  
"I wish I could say the same for Ron, but I don't think I'd like to have Ron's hair green all the time." Hermoine said teasingly to her boyfriend.  
  
"Why is it that I ended up with the most hideous hair color?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ten galleons say that Kairi found out that you were the one behind her long lasting purple hair." Harry said grinning at his friend.  
  
"Great! Remind me not to make bets against Kairi anymore." Ron said sighing. "I still refuse to go eat in the great hall."  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine you and Hermoine go to the secret room and Ginny and I will go down to the kitchen and bring food up for you."  
  
"Thank you." Ron said in relief, grabbing Hermoine's hand and pulling her through the porthole followed closely by Harry and Ginny.  
  
On their way down to the kitchen they passed very few people and the ones they did were too shocked to do much more then stare, which Ginny and Harry found highly amusing. They had almost found their way to the kitchen when they rounded a corner and came face to face with Remus.  
  
For a moment all Remus could do was stare at them. Finally he blinked and blinked again, but still seem unable to speak.  
  
"Something wrong Professor?" Ginny finally asked cheerfully.  
  
"No." Remus said trying ever so hard not to laugh, but in the end he seem to loss that battle as he started laughing. "Let me guess, Kairi?"  
  
"Yep." Harry said. "Have you seen her around?"  
  
"Yeah she was in the great hall eating last time I saw her." Remus said grinning. "I must say you look good as a blonde Harry."  
  
"I'd watch it Remus or you may found yourself on the receiving end of one of our pranks." Harry said warningly.  
  
"You would dare prank a marauder." Remus asked pretending to look appalled at the idea.  
  
"I don't know? Would you like you to be the first to test that theory out?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, after what you did to Kairi I'd rather not, thank you." Remus said smiling before turning thoughtful. "Actually I'm glad I ran into you Sirius needs to talk to you, so when you get a moment stop by our room."  
  
"Will do." Harry said taking off again towards the kitchen. "Oh and Remus don't tell Sirius about my hair."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Remus yelled after Harry before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry and Ginny appeared in the secret room with Dobby and another house elf with breakfast. After politely thanking the elves, the four sat down on the table Hermoine had conjured and ate breakfast.  
  
"You know." Harry commented after he was done with breakfast. "We really should make this room into our own private study room. That way we're guaranteed privacy and quiet and heaven knows I'm going to need a little of that with the schedule I have."  
  
"That's a excellent idea." Hermoine said readily. "But do you think we're allowed to do that?"  
  
"Don't know." Harry said with a shrug. "But since we're the only one who knows about the room I really don't think it matters."  
  
"I say we do it." Ron said. "We can even use it as our prank headquarters."  
  
"Ron," Hermoine started but was cut off by Harry. "That's a great idea, but we need to come up with a name so we can start leaving calling cards."  
  
"Excess me?" Hermoine's authority voice said. "Who said we were going to start doing more pranks?"  
  
"Me." Harry, Ginny, and Ron said at the same time making them all laugh. "Besides Hermoine," Harry added. "We all need a break now and then to have fun."  
  
"Well I don't know." Hermoine said looking around at the three pouting faces.  
  
"Fine, while you decide if you want in or not, we three will come up with a name." Ron said turning back to Harry. "We don't want to be the marauders because that was your dad's group. How about the Raiders?"  
  
"No, to original." Ginny said looking thoughtful. " How about the Predators?"  
  
"I like it!" Ron said agreeing with his sister.  
  
"Me too." Harry said looking thoughtful. "And once I teach you to become animagus that name will fit perfect."  
  
"WHAT!" Three voices shouted at once.  
  
"Well we can't very well become the greatest pranksters Hogwarts as ever seen if we can't sneak around in our animagus forms. Besides it will be fun!"  
  
"Can you really teach us to become animagus?" Hermoine asked eyes bright with excitement.  
  
"Yes, but only if you are a registered member of the Predators." Harry deathpanned looking Hermoine straight in the eye.  
  
"Harry you're horrible!" Hermoine said slapping his arm, even though she was smiling. "All right you win I'm in."  
  
"Excellent!" Harry said grinning. "So it's settled, from this day forth we will be known as the Predators. I think I'll leave the decoration of this room up to you two girls, while Ron and I draw up the contracts."  
  
"Deal." Ginny said. "We'll need at least two days to complete the room, which means you and my dear brother may not enter until we give the ok."  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Harry said getting up and stretching. "I'll probably be to busy anyway, speaking of which, I've got to go talk to Sirius so you guys go get started on the plans and I'll meet you back in the common room."  
  
With that said Harry exited the room and made his way to Sirius and Remus room. Five minutes later Harry stepped through the porthole into the room to found Remus and Sirius sitting at the table looking over some papers.  
  
"Hey Harry." Remus greeted as he looked up and noticed Harry standing there. Sirius who had had his back to Harry turned around to say something, but ended up choking on his words when he notice Harry's appearance.  
  
"Harry . . . what . . .?" Sirius choked out in between laughing.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like it?" Harry said looking offend. "Especially when it was your girlfriend that was nice enough to give me this new look."  
  
"No it looks . . .er . . . great." Sirius said lying through his teeth.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and joined the two men at the table. "So what did you want to see me about?"  
  
Sirius suddenly turned serious and handed Harry a piece of parchment that he had pulled out of his robes. Harry took it and read it.  
  
The ministry of magic request an audience with you Sirius Black and your Godson, Harry Potter, Monday at 9:00 o'clock at the Auror headquarters, third building.  
  
Harry looked up startled and asked. "So soon?"  
  
Sirius nodded watching his Godson closely. "Afraid so. You have been excused from all your classes tomorrow. Albus as even cancelled your morning training with Demin. He would, however, still like you to attend your night classes with him, Remus and myself."  
  
Harry nodded that that was fine while looking at the summons again before slowly looking at his Godfather. "Have you found a solution yet?"  
  
Sirius slowly shook his head. "No I'm no closer to coming up with the right solution then inventing self spelling wands. What about you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Ditto."  
  
"I honestly don't think I'll come to a conclusion until tomorrow when I'm sitting in the chair being questioned." Sirius told his Godson honestly.  
  
"Probably the best way." Harry said. "But don't we have to have the same story. What will happen if one of us says he killed his father on accident while the other one says he did it on purpose?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't think that will happen. I think we will both come up with the same conclusion in the end, no matter if we know the others chose before hand."  
  
Harry smiled. "You're probably right."  
  
"Of course I am." Sirius said grinning. "You're talking to Padfoot here, not some half-witted blonde." (No offense to blondes meant.)  
  
"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly. "It's not my fault my hairs blonde."  
  
"Besides Padfoot." Remus said joining the conversation. "A blonde would still have more sense then you would."  
  
"No one asked you Moony." Sirius growled, while Harry and Remus laughed.  
  
* * * *  
  
So at eight thirty the next morning Harry found himself having a silent breakfast with Sirius down in Hogsmeade. Yes Harry still had blonde hair. Kairi had been nice enough to track them all down yesterday to inform them that their hair would be back to normal by the end of the mouth, that included Ron's nails and the girl's braids. Let's just say Ron was not a happy student.  
  
Once Sirius and Harry were done with breakfast and after much persuasion on Harry's part the both of them Apparated a little ways from the ministry and walked the rest of the way there, considering the fact Harry was not license to do so.  
  
None other the Amos Diggory, who did a double take on Harry, but reframe from asking any questions met them at the door. "Good morning Sirius, Harry."  
  
"Morning Amos." Sirius greeted him back, shaking the other man's hand.  
  
"I'm really sorry about calling you two away from school, but we really want to get this trial out of the way so we can focus on more important matters."  
  
"It's all right." Sirius assured Amos. "We would like to clear up this matter just as fast."  
  
"Good, Good." Amos said. "Come follow me."  
  
With that Mr. Diggory lead them down a hall and into in office where he told them to have a seat. Once they were all conformable Mr. Diggory started.  
  
"This is not going to be a regular trial that you're use to. As one of the temporary Ministry of Magic I will be the judge, the jury, and the questioner. Draco still refuses to talk so the only testimonies will be yours. Both of you are greatly trusted so you will not be required to use truth serum. However, you will each tell me your story separately with only me and one other Auror in the room as witness. Do either of you have any questions before we begin?"  
  
There was silence for a moment before Harry's soft voice spoke up. "Can I see him?"  
  
Mr. Diggory and Sirius both turn to look at Harry both wearing different expressions. Sirius was one of understanding and admiration while Mr. Diggory's was one of surprise. "You mean Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. I would like to see him." Harry said repeating himself.  
  
Mr. Diggory thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's usually not allowed, but I think this one time I will let it slide. Give me a minute and I'll found someone to take you down to his cell while I question your Godfather."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and thanked Mr. Diggory as he exited the room to found the people he need.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked his Godson worriedly.  
  
"Yes." Harry said softly. "This is something I have to do."  
  
Sirius smiled at his Godson. "I understand and admire you for doing it."  
  
Harry looked up at his Godfather surprised, but before he could comment Mr. Diggory come back in with two more Aurors. "This is Mr. Century Harry he will take you down to see Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you." Harry said getting up and following the tall man out of the room, who then lead Harry down two flights of stairs into a dimly lighted hallway where cells lined either side of the hall, magical steel bars stopping the prisoners from escaping.  
  
"He's in the last cell down at the end of the hall on the right." Mr. Century said pointed Harry down the hall. At Harry's questioning glance Mr. Century smiled. "Yes I'm usually suppose to go with you, but I can tell you want to talk to him alone."  
  
Harry smiled at the man. "Thank you Mr. Century, I won't forget this."  
  
The man just brushed it off. "Mr. Potter you have done more for this ministry then we can count, just considerate a favor being returned and the names Jim."  
  
"Thank you Jim." Harry said given the man another smile before walking the rest of the distance down the hall to Draco's cell. Once he reached the cell he turned to face the dull unemotional gray eyes that were starring right back into his bright green ones. They just stared at each other for a long time, neither of them blinking or talking. Harry started into Draco's eyes searching for something deep within, something that would tell Harry what he needed to know. After sometime Harry finally looked away and broke the silence.  
  
"You're going to get a second chance today Draco, make sure you don't waste it." Harry said softly while turning to leave only to be stopped by Draco's rasp voice.  
  
"I don't need you or your Godfather's self righteous help Potter."  
  
Harry turned to look at Draco with nothing but sympathy in his eyes. "You needs some ones help Draco and as far as I can see my Godfather and I are the only ones that are willing to offer it. I don't see any of your friends hear to defend you, or any of your father's Dark Lords Death Eaters breaking in here to save you. I think it's time you start choosing your friends more wisely, because in the end they may be all you have left."  
  
Harry stared into Draco's emotionless eyes for another minute before turning to leave, but once again stop by Draco, but this time his voice was no more then a whisper.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry turned sharply around to face Draco who was looking at him with an emotion Harry couldn't quite read on his face. "Why I'm I helping you?" Harry asked not sure what Draco meant. After a quick nod from the other boy Harry continued. "I'm not entirely sure, I don't know if I'll ever have an answer to that question. All I know is you won't be getting another chance at life. Don't waste it Draco."  
  
With that Harry turned and quickly left before Draco could stop him. He met Jim back at the end of the hall, who then proceeded to lead him back up the two flights of stairs. Once they reached the top Jim turned to talk to him. "Just go wait on one of those chairs outside the door, they'll come get you when your need."  
  
"Thanks Jim." Harry said. "Do you know where I can get a drink of water?"  
  
"Sure just around the corner, ask Margaret she'll get you one." Jim said pointing down the hall before disappearing himself.  
  
Harry found the women name Margaret who was more then willing to get him a drink, after thanking her Harry headed back to the room only to stop when two people's presence caught his eye. He immediately recognized the crying women as Draco's mother. But what surprised him was the man sitting next to her. It was Professor Snape. After reasoning that Mrs. Malfoy need the comfort and Snape was probably the only one who understood to give it, it didn't surprise him as much. He stood there for a moment studying Mrs. Malfoy until his eyes locked with Snape's.  
  
As he looked into his Professor's eyes he was surprise to find no hatred, no disgust in them like he was so use to seeing. All that was shinny in his eyes was an unasked questioned. Harry knowing what the Professor wanted to know smiled slightly and nodded once. Harry saw his most hated Professor's face flush with pure relief and gratitude. Harry smiled again before leaving Snape to tell Mrs. Malfoy his decision.  
  
Harry waited outside the office for about twenty more minutes before the door opened and Sirius and Amos came out of it. Sirius simple smiled at Harry before he was ushered into the room. He noticed Mr. Diggory threw a silencing charm around the room before resuming his seat behind his desk.  
  
"Mr. Potter I'd like you to meet Mrs. Taylor she will be recording what is said for our files, while acting as the witness too. Now we've heard your Godfather's account of what happened now we would like to hear yours." Mr. Diggory said pausing for breath before continuing. "Do you Harry James Potter promise to tell the truth to the best of your knowledge?"  
  
"I do." Harry said without a second thought  
  
"Good, let's begin." Amos said. "Harry will you please tell us what happened starting when Lucius Malfoy entered into the scene on the train."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and begun. "I had currently been fighting Death Eaters on top of the school train, one of them had turn out to be Mr. Malfoy Senior. When there were only three of the Death Eaters still left on top of the train Mr. Malfoy and the others circled around me, trapping me within their circle. It was then that Sirius came on the scene, Malfoy said some things before I tackled him while my Godfather took care of the other Death Eaters. I had been fighting Malfoy when my Godfather suddenly pulled Malfoy off of me. It was then that I noticed Draco behind me. At first I thought he was there to attack my Godfather and I, but when he caught my eye he signaled for me to get Sirius out of the way. I don't know why he used the killing curse, maybe because of the need for quick action, all I know is that Draco's target was his father, not Sirius."  
  
There was silence for a moment while Mr. Diggory stared into Harry's eyes. "Thank you Harry." Amos finally said. "That is what Sirius indicated too. It looks like Mr. Malfoy junior is free to go. Bettie will you please invite Mr. Black back in here then you are free to go."  
  
The lady in questioned nodded and smiled before disappearing through the door where Sirius appeared a second later.  
  
"Come and have a seat Sirius." Amos said. "I think it's your right to know what we'll happen to Mr. Malfoy." Sirius took a quick look at Harry before nodding and taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Thanks to your testimonies Mr. Malfoy will be free to go. However, he will be under direct supervision from his mother and a ministry official who will check on them from time to time. Despite the fact that he is innocent there will still be a punishment for using one of the unforgivable seeing how he wasn't used to defend someone's life or his own. As far as being expelled from Hogwarts that will be entirely up to Dumbledore. Do either of you have any questions?"  
  
When both Sirius and Harry shook their heads Mr. Diggory smiled. "Good, now that's cleared up I must know what happened to Mr. Potter's hair?"  
  
Sirius started laughing while Harry smiled and explained what had happened. By the end Mr. Diggory was in hysterics. "Looks like Hogwarts is going to need a good insurance plan this year." Amos said wiping tears away.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sirius said. "I have a feeling things are going to be worse then when the marauders were there."  
  
"Maybe." Harry said mysteriously.  
  
"Good." Mr. Diggory said smiling. "We'll you're done here. All I need you to do is sign here under your statement and then you're free to go."  
  
Sirius and Harry do so thanking Mr. Diggory again before heading out the door only to be stopped by Mr. Diggory's voice. "Just so you know I think you did the right thing."  
  
Harry and Sirius traded surprise looks before turning and smiling to Mr. Diggory knowingly before taking their leave. Only when they were outside of the building did Sirius speak.  
  
"So what made you decide." Sirius asked his Godson.  
  
Harry looked like he didn't want to answer for a second, but decided Sirius need to know. "When I went down to see him and I looked into his eyes all I saw was a child who was raised to follow his father's footsteps or die. I think somewhere in his sub-conscience Malfoy wanted a second chance." Harry then looked at his Godfather. "How about you?"  
  
"I couldn't help, but think if it was you in that situation I'd hope that someone would give you a second chance." Sirius said sighing. "Though don't get me wrong I know I'd never see you in a situation like that."  
  
"If you say so." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Let me put it another way." Sirius said slinging his arm across Harry's shoulders. "If you ended up at the ministry in serious trouble you would be better off staying with the ministry instead of returning to me."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said laughing. "So should we head back?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No it's only eleven, let's go grab lunch somewhere and then go shopping. We don't have to be back at school until dinner."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Harry said. "As long as we get to visit the quidditch shop."  
  
"But of course my dear Harry. That is a given when it comes to this family." Sirius said grinning, before the two suddenly Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
**Looks like I didn't get to the element training in. Oh well I need something to write about next chapter. I think I've figured out that I will probably be posting chapters once a week either on Monday or Tuesday, depending on how my weekend goes! So look for new chapters then! And thanks for the reviews I love them! 


	16. To Control the Elements

Ok there are two reasons this chapter took so long. One it has taken me four days to up load this chapter on fanfiction. For some reason the fanfiction websit wouldn't let me upload it and I was getting really pissed off! As for the second reason you're going to laugh when you hear what happened. Ok maybe not because I can assure you laughter was the last thing on my mind at the time! Anyway you know how your teachers have told you since you were old enough to type on a computer that you should always save your work as you go? Well how many of you actually listen to your teachers? That's what I thought! Anyway I usually save my work when I'm done typing for the day. Yep you can see where this is going. We had a quick power outage that lasted about two seconds that completely wiped out my whole story except for three pages! Wait I'm just getting to the best part! It wasn't even a neighborhood black out, my dear sweat father was downstairs in our basement messing with our power breakers trying to find the one he need so he could play Mr. fixit man! Did he even warn his family as to what he was going to do? NO! So I had to rewrite fourteen pages! Yes I killed my dad! Anyway enjoy and I'm sorry it took so long!  
  
Chapter 16: To Control the Elements  
  
Harry and Sirius had a brilliant time in Diagon Alley returning to the school only when they absolutely had to. Where they reported to Dumbledore immediately upon arriving. Dumbledore as always didn't seem at all surprised to find out that Sirius and Harry had decided to give Draco a second chance, Harry was beginning to wonder if anything could phase the old man. After they were done reporting they left to go join the rest of the student body in eating dinner down in the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Sirius were therefore surprised to meet up with Ginny just outside Dumbledore's office, seemingly waiting for Harry to come out.  
  
Ginny had been one among a few who had actually known what Harry and Sirius was doing today.  
  
"Good evening Professor." Ginny said cheerfully, smiling at Sirius as the two stopped in front of her.  
  
"Good evening Ginny." Sirius greeted Ginny brightly, before turning to his chuckling Godson. "And what may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing P_r_o_f_e_s_s_o_r." Harry said stressing the word professor, all the while trying to keep a straight face, which only lasted about two seconds before he was laughing again. Who was immediately joined by Ginny who knew precisely what Harry meant.  
  
Thinking of Sirius Black one would not think of him as a Professor. Or working with children for that matter. It completely boggles the mind. It really didn't help that he was Harry's Godfather either.  
  
Sirius was giving the two young people highly affronted looks, or a least trying too. All he succeeded in doing was make the to teens laugh harder.  
  
"Sorry Sirius." Harry said while trying to catch his breath. "It's just you . . . a professor!"  
  
"I guess I can see your point." Sirius said chuckling. "I would have called you completely mad if you would have told me I'd be teaching children one day."  
  
"I think that's the most scary part." Harry said massaging a stitch in his side. "You! Teaching children! You haven't even grown up yourself!"  
  
Harry quickly dodged out of the way as Sirius took a swing at him. "I'd watch it Mr. Potter or you won't just have Kairi to deal with, you will also have a dueling professor who is more then eligible do deducted points."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.  
  
"No. It's a Marauder's promise." Sirius said smiling at his Godson. "Well I can see you two want to talk, so Harry I'll see you later tonight."  
  
Harry nodded and watched Sirius disappeared around the corner before turning to Ginny and speaking.  
  
"So how did it go with Ron and Hermoine?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
Before Harry had left that morning he had asked Ginny if she would kindly tell Ron and Hermoine what he was really doing today. He knew he really should have told them himself, but he really wasn't in the mood to have a blow out with Ron before or after the trial. Ginny had agreed to do it and Harry now feared how they reacted.  
  
"Hermoine took the news just fine. As you probably already knew she would." Ginny said shooting Harry a sly smile. "Ron on the other hand was a little harder to tell." Ginny said chuckling at the memory. "We evidently had to enlist the help of Dean and Seames, who after a short struggle was able to tie him down to the bed so he would listen to us without interruptions."  
  
"You tied Ron down to a bed?" Harry asked amusedly. "Why didn't you just use magic?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said. "I told Hermione alone, hoping she would help me tell Ron and help talk sense into him since we all knew he would overreact. Hermoine agreed to help on one condition that I handed over my wand. After that she successfully tricked Ron into handing over his. She then proceeded to lock all three of our wands in her trunk. She was afraid one of us might lose are temper and do something stupid. She was right, if I would've had my wand Ron would still be in the hospital wing in serious pain."  
  
"Hermoine isn't top of the class for nothing." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief. Finding out that Ron had to be tied down to a bed to listen was not encouraging. "So how did he reacted?"  
  
"Well after he finally had no choice but to listen, Hermoine and I finished explaining the situation then added our own opinion on the subject." Ginny continued. "When we were done he didn't say anything, he just stared at us, he didn't even ask us to untie him. So taking that as a good sign we decided it would be safe to undo the ropes. Once he was free he simple stood up and left the room without saying a work and we haven't seem him since, no one has."  
  
Harry sighed. "Is that suppose to be encouraging, because it's not."  
  
"I've grown up with Ron so believe me when I tell you that it is." Ginny said. "It means that he is thinking this through before he comes to any decisions or conclusions.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "That means he's out there somewhere plotting my death?"  
  
"That would be a little difficult considering Hermione still has his wand." Laughing Ginny dragged a reluctant Harry down to the Great Hall.  
  
Their progress however came to an abrupt halt when they were meet in the entrance hall by a very familiar red head.  
  
"Hello Ron." Ginny acknowledged carefully.  
  
"I need to speak to Harry for a moment." Ron said bluntly. "Alone."  
  
"Why? So you can murder him without a witness?" Ginny asked eyeing her brother suspiciously.  
  
Ron sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look Ginny I'm not going to curse him or give him a black eye I just want to talk to him alright?"  
  
Ginny still didn't look convinced and was about to argue some more when Harry's hand on her shoulder stopped her, "It's alright Ginny."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked turning to face Harry. At Harry's affirmative nod Ginny relented and slowly released his hand, though she didn't pass up the opportunity to threaten her brother as she passed. "He better come in with you or don't bother coming in yourself."  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes and muttered 'whatever' before roughly shoving Ginny into the Great Hall. Ron then turning to face Harry, who was given him a questioning stare.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry gave Ron a searching look before nodding and leading them both outside. Once they were both seated by the lake Harry gave Ron an inquiring look.  
  
Ron sighed. "Look Harry I'm not going to pretend that I'm not mad, because I am! I'm actually furious! I just couldn't believe that after all Malfoy did to us you would still save his worthless ass." Ron said disgustedly before his voice become normal. "But when I thought about the reasons you told Ginny you were doing it, after sometime I have to emit that I understand why you did it. Even if I don't agree you did do the right thing."  
  
Harry blinked for a moment before rubbing his eyes and blinking some more. "Where's my friend Ron and what did you do with him?"  
  
"Ha ha." Ron said. "Harry I'm not a eleven year old kid anymore, I have grown up. Besides what kind of idiot would I be if I broke off a six-year friendship just because of some stupid Slytherin? And a Malfoy at that!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Are you sure you're Ron? Ow!" Harry said as Ron hit him in the arm. "Alright your Ron." Harry said laughing before turning to Ron and saying sincerely. "Thanks Ron this mean a lot.."  
  
"Yea . . . well . . . just don't expect me to become friends with the little snake." Ron said brushing off Harry's thanks.  
  
"Ron please don't insult the race of snakes." Harry said horrified. "Even snakes have feelings."  
  
Ron just stared at Harry for a moment as if he had gone mad, before suddenly bursting out laughing as Harry did.  
  
"Come on we better get back up to the castle before my sister thinks I really have killed you." Ron said after finally catching his breath.  
  
"Actually." Harry said with a sly grin. "I think I'll just send you in there alone. I'd love to see Ginny carry out her threat."  
  
"You wouldn't?" Ron said looking horrified. "She'd kill me! You know how my sister is, act first ask questions later!"  
  
"So?" Harry said grinning. "Is there possibly a point you're trying to make?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron cried. "If you send me in there alone I will never forgive you!"  
  
"Well seeing how you'll be dead I don't see how that'll be a problem." Harry said lying down on the grass with his arms under his head for support. Ron gulped and looked at the big oak doors longingly before turning back to look at Harry pleadingly.  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh all right we'll go in together."  
  
* * * * *  
  
At seven o'clock sharp Harry, Sirius, and Remus found themselves making their way up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office where the professor greeted them warmly.  
  
"Good evening Gentleman." Dumbleodore said as they entered. "Remus I didn't know you were joining us."  
  
"I thought it would be a wise idea if I came along to keep Sirius in line and out of trouble to night." Remus said with a perfectly schooled face completely ignoring Sirius indignant protest.  
  
"I'm sure that is an excellent idea." Dumbledore said eyes madly twinkling. "Shall we get started then gentlemen?"  
  
"Albus are you absolutely sure this is safe?" Sirius asked anxiously and for the hundredth time.  
  
"Sirius I assure you that this is perfectly safe. As long as I am with him he'll be fine." Dumbledore assured Sirius. "So if you have no further questions shall we begin?"  
  
Sirius still didn't look convinced, but reframe from commenting knowing that he really didn't have a say in this, even if he was Harry's guardian. Harry and Remus just complied that they were ready to start.  
  
"Good!" Dumbledore said getting up from his chair. "Then if you would please follow me we shall begin."  
  
With that Dumbledore lead the three out of his office and down the spiral staircase where he stopped halfway down. He then proceeded to tap the bricks on the right side of the stairwell with his wand. A good minute later the bricks started dissolving away to reveal a beautiful Prussian door with carved face of a golden lion centered in the middle sleeping soundly.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat a few times, but when the lion still didn't acknowledge the living world Dumbledore lightly tapped the end of the loin's nose with his wand.  
  
"What!" a groggy voice suddenly growled startling everyone present, except Dumbledore who was patiently waiting for the loin to acknowledge their presence. After I few seconds the lion succeed in lifting it's eyelids to reveal startling red eyes that widen in shock as his eyes fell on the Professor.  
  
"Professor please forgive my rudeness." The lion's deep voice growled. "I was unaware that it was you who need my attention."  
  
"Obviously." Harry muttered softly to his two guardians who were standing behind him who chuckled softly. Neither one of the gestures going unnoticed by the lion.  
  
"May I ask why you are in the company of such simpletons?" The lion asked the professor while growling towards the three standing behind him  
  
"Watch who you call simpletons, you rusty piece of junk." Sirius snapped back, not really liking this loin's character one bit.  
  
"Watch who you call a piece of junk you ninny." The doorknob huffed angrily before an unexpected fireball flew out of loin's mouth towards Sirius. Sirius didn't even have time to blink before a quick hand came into his vision and stopped the fireball's progress.  
  
"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't barbecue my Godfather." Harry told the doorknob coldly, while tossing the fireball into the air like it was nothing more then the golden snitch. "I've grown rather fond of having him around. Besides if anyone gets to barbecue him it would be Elle and I."  
  
"How did you . . .?" Sirius asked in awe as he regarded the fireball in Harry's hand.  
  
Harry turned and smirked at his Godfather. "You're not the only one with tricks up their selves."  
  
"You are definitely teaching me how to do that." Sirius informed his Godson.  
  
"We'll see." Harry said grinning, before turning back to the now horrified lion.  
  
"Professor who . . . how did he . . .?" the lion stuttered.  
  
"Nothing like a little humility to set us down the right path, don't you agree Leo?" Dumbledore said eyes twinkling madly.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Leo the lion said trying to regain his composer while keeping a guarded eye on Harry. "I apologize, I didn't mean any offence."  
  
"None taken." Harry said off handily while willing the fireball in his hand to disappear. "So are you going to let us in or not?"  
  
"Of course." Leo said. "Just furnish the password and access will be granted."  
  
"Of course of course." Dumbledore said stroking his long beard. "Let me see if I remember it . . . ah yes: Ancient teacher's of the past we seek to open your haven, please grant us your permission, shrgsghr."  
  
"Permission to enter granted." Leo the loin said. "Which terrain of Shalishia would you like to enter?"  
  
"Make it the grassy plains." Dumbledore told the lion.  
  
"As you wish." Leo said before giving an almighty roar and disappearing with the door. Dumbledore stepped into the room and motioned for the others to follow.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked in awe looking around at the wide-open grassy plains that seem to be endless. As did the stars that glistening in the vast sky above them.  
  
"The Realm of Shalishia." Dumbledore said chuckling at the three awestruck faces.  
  
"It's beautiful." Harry breathed.  
  
"We're in a different realm?" Remus asked at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, a Realm that was created by the Founders themselves when Hogwarts was first built."  
  
"The Founder's built their own Realm?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Why?"  
  
"Well the first purpose of building this Realm was for the highly dangerous experiments the four Founder's seem to be so fond of. You see if the current experiment they were working on went wrong they didn't want to take Hogwarts or the rest of the Earth Realm with them. So they built this Realm to protect them from such disasters."  
  
"Well weren't they thoughtful." Sirius said sarcastically. "If you ask me the Founder's had to much power for their own good."  
  
"Yes, I would have to agree with you there." Dumbledore said sadly. "Even though the Founder's were great people their power sometime blinded them from reality."  
  
"What was the other purpose for this Realm?" Harry asked curiosity.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly for a moment before shaking his head. "That is a story for another time Harry, one we don't have time for.  
  
Harry, Sirius, and Remus all gave Dumbledore curious looks, but nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
"Good." Dumbledore said is old cheerfulness returning. "I know all of you have a million more question you would like answered, but I do believe we are all on a pretty strict time schedule here?" Dumbledore said smiling at the other three people, who nodded. "So I suggest we begin."  
  
Dumbledore then conjured two stools, two chairs, and a desk from the air before lightly placing them in the grassy meadow motioning for Harry to take the stool that had been placed before him.  
  
"Tonight Harry I am just going to show you how to activate the sphere. Then I want to test to see how the sphere is going to reacted towards your magic." Dumbledore said while taking the other stool and pulling the sphere out from inside his robes. "I would then like Remus and Sirius to observe the reaction and write down their discoveries.  
  
Sirius and Remus who was still standing off to the side nodded and moved to sit behind the desk where ink, quills, and parchment were waiting for them.  
  
"Harry I want you to follow my instructions precisely with out hesitant. This is highly dangerous magic and I don't want any accidents. I will do nothing that will cause you harm." Dumbledore said. While looking at Harry asking and unspoken question with his eyes.  
  
"I understand sir." Harry said making sure Dumbledore knew that he did understand.  
  
"Good. Are we ready to begin?" Dumbledore ask with a quick look at the other three men in the room. At their affirmative nods Dumbledore grasped the sphere in both hands and started speaking rapidly in a different language that Harry didn't understand.  
  
As Dumbledore's voice continued his chant the sphere in his hands started to glow a faint red until evidently becoming a radiant tint of red. Slowly the sphere started levitating out of Dumbledore's grasp and coming to rest in between the Harry and the Professor.  
  
"Harry I don't want you to worry about how I just activated the sphere." Dumbledore's voice abruptly spoke. "I will teach you the language later when the time comes for you to control the sphere yourself. For now I just want you to concentrate on what I'm about to do."  
  
"All right." Harry said turning his attention from the sphere to Dumbledore.  
  
"Good, I need you to . ." Dumbledore started to say, but suddenly stop. The reason being very apparent as the sphere started to pulse with power again.  
  
"Is that normal." Harry asked Dumbledore nervously. As if intending to answer his question the Sphere's radiant red color gradually started to change color as a brilliant silver started to shine through, before the sphere started to slowly spin. Seconds later a howling wind pick up out of nowhere, as a flash of blinding lightening struck the hills behind them followed by a clasp of rolling thunder.  
  
"Albus what's going on?" Sirius's fanatic voice shouted over the wind.  
  
"Something not right." Dumbledore voice, though calm, held a frightening edge in it that none of the others liked.  
  
"Harry move!" Dumbledore suddenly commanded, as the Silver spinning sphere started to move Harry's way.  
  
Harry was all for the idea of moving, except it seemed something or someone had other ideas as Harry find he was stuck to his seat.  
  
"Harry what are you doing? MOVE!" Sirius barked, while jumping over the table and quickly making his way to Harry.  
  
"I can't move!" Harry snapped back, becoming more frighten as the sphere loomed closer and closer to him causing the lightening to strike only feet from where he sat.  
  
It then seem to Harry that time slowed down, as Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore who were all trying to making their way to Harry were unexpectedly thrown backwards ten feet where they landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground. They three adults were just untangling themselves as lightening quickly shot out of the sphere and struck two inches from the base of Harry's stool where it immediately caught fire.  
  
The last thing Harry heard before the circle of red, blue, green, and yellow fire sweep around him and he lost conscious was his Godfather's shouts of panic and fear.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think we should wake him?" An unfamiliar woman's voice said penetrating Harry's semi-conscious brain.  
  
"Maybe." Another women's voice answered a little uncertain, before continuing in a totally different tone. "He is so young Godric. Are you absolutely sure that the sphere didn't make a mistake?"  
  
"I am hundred percent sure that there is no mistake Helga." A deep male's voice entered the conversation. "For two unmistakable reason's. One I can feel his extraordinary power and two the sphere would not have brought him to us if he wasn't."  
  
"Yes you've told us all that before Godric." The first women Harry had heard said a little impatiently. "But the boy is too young to control this kind of power no matter what you are sensing from him."  
  
"I believe Rowena is right, for once." A new male voice hissed. "Send the boy back and stop wasting my time."  
  
"Do shut your mouth Salazar." The voice Harry's recognized now as Rowena said acidly. "You are here for one reason and one reason only. I suggest you remember that."  
  
Harry heard the cold male voice of Salazar hiss something vaguer back to the women, thus setting off the other's in the room and an argument begin.  
  
'And they are calling me a child.' Harry thought to himself as he half listened to the heated voices. The other half of his now function brain was trying to figure out where he had heard those four names before. 'Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazor. Where had he heard those names before?"  
  
It only took Harry's brain a few minutes to remember what had happened in the Realm of Shalishia before he ended up here and only a couple of more seconds to place where he had heard those names before.  
  
Abruptly sitting up and snapping his eyes open he turned to face the four different faces of the now quiet inhabitants, who were now staring at him in total surprise and bewilderment.  
  
Taken their stun state as an advantage Harry quickly surveyed the room noticing right off that the four adults that stood before him were blocking the only door into the one-room bedroom. The color scheme in the room was sliver and white. Only one bed was place in the room, which he happened to be occupying right then. A small dresser table dresser sat beside the bed, while a normal sized stand up closet stood at the end of the bed against the wall.  
  
Turning his gaze back to the four adults in the room, who didn't appear to be any old then their thirties Harry decide that his assumptions were correct of who the four people were.  
  
The tallest of the four standing was the shoulder length black haired man who stood about 6'6''. It was easy for Harry to tell that they man was Salazar Slytherin, as he was deck out in dark green robes lined with silver trimming. The symbol of the Slytherin house was sown over his left front pocket.  
  
The other man in the room was shorter then the first by at least two inches, though he did have a tougher build to him. His sandy colored hair was cut short to fall just behind his ears bringing out his brilliant blue eyes. His robes were of similar style to Salazar's except of course the colors that were red and lined with gold trim. The Gryffindor lion however, was sown on the back of his robes, centered in the middle given his attire a much more elegant look.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to the two women in the room observing that they were similar in height standing about 5'6'.  
  
The women who was dressed in blue robes and could only be Rowena Ravenclaw had straight black hair that flowed down to her waist and tied back to keep it out of her face, so she could see with her unusual silver eyes.  
  
The last adult in the women was Helga Hufflepuff who was dressed out in yellow robes representing her house. she had short brown hair that hung to her shoulders, as her shinning brown eyes held a light of kindness in them that Harry had only seen in one other person: Molly Weasley.  
  
Perceiving that the founder's were still a little stunned to talk, Harry decided to break the unbearable silence.  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly, which I'm sure it does, the four Founder's of Hogwarts are dead. So either I've gone back in time or I'm dead. Again."  
  
The four adults in the room just continued to stare at Harry, seemingly still to stun to reply.  
  
"Ok let me rephrase the question." Harry said feeling his anger rising. "Where the hell I'm I and WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
The four founders all started, quite taken aback by being shouted at by a completely stranger.  
  
"I must reconsider my pervious judgement on the boy." Salazar spoke first. "It seems he knows who we are yet he as no fear of us."  
  
"Why should I fear you?" Harry reported sharply, wanting answers, not more judgements on him.  
  
"Because b_o_y_ it would only take one of us five seconds to be rid of you for good." Salazar answered back coldly, looking down at Harry with dislike.  
  
"I'd love to see you try." Harry said glaring at Salazar with equal dislike, before springing off the bed and landing on his feet even before Salazar had thrown his first curse, which had resulted in reducing the bed to ashes.  
  
Harry easily dodged the next two curse sent at him by the greasy slytherin before the advantage come he need. The next thing anybody knew Salazar Slytherin was bond and gagged lying on the floor with his wand idly twirling in Harry's hand.  
  
"Like I said." Harry reported calmly, crouching down so he could look Salazar in the eye. "You can try to kill me, but it may also be the last thing you do."  
  
Harry then slowly stood up and turned to face the other three Founders who hadn't moved or said anything as Harry had dueled with Salazar. "Now I believe I asked a question. Would one of you please answer it?"  
  
The three just continued to start at Harry for a few moments before suddenly bursting out laughing hysterically.  
  
"That was unbelievable brilliant!" Helga managed to say in between breathing. "I take it back! The sphere knew exactly what it was doing when it brought him here."  
  
"I agree." Rowena choked out.  
  
"I would also agree. If I hadn't already known the sphere had chose right." Godric said stepping forward to greet Harry. "As you already seem to know I am Godric Gryfiindor. On behalf of the Founder's I'd like to welcome you to our home."  
  
Harry gave Godric a searching, that was not unlike one that Professor Dumbledore gave his students during an interrogation. Harry finding what he wanted suddenly smiled. "The name's Harry Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Like wise my young Harry." Godric said shaking Harry's offered hand. "I also believe you know my companies. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff."  
  
"Always a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies." Harry said offering the ladies his most charming smile.  
  
"Well aren't you the little charmer." Helga said grinning and shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"It's all part of being Harry Potter." Harry said returning the smile.  
  
"Flatter will get you nowhere with me Mr. Potter." Rowena Ravenclaw strict voice informed the young Gryffindor.  
  
"Nor would I expect it to." Harry said pretending to sound humbled. "One would have to be exceptional clever to outwit Rowena Ravenclaw for she is the wises and cleverest amongst the Hogwarts's houses."  
  
Rowena just stared at Harry for a moment before smiling and extending her hand. "I like you."  
  
"Always glad to hear that." Harry said shaking Rowena's offered hand  
  
"Now that you are done charming the women Mr. Potter." Godric said smiling. "I believe you have yet to be formally introduced to our poor misguide friend on the floor. Harry Salazar Slytherin, Salazar Harry Potter."  
  
"A pleasure I'm sure." Harry said looking down at the now livid Salazar before returning his graze to Godric. "So where I'm I exactly?"  
  
"If you would so kindly release Salazar from his bonds we will gladly explain why you are here."  
  
Harry looked down at Salazar and asked. "Must I release him?"  
  
"Afraid so." Godric said chuckling. "He must be present for the ceremony that we our to perform."  
  
"Ceremony?" Harry asked looking up startled.  
  
"Mr. Slytherin first." Godric said amusedly. "Then we explain."  
  
"Oh, all right." Harry sighed before waving his hand and releasing the Slytherin Founder who abruptly stood and brushed himself off, before taking back the wand Harry offered.  
  
"Are you sure you are wearing the right Hogwarts house crest on that robe of yours Mr. Potter?" Salazar commented calmly.  
  
"If you are implying that I should be in Slytherin house Mr. Salazar, then your assumptions are not off, by much." Harry said smirking at the stunned face of Salazar, but refusing to explain further he turned to Godric. "I've released him so start explaining."  
  
"Why are the young always so impatient?" Godric asked shaking his head. "If you will follow us to a better suited room we will explain."  
  
Harry nodded to the founder before proceeding to follow him out of the room. Godric lead the way down a dimly lit corridor that was constructed of black and white marble. The group didn't stop until they had descending down two flights of stairs and down three corridors. They evidently came to a stop at the end of a purely constructed granite wall where it dead-ended.  
  
Before Harry could ask what they were doing Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar had all placed their hands on the wall in front of them and muttered something under their breaths. The white granite started to disappear in a swirl of colors to be replaced by a huge oak door. Godric then proceeded to open the door without a word a motioned for Harry to follow.  
  
When Harry entered the room he was strongly reminded of the Corridor of Sorcessor. The room was round and was divide into four equal halves by an invisible line. Each Founder had their own section in the room constructed of the same color of marble that was in the Corridor of Sorcerer. By the wall in each different space sat a magnificent oak chair. Behind the chairs a huge tapster hung flowing down the entire wall with the Founder's house symbol on it.  
  
While Harry had been staring at the room in awe the other residents had taken up a seat in their design chairs. Before Harry could ask where they wanted him Godric motioned for Harry to stand in the middle of the room, where all four house colors come together as one.  
  
"Well Harry it seems that we owe you one long explanation as to why you are here." Godric said turning to Harry with a very serious look in his eyes.  
  
"That would be nice Sir." Harry said shifting his weight nervously, not partially liking the looks all four founders were giving him. "Maybe if you told me where I was it would be helpfull."  
  
"Harry you are in the realm of the dead and before you ask, no you're not dead." Godric said reading Harry's thoughts perfectly. "You were brought here tonight by the Sphere of Elements for one reason."  
  
"Which is?" Harry inquired when Godric didn't explain further.  
  
"Because young one, you have been chosen by the sphere to harness the Element powers that reside in it within you." Rowena soft voice explained.  
  
"What do you mean within me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry what you need to understand is when we created this sphere we were young and very foolish." Godric said picking his words carefully. "When we grew older we realized that we had created a very dangerous tool that could be used for world domination once we were not there to stop it. Something I promise you we never intended to do." Godric said pausing only to throw a quick glance at Salazar before continuing. "We knew we couldn't destroy it without causing mass destruction though we knew it did have to be destroyed one way or another. Evidently we come up with a solution."  
  
"You see we enchanted the sphere with a very powerful spell before we passed on." Helga said continuing the story. "A spell that could only be unlocked by a person that harvested enough magical energy to secure the transfer power of the sphere inside them. If you are wondering why one of us didn't just do it, it's simple. It took all four of us to create the sphere, therefore not one of us could control the power long enough to contain it within them. We therefore placed the spell on the sphere hoping one day someone would have enough power to contain it."  
  
"So let me see if I have this right?" Harry said slowly, taking deep calming breaths. "I was brought here so you four could transfer the power of the sphere within me?"  
  
"Yes." Godric said gently.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked confused. "What good will it do?"  
  
"For two reasons." Rowena said. "Number one reasoning being that the sphere would no longer be in danger of falling into the wrong hands."  
  
"And two?" Harry asked closing his eyes not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"And two," Helga said quietly. "Was so the destructive power of the sphere would finally disappear with you. Thus causing no harm to the earth."  
  
"What's the catch?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Godric asked somewhat confused.  
  
"What will happen to me if this power is transferred into me?" Harry asked rather calmly. "Will it kill me?"  
  
For a moment the room was completely silent after Harry's question, before Godric spoke up. "Yes Harry it could."  
  
"Meaning what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Meaning that the power could one day kill you. Meaning one day the power could become to much for you to manipulate and destroy you painfully from the inside out." Salazar's cruel voice hissed.  
  
Harry didn't say anything or even acknowledge that Salazar had spoken the deadly words to him. Harry stood there for sometime with is eyes closed taken deep steady breaths. The founders watching and waiting.  
  
"Why is it so important for this sphere to be destroy?" Harry asked after a long silence. "Why can't it just stay dormant and hidden?"  
  
"Because it won't." Rowena's voice said taking on a distant tone. "It will fall into the wrong hands one day and the earth will fall with it."  
  
"Will you please explain further?" Harry asked massaging his aching head.  
  
"I'm a true seer, young Gryffindor." Rowena said looking at Harry and giving him a sad smile. "I have had many visions of the future. I have seen things that I can not and will not tell you. Though like all seers the ending vision is decide on people's own acts and deeds."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding now. He knew what he had to do, he just need to know one thing.  
  
"We don't have much time, but we can give you a little time to think about this." Godric voice said breaking through Harry's thoughts. "This is not something you have to do. This is something we are asking of you."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly. "If you can promise me that I will survive long enough to take out Tom Riddle then I will do this for you."  
  
A moment of silence passed between the founders before one of them spoke.  
  
"Harry I want you to know that the sphere chose you for a reason. You just may be strong enough to harness this power within you for the reminder of your life, we just do not know for sure. It's just a possibility you should know could happen. I can, however promise you that you will live long enough to finish the war with Tom Riddle. For it is your destiny to do so."  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Are you sure about his Harry?" Godric asked. "Once we start transferring the power there is no turning back."  
  
"I'm sure." Harry said holding his head high a determined look in his eyes.  
  
"All right then before we begin there are a few things we need to tell you" Godric said. "One is once this power as been transferred into you, it will work much like your regular magic, it will be apart of you. Though a caution you to find someone to help you train so you can control this power for it will not be easy to control."  
  
"I understand." Harry said nodding. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, something that we probably should have mentioned before." Helga said making Harry turn to her. "The power transfer will be painful, we will try to shield you from all the pain we can, but you will still feel it, but we need you to hold on as long as you can."  
  
Harry just stared at the brown haired founder with horror, before nodding numbly.  
  
"We will send you back to your own world and time after we are done, though you will must likely be unconscious." Rowena said finishing the instructions. "We have a letter written that we will put on you before we send you back explaining to your guardians what as transpired here. They should be able to take care of you from there."  
  
"You know it's probably a really good thing you founders are already dead, because my Godfather would have must likely killed you after all this." Harry said, smiling slightly at the thought. "Anything else?"  
  
"One more thing." Godric said smiling for the first time since he had first meet Harry. "Good luck and I thank you."  
  
"Yes thank you young Gryffindor." Rowena said giving Harry one of here rare smiles. "The sphere chose well."  
  
"I agree." Helga said beaming at Harry. "Good luck and thank you, this will not be forgotten."  
  
"You our welcome." Harry said smiling at the three favorably founders. "It was an honor to meet you the four legendary Founders, even if one of them his a snake."  
  
"Well I do believe that that snake would like a word with you." Godric said smirking at Salazar's scowl.  
  
"I am only doing this because of the wizard's promise we all made when we created this sphere." Salazar hissed menacingly. "If it had been up to me the power would have already been placed in one of my heirs hands."  
  
"I have no doubt." Harry said coldly before turning away from Salazar Slytherin. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Take the Sphere and seat cross legged on the floor where you are standing and place the sphere in the middle of your legs." Godric instructed while tossing Harry the sphere. "The rest is up to us."  
  
Harry nodded and did as he was told, while the four founders stood from their chairs and created a circle around Harry clasping their hands together.  
  
"I Godric Gryffindor the first creator and founder of the Sphere of Elements stand before you today to grant my permission and give my divine approval to transfer the powers of the Earth and Light Elements to the young man that stands before me now. I wish him the best of luck."  
  
"I Helga Hufflepuff second creator and founder of the Sphere of Elements stand before you today to grant my permission and to bestow my blessing to transfer the powers of the Water Elements to the one that was chosen and stands before me now, good luck child."  
  
"I Rowena Ravenclaw the third creator and founder of the Sphere of Elements stand before you today to grant my permission and to offer my guidance to transfer the powers of the Fire elements to the one deemed worthy by the Sphere, I thank you child."  
  
"I Salazar Slytherin the fourth creator and founder of the Sphere of Elements stands before you today to grant my permission and fulfill my promise to transfer the power of the Air and Dark Elements to the boy Harry Potter. My duty is fulfilled."  
  
"We the four founders and creators of the Sphere of Elements bring forth and combined our magical power to seal way the ability to control the elements within the boy that was chosen to carry this burden. May he always be blessed! 'Poweros' within!'  
  
***That was a very long chapter, but I'm finally done! Ok a couple of quick notes. One: if for Alex to let him know I am looking into that eagle/fowl/raptor thing seeing how you've got me curious. Two: next chapter more of Kairi's pranks *grins evilly* (which might I add is going to be hilarious because I have the most brilliant idea). Three: How would you like to help me out? I know what I want Ginny's animagus form to be, but what should I make Hermoine and Ron? If you have some ideas I'd love to hear them!  
  
Four: If you are looking under the character's Sirius and Harry to access this story this is a note to tell you I'm switching it to the character's Harry and Ginny. It will still be under action/advantage just under different characters. I'll be doing on Monday or Tuesday.  
  
And Five: I love all you reviewers! 


	17. Why is it Always Me?

**How could J. K. Rowling do that?! I don't care what she said, that person will and always will be very much alive in my fan fic and isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so there! Ok anyway back to business. To answer a question someone had about me switching the placement of my story from Harry and Sirius to Harry and Ginny. Please do not worry Sirius still has a huge role to play in this story! The only reason I switched was so I could introduce my story to new readers! So no worries! Secondly Enjoy!**  
  
Chapter 17: Why is it Always Me?  
  
"Sirius will you please calm down!" Remus said, desperately trying to keep a hold of his enraged friend.  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Sirius shouted attempting unsuccessfully to get out of Remus's persistent tight hold. "How can you tell me to calm down when my Godson is gone and that man over there told me everything was going to be fine! HE LIED TO US! Does Harry look FINE to you! Oh wait you don't know BECAUSE HE'S NOT HERE TO TELL US!"  
  
Remus for his part was having a two away battle with himself. Part of him just wanted to let Sirius go and give Dumbledore what he deserve, with the other part of him was calmly trying to convince him that this wasn't Dumbledore's fault.  
  
"Sirius please." Remus pleaded. "Be reasonable! Dumbledore didn't know this would happen."  
  
"Oh and that's suppose to make me feel better!" Sirius yelled yanking one of his arms loose and whacking Remus in the eyes with his elbow, though much to Remus credit he didn't relent his hold on his friend.  
  
"Sirius is right Remus." Dumbledore's soft voice said interrupting their argument, causing both Professors to look up at their old Headmaster in surprise. "I never should have ask Harry to do this. It wasn't my place."  
  
Looking at Dumbledore's tired defeated face Sirius felt his angry towards his old Professor fade. Sirius knew Albus loved Harry like a grandson and should have known better then to let his anger get the better of him.  
  
Silence over power them as their tear-filled eyes come to rested on what now remained of the chair Harry had occupied minutes before.  
  
"He can't be dead." Sirius said desperately, his voice creaking and his knees buckling underneath him causing both him and Remus to stumble to the ground. "He just can't be."  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry knew he was quickly regaining consciousness, but whether or not he really wanted to was questionable. He hurt, bad. When the Founder's had said it would cause unbearable pain to transfer the powers of the sphere into his body they hadn't been kidding. The moment the power had started to flow into him his body felt like it was on fire and ice. Harry wasn't sure how long he lasted until he had been swept into unconsciousness.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes now that he was fully conscious and blinked, trying desperately to adjust his eyes and clear his vision of dance white dots. Once he had accomplish the task he immediately wished he hadn't as he recognized the familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing. 'Why me? Why is it always me?'  
  
Harry turned his head slightly, briefly wondering way is legs felt so heavy. Looking down Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
Sirius was sitting in a chair next to the bed sound asleep, his head and one of his arms was resting on Harry's legs, while his other hand was gripping Harry's hand tightly.  
  
Harry smiled again and decided not to wake him. Because knowing Sirius he had probably not left his bedside the entire time in had been in there. Which was how his thoughts were turn to wondering just how long he had been in there. Judging by the sunlight that was dimly peeking through the curtains Harry guessed that it was yearly morning, though what day of the week it was he had no clue.  
  
Harry was brought out of his musing when he heard someone enter the hospital wing and quietly close the doors behind them. Praying it wasn't Madam Pomphry Harry turned his head the other way only to have his green eyes met surprised purple one's.  
  
"Hey Kairi." Harry said smiling at his mentor's sister. "What's up?"  
  
Kairi just stared at Harry for a moment longer before quickly covering the distance between them and wrapping him in a tight hug before drawing him back and propping him up by the shoulders before beginning to yell at him.  
  
"What's up!" Kairi shouted Harry's question back at him. "I'll tell you what's up Mr. Potter! First you disappear to Merlin knows where only to reappear unconscious THREE hours later. Then to top it all off you have been lying in this hospital wing running a fever of 104 for the passed four days. Showing no signs what so ever that you were going to recover in time soon! You've given me and every other adult in this castle anxiety that we really didn't need! And you have the nerve to ask what's up!"  
  
Harry suddenly felt another pair of hands grab his shoulders before he was jerked around and forced to look into his Godfather's angry blue eyes. "Not to mention that I almost killed Albus after you disappeared while given poor Remus a black eye. What were you thinking when you told Albus you'd try this little experiment of his?"  
  
"Were you even thinking at all!" Kairi ask, picking up Sirius's ranting. "Demin's been worried sick about you, not to mention Delia, who's cried herself to sleep every night since you've been in here thinking you were going to die!"  
  
"Then there's your friends." Sirius went on after Kairi ran out of breath. "Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron seem to have disappeared to Merlin knows where! The only reason we haven't done anything about it is because they've shown up to all their class and Dobby has assured that they have been eating, though he refuses to tell us where they are!"  
  
"If you ever disappear on us again or decide you want to spend days in the hospital wing fighting for your life so help me I'll kill you myself." Kairi finished given Harry a look that told him she wasn't kidding.  
  
"That goes double for me." Sirius said glaring at his Godson sternly.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" Harry asked trying to repress his grin.  
  
"Yes." Both of them replied before abruptly pulling him into a breath- depriving hug.  
  
"Merlin Harry you scared us." Sirius breathed while hugging his Godson tighter.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly. "It's not like I meant to."  
  
"I know you didn't." Sirius said releasing his Godson and taking a seat on the bed. "But you need to stop doing this to me."  
  
"I'll try." Harry said with a sigh. "Though I can't make any promises."  
  
"That's all I ask." Sirius said with a smile before dropping the subject. "How about I go find Madam Pomphry and see if I can't get you out of here."  
  
"How about we forget about Madam Pomphry and just get out of here now?" Harry said hopefully. "I feel completely normal."  
  
Sirius gave Harry a look that said 'yeah-right' before adding, "If you're feeling normal then I KNOW there's something wrong with you because you're anything but normal."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked indignantly.  
  
"It means that you are going to stay in that bed and listen to an adult for once in your life." Sirius said standing up and glaring at Harry.  
  
"Well until Remus, Demin or Dumbledore comes in here and tells me to stay in bed, then I see no adult in here telling me I need to." Harry reported back, not able to repress his grin this time.  
  
Kairi who had been listen amusedly to the whole conversation started to laugh causing Sirius to turn his death glare on her.  
  
"And may I ask what you find so funny?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"You and Harry!" Kairi said grinning. "You both are so much alike it's scary! Especially since I can't tell which one of you is suppose to be the adult.  
  
"Isn't that like calling the kettle black?" Harry asked Kairi.  
  
"Yes, but at least I can admit it." Kairi said laughing.  
  
Sirius was about to tell Kairi exactly what he thought about that statement when a very furious voice interrupted him.  
  
"Sirius Black what do you think you are doing?" Madam Pomphry shrieked pushing Sirius roughly aside. "You were suppose to inform me the second he woke up! Can I trust no one to follow such simple instructions?"  
  
"I was just on my way to notify you." Sirius said defensively, while Harry sent his Godfather a smirk over Madam Pomphry shoulders.  
  
Madam Pomphry started muttering under her breath about immature parents and adults that should know better, while giving Harry a thorough examination. Finally after what seem like forever Madam Pomphry shoved some potion down his throat and announced him fit.  
  
"His fever is completely gone and he seems to be fine. However," Madam Pomphry said eyeing Harry critically. "I would like him to remain in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend just incase he has a relapse."  
  
"What?!" Harry cried horrified.  
  
Sirius was very tempted in doing just that, payback for getting him in trouble with the mid-evil witch just seconds ago. Though in the end he just couldn't bring himself to exact such a punishment on anyone much less his godson.  
  
"As much as your care for your patients is anything but superior Madam Pomphry, I am afraid that your beds are not." Sirius said a look of mischief passing through his eyes. "I therefore think that Harry would be more comfortable and on a faster road to recovery if he was to stay with Professor Lupin and I in our quarters, where he will be under our watchful eyes for the remainder of the weekend."  
  
Madam Pomphry opened her mouth, to argue no doubt, but was halted by another voice.  
  
"An excellent idea Sirius." Dumbledore's calm voice said as he strolled into the hospital wing smiling. "An admirable solution don't you think Poppy? You can go about your busy work schedule without the interruptions of students trampling in and out of here intent on visiting our awaken Mr. Potter."  
  
Madam Pomphry still didn't look like she wanted to let Harry out of her sight, but in the end she decide not to question the Headmaster. So with last minute instructions to notify her if Harry went into a relapse so took her leave.  
  
"Well Harry." Dumbledore said turning to Harry. "I do believe I owe you an apology for my error in judgement."  
  
Harry was taken aback for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. "You don't owe me a thing. You didn't know anything like that was going to happen and besides I don't think you could have stop it if you had."  
  
"So it would seem." Dumbledore said some of his old twinkle returning to his eyes.  
  
"So I'm guessing you found the note that was left on me?" Harry said.  
  
"Indeed I did." Dumbledore said a pensive look crossing his face. "That would be the other reason I am down here. I have several questions to ask you and I dare say so dose Sirius."  
  
"You've got that right." Sirius growled.  
  
Harry knowing this had to come eventually sighed. "What would you like to know?"  
  
"As of right now, nothing." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry's perplexed look. "I would like you to go get dressed and then go inform your missing friends that you are alive and well." Dumbledore said before turning to Sirius and Kairi. "I would like the two of you to go assure Remus and Demin that young Harry is indeed fine and awake and then bring them up to my office an half an hours time. That includes you, Harry and your friends." Dumbledore said to the reemerged Harry. "The password's Candy Cream Twist."  
  
"Candy cream twist?" Sirius asked confused, after Dumbledore had left.  
  
Harry laughed. "You should ask your girlfriend about that one. Though how Dumbledore knows about them I don't want to know."  
  
Sirius turned a raise eyebrow at Kairi who chuckled and said. "Remind me to offer Remus one later. I would demonstrate on Demin, but he's a lot more cautious around me. Has been ever since he was ten."  
  
Harry snorted. "For good reason to. Though I don't think it would be polite to give it to Remus either. He's done absolutely nothing to you."  
  
"Then how do you suggest I demonstrate my prize creation?" Kairi ask. "On you?"  
  
"In your dreams." Harry said before smirking evilly. "Though I do have an idea of who to demonstrate it on."  
  
"The Slytherins." Sirius said picking up on Harry's train of thought as an identical smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Most defiantly." Harry and Kairi said at the same time making them all laugh.  
  
"You two can arrange the details, while I think I'll go follow Dumbledore's instructions." Harry said heading to the door only to stop and turn around just before exiting. "By the way thanks for the lecture. I've never really had anyone who cared enough about me to yell at me for worrying them. Well apart from Demin who was constantly yelling at me when I did stupid things. You two are going to make wonderful parents someday because you already are to me."  
  
With that said Harry turned and exited the hospital wing leaving behind two stunned adults.  
  
Harry knowing exactly where his friends were hiding quickly slipped into a hidden passageway quickly making his way up to the hidden room wondering if he was even going to be able to get in.  
  
Five minutes later answered that question as very agitated Harry stood in front of the Predator's hideout trying unsuccessfully to gain access into it. After moving the bricks and shouting passwords didn't help he had resorted to spells which only proved to be completely futile.  
  
"Would you just let me in!" Harry shouted at the immobile brick wall.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if it was his anger that caused it but he suddenly felt a hot searing pain shoot down his arms and generate into his hands before he felt it release creating a blinding flask of light causing him to cover his eyes with his arms. Seconds later Harry removed his arm only to see a four- foot burnt black streak going up the wall, almost as if it had been struck by . . .  
  
'Lightening!' Harry thought panicky. 'But how? I didn't call it forth and plus I'm inside for Merlin sakes!'  
  
Harry looked at his now pain free hands and then at the burnt black wall trying to comprehend what had just happen. Though before he could contemplate on it for too long, the bricks started to shift around revealing the door and emitting a very astonish Ron seconds later.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said cheerfully to the now paralyzed Ron, before side stepping around him and into the room.  
  
"Harry!" Two girls voices squealed giving Harry a brief warning before he found himself on the floor trying to hugged a crying Hermoine and a very relieved looking Ginny.  
  
"It's nice to know I was missed." Harry said jokingly which only yearned him a hard smack on each of his arms and one on the back of his head, all courteous of a not very amuse Ginny, Ron and Hermoine.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Harry asked as he climbed to his feet after being released by the two girls.  
  
"Yes!" All three of them shouted at him before he was again attacked by Ginny who proceeded to hug him in a death grip.  
  
"Don't you ever scary me like that again." Ginny whispered fiercely in his ear before releasing her grip.  
  
"I can't make any guarantees." Harry said smiling. "My life seems to be one mystery after another. It doesn't seem like I have much control over it."  
  
"No worries mate." Ron said grinning. "You didn't have us all that worried."  
  
At Harry's questioning look Ron elaborated. "The life bracelets. Your stone never flickered or dimmed in the slightest since we all saw you last. We knew you were going to pull through even if the adults were walking on egg shells."  
  
"Did you happen to inform Sirius or one of the other adults about what the bracelets?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Er . . . no." Ron said hesitantly. "We didn't know if you wanted them to know about the bracelets."  
  
"Well considering that Demin help me make them and I told Remus and Sirius about them when I was in the Elf Realm so I could add their stones to mine I'd have to say it would have been safe to tell them." Harry said.  
  
"Sorry Harry I guess we weren't really thinking clearly." Hermoine said.  
  
"What?" Hermoine added when all three of her friends gave her an incredible look.  
  
"You do just realize that you just admitted to not thinking things through? You, who is top of our year!" Harry said in mock horror. "Hermoine Granger has stop thinking. Oh I think the world is coming to an end!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Hermoine said moodily while the others laughed.  
  
Taking this opportunity to look around Harry did so and felt his jaw drop in awe.  
  
The room its self seemed slightly bigger then the last time Harry had saw it, been roughly half the size of a normal classroom. The color scheme the girls had chosen consisted of red, gold, black, and white blending perfectly together.  
  
The floor was covered in a rich gold carpet trimmed around the edges by sparkling black granite. The walls were painted white with a beautiful illustration painted in the middle of each of them.  
  
On the right sidewall his Phoenix Silver was captured on it, in flight towards the sun leaving behind a glisten silver trail in his wake. While the left sidewall had his Cubcat Elle on it, playfully jumping from one foot stone to another trying to cross the stream without getting wet.  
  
On the front wall a fireplace had been placed in the center where three golden armchairs and two red couches surrounded it. Harry's favorite part of the whole room however, was the golden 3-D letters poised above the fireplace that spelled out:  
  
P R E D A T O R ' S H E A D Q U A R T E R S  
  
"This is . . . wow!" Harry breathed for lack of better words. "You girls have really out done yourself. This room is . . . wow!"  
  
Hermoine and Ginny beamed brightly.  
  
"We can't take all the credit though." Hermoine said. "Ron did helped out a little."  
  
"Yeah by supervising most of the time." Ginny muttered under her breath only loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"Do I even want to know how you manage to get a fireplace in here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermoine." Ron and Ginny said together.  
  
"Again I can't take all the credit." Hermoine said smiling. "I found the spell in the library, but I ask Dobby for help when it came to actually casting the spell. He was more then happy to help out when I told him it was for you."  
  
"Remind me to thank him later." Harry said. "But right now we are needed in Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Why? We aren't in trouble for anything? Are we?" Hermoine ask anxiously.  
  
"Only you." Harry deadpan to Hermoine. "Seeing how you're a Gyffindor Prefect and you're were suppose to be setting an example for your fellow students and instead you purposely led two fellow Gryffindor's into disappearing with you for an entire week, McGonagall is call you in and questioning your badge."  
  
"What?!" Hermoine squeaked. "We . . . we attended every class and did everything else we were suppose to do! They . . . I . . ."  
  
"Hermoine relax! I was only joking!" Harry said laughing. "Professor Dumbledore just wants to find out what happen to me after a disappeared and he wants all of you there too."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked after he stopped snickering at Hermoine.  
  
Harry shrugged. "No idea. Probably because he know I would tell you everything anyway so he's saving me the trouble."  
  
"Makes sense." Hermoine said. "The only other reason I can think of is that he wants to see for himself that we are ok."  
  
Harry laughed. "Whatever the reason we better get going."  
  
So with that the four of them exited the new Predator's Headquarters and started their trek down the many corridors.  
  
"So how have classes been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't you mean 'how much work did the teacher give you so I have a rough idea of how much make up I'm going to have?'" Ginny asked grinning.  
  
"No." Harry said. "Besides I'm hoping that I'll be excused from doing the makeup work seeing how I didn't want to spend five days in the hospital wing."  
  
Ron snorted. "Good luck, especially with Snape. Knowing him he'll probably give you double makeup or just won't let you make it up at all."  
  
"Ron I really don't need to here that right now." Harry cringed before asking again. "How have classes really been?"  
  
"Normal as usual." Hermoine said. "Mostly this week has been a review from what we learn last year. I don't think you'll have any problem catching up."  
  
"What!" Ron asked incredible. "You mean to tell me we've already learned everything they've covered this week?!"  
  
"For Merlin's sake Ron!" Hermoine said exasperated. "If you would just pay attention in classes you would soon realize that the teachers are not up there for your amusement."  
  
"I do pay attention in classes." Ron said indignantly. "Well except potions, but that doesn't count."  
  
"Paying attention for the first twenty minutes of class does not count as paying attention." Hermoine informed Ron.  
  
"Hermoine is your brained befuddled?" Ron asked. "Because I do pay attention for at least half of the class before tuning out."  
  
Harry wisely deciding to stay out of this argument turned to Ginny and asked. "So how have the DADA classes been."  
  
"Awesome!" Ginny said. "Demin taught the class for two more days and then Kairi took over. You weren't kidding when you said they were good teachers. I don't think I've learned as much in DADA in my entire four year here then I've learned in a week."  
  
"I don't doubt that." Harry said smiling. "So what are those two teaching?"  
  
"That the best defense is offense and the best offense is defense." Ginny recited for Harry who laughed.  
  
"Just how many students in this entire school actually knew what that meant?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Probable a handful of Ravenclaws and Hermoine."  
  
Harry shook his head. "What about the dueling class? Did they still have that?"  
  
"Yes, but seeing how no one could pier Sirius away from your bed Demin was nice enough to fill in for him and help Remus out." Ginny said. "It was a little chaotic at first, but once things calm down they slit us into two groups defense and offense. Seems to me the DADA professors have been spending to much time with the dueling professors."  
  
"How do you know it's not the other way around." Harry said laughing. "So what group did you end up in?"  
  
"Offense." Ginny said. "Actually all the girls are in offense and all the boy or defense."  
  
"Really." Harry said thoughtfully. "Boys on the defense, girls on the offense. Seems to me that Sirius and Remus are just a little evil."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Think about it." Harry said. "I'm guess that Sirius is teaching offense while Remus is teaching defense." At Ginny's affirmative nod Harry continued. "Once they've trained us their going to pin us up against each other. Boys against the girls, Offense vs. defense."  
  
Ginny slowly grinned. "I think the word evil is way to nice for what Sirius and Remus are doing."  
  
"You're right." Harry said smirking. "It's absolutely brilliant! Oh I really hope Ron and Hermoine have to go up against each other."  
  
"Ok NOW that's evil." Ginny said trying to hide her own amusement. "What about you and me?"  
  
"Ah that wouldn't even be a match." Harry said. "You would have me down and begging for mercy before a single spell could be cast."  
  
"So long as you're forewarned." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"So true." Harry said before turning to the stone gargoyle that he now stood in front of and saying. "Candy Cream Twist."  
  
"Don't ask." Harry added as the other gave him curious looks. Once they reached the top of the stairs Harry knock.  
  
"Do come in Harry." Dumbledore voice said from behind the door.  
  
Harry and the other's did as they were told and entered, Harry only having a moment to glimpse around the familiar office before someone enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"Harry please, you have got to stop doing this." Demin said as he released him.  
  
"Sorry Demin and I'll try." Harry said as he took an empty seat.  
  
"Hey Remus." Harry said as he spotted the brown hair man sitting in a nearby seat. "Nice shiner."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and just be glad you're ok." Remus said smiling. "And I will also skip the lecture because I'm sure you've already had enough of them for one day."  
  
"Try a life time." Harry muttered before turning to Dumbledore. "So what would you like to know Professor?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
An hour later Harry, Sirius, Remus, Kairi, Demin, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny all found themselves exiting Dumbledore's office, their minds overwhelmed with the information Harry had just giving them. It had taken Harry twenty minutes to explain where he had went after he had disappeared and another five for everyone in the office to get over their initial shock about him meeting the legendary four Founders of Hogwarts. Then yet another ten to answer all their questions about the founders they had, before he was finally able to tell them the reason he had been brought to them in the first place.  
  
Let's just say that besides Dumbledore finding it extremely fascinating, the other's in the room were not looking happy.  
  
Harry was therefore relieved when it was all over and was glad that he had conveniently forgotten to mention that the power could one day kill him. He knew it would just cause needless worry that no one really needed to hear. Besides there was no guarantee that he was going to die.  
  
He also forgot to ask Dumbledore about the lightening bolt he had accidentally caused earlier. Not on purpose though, he just simple forgot.  
  
"This is totally unbelievable." Ron voiced once the entire group was in the corridor outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I am in complete agreement with you." Sirius informed Ron.  
  
Harry choosing to ignore them turned to Demin. "Where's Delia?"  
  
"In our room waiting impatiently for you to show up." Demin said.  
  
"Brilliant." Harry said turning to his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go and see if I can't make peace with Delia before tracking down the teachers I need to talk to."  
  
"All right." Hermoine said nodding.  
  
"Just incase Delia does kill you, I'll leave you with this." Ginny said linking her arms around Harry's neck and forcing his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Urg." Ron said disgustedly. "I don't think I'm ever going to get use to that."  
  
"Like watching you and Hermoine snog is any better." Ginny snapped back after her and Harry had broke about for air.  
  
Ron, for his part was turning a nice shade of red, while Hermoine's had a sudden pinkish tint to her cheeks.  
  
"When did this happen?" Sirius inquired. "I was under the impression that you two were never going to hook up."  
  
"Now Padfoot." Remus said. "They couldn't hide their feelings for each other forever now, could they?"  
  
"So right you are Moony." Sirius said turning to his Godson. "So who won the bet?"  
  
"Bill." Harry said laughing. "Though we haven't told anyone yet, guess you should go do that. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love to know."  
  
"Hello!" Ron cried irritable. "Me and Hermoine are still here."  
  
"And so you are Mr. Weasley." Sirius said. "Though I don't seem to comprehend your point on that matter."  
  
"I believe he's point Mr. Black it that you should stopping talking about them as if they weren't here." Kairi put in.  
  
"Mr. Black?" Harry said snickering. "What do you do to be called that?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Sirius said.  
  
"Yet." Remus muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'm sure." Harry said turning back to his friends. "I'll meet you guys at dinner."  
  
"All right." Ginny said. "Ron and I have homework to finish anyway."  
  
"Oh yes that's right." Ron added evilly. "Do have fun talking to all the Professor's for your makeup work Harry and do make sure to say hi to Snape for me."  
  
"Goodbye Ron." Harry said shaking his head and following the four laughing adults down the hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Immediately upon arriving in Demin and Kairi's quarters Harry found himself being tackled for the third time that day by a very relieved looking Delia who instantly started asking questions.  
  
"Are you ok? What happen to you? Daddy told me that Aunt Kairi got a little to enthusiastic in one of your training secessions and knocked you out. Is that true? Because if it is I'm going to have a long chat with Aunt Kairi because she should have known better." Delia said.  
  
Harry for his part was trying really hard not to laughter, as was Remus and Sirius, while Demin was trying desperately to stay out of Kairi's reach.  
  
"Delia do you really think that Kairi could take me in a fight? Much less knock me out?" Harry asked after he was sure he could without laughing.  
  
"I didn't think Daddy was telling the truth." Delia said earnestly. "So what really happened?"  
  
"Oh your Daddy was being somewhat truthful." Harry said evilly. "But it wasn't Kairi who knock me out it was you dad."  
  
"WHAT!" Delia said eyes widening in shock.  
  
"That is not true!" Demin said as his daughter leaped of Harry and immediately rounded on him and started shouting.  
  
"Daddy how could you! You're twice his size and more then half is age!" Delia ranted at her father. "You could have seriously hurt him!"  
  
Harry bit his lip hard to keep from laughing at the look on Demin's face.  
  
"That was immensely cruel." Sirius said bending down to whispered into Harry's ear as they both continued to watch Delia yell at her father.  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry whispered back. "But he's the one that started the lying so he's the one who should finish it."  
  
"Did you do team up on him like this a lot when you were staying with him in the Elf Realm?" Remus asked.  
  
"All the time." Harry said grinning.  
  
"I am starting to fell extremely sorry for Demin about now." Sirius said watching the elf unsuccessfully try to calm his daughter down.  
  
"Don't be." Kairi's smiling voice entered the conversation. "Demin would never admit it, but he loved having Delia and Harry team up on him, like siblings. I've never seen him happier." Kairi said before her voice suddenly become distant. "It was rough on him when Diane past away. To raise their child while still blaming himself for no saving the one he loved."  
  
"One would never guess he did." Remus said looking at Kairi surprised.  
  
"That's because he doesn't anymore." Kairi said turning her piercing purple eyes to look at Harry. "He hasn't ever since Harry came into his life."  
  
Both Sirius and Remus turned to look at Harry who smiled softly.  
  
"Don't think it didn't work both ways." Harry said his eyes glistening and his voice becoming softer. "For two years I lived with the conviction that I had been the reason Cedric had died, that his blood stained my hands. I become a master at hiding it deep with in me so people would stop telling me it wasn't my fault, when deep inside I knew it was."  
  
"Harry why didn't you tell someone." Sirius asked quietly. "It's Voldemort's fault that Cedric died, not yours."  
  
"I know that now." Harry said smiling slightly at his Godfather. "But I didn't then. And no matter how many times people told me it wasn't, I just couldn't stop blaming myself. Then one day Demin and I were talking when I unconsciously brought up the subject. Demin, like so many others, firmly told me that I was not responsible for something that was completely beyond my control. Well me being, well, me, didn't exactly like being told by a mere stranger that I should stop walloping in my self-pity and did the only thing I could think at the time. I throw his own preaching straight back in his face, telling him that it was no different then him blaming himself for his wives death." Harry stopped and laughed lightly at the now three horrified faces. "Yeah I know, not the smartest thing to do, but oddly enough it was exactly what he both needed to hear. Of course the accusation completely through him off guard but after a while we talked and in the end we both started to understand that sometimes things are just meant to be."  
  
A comfortable silence followed Harry's last words. Everyone trapped in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Delia's exasperated voice spoke right in front of Harry did they all pull out of their thoughts.  
  
"Harry daddy said that it was an accident that put you in the hospital wing and not him or Aunt Kairi. Is that true or is Daddy lying again?"  
  
Harry smiled. "For once your dad is telling the truth."  
  
Delia looked at Harry for a moment judging to see if he was telling the truth before suddenly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked in mock indignant.  
  
"For worrying me when you were sick and for lying to me." Delia said placing her hands on her hips. "But mostly for worrying me."  
  
"How about I make it up to you?" Harry said.  
  
"Ok." Delia said brightly before she frowned slightly. "How?"  
  
"By teaching you how to fly." Harry said.  
  
"Really!" Delia said eyes widening in disbelief. "You really real? Can I use your broom? Will you teach me to play quidditch? Can you teach me right now?"  
  
Harry started laughing at Delia who was bouncing around the room excitingly shouting that she was going to learn how to fly.  
  
"Don't worry Demin." Harry said to Delia's anxious father. "She'll be fine. Besides this is your punishment for lying to her in the first place."  
  
"Please Daddy! Please!" Delia begged her father tugging on his robe. "I'll be really really careful and Harry won't let anything happen to me. Please."  
  
Demin for the life of him just couldn't say no. So with a sigh he relented. "All right you may learn to fly. . ."  
  
"Yes!" Delia said punching the air. "I'm going to learn to fly!"  
  
"But," Demin continued. "I will be present when Harry teaches you."  
  
"It's a deal." Delia said hugging her father.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Demin." Sirius put in. "Just flying on a broom isn't dangerous. It's just when you mix it with quidditch."  
  
"Tell me about it." Harry said. "I've spent just about as much time in the Hospital wing for quidditch injuries then I have for Voldemort injuries."  
  
"Defiantly can relate." Sirius said. "I remember my first game at Hogwarts."  
  
"I remember that game." Remus said chuckling. "You were trying to show off for some girl and ended up falling from your broom and shattering half the bones in your legs."  
  
"Yeah and bruising my ego severely." Sirius said flinching at the memory.  
  
Harry laughed. "Well at least my quidditch injuries were not my fault."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sirius asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said smiling. "Let's see, there was my second year when a tampered bludger decide it wanted to take my head off while only succeeding in breaking my arm. Not my fault. Then I think we all remember my third year when I fell fifty feet from my broom. If it were anyone's fault, it would have to be yours Sirius, seeing how the Dementors were there because of you. And then last but not least was last year, when I was unjustly knock from my broom by an opposing team member who was bent on winning the game no matter the cost. Again not my fault."  
  
"He does have a point Padfoot." Remus said. "Most of yours and James injuries were due to the fact you were showing off. Like the time you and James collided in mid-air right before a game while trying to show off for a group of seventh year girls."  
  
"Remus I don't remember asking you to talk." Sirius said irritable.  
  
"Well we wouldn't want your Godson getting the wrong idea about you now would we?" Remus asked innocently.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't." Sirius said through clench teeth. "Nor you."  
  
"I have nothing to hide." Remus informed Sirius.  
  
"Er . . . guys." Kairi interrupted. "I really don't think you're helping the matter."  
  
Confessed the three wizards turn to where so was pointing to see a slightly ashen Demin staring at them in horror.  
  
"That's it! Delia you are not going anywhere near a broom! Especially with any wizard in this room!" Demin declared.  
  
Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Kairi couldn't help it, they laughed. The look on Demin's face was comical, especially when Delia informed him that he couldn't go back on his word.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A couple of hours later Harry was finding his way down to the Great Hall for dinner just having finished talking to his last teacher. All of them, surprisingly including Snape, had given him the makeup work he had ask for and had told him to turn it in within a week. So it was a much happier Harry that entered the Great Hall minutes later.  
  
"So how did it go." Ginny ask as Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"A lot better then a thought it would." Harry admitted filling his plate with food. "I have about a million papers to write, but another then that it went fine."  
  
"Even Snape?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Harry said shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"Dumbledore must have had something to do with that." Ron said.  
  
"No I don't think so." Harry said thoughtfully. Ron opened his mouth to ask Harry what he meant when a cry of horror filled the air followed by piles of laughter. Seeing that every eye in the Great hall was now looking at the Slytherin table Harry turned around to see what was going on and choked.  
  
Most of the Slytherin's were now cursed from head to feet, both skin and clothes supporting a color of one of the three opposing houses. To say they looked remarkably like human candy canes was right on target.  
  
"Who?" Ron turn to Harry and asked incredulously.  
  
"Kairi and Sirius." Harry said shaking his head and looking up at the head table to see the two culprits looking completely innocent, even though Harry knew full well they were both trying hard not to laugh. "That my friend is Candy Cream Twist."  
  
**I'm really really sorry but I am leaving on vacation for the next two weeks so there will probably not be an update for that long, unless I can access a computer by some miracle. But a promise I will be working on it and will have it up as soon as possible so please be patient. And again thanks for the reviews I love them! 


	18. Surprises Around Every Corner

*Sorry this took so long. after I got back from vacation I found that my sister had taken over my computer, which resulted in fights, which resulted in getting the parents involved, which resulted in splitting up the computer time, which result in me only getting about half the time I use to! So please shout at my sister and tell her this is my computer, not hers! Enjoy!*  
  
Chapter 18: Surprises Around Every Corner  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and Harry found himself locked up in his room in Sirius and Remus quarters attempting to concentrate on the enormous amount of essays he need to finish by the end of the week. While trying unsuccessfully to ignore the scrutinizing stare that was penetrating the back of his head.  
  
Finally not being able to take it anymore, Harry swerved around in his chair. "Look I said I was sorry!"  
  
"So you keep saying." Elle said glaring intently at Harry from her position on his bed.  
  
"Well at least you're talking to me now." Harry muttered turning back around and tossing his quill down with a sigh.  
  
Elle had been completely impossible ever since he had been released from the hospital Wing. She had been furious with him for scaring her like that. No matter how many times he tried to tell her it wasn't his fault and that he was sorry would Ell relent in her angry.  
  
"Do not get use to it." Elle said shrewdly. Standing up and stretching her front paws. "I do not plan on talking to you for long."  
  
Harry groaned and slammed his head down on the table. "Look I'm sorry! If it would make you feel any better you can punish me an anyway you want! Just stop starring at me, you're driving me insane!"  
  
"I'd rather punish the professor that put you in the hospital wing in the first place." Elle said matter of fact.  
  
"Well then by all means go right ahead." Harry said in frustration picking up his quill again and returning to his essay.  
  
There was silence for a moment in which Harry's quill traveling across his parchment was the only sound that could be heard within the room before Elle's voice broke it.  
  
"I'll right." Elle said decidedly "I will." And with that she was gone  
  
It took Harry a few moments to comprehend what had just happened before frantically scrambling at of his chair and after his crazy cubcat.  
  
Dashing out of the portrait hole Harry quickly decided it wasn't a good idea to transform into one of his faster amiagus forms, seeing how most of the students would freak. So racing on his own two legs Harry dashed up flights of stairs and down corridors, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from his fellow students.  
  
Rounding the next corner in his path Harry collided right into his Godfather and Remus who had just stepped out of a nearby passage.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked picking himself up. "What's the hurry? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Elle." Was all Harry panted before darting to his feet and continued his mad dash down the hall, leaving behind one very confused ex-werewolf and one concerned Godfather to follow.  
  
Harry's progress however, came to an abrupt halt just outside the Headmaster's office where all he could do was stand and gape in utter horror.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was standing eight feet away from him down the hall with a look of complete surprise on his face.  
  
Harry didn't need to ask what had happen seeing how the Headmaster's hair was standing a little on end and a very smug looking Elle was making her retreat.  
  
Harry turned and leaned his forehead on his godfather's shoulder and shut his eyes tightly. "Sirius please tell me this is just a nightmare and that I'm going to wake any second?"  
  
His Godfather's muffled laughter and Remus choked words were enough to tell Harry it wasn't.  
  
"You were right Kiosk." Elle's spirited voice suddenly filled Harry's head. "I feel completely better now."  
  
Harry groaned and shook his head in disbelief. His pet had just openly attacked a Professor! And not just any Professor! His cubcat had just attacked the Headmaster!  
  
"Harry is their something you wish to discuss with me?" Dumbledore's well- known voice asked mildly.  
  
Very reluctantly Harry looked up to meet the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Elle you are so dead." Harry informed his cubcat silently while offering the Headmaster a weak smile.  
  
* * * *  
  
Professor Dumbledore had really taken the whole Elle incident very well, calmly informed Harry that he was not at all mad at him for his cubcat's idea of revenge nor was he going to penalize him for it. He just asked that the incident not be repeated.  
  
Sirius and Remus had found the entire situation comical, even though Sirius had been the only one brave enough to show it openly. Probably do to that fact that Sirius had sorely wanted to hex Dumbledore to another dimension since the Sphere accident.  
  
Then to top it all off, Harry had had to spend valuable study hours trying to convince his stubborn cubcat not to do that again on any Professor in the castle, much less the Headmaster. Well, except maybe his Godfather.  
  
* * * *  
  
So by the time that Monday rolled around Harry had only completed three of the twelve essays that had been assigned to him and was dead tired to show for it.  
  
So needless to say when six o'clock rolled around Harry literally had to drag himself out of bed so he wouldn't have to deal with Demin's wrath for being late to his early morning workout. So throwing on a pair of muggle running shorts and an old T-shirt Harry ambled out of his room.  
  
Though by the time Harry had made it to the Entrance Hall he was finally awake and looking forward to his morning's workout. He also found a nice surprise when he got there.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked observing his two best friends and girlfriend who were all dressed in muggle workout clothes and smiling at him.  
  
"We thought we'd join you for your morning training sessions." Ginny said brightly. "Seeing how we're not going to see much of you this year if we don't."  
  
"All of you?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at Ron who looked like he had been dragged out of bed against his will.  
  
"Ginny's been persistently kicking Hermione and I out of bed all summer since your visit in July." Ron said glaring at Ginny. "She insisted that we conditioning ourselves so we could keep you company in your training when school started. Mind you I'm not complaining, but does it really have to be so bloody early?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Watch your mouth!" Hermione said giving Ron a disapproving look.  
  
"Yes dear." Ron said mockingly earning snickers from Ginny and Harry and a murderous glare from Hermione.  
  
"This is really nice of you." Harry quickly said before Ron and Hermione could start one of their famous fights "You guys really didn't have to."  
  
"To tell you the truth it's actually been a lot fun." Hermione said enthusiastic. "I've never been in better shape and besides I think this sort of training is just as beneficial as are magical training. I mean you can't stop every spell with magic, but you can get out of the way if you're fast enough."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." A new voice said entering the conversation. The grouped of teens turned to see a smiling Demin walking towards. "Though I'm not entirely sure you're up for my training."  
  
"Trust me if you can live with Ginny Weasley as your sister and live to tell about it, you can handle almost anything." Ron said, earning him a smack on the back of his head from the red head in question.  
  
"Is that so." Demin said thoughtfully. "Then in that case Mr. Weasley I believe I will start you on the same level Harry is. Mind you he's had non- stop training from me for the past two months. But if Miss Weasley is anything like you say then you should have no problem keeping up. So what do you say, think you can give me a good solid hour of running?"  
  
Ron's face visibly paled as he stuttered, "I . . . er . . . what I meant to say is . . .er . . . can I just go back to bed?"  
  
"Now why would you want to do that." Demin said slinging his arm around Ron's shoulders and forcefully steering him out of the front doors, followed by a giggling Hermione, a satisfied looking Ginny and a sympathetic look Harry.  
  
"All right here's the deal." Demin said once the group had stopped twenty yards from the lake. "Stretch out and then give me two warm up laps. After that I'll start the time and then signal you when to stop."  
  
Harry nodded along with the others and started his warm up. By the time they were running regular laps Harry was impressed with the conditioning his friends had been doing. After ten minutes they were still going strong and hardly evening panting.  
  
Though when the twenty-minute marker hit Ron was double over wheezing. "How long." gasp "Does Demin . . ." huff "Expect us to run?"  
  
"An hour at least." Harry said hardly breathing heavy and glancing at his watch. "Which means we've still got forty minutes to go."  
  
"You . . . have . . . got . . . to be . . . kidding." Ron panted incredulously, while Ginny and Hermione where giving Harry similar looks.  
  
"I told you Demin was not a trainer to mess with." Harry said smiling. "Though I really don't think he's going to make you run for an hour."  
  
"Are you sure about that Mr. Potter?" Demin voice suddenly asked, startling the group sweating teens.  
  
Harry turned to look at his mentor and grinned. "Although your reputation throughout the entire Elf Realm as a trainer states that you are mean, loathsome, and rueful, your reputation as an Elf is more highly valued. So yes I am pretty sure you will not kill my friends off today with your cruel training.  
  
"Cruel?" Demin asked with raised eyebrows. "I can understand the mean, loathsome, and rueful statements, but cruel?"  
  
"Demin must a recap the last two months of training I went through with you?" Harry asked. "If that's not cruel I don't know what is."  
  
"Um . . .cruel huh?" Demin said curiously. "I guess, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"Unless you really want to find out Mr. Potter I suggest you get your butt moving again. Before I decide to keep you out here for another two hours." Demin said feign sternness.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Harry said proceeding to give Demin a mock salute before taking off running again.  
  
"Insolence child." Demin muttered, though a smile lit his face. "As for you three." Demin said turning back to the remaining teens. "See if you can't give me another ten minutes before calling it quits."  
  
Ron groaned, but nodded in acceptation while Ginny and Hermione just smiled and took off after Harry.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I don't think I've ever been this tired in my entire life." Ron said slumping down in the nearest available seat.  
  
It was two hours later and the trio was now sitting in their first class of the day.  
  
"Well if you'd actually exercise once in a while instead of eating all the time, maybe you wouldn't be so tired." Hermione said taking the seat next to Ron. "And quidditch doesn't count." She added as Ron opened his mouth to argue.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry said indignantly from his seat beside Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on Harry." Hermione said pulling her potion book out of her school bag. "How hard is it to ride a broom?"  
  
"Like to see you try." Ron said stifling a yawn. "I have." Hermione reported. "In case you've forgotten we ALL had flying lessons in our first year."  
  
"True, but have you even been on a broom since then?" Harry inquiry. "Or play quidditch before?"  
  
"Well no." Hermione said absently, now searching her bag for a quill.  
  
"Um . . . maybe Ron and I should remedy that." Harry said, an evil glint entering his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking up at Harry.  
  
"I mean, maybe Ron and I should take you out and show you that quidditch is not as easy as just riding a broom." Harry said innocently.  
  
"Brilliant!" Ron said his eyes lighting up at the prospect of seeing Hermione on a broom. "Speaking of quidditch, when's the first practices?"  
  
"This Thursday 6:00 p.m. sharp." Harry said pulling out his own potion book. "I'll make the announcement tonight."  
  
"Sound's good." Ron said. "So are you going to hold . . ."  
  
But Ron didn't get to finish his question as Professor Snape chose that moment to burst into the classroom and begin class.  
  
"Today class we will be brewing a very complex potion. One a doubt any of you will be able to brew correctly by the end of class. Instructions can be found on page 212."  
  
"Can anyone tell me what potion we will be making today?" Professor Snape asked seconds later after the students had scrambled to open their books to the instructed page.  
  
To no one's surprise Hermione's hand went into the air.  
  
"Of course Mrs. Granger." Snape sneered at Hermione. "Do tell us what we will be brewing today."  
  
"Mesqiere's gift." Hermione replied. "It's the most powerful mind restoring potion known to the magical community."  
  
"So it is." Snape said before turning his attention to the person next to her. "Mr. Potter nice of you to grace us with your presence today. Do you possible think your tiny little brain can tell the class just how powerful Mesqiere's gift is?"  
  
Ignoring the snickers from the Slytherin's Harry coolly glared at Snape and said, "Mesqiere's gift, though strong, can only cure the first stage of Retrospection."  
  
"Indeed." Professor Snape said silkily. "Tell me Potter, what is Retrospection and how many stages our there?"  
  
"Retrospection it a term use for those you have suffered some sort of mind alteration or damage to the brain. There are four known stages to Retrospection, although only a cure for stage one has been found, hence Mesqiere's gift." Harry said  
  
"It would seem Mrs. Granger as keep you well informed in your absent Potter." Snape said strolling to the front of the classroom. "Ten points from Gyffindor for you check Mr. Potter. Now pair up and get to work, you have an hour."  
  
"I swear Snape gets worse every year." Ron hissed into Harry's ear. "I wish someone would pull that stick that's up his arse out."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Snape will always be Snape. There's just no changing it."  
  
"Is that suppose to be a good thing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Does this look like social hour to you! Five points from Gyffindor each, now get to work before it's twenty." Snape barked at them.  
  
Harry and Ron exchange quick looks before starting to gather the ingredients need for the potion. Ignoring Hermione, who had paired off with Neville, looks of disapproval for losing unnecessary points.  
  
Forty minutes later Ron and Harry were having a difficult time with getting their potion to boil and Harry who had brewed hundreds of potions while in the Elf Realm couldn't figure out why he was having trouble now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Snape was breathing down his necks ever second of every minute.  
  
"You know it's suppose to be boiling by now." Ron told Harry once Snape was out of hear range  
  
"I know" Harry whispered back. "I just can't seem to get the stupid thing to do so."  
  
"Maybe we should hit it up with a heating charm." Ron suggested.  
  
Harry who was currently stirring the potion gave Ron a look the said 'Do- you-have-a-death-wish-because-Snape-would-surely-kill-you.  
  
When Ron only shrugged in reply, Harry sighed in defeat, Even if he was wishing that the dumb thing would just boil.  
  
It was after that thought Harry sudden felt a tingling sensation run through his right arm before making it's way down to his hand until the sensation stopped as it was released from his palm in the form of a small lightening bolt that shot directly into the cauldron.  
  
"What the . . .!" Ron cried in alarmed, as their cauldron started to boil dangerously. "Harry do something! It's going to exploded!"  
  
Harry, who was just as confused and horrified as Ron, unconsciously touched the side of the cauldron pleading with it to cool. When the next thing he knew the whole cauldron had froze over, ladle and all.  
  
All Harry could do was stared at the cauldron in complete shock and denial until a deadly hiss brought him back to reality.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Snape's menacing voice asked in a hush whisper letting Harry know he had seen everything.  
  
"Er . . ." Was all Harry could say do to the fact his brain was on spin cycle.  
  
"Mr. Potter you will accompany me to the Headmasters office, while the rest of you finish your potions." Snape told the class. "Mrs. Granger you're in charge, if anything should happen I will hold you personally responsible, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Hermione said looking between Harry and Snape with wide eyes.  
  
"Good. Now get back to work." Snape growl before grabbing Harry by the upper arm and hauling him out of the classroom.  
  
Complete silence remained between the two of them as Snape dragged Harry down corridors and up stairs, Snape not even bothering to loosen his painful grip on Harry until they stood directly outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Candy Cream Twist." Snape sneered before roughly pushing Harry ahead of him to climb the stairs.  
  
Harry, deciding not to test Snape's temper remained silent even though his arm was beginning to ache from Snape's rough treatment.  
  
Once they were at the top of the stairs Snape didn't even bother to knock, he simply pushed open the door and entered.  
  
"Severus, Harry. I must say this is unexpected." Dumbledore said looking up from a piece of parchment that he had just been reading. "I do hope nothing's wrong."  
  
"Wrong?" Professor Snape said fiery. "No of course there's nothing wrong Albus! Unless you count Mr. Potter turning his potion into a raging volcano, before freezing it over a seconds later!"  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully casting a look in Harry's direction. "And may I ask what Harry was doing using charms in potions?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say he hadn't, but Snape beat him to it. "That just it Albus! Potter didn't even use a charm! He heated the potion with a lightening bolt that discharge from his palm and cooled it by a single touch to the cauldron!"  
  
"Really?" Dumbledore asked calmly, but intrigued.  
  
"Yea really!" Snape cried. "Albus you don't seem very surprised at this. I demand to know what's going on!"  
  
"Tea Severus?" Dumbledore asked ignoring Snape's question and murderous glare.  
  
"Albus stop pretending you didn't hear me." Snape snap. "I want some answers."  
  
"Uh, but you see Severus, they're not my answers to give you." Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair and studying Snape. "They're Harry's."  
  
"What?" Harry asked startled.  
  
"Harry my dear boy, tell me, do you have any notion of what just happened now?" Dumbledore asked shifting his attention to Harry.  
  
"A little." Harry admitted feeling briefly guiltily. "This was actually the second time it's happened. The first time was the day I woke up in the hospital after visiting the Founders. I accidentally struck a wall with a bolt of lightening when I was frustrated because I couldn't get into the . . . er . . . tower. I meant to tell you that night when I talked to you. But with everything else that was going on I just forgot."  
  
"Quite understandable." Dumbledore said giving Harry a reassuring smile. "But as I said before Harry, this is not my secret to tell. It is up to you whether or not you want Professor Snape to know about this."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment, before turning in gaze to meet Professor Snape furious black ones. At that moment Harry was all for telling Snape no, but in the end his conscience won out telling him Snape had a right to know for several different reasons. One being the potion and another being he was a trusted Order Member.  
  
"I guess I do owe Professor Snape an explanation for the frozen potion." Harry finally said. "Besides I really don't understand what's going on myself."  
  
"Then maybe I should in lighten you to my theory on the subject ." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Can we invite Sirius up here before you do?" Harry asked. "I really don't want to explain this to him alone."  
  
"But of course!" Dumbledore said beaming at Harry. "Why don't you two make yourself conformable while I go floo Sirius." And with that Dumbledore stood up and exited the office through a door Harry had never seen before.  
  
Harry deciding he wanted to be as far away from Snape as possible chose to sit on the couch, while Severus remained standing where he was.  
  
Five minutes later both Sirius and Remus enter the office with confuse looks on their faces, which immediately turned into concern when they saw Harry and Snape in there as well.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked directing his question to Albus, while making his way to Harry.  
  
"Nothing to serious, Sirius." Dumbledore said, chuckling lightly at his joke. "Please take a seat gentleman and I shall explain."  
  
Nodding Remus and Sirius seated themselves on either side of Harry, each asking with a single look if he was all right. After reassuring them that he was Dumbledore begun.  
  
"Harry why don't you start by explain what happen in potions today." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded wearily and quickly told them what had happen to his and Ron's potion. After he was done both his guardians were looking at him in astonishment.  
  
"Albus what's going on?" Sirius asked turning to the Headmaster with a frown.  
  
"I have a theory, but that's all." Dumbledore said putting the tips of his fingers together. "I believe when the sphere's powers were transferred into Harry both the power and Harry's body weren't quite sure how to handle it. So it's my belief that the elemental powers of the sphere mutated together with his magic to survive. As a result of this they are now intertwine together as one."  
  
Sirius blinked for a few moments before saying, "English now."  
  
"He means." Harry said slowly. "That I can control the powers of the sphere like I would my own magic without the right environmental conditions existing." When Sirius still looked confused Remus added.  
  
"It means Harry can create lightening without thunderclouds, wind without air, or ice without water."  
  
"Exactly." Dumbledore said beaming at Harry and Remus.  
  
Harry groaned. "Can't I just be normal for once?"  
  
"It would seem not." Remus said chuckling.  
  
"Obviously." Harry said. "Sirius?" Harry asked, a little concerned with his Godfather's lack of response. "Sirius? Are you ok?"  
  
When Sirius still didn't answer him he turned worry eyes to Remus. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I think this was just a little too shocking for him." Remus said taking out is wand to perform a spell.  
  
"You try it Remus and you're dead." Sirius suddenly said. "This is just unbelievable. Doesn't Harry have enough responsibility?"  
  
"Sirius, I agreed to take on this responsibility. About the only on I did." Harry reminded his Godfather. "I'll be ok."  
  
Sirius gave his Godson a searching look before slowly nodding and turning back to the Headmaster. "So what does this all mean?"  
  
"It means," Dumbledore said a mischief twinkle entering his eye. "That not only can Elle barbecue you at anytime, so can Harry."  
  
For a moment there was silence after Dumbledore's comment until Remus and Harry started to laugh at the look of pure horror on Sirius's face.  
  
"Albus this isn't a laughing matter." Sirius said irritable. "How is Harry suppose to control this so it doesn't cause anymore mayhem?"  
  
"Relax Sirius it's nothing that a few training sessions with me won't correct." Dumbledore said smiling. "It'll be no different then when I was going to teach him how to control the power by using the sphere."  
  
"Great." Sirius said rubbing his temples. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"  
  
"No. I think that's enough information for one day." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.  
  
"Albus would you care to explain for my benefit just WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Snape's angry voice suddenly shouted. Startling the three younger wizards in the room.  
  
"Uh Severus. I completely forgot you were back there." Dumbledore said, amusement showing in every line of his aged face.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So let me get this straight." Hermione said eight hours later, while currently wearing a hole in the carpet of the Predator's lair. "You can use the elemental power you got from the sphere, without the elements already being present."  
  
"Basically yeah." Harry said with a shrug from his position against the wall.  
  
"Can you show us?" Ginny asked in confusion  
  
"I can try." Harry said pushing himself off the wall. "I haven't exactly done it on purpose before."  
  
"Oh, you mean you didn't mean to deep freeze our potion?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"No." Harry chuckled. "But the look on Snape's face was well worth it."  
  
"Tell me about it." Ron said laughing. "I really thought he was going to kill you this time."  
  
"No kidding." Harry said. "So what happen to our popsicle potion anyway?"  
  
"That's the strange thing." Hermione said joining the conversation. "When I stayed behind after potions to give Snape my report I also asked him if he wanted me to clean up your cauldron. He told me no and when I asked why he told me he was waiting for it to unthaw."  
  
"Why didn't he just use a heating charm?" Ron suggested while Harry laughed.  
  
"I suggested that." Hermione said. "Snape then rudely told me to stop being such a bossy know-it-all and to get out of his classroom."  
  
"Sounds like Snape." Ron said.  
  
"Yes it does." Ginny said. "But if you don't mind I'd like to see Harry demonstration, now."  
  
"Jeez, are all women this impatient or is it just a Weasley trait?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked. "Did you want to repeat that."  
  
"No." Harry said laughing. "So what do you want me to show you?"  
  
"Well since you know you can do lightening and ice maybe you should try something new." Ron suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Hermione said quickly. "I mean Harry doesn't know exactly how to control this power so it could be dangerous."  
  
"She's right." Harry said. "I probably shouldn't even attempt any of it without further lessons from Dumbledore.  
  
"Well it couldn't hurt for you to show us one you've already done." Hermione added hurriedly.  
  
"Hermione you're contradicting yourself." Harry said teasingly. "Is it because you missed seeing what happen in potion class today and your curiosity is just killing you?"  
  
"Oh Harry just show us." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harry said laughing, while doing a quick survey of the room and finding a flower vase sitting on an end table for his purpose.  
  
"Watch that flower vase." Harry told the others while lifting his right arm up, palm forward.  
  
Concentrating entirely on drawing forward the lightening power Harry soon felt the familiar tingling sensation run down his arm. Seconds later a bolt of lightening jumped out of his palm hitting right on target and shattering the vase.  
  
"Holy shi . . ." Ron started but was cut off when Hermione clasp her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Harry this is completely unbelievable." Hermione said eyes wide and staring at the vase in amazement.  
  
"You said it Hermione." Ginny said before turning to Harry. "Any more surprises?"  
  
"No." Harry said laughing. "At least not today."  
  
"Good, I don't think I could handle any more." Ginny said smiling before thoroughly kissing her boyfriend, reassuring him she was completely ok with his new power, even if it was frightening.  
  
* * * *  
  
After the little incident in potion class Snape never did look at Harry the same. It was almost if a look of respected had entered his eyes behind the dark menacing shadows, though Harry shrugged it off as his imagination.  
  
The next three weeks flew by without Harry ending up in the hospital wing once and he also attended all his classes for once.  
  
The training sessions with Demin were getting better for all the teens. Especially Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were improving every day.  
  
Dueling class was an entirely different story as Sirius and Remus worked each of their group adamantly, leaving no room for mistakes. Students soon found the dueling club just as hard as their regular school classes, with the exception that their Professor's knew how to have fun.  
  
The sessions with Dumbledore were also going well. Harry was making faster progress then Dumbledore had expected and by the end of three weeks Harry had mastered the basics of the wind, fire, and water elements. While the earth, light, and dark elements were still giving him trouble.  
  
However the best part of the three weeks was starting quidditch again. The Gryffindor's looked like they were going to have a really good team this year, despite the fact that half the team had graduated last year. The good thing was they had held tryouts last year for reserve players so the team had all ready been pick and had participated in the practices last year. So as the Gryffindor team stood now: Harry was captain and seeker. Ron keeper, Ginny, and two of her fellow year mates, Mandy and Brandon chasers, and two third year twins Eric and Erin that George and Fred and immediately taking a liken to were their beaters. Granted they weren't as good as the old team, but they did work well together and were getting better with each practice.  
  
Harry also found time to started his friend's animagus training in the little spare time he had. And by the looks of things his friends were getting closer to figuring out the secret to animagus transformation.  
  
As for the prank war between Kairi and the Predators it had cold off within the last three weeks as Kairi was too busy with her classes and Harry hardly had time to breath in-between classes, homework, quidditch, eating, and sleeping.  
  
But Harry knew that Kairi was most certainly planning something, seeing how the effects of her first prank were wearing off fast. The girls could finally comb their hair, while everyone's hair color was slowly turning back to its original color.  
  
The Predators were prepared and waiting for Kairi's next move, though not prepared enough.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was late Saturday morning and the Gryffindor's sixth year dorm room was at the moment peacefully housing five sleeping boys. That was until an unearthly alarm went off around the room.  
  
Harry who had been sleeping peacefully, sat straight up in bed, quickly covering his ears to block out the horrible sound.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked shouting over the noise.  
  
"How should I know." Harry yelled back scrambling out of bed, followed by the rest of the boys.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Dean suggested while heading for the door.  
  
Though the minute Dean opened the door all the boys had a sudden sensation of falling through air, before suddenly landing in a heap on cold stone floor.  
  
"What happened?" Neville muffled voice asked from underneath the pile.  
  
Harry who was about to say he didn't know stopped when he suddenly became aware of laughter. Looking up he immediately wish he hadn't as half the student body looked back at him.  
  
"What the . . .!" Ron started to say, but abruptly stopped and begun to turn a nice shade of red.  
  
Of course by this time the others had also realized that they were lying in an undignified heap, in their bed attire, in the middle of the crowded great hall.  
  
Harry felt extremely sorry for both Ron and Dean who had gone to bed wearing only boxers. Ron with Chubby Canons printed on them, Dean's with little red hearts.  
  
Harry and Seamus were a little better off as they were both dressed in sleeping pants, one red while the other was black, though they were minus their shirts. Neville was the only one out of the five that was fully dressed in regular pajamas.  
  
"How did we get in the Great Hall?" Dean asked while untangling himself for the pile and slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"We fell." Seamus answered him also standing. "Or did you forget that part."  
  
"Kairi." Harry hissed into Ron's ear so only he could hear.  
  
They both looked up to see Kairi laughing as hard as anyone else, a look of triumph shinning in her purple eyes. Next to her sat Sirius, Demin and Remus who all looked torn between bewilderment, amusement and sympathy. Looking at the other teacher's Harry notice most of them were wearing disapproving looks, while Dumbledore looked amused.  
  
"I'm going to kill her!" Ron hissed back, turning redder by the minute as girls continued to gawk at them.  
  
"You'll have to get in line." Harry said backing up slowly towards the door. "Because I'm first! At least the girls were spared."  
  
"Yeah, I would have killed the first boy that even tried to look at Hermione and Ginny in their pajamas." Ron said backing up with Harry.  
  
Dean, Seamus, and Neville were also making their way to the door, though Dean and Seamus was making a show of it by winking suggestively at girls and dragging poor Neville, who looked ready to die from embarrassment, along with them.  
  
People had random started to shout comments to them like, "Nice boxers boys." Or "how about a date?" Or "Want to show us what's under those clothes?"  
  
Harry and Ron had just made it to the door when I girl from Ravenclaw stood up and yelled, "Hey Harry! How about a date night! My treat!"  
  
"Yeah I bet it'll be." An unknown voice shouted back.  
  
Harry and Ron were about to turn and bolt when they each felt a tap on their bare shoulders and turned to see two not so happy looking girlfriends who had obviously heard the last comment shouted at Harry.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said.  
  
Ginny just glared at Harry before pushing past him into the Great Hall and stopping just inside it.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, but trust me when I say you aren't getting another one." Ginny said silencing the hall, eyes flashing dangerously. "And in cause you haven't noticed Harry already as a girlfriend and she doesn't share. So BACK OFF!"  
  
And with that Ginny turned on her heals, but not before sending one last murderous glare to the Ravenclaw that had asked Harry out, before grabbing Harry and storming out of the great hall.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned how possessive my sister can get when people mess with things that belong to her?" Ron asked Harry in a hush whisper as Hermione dragged him down the hall as well.  
  
"No." Harry whispered back. "But one things for sure, Kairi is going to pay for this prank."  
  
**Sorry this chapter didn't have much action, but I needed to get a few things set in motion and needed to pass some time. But next chapter will be Delia's flying lessons! Let me just say it's going to by explosive. *Grinning evilly*  
  
Some quick notes: One: If you had asked me to e-mail you when I updated and you didn't get one this chapter please give me your e-mail address again and I'll make sure it goes on my list.  
  
Two: As for when Draco's coming back, it'll be either next chapter of the one after that. Also the animagus forms for Ginny, Hermione, and Ron will be two chapters away.  
  
And three: I finally found me a Beta reader. She is going to be looking over the chapters I've already posted and all the other chapters for here on in. She didn't do this chapter because she's out of town, so I figured you would forgive me for not waiting for her to return before posting this chapter!  
  
SO A HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA READER: PANTHEROCKER! THANK YOU! 


	19. More then you Bargained For

**Sorry this took so long, but if one person complains about the length I'm going to shoot them with my laser gun and feed their brain to my dog! This chapter is double what I usually write, so no complaining. Got it, good. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19: More then you Bargained For  
  
After Kairi's little prank, Harry and Ron had had to sit and endure several hours of their two very pissed off girlfriends yelling non stop at them. Which they thought was immensely unfair seeing how they had no control over what Kairi did or didn't do.  
  
It had only ended when Ginny had suddenly stop yelling mid sentence a look of brilliance crossing her face before she went dashing out of the tower without another word.  
  
When Ginny had reappeared twenty minutes later it was with a look of pure satisfaction on her face and an evil glint in her blue eyes. When Harry had asked where she had been she had simple said, 'You'll see.'  
  
Which, once translate meant, "Kairi was one dead elf."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Potter you will remain after class." Professor Snape voice rang out over the student's ruckus in their haste to escape the dark dungeons as quickly as possible.  
  
Harry looked up surprised, wondering what he possible could have done now.  
  
"What did you do now?" Ron asked snickering. "Did you solidify another caldron?"  
  
"Ha Ha Ron." Harry said not amused. "How should I know. Besides when does Snape ever need a reason for keeping me after class?"  
  
"Good point." Ron said throwing his book into his bag. "Do you want us to wait for you?"  
  
"No, go to lunch I'll catch up with you there." Harry said holstering his bag onto his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to see you die of starvation."  
  
"Glad to see you're think of my stomach." Ron said picking up his bag and hopping down from his stool. "I'd wish you luck mate, but I don't think it'll do you any good."  
  
"Probably not." Harry said smiling reassuringly at Hermione before making his way to Snape's desk. Where his presence was completely ignored until the classroom door shut noisily behind the last student.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Snape said, not even bothering to look up form the parchment he was currently writing on while pulling out a medium size vial from one of his robe pockets. "See if your tiny Gryffindor brain can identify that potion."  
  
Harry gave Snape a look that clearly asked, 'Have you gone mental?' and was on the verge of saying 'Shouldn't you know? You are the potion master.' But thought better of it.  
  
"May I examine it?" Harry asked instead.  
  
Snape gave a curt nod handing the potion to Harry.  
  
Harry examined the vial carefully noticing the substance was unnaturally dark in color and very thick in density. Uncorking the bottle Harry gave it a brief sniff and nearly dropped the vial in surprise.  
  
"Be Careful Potter!" Snape barked snatching the liquid from Harry's hand.  
  
"Sorry sir." Harry said quickly, still staring at the vial, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well Potter?" Snape asked impatiently.  
  
"The potion texture and aroma strongly resembles that of Mesqiere's gift. Yet it's darker then any Mesquiere's gift I've ever seen and the smell is off." Harry finally said.  
  
"Can you tell me precisely what ingredient smell is off?" Snape asked.  
  
"The lilacs." Harry answered immediately. "They spell . . . over cooked."  
  
"Indeed." Professor Snape said returning back to his writing.  
  
Finally after sometime Professor Snape spoke again. "You are corrected Mr. Potter. This is Mesquiere's gift, or at least a by-product of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"This Mr. Potter is Mesquiere's Jewel, or at least that is what it will be called once it is brought to the publics attention." Snape said setting the potion down in front of him.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked, still not quite understanding him.  
  
"Mesquiere's Jewel. Discovered a week ago as the known cure for stages two and three of Retrospection." Snape said shortly.  
  
Harry jaw dropped, as he was rendered completely speechless. Mid-evil wizards, witches, and great potion masters a-like, all across the world, have been trying to discover this cure for decades.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I am sharing this information with you?" Snape said looking up when Harry didn't speak.  
  
All Harry could do was nod.  
  
"You see Potter, this" Snape said waving the vial in Harry's direction. "Is your potion that you so nicely baked four weeks ago before solidifying over in ice."  
  
"What?!" Harry cried. Suddenly wondering if he wasn't trapped in some bizarre dream.  
  
"My thoughts exactly Potter." Snape said. "I unthawed your potion that day only on the intent of giving you detention for the rest of your life for destroying perfectly good ingredients. So you can imagine my surprise when I found, that not only was your potion still Mesquiere's gift, it had also become quite potent. Thus, I have been spending the last four weeks braking down the formula and testing it out with some of the most brilliant minds known to medical history trying to discover it's potential."  
  
"And?" Harry prompted when Snape didn't continue.  
  
"After testing the potion for two weeks we received permission from a girl's family to administer Mesquiere's Jewel to their daughter. The young girl had been admitted to the hospital five months ago after an accident that caused her to slip into a coma. She had been diagnosed under stage two of Retrospection."  
  
"And she recovered?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Three days after administering the potion the girl come out of her coma. Her memory and body functions undamaged." Snape said eyeing the vial of potion critically.  
  
"Has there been any side effects?" Harry asked interested.  
  
"No, not so far at least. But discovers like this takes time to study and test." Snape said returning to his writing. "Although we have caught the attention of the Ministry awfully quickly. Possible due to the fact that many families have been demanded that this potion be administer to their afflicted family members."  
  
"This is incredible." Harry breathed.  
  
"Yes, I'll agree with you there." Snape said looking at Harry. "It's a major achievement for the medical field. Which brings me to the other reason I asked you to stay behind. The Ministry is demanded that the inventor of this potion be brought forth and that Mr. Potter would be you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked dumbly. "I did not invent this potion."  
  
"As much as it kills me to admit Mr. Potter, you did in fact invent this potion." Snape said rolling up the piece of parchment he had been writing on. "So what time shall I inform the ministry you can meet with them?"  
  
"Professor this is ludicrous! All I did was nuke a potion, almost getting murdered by my potion Professor in the process! The entire thing was a completely accident! Besides you're the one that did all the hard work and researched this potion for its capabilities. This potion rightfully belongs to you!"  
  
"Accident or not Mr. Potter your name will be placed under inventor." Snape said leaving no room in his voice for argument. "Furthermore Potter you are the only living person capable of making this potion."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked blinking.  
  
"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" Professor Snape asked. "I have tried many time to make this potion and have failed ever attempt. It seems that the potion can only be created with the use of lightening and ice. For some reason the friction and the heat that is caused by your lightening bolt is what is required to make it more potent, while the ice traps in the potency before it can be dissolved. No spell seems to be able to match the lightning's potential."  
  
"How much more do they need?" Harry finally asked in defeat.  
  
"Right now St. Mungo's has asked for twenty more vials immediately. Seeing how I am holding the last remaining vial. We have also had requests from France, German, and America's Ministries of Magic for at least ten vials apiece as soon as it comes available. So I'd say seven cauldrons full should satisfy people. For now." Professor Snape said.  
  
"Professor between all my other after school activities, there is no way I will have time to produce this potion as fast as people need it." Harry said shaking his head. "There's just no way."  
  
"Then people will simple have to wait until the famous Harry Potter has time to spare." Snape sneered at him.  
  
Ignoring the usual rude remark Harry said, "I have a better idea."  
  
"I'm listening." Snape said.  
  
"We go into this as partners. You make the potion and I will make the required additions when the time comes. We share the credit equally." Harry said, truly believing his Professor deserved this recognition.  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to do this for you?" Snape asked bluntly. "I have no interest in dealing with the Ministry or the Press over this discovery. My name next to yours is a sure way to get me involved. Besides Potter isn't dealing with the press your field of expertise?"  
  
"Listen Professor." Harry said starting to get angry. "You're the one who did all the hard research and discovered that my potion was a cure for Retrospection. If it had been left up to me I would have dumped the whole thing down the drain without a second thought! So stop being a stubborn jackass and accept the credit you deserve!"  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your lack of respected Mr. Potter." Snape said through gritted teeth. "And I would like to make it very clear to you Potter that I want as little to do with YOU and your name as possible! It's bad enough I have to see your old face three times a week, ten months out of the year! Now get out!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry shouted. "Inform the hospitals and other Ministries of Magic that I will get their potion to them as soon as I find time in-between my classes, eating, sleeping and trying to keep one step ahead of Voldemort's assassination attempts on me! I will talk to Dumbledore myself with regards to our Ministry so don't trouble yourself." And with that Harry turned on his heels and stormed out of the classroom.  
  
Once Harry reached the Great Hall he stood outside for a moment taking deep breaths, trying to calm down before entering.  
  
"Harry?" A gentle voice asked.  
  
Looking up Harry meet the kind blue eyes of the Headmaster. "Hello Professor."  
  
"Is something wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked in concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed. "Nothing that you don't already know."  
  
"Uh, I take it Professor Snape talked to you?" Dumbledore said in understanding.  
  
"Yes." Harry said wearily. "I offered to share the credit with him since he was the one who really discover the cure. He told me he would rather work with Professor Lockhart."  
  
"Did he now?" Dumbledore asked surprised.  
  
"Well not in those exact words, but he might as well have." Harry said shaking his head sadly. "I just don't understand where all this hate for me is coming from."  
  
"It's nothing personal." Dumbledore told Harry.  
  
Harry gave Dumbledore a skeptical look, but shrug it off. "I'm not entirely sure when Professor, but I will get you the next batch of potion as soon I can. As for the Ministry, I guess I have to face them sooner of later."  
  
"Harry don't worry about producing the potion right away, the need for it will still be there when you do find the time to make it." Dumbledore said smiling gentle at Harry. "As for the Ministry, I will talk with Arthur personally and see if we can't keep your name out of it for the time being."  
  
Harry gave the Headmaster a relieve smile. "Thank you Professor."  
  
"No problem my dear boy." Dumbledore said smiling at him. "I do believe your friends are waiting for you."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to leave when Dumbledore voice stopped him.  
  
"Harry I would like to talk to you and Sirius tonight at seven. Will you pass the passage onto Sirius for me?"  
  
Harry turned to the Headmaster to tell him he would, only to find Dumbledore already gone. 'How does he do that?' Harry wondered as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
"So what did Snape want?" Ron asked the minute Harry seated himself beside Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry said filling his plate with food. He really didn't want anyone to over hear this particular conversation.  
  
"You better." Ron said before turning his attention back to his plate while Hermione continued to give him a calculating look.  
  
"Later Hermione." Harry said smiling at her.  
  
Nodding reluctantly Hermione turned her attention back to her Transfiguration text and buried her noise in it once again.  
  
"Rough day I take it." Ginny said, frowning as Harry started playing with his food.  
  
"You have no idea." Harry sighed. "Hope your days going better?"  
  
"Oh I thing it is." Ginny said an evil smirk crossing her face.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Harry asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact you do." Ginny said reaching into her robe pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment. "I received a letter today from George and Fred and they have agreed to meet us in Hogsmeade tomorrow."  
  
"What for?" Ron asked looking up confused.  
  
"Oh, I just informed them that I had some willing volunteers to test out their newly developed products on. After I offered to buy the products and then test them out free of charge, let's just say they were more then willing to meet my terms." Ginny said smiling innocently.  
  
"Look out Kairi." Harry said with a groan. "Whose idea was it to start a prank war anyway?"  
  
"Yours." Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said simultaneously.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Finally the last class of the day arrived and all the students were eagerly talking about the first Hogsmeade visit tomorrow.  
  
"How many students do you think will be staying behind this year?" Ron asked as he took his normal seat beside Hermione in Transfiguration.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said frowning. "Though by the looks of it I wouldn't say many. Most of them are talking like nothings change."  
  
"Maybe the students aren't aware of the new permission slips that were sent out." Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out at the end of class." Hermione said reasonable. "Professor McGonagall is bound to mention something at the end of class."  
  
"Most likely." Ron said before turning his attention to the front of the classroom as McGonagall entered and started class.  
  
"Today class you will be transforming your chairs into animals." Professor McGonagall said. "So if you will all stand and place yourself behind your chairs I will pass around this goblet full of parchment. Take one and open it and on it you will find the required animal you are to use."  
  
Five minutes later the class was all situated behind their chairs, each with a piece of parchment in their hands.  
  
"Ok class I want you to do this in groups of three, one performing the spell while the others watch to make sure nothing seriously goes wrong." Professor McGonagall said. "I will be walking around checking on your progress. You may begin."  
  
"Ladies first." Ron said smirking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione just glared at Ron, before saying 'fine' and raising her arm and reciting the spell.  
  
With a small pop Hermione's chair slowly started to get shorter until all that was left of it was a cute white rabbit.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron smugly.  
  
"Excellent work Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall announced coming to stand beside the three teens. "Twenty point to Gryffindor."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said beaming.  
  
"Show off." Ron muttered under his breath only loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"You know you could be a show off too if you'd bothered to do your homework properly." Harry muttered back.  
  
"Now where would be the fun in that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Jeez I don't know, maybe you would actually pass your classes with a respectable grade." Harry suggested.  
  
Ron didn't get a chance to comment back as Hermione had already returned her chair back to normal and was impatiently waiting for one of them to take their turn.  
  
"Fine I'll go." Ron said stepping forward and reciting the spell. Seconds later a gray dog appeared, well except for the fact it still had stool legs for its limbs.  
  
Harry and Hermione trade looks before bursting out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny." Ron snapped irritably.  
  
"Yes it is." Harry said laughing.  
  
"It would seem Mr. Weasley that you need to spend a little more time studying your text." Professor McGonagall said beside the red head.  
  
"Yes Professor." Ron reluctantly grumbled.  
  
"Don't worry to much Mr. Weasley, it seems you will have plenty of your years mate to keep you company." Professor McGonagall said shaking her head disapprovingly. "Change it back Mr. Weasley and continue."  
  
After griping some more Ron returned his chair back to normal and sat down on it heavily. "Alright Harry lets see you do it."  
  
Harry shrugged and pointed his wand at his chair and said, "transformo baby tigress."  
  
A second later the three teens were staring at a beautiful white tiger that was laying on the floor curiously staring up at them through dull gray eyes.  
  
"Wow Harry." Hermione breathed. Cautiously bending down and carefully picking up the little white tiger and inspecting it. "He's beautiful."  
  
"That he is Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall's voice suddenly said making Harry jump and wonder if she was watching any group beside theirs.  
  
"May I?" She asked extending her arms for the tiger. Hermione nodded and handed over the white fur ball.  
  
"Twenty five points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter and I compliment you on your admirable work." Professor McGonagall said after thoroughly examined the male tiger and handed it back to Harry with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." Harry muttered embarrassed.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded before walking away to see what Dean, Seamus, and Neville were up to.  
  
Once gone the girls instantly crowded around Harry trying to get a better look at the tiger.  
  
"He's so adorable!" Patil said reaching a hand out to pet it.  
  
"Can I hold it?" Another girl Harry didn't know asked.  
  
"Er . . ." Harry said, but was luckily saved from answering.  
  
"Class!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Go back to your groups and leave Mr. Potter alone."  
  
Very reluctantly the group of girls dispersed leaving behind a very relieved Harry.  
  
"Man if that's all it would have took to get a girl I would have done my homework ages ago." Ron said, before suddenly remember Hermione was there. "That is . . . I mean, before I got smart and realized I already had a perfect girl right in front of me."  
  
"Smooth Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes at his friend, wondering if he was ever going to learn to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"You better get your chair change back." Ron said, hastily trying to change the subject as Hermione continued to glare at him.  
  
"Must I?" Harry asked looking at the tiger that was contently resting in his arms.  
  
"Harry he's not real." Hermione said. "He has no essence of life in him."  
  
"I know." Harry said looking up at Hermione. Thus failing to notice that the little white tiger had found something interesting to play with.  
  
"Harry . . ." Ron tried to warn his friend of the danger, though is came a little too late. The tiger's paws was now firmly grasping Harry's silver necklace that had come loose of his robes.  
  
A flash of white light blinded the three teens seconds later, before Harry suddenly found himself laying flat on his back on the floor, while the little white tiger laid sprawled next to him dazed.  
  
"Mr. Potter are you alright?" Professor McGonagall stern voice asked somewhere above him.  
  
"I think so." Harry said slowly sitting up. Though a moment later when an eager male voice entered his head he wasn't quite sure anymore.  
  
"That was so cool! Can I do that again?"  
  
Harry looked down at the tiger wide eyed and stunned, only his quick reflexes stopping the tiger from grabbing his necklace again.  
  
"Sweat Merlin!" Harry whispered in utter shock as he stared into the now lively sapphire eyes of the tiger.  
  
"What happened?" Professor McGonagall demanded after perceiving that no one was hurt.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said quickly, tearing his eyes away from the vivid blue ones and attempting to ignore the whining voice in his head.  
  
"Oh come on! Let me just touch it one more time! I promise I won't hurt it!"  
  
"Mr. Potter I suggest you tell me the truth!" Professor McGonagall said giving Harry a menacing look.  
  
"Well you see." Ron jumped in quickly, "The tiger was playing and went for Harry's Nec . . . " But Ron suddenly trailed off as he caught sight of both Hermione's and Harry's warning looks.  
  
McGonagall gave each of them a questioning look before comprehension suddenly dawned in her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Potter I would like to see you my office." Professor McGonagall said in a calm voice. "The rest of you finish up and I will be back in a few moment to give you the new instructions concerning this weekends Hogsmeade visit. Miss Granger you're in charge."  
  
With that the Professor swept out of the room motioning for Harry to bring the tiger and follow. Once seated in her office Harry explained what happened.  
  
"What did the necklace's power do to the tiger?" Professor McGonagall asked after he was done.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." Harry said looking at the tiger that was now trying to escape his hold. "It seems to be alive now. Like it miraculously received a . . . a . . ."  
  
"A soul?" McGonagall asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes!" Harry cried. "But I don't understand how? Yet I know it's true because I can now hear his voice inside my head, but the strangest thing is his eyes."  
  
"What about them?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"When I first transfigured the tiger they were a dull gray color, but now their blue and so full of life. I don't understand?"  
  
"Neither do I Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said. "Would you mind if I took him up to see the Headmaster after class?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I have to meet him tonight anyway."  
  
"Good I'll inform him of the situation and then you can talk to him about it tonight." Professor McGonagall said. Then she suddenly looked over her spectacles at Harry. "It would seem Harry that you are still full of surprises. First potions and now this?"  
  
Harry groaned. "I wish I could get through one year just being normal."  
  
To Harry's surprise, McGonagall chuckled. "Harry we can never be anything but who we are. And that my boy is not normal for you."  
  
Harry smiled slightly at his Professor. "I guess that means I can never be normal."  
  
"No Harry you can't." Professor McGonagall said retrieving the tiger from Harry's arms and placing it in a cage she had just transfigured. "Come Harry, let's get back to class."  
  
Harry nodded and stood to leave, but not before silently telling the tiger to behave, which surprised the little fur ball into tripping over its own feet and ending up on it's face.  
  
"You speak my language!" The tiger cried in surprise after recovering from its tumble.  
  
"Look we'll talk later, just behave." Harry said leaving the office with the tigers promise to behave.  
  
Once back in the classroom Harry found a seat while shaking his head at his two friends silently telling them he would talk to them later. Nodding their heads in understanding they turned their attention back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"As you all undoubtedly know, a Hogsmeade visit as been scheduled for this weekend. Though what you may not know is that new rules have been set in place for your protection." Professor McGonagall said catching the attention of ever student. "First off, new permission slips were sent out to your parents or guardians over the summer warning them of the new dangers. Only those who are on the list posted outside this classroom or in your common rooms will be permitted to go to Hogsmeade this year. So make sure you look over the list carefully, anyone caught in Hogsmeade without permission will face immediate expulsion, no excuse." Professor McGonagall said, stopping to make sure every student understood. "If you do not find your name on the list it will only be a waste of my time and yours complaining to me or any other teacher. So unless you want detention for a mouth I would not approach a teacher about unsigned permission slips. Is that understood? Good. Class dismissed."  
  
At her dismissal most students scrambled out of their seats and raced out the door to see the list. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hung back in the classroom to talk.  
  
"So what happened to the tiger?" Hermione asked straight away.  
  
"He's in Professor McGonagall's office." Harry told her. "She's going to bring him to Professor Dumbledore and explain what happened."  
  
"Very reasonable." Hermione said nodding hear head in approve.  
  
"Good old Dumbledore." Ron said. "Don't know what we'd do without him."  
  
"Probable have I more peaceful life." Harry said as he and his two friends exited the classroom.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked as Hermione separated from them to go read the list. "You already know your names on there."  
  
"I am just double checking." Hermione said defensively. "You never know if our slips got lost on the way."  
  
"Right." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Come on Harry lets go drop are stuff off in the lair and head down to dinner, I'm starving."  
  
Harry was about to answer Ron when Hermione voice interrupted them. "Harry your names not on here."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, immediately echoed by Ron who franticly ran up to look for himself.  
  
"She's right." Ron said turning back to face Harry. "I thought you said Sirius was going to sign yours."  
  
"He was suppose to." Harry said. "Look I'm going to go find him. Why don't you guys go meet up with Ginny, grab some food from the kitchen and meet me in the Lair where I'll then explain everything that's happen to me today.  
  
"All right." Hermione said quickly grabbing Ron's arm and leading him away before he could protest.  
  
Smiling Harry headed off in the opposite direction arriving five minutes later in Sirius and Remus apartment. Remus hunched over some papers and Sirius nowhere in sight.  
  
"Hey Harry." Remus said looking up from his work.  
  
"Hey Remus. Is Sirius around?" Harry asked coming to stand beside Remus's chair.  
  
"Yes I am, why?" Sirius asked coming out of a side room.  
  
"Because I believe you have something that belongs to me." Harry said glaring at his Godfather accusingly.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The Hogsmeade slip you promise to sign." Harry said patiently.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Sirius asked pulling out a piece of parchment and holding it in the air.  
  
"Yes!" Harry cried, immediately grabbing for it only to have it yanked out of his reach.  
  
"Sirius." Harry growled dangerously.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked innocently. "You want this?"  
  
"Sirius hand over the parchment and I will kindly let you walk away from this unharmed." Harry said, only half joking.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Sirius asked in mock indignation.  
  
In one swift movement Harry had crouched down and performed a quick leg sweep, catching his Godfather by the ankles and sending him crashing to the floor flat on his back, while firmly placed one of his knees on Sirius's chest pinning him to the ground.  
  
"No Sirius, that was a promise." Harry said snatching the parchment out of Sirius's stun hands.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said smirking. Quickly getting off of Sirius and retreating to the door. "Oh by the way Dumbledore wants to see us at seven tonight." Harry yelled over his shoulder before exiting the room.  
  
"Ok what just happened?" Sirius asked sitting up and rubbing his back.  
  
"Padfoot I believe you have just met your match." Remus said laughing. "Harry Potter one Sirius Black zero."  
  
"Well we can't have that now can we?" Sirius said, an evil smirk spreading across his face. "A Potter will never be better then a Black."  
  
Remus groaned.  
  
After leaving Sirius and Remus quarters Harry made a quick stop in Demin's where Delia immediately pounced on him upon entering.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" Delia asked releasing Harry and staring up at him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have come to see you." Harry said smiling at Delia. "How have your lessons been coming with Madam Phomary?"  
  
"Great! I've already shifted up three levels since I've been here and Madam Pomphry has even let me heal some of the minor injuries on the students! It was fun!" Delia said ecstatically. "Why?"  
  
"Just wanted to make sure you can treat your father's heartache after your first flying lesson tomorrow." Harry said grinning at Delia.  
  
"You mean it?!" Delia said hugging Harry tightly. "I'm really going flying tomorrow?!"  
  
Harry was about to answer when a noise behind him startled him. Turning around he found Demin standing in the open doorway mouth set in grim line, while glass shards lay shattered at his feet.  
  
"I gather you heard." Harry said giving Demin a smile.  
  
"Daddy Harry's taking me flying tomorrow!" Delia said running to her father. "Are you going to come and watch. Harry says if you have a heartache I'll be able to heal you since I've been training so hard with Madam Pomphry, so don't worry."  
  
"Well wasn't that nice of Harry." Demin said sarcastically, repairing the broken glass.  
  
"Demin don't worry so much." Harry said. "She won't even be on her own broom. She'll be riding with me until she gets the feel of it."  
  
"That's suppose to make me feel better?" Demin asked crossing the room and seating on the couch.  
  
"Demin you're going to be there and so are Sirius, Remus, Kairi and my friends. She'll be fine." Harry said. "If it will make you feel any better I'll get you a broom to ride."  
  
"Actually I'd like that." Demin said perking up. "I've seen teams out on the field practicing and it looks like fun."  
  
"All right I'll borrow one for you. Harry said laughing at Demin's swift turn of mood "So I'll see you tomorrow at three on the field. I've got it for two hours seeing how I've giving the Gryffindor team today and tomorrow off before our first game."  
  
"Thank you Harry!" Delia squealed hugging Harry again. "I'm going to go find Aunt Kairi and tell her!" Delia said before dashing out of the room.  
  
"I'll see you later Demin." Harry said shaking his head and heading for the door.  
  
"Harry thanks." Demin's voice said stopping Harry in the doorway.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder at Demin.  
  
"For being Delia's brother." Demin said turning to look at Harry.  
  
"Believe me when I tell you it's been my pleasure." Harry said smiling at Demin before disappearing.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Harry spent what little time he had after visiting Sirius and Demin explaining to his friends about the potion he had created and then filling Ginny in on the transfigured tiger.  
  
To say his friends were more then a little overwhelmed would have been an understatement. Harry thought Hermione was never going to stop asking questions.  
  
Finally Harry had to leave to meet Dumbledore leaving his friends to their homework.  
  
Once out in the halls Harry sent out a silent call to his animal companies.  
  
"Elle, Destiny can you please meet me outside the headmasters office?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Of course Kiosk." Elle voice immediately answered him.  
  
"I will be their as well young master." Destiny's voice said seconds later.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said ducking through a secret passage and arriving minutes later outside the Headmasters office. Only to find his two friends already there and waiting for him.  
  
Harry blinked in surprise. "What did you do, Apparite here?"  
  
"No, Destiny used her magic to get us here." Elle said jumped into Harry's arms. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, I least I don't think so." Harry said reaching out to stroke his phoenix. "There's just somebody I'd like you to meet."  
  
He's friends expressed their understanding as Harry gave the password and ascended the stairs. Once at the top he knocked and was granted entrance immediately.  
  
The first thing Harry noticed when he entered was that his Godfather was already there sitting on the floor with a piece of string dangling from his fingers as a hyperactive tiger tried to grab hold of it.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said from his potion behind his desk watching Sirius. "It would seem that you will never cease to amaze me."  
  
"I'll say." Sirius said looking up out at his Godson. "Why didn't you tell me about your new friends here?"  
  
"Jeez I don't know, maybe because I was a little annoyed with you the last time I saw you." Harry said sarcastically. "Besides I wasn't entirely sure he'd still be here."  
  
"Oh he's not going anywhere." Dumbledore said. "It would seem he as indeed acquired the needed essence to live."  
  
"Mind telling me how?" Harry asked sitting across from his Godfather.  
  
"Now that's the most interesting part." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. "It would seem that when your young tiger here touched your necklace a spark of your magic was given unconsciously, yet willingly, to the young cub, consequently giving him life."  
  
"What do you mean willingly?" Harry asked continuing to watch his Godfather tease the tiger.  
  
"Meaning that somewhere in your subconscious Harry you wanted to give this tiger life. So when it connected with your necklace the power that still residing in it granted that wish for you." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"That's the reason I can talk to it." Harry said comprehension dawn on him. "Because it was a part of my magic that gave it life, it has nothing to do with him being magical."  
  
"Well you are right on one account." Dumbledore said beaming at Harry. "You can hear him because he is essentially a part of you, yet I don't believe he is just any ordinary tiger."  
  
"Meaning?" Harry asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Meaning young Harry that your cub my have well been given some of your powers." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Please tell me your kidding." Harry groaned.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said chuckling. "It seems I must add yet another unusually pet to me exception list under your name."  
  
"If my vote counts for anything, which it should since I'm really not a cat person, I like him." Sirius said scratching the tiger under the chin as Harry mumble "It doesn't."  
  
"So what are you going to name him?" Sirius asked ignoring Harry's remark.  
  
"How about Padfoot Jr.?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Do it and you're dead." Sirius said given his Godson a death glare.  
  
"You're right, we wouldn't want to insult the tiger." Harry said smirking. "Why don't you name him?"  
  
"Me?" Sirius asked surprise. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Because Sirius he likes you." Harry said with a shrug. "Merlin knows why."  
  
"Must be my natural charm." Sirius said grinning at Harry who rolled his eyes.  
  
"How about Cobalt?" Sirius finally asked.  
  
"Cobalt. For his eyes." Harry asked more as a statement. "I like it."  
  
"Me too." Sirius said grinning. "Cobalt it is."  
  
"Good." Harry said introducing Elle and Destiny to Cobalt.  
  
"So Albus, what other reason did you want to see us?" Sirius asked getting to his feet and dragging Harry with him.  
  
"Uh that." Dumbledore said suddenly turning solemn, "Please have a seat."  
  
"That bad uh?" Sirius asked slouching down in a chair.  
  
"It all depends." Dumbledore said giving them both searching looks. "It would seem that Draco Malfoy is ready to return to school."  
  
For a moment there was complete silence except for the telepathic voices inside Harry's head that he had tuned out the moment Dumbledore spoke Draco's name.  
  
Finally Sirius spoke. "So soon?"  
  
"According to his mother and Professor Snape he has made fast progress and is ready to come back." Dumbledore said sincerely. "I too have visited him and believe he is ready to rejoin the student body."  
  
"It seems to me that you have already made your decision." Sirius said a little agitated. "So why are you involving us again?"  
  
"Because I believe you and Harry should have the finally decision in this." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked immediately.  
  
"For several reasons Harry." Dumbledore said giving Harry a piercing look. "But the most important being I trust and respect your judgement."  
  
"Well I'll tell you right now that I'm not thrilled with the idea." Sirius said grimly. "Nevertheless, if YOU believe he his ready to return then I see no reason to stop you. However, if he comes within five feet of Harry I'm not guarantee that he won't end up in the hospital wing."  
  
"I wouldn't except any less." Dumbledore said smiling slightly at Sirius. "Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore pensively for a moment before finally saying. "As long as he keeps his distance from my family, I don't see a problem either."  
  
"Good." Dumbledore said. "I will inform the respective parties that Draco may return on Monday."  
  
"Is that all you needed?" Harry asked wearily. "I've got some homework that needs finishing."  
  
"Of course Harry." Dumbledore said dismissing him with a smile.  
  
Harry nodded thankfully and stood from his chair only to have his Cubcat jump into his arms. "Kiosk I refuse to be friends with that . . . that . . . thing! He's ill-mannered and completely half-witted!"  
  
"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" the tiger said defensively. "I just wanted to see how far her tail could stretch!"  
  
"How would you like me to pull on your tail you impolite little ingrate!" Elle shouted back hissing angrily.  
  
Harry looked from one cat to the other in total bewilderment, before turning to his Phoenix.  
  
"Don't look at me." Destiny informed Harry. "They are both being utterly childish."  
  
"I'm not being childish!" Both cats yelled simultaneously.  
  
"See what I mean." Destiny said.  
  
"I swear Kiosk, if you make me live with that monster he will be dead by morning!" Elle proclaimed.  
  
"Like to see you try." Cobalt stupidly challenged back.  
  
Before Harry had time to even blink Elle had jumped from his arms at Cobalt, sending them both spiraling across the floor.  
  
"Elle stop it!" Harry cried in alarm.  
  
Elle surprisingly just ignored him as she crouched down in a defensive position across from Cobalt growling dangerously.  
  
"Does the little girl want to play?" Cobalt taunted. "Give me your best shot."  
  
Which was exactly what Elle did.  
  
Cobalt didn't even see it coming as the electrical shock hit him in the chest sending him flying across the room where he luckily landed on the couch.  
  
"Elle! Cobalt!" Harry cried. "Stop it!"  
  
Cobalt who had been slightly fazed by the attack didn't waste much time getting back on his feet and taunting Elle again. Both right out ignoring Harry.  
  
"That was pretty good for a girl, but why don't you try this out." Cobalt said as a fireball shot directly out of his mouth straight at Elle, who dodged it easily.  
  
"I guess I was right in assuming that Cobalt had obtained some of your magic." Dumbledore's amuse voice broke in.  
  
Harry turned and glared at the Headmaster.  
  
"So what are they fighting about exactly?" Sirius cut in before Harry could open his mouth.  
  
"Territorial dispute." Harry said gritting his teeth as Cobalt took another trip across the room curtsy of Elle.  
  
"Interesting." Sirius said. "Any bets on the winner?"  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. "No, because I'm putting a stop to this before someone gets hurt."  
  
Without further delay Harry froze both culprits in mid attack, flicking his wrist to disperse their spells before picking them both of up.  
  
"Congratulation Sirius you have a new pet." Harry said dumping Cobalt into his lap. "And now if you'll excuse me I have other things to do besides baby-sit."  
  
"Harry you can't leave him with me!" Sirius cried in dismay.  
  
"Why ever not?" Harry asked. "He seems to like you and you said you liked him, so I don't see the problem. Besides you both seem to have the same personality, rude and unmanageable."  
  
And with that Harry was gone, leaving behind one very amused Headmaster and one slightly stun, but delighted Godfather.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Harry had reassured Elle that Cobalt wasn't going to take her territory, she calm down considerable and apologized for her behave. Later Harry had gone to check on Cobalt, only to find that both Sirius and Remus was adapting quite well to their new house mate. Probably do to the fact he is a born troublemaker.  
  
Then he had mistakenly told his friends that Draco was returning on Monday causing Ron to blow a fuse. He had ranted and raved for hours, right up until it was time to attend dueling class, where he had then promptly took at his frustration on poor Dean who had happened to partner him that night.  
  
Tomorrow just couldn't come soon enough for Harry.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Ginny, Harry over here." A voice called out.  
  
Harry and Ginny both turned to find Fred and George sitting at a far corner table in the Three Broom Sticks waving at them.  
  
"About time you got here." Fred said once the two had seated themselves.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said. "Hermione and Ron got into a fight on the way here and it took awhile to convince them to calm down, then even more time to persuade them to go talk somewhere private. They said they'll meet us here when they're ready."  
  
George snickered. "So are we going to take bets on how long their relationship is going to last?"  
  
"A lot longer then any of yours." Ginny said smacking her brother.  
  
"And why dear sister would prospers businessmen, like ourselves, want to find spouses who would do nothing but spend our hard earned fortune?"  
  
Ginny snorted. "The way this families going the only grandchildren our parents are ever going to have will be mine."  
  
"What?" Fred asked stunned. "You're pregnant?"  
  
"Congratulation Harry." George said shaking Harry's hand. "You're going to be a father."  
  
"That is not what I meant!" Ginny said.  
  
"Besides if she is, it's not mine." Harry said shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"Ginny how could you cheat on Harry." George reprimanded. "You know for a fact that the only bother-in-law any of us will ever except is Harry."  
  
"Jeez, I'm honored." Harry said. "To think I'm stuck with Ginny whether I like it or not. Well that, or spend the rest of my life being hunted by seven Weasley men intent on killing me."  
  
"So true." George said while Fred nodded beside him.  
  
"I truly feel sorry for you mate." Fred added. "Ginny is not the easiest person to get along with."  
  
"You're telling me." Harry said. "Ow!"  
  
"Would you three shut up." Ginny said. "I did not cheat on Harry and I'm not pregnant. I simple meant then none of you boys seem to be able to find a girl stupid enough to marry you."  
  
"Wait until I tell Hermione you called her stupid." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Would you guys stop twisting my words around!" Ginny said "Besides I yet to see a ring on either Hermione or my finger."  
  
"And there better not be for at least another five years." Fred said only half joking.  
  
"Well there goes your Christmas present." Harry said.  
  
"Urg!" Ginny growled in frustration. "Would you two just show us the products you brought with you?"  
  
"But of course." Fred said bringing a box about a foot in length and six inches wide out of a bag sitting beside him and opening it.  
  
"As you can see there is instructions next to each item. Read and do as it says and you will have one brilliant prank set into motion." Fred said closing the box and handing it to Ginny. "Though we want a full report on the results of each."  
  
"Most diffidently." George said. "So are you going to tell us who your unfortunate victims are?"  
  
"Let's see, there's are new DADA teacher." Harry said laughing at the horrified looks on the twin's faces.  
  
"You want these to prank a teacher?" George asked stunned.  
  
"Not just any teacher." Ginny said mischievously. "This teacher just happen to have messed with some of my property and now she must pay."  
  
"Oh dear." Fred said noticing the dangerous glint in Ginny's eyes. "What did this teacher mess with?"  
  
"You mean who." Harry corrected before quickly explaining what happened.  
  
"That's brilliant!" Fred said laughing. "To bad we didn't think to do that to the girl's dormitory when we were in school."  
  
"No kidding." George said dreamily. "Girl's in pajamas."  
  
"You two are horrible." Ginny said tucking the box away in her bag. "So what do I owe you for the pranks?"  
  
"You wound us." Fred said dramatically covering his heart. "You think we would charge are dear little sister for products?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "You've never given any of your products away before so why would now be different?"  
  
"That Ginny is easy." George said putting his arm around his sister's shoulders. "As you are now dating our soul investor we find it wise to let you have them free of charge."  
  
"What?!" Ginny asked wide eyed before suddenly pointing at Harry and shouting. "I knew it!"  
  
"Just don't tell your mum." Harry said desperately. "I really would like to live to see my seventeenth birthday."  
  
"For a price I think I can remember not to mention anything." Ginny said smiling sweetly at Harry.  
  
"Mention what?" Ron's voice suddenly asked as him and Hermione finally joined the four.  
  
"That Ginny's pregnant." Fred said.  
  
"And Harry's going to be a father." George finished without missing a beat.  
  
"She's what!" Ron cried.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At three o'clock Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione found themselves back at Hogswarts on the quidditch field with Demin, Delia, Kairi, Sirius, and Remus getting ready to fly.  
  
Harry had borrowed school brooms and willing quidditch members brooms so that every one had at least a decent broom to fly. Except Kairi who had opted to fly with Sirius for her first time out, not that Sirius was complaining about it.  
  
Ten minutes after explaining to the elf's how to handle a broom Harry asked. "So are we ready?"  
  
"Yes!" Delia said excitedly jumping from foot to foot.  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry said. "Let's get to it. Just try not to crash into anyone."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain." Sirius said giving Harry a mock salute before pushing off the ground with a delighted Kairi hanging on behind him. Remus followed shortly after them shaking his head in exasperation.  
  
With some coaxing from Ron, Hermione and him pushed off the ground next, leaving Harry, Delia, Demin, and Ginny.  
  
"Just remember to take good care of Harry for me." Ginny said winking at a giggling Delia before pushing off and soaring up after the others.  
  
Harry turned and smiled at Demin. "Ready?"  
  
"No." Demin said as Delia squealed, "Yes!"  
  
Taken that as his cue Harry secured Delia in-between his arms before lightly pushing off the ground and sailing up into the air faster then the others had with a thrilled Delia in front of him.  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to get use to Delia's weight in front of him, but once he had, he didn't take long in giving Delia the ride of her life.  
  
"Hey rookie." Sirius said as Harry pulled up beside him. "How about a race to the other end of the field?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "You think you and Kairi are even a match for Delia and I?"  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean." Kairi asked Harry.  
  
"It means." Harry clarified. "That Delia and I are at least 100 pounds lighter then you and are currently riding the better broom."  
  
"Ah, you forget dear Harry, that I have years more experience then you do." Sirius said.  
  
"You may have experience Sirius, but I'm the one with the skills." Harry reminded him.  
  
"Now that's harsh Harry." Sirius said looking mortal wounded. "So are we on?"  
  
"What do you think Delia?" Harry asked his passenger.  
  
"Let's kick their butts!" Delia said sticking her tongue out at the two adults.  
  
"Well you heard the lady." Harry said smiling. "You've got yourself a race."  
  
"Brilliant!" Sirius said. "Loser as to explain to Demin why we took a mad dash across the field."  
  
"Deal." Harry said grinning. "Delia would you do the honors."  
  
Delia nodded, "On your mark, get set, GO!"  
  
They both took off, Harry immediately taking the led. Sirius and Kairi who were currently riding a Numbus 2001 were surprisingly keeping on Harry's tail. Probably do to the fact that Harry wasn't pushing his broom to max speed.  
  
"Come on Harry faster." Delia shouted as Sirius and Kairi pulled along side them.  
  
"All right hold on tight." Harry said as he kicked his broom up a speed at the same time a black object came out of nowhere and shot directly for them.  
  
Delia screamed and Harry dropped several feet within seconds to avoid the object, only realizing too late that Ron was directly below him. Going to fast to stop, Harry quickly jerked his broom to the left, missing Ron by inches, while sending him into a dangerous downward spiral.  
  
Three feet from the ground Harry was able to grasp control of the broom and pull it sharply upwards, though is relief was short lived as the black objected again appeared out of nowhere, clipping him painfully on the side of the head.  
  
"Harry!" Delia screamed in terror. "Harry are you ok?"  
  
Harry reached up wincing as his hand touched his open wound coating his fingers with warm sticky blood.  
  
"I'll be fine." Harry said shaking his head to clear his blurry vision as he heard shouts of alarm and confusion from around him.  
  
"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Ginny voice suddenly shouted from her spot above Harry where she was currently hovering, wand drawn.  
  
Harry's reflexes kicked in immediately as he did a barrel roll flipping him and Delia upside down, just as the object once again whooshed past them missing them by inches.  
  
By now all the others had their wands drawn and were unsuccessfully trying to stop the object with any spell they could think of before it decapitated Harry.  
  
Harry didn't even have time to think what to do next before the object appeared right in front of him coming to a dead stop mere inches from his face.  
  
Harry just stared at the object in confusion before his eyes widen in complete horror.  
  
"Everyone put a shield up and get out of here!" Harry yelled spinning around and speeding away from the objected while throwing up his own shield knowing it was already too late.  
  
The explosion came seconds later as the round ball exploded rocking Hogwarts School grounds to its very core and illuminating the sky. The eruption caught Harry and Delia full force, propelling them both from the Firebolt. Harry still clinging to Delia tightly using his own body and magical shield to protector her as they both went barreling into the quidditch stands.  
  
As long as Harry lived he would never forget Delia's terror filled screams as they both went crashing through the stands and into the wooden beams under the stadium as they made their descent downwards, Harry's shield becoming weaker with each beam they hit.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how long it took for them to finally hit bottom. It seemed like hours, though in reality Harry knew it had only been seconds. All he remembered was the searing pain that shot through is body as he hit the ground. Delia still securely tucked in his arms on top off him sobbing.  
  
"Delia?" Harry asked after sometime. "Delia are you all right?"  
  
"My head hurts." Came the soft muffled reply against his chest.  
  
"Anything else?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
"No." Delia said slowly sitting up and looking around.  
  
"Good." Harry said in relief. "Can you see away to get out of here?"  
  
"Yes." Delia said sniffing. "To your right there's sunlight coming through a hole."  
  
"Good. Do you think you can make your way to it?" Harry questioned his vision becoming blacker by the minute.  
  
"I think so." Delia said shakily. "What about you?"  
  
"I follow after you." Harry said closing his eyes so Delia wouldn't see his lie.  
  
"You lie." Delia said forcefully.  
  
Harry cursed under his breath, he had forgotten the Eleven children could easily spot a lie with their magic.  
  
"Delia I can't move." Harry said softly "But you can. You need to get out of here before the entire structure collapses."  
  
"No." Delia said firmly latching her arms around Harry's neck. "I will not leave you here."  
  
"Delia you have to." Harry said sternly. "Your father can not lose you."  
  
"He can't loose you either." Delia said stubbornly, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I will not leave without you. I promised Ginny I would look after you."  
  
Harry shook his head, too tried to argue anymore.  
  
Harry vaguely remembered Delia gentle lying her head on his shoulder after a while and starting to sing in old Eleven children song Kairi had sang to her as a child.  
  
As Harry's last state of consciousness slowly slips away from him he prayed, deep from his heart, that Delia would make it out of there alive.  
  
***Would this be a good time to tell you I'm not going to finish this story? . . . . . .. . . . .. Just Kidding! I was just kidding! I just couldn't resist. Anyway I know you people hate cliffhangers, but this chapter was already double what I usually write and I figured that was a great place to leave it.  
  
Next Chapter? Not really sure. I'm leaving on vacation again for four days and then school starts again next week so I'm hoping some where within the next two weeks. But I promise I don't intend on quitting this story ever! I'm going to write it until the glory's end, which won't be for some time seeing how I've still got so much to do and explain. Anyway please be patient the next chapters coming!  
  
Thank you viridis for point out my really stupid mistake. You're right it is Destiny not Silver. I was original going to use Silver but went with Destiny, Duh me! So Stupid. Anyway thanks viridis. 


	20. Disappeared Trouble

**Again I would like to apologize for taking so long, I really didn't want to, but had to! Schools a real pain and it really didn't help things when my creative writing teacher told me I couldn't write! But thanks to all your reviews and support I figured I'd just tell my teacher to shove it, what does she know anyway! And to show you that I am really sorry this chapter is even longer then the last! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 20: Disappeared Trouble  
  
"How are they doing?" A quiet male voice asked breaking the silence of the dimly lit room.  
  
Albus Dumbledore who had been standing quietly by one of the open windows deep in thought turned to find Amos Diggory standing beside him looking tired and deeply troubled.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." Dumbledore replied turning his attention back to the open window where he continued to gaze at the demolished quidditch field. "Madam Pomprey has yet to inform me of any of their conditions."  
  
Amos only nodded in understanding sensing the Professor's need for silence and instead looked around the peaceful hospital wing where his eyes lingering on each occupied bed while Madam Pomprey hustled from one bed to the next.  
  
It had been roughly five hours since Hogwarts had been shaking to its very core by the unexpected eruption. Amos had later learned that most of the Professor's had rushed outside expecting an attack only to find the quidditch field in splinter ruins and still a flamed.  
  
Amos and his team of Ministry officials had turned up minutes later only to the same devastating sight. After putting out the flames Dumbledore had immediately started to assign Professor's to round up all the students and get a head count from each house.  
  
When the report had finally came in Slytherin house had had no students missing, while Ravenclaw had had two, Hufflepuff three, and Gryffindor six. And not until Dumbledore had asked for Demin and Kairi to be found for their healing powers did it come to everyone's attention that four of their own colleagues were missing alone with Demin's daughter, Delia.  
  
So with a list of roughly sixteen people that could possible be trapped under the rubble of the quidditch stadium the professors and the ministry officials had set out to remove the destruction starting from the outside and moving in.  
  
After about forty-five minutes of digging through the rubble the two Ravenclaw teens along with the three Hufflepuff's and two of the Gryffindor's had been found. All the teens had been extremely lucky, none of them had been seriously wounded and had been healed within minutes, before being sent to the Hospital Wing for the night.  
  
It wasn't until hours later when their search had finally reached the heart of the quidditch field did they find the four professors along with three more Gryffindor's.  
  
They had all been pulled out and sent to Madam Pomprey immediately where she had been looking after them ever since. The search had then continued for the remaining missing two.  
  
"Did you found any trace of them?" Dumbledore finally asked breaking the silence and drawing Amos out of his thoughts.  
  
"No." Amos said. "And I'm guessing you didn't have any luck either?"  
  
"No." Dumbledore said his eyes lingering sadly on his old eleven friend and dark haired dueling professor. "All the tracking charms I tried have all come up empty handed."  
  
"Is there anything else we can try?" Amos asked hopefully.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head slightly before turning to Madam Pomprey who had finally stopped in front of him looking extremely tired and worried.  
  
"Poppy?" Dumbledore asked questionable when Madam Pomprey reminded quiet.  
  
"Can I speak to the two of you in my office for a moment." Madam Pomprey finally asked shooting a quick glance at the very distressed Mrs. Weasley whom was currently hovering over her children.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said in understanding while Amos nodded and followed the school nurse into her office.  
  
Once comfortably seated Dumbledore turned to the nurse and asked. "How are they Poppy?"  
  
"Physically, they all should be fine with time." Madam Pomprey said. "The worst injury was sustained by Miss Weasley who has a concussion. Other then that it was mainly broken bones, burns, and bruising. They were all extremely lucky."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded in understanding before giving Madam Pomprey a slight smile. "Poppy something is bothering you. Now please tell me what it is."  
  
Madam Pomprey gave Dumbledore a smile of her own, relieved that sometimes Dumbledore could read people so well. "It's their magical energy, it's dangerous low in all of them. Even the students that were caught outside the quidditch pitch durning the explosion shows signs of magical depleting.  
  
"Magical energy?" Amos interrupted confused. "I'm sorry I'm lost."  
  
"Just like all human's have and live off life energy, wizards and witches also have what we call magical energy. It's what give us our magic and allows us to use it to a certain degree. It's also what causes wizards and witches to heal so quickly after injury." Madam Pomprey explained.  
  
"I'm still lost." Amos said. "If all it does is help in the healing process then way are you worried?"  
  
"It's Demin and Kairi I'm worried about." Madam Pomprey said. "They're elves and thus completely magically beings. They solely live off magical energy, it's their life force."  
  
"How much danger are they in?" Dumbledore asked understanding fully what Madam Pomprey was so worried about.  
  
"On the magical key Demin's at a 3 and Kairi's at a 5."  
  
"Is that bad?" Amos questioned when Dumbledore reminded silence.  
  
"Yes." Poppy said. "And there's nothing I can do for them as you already know Albus. All we can do is wait and pray they pull through this."  
  
"Do what you can Poppy and keep me informed on their conditions." Albus said after a while. "Demin and Kairi are fighters they're pull through this."  
  
"I hope you're right." Madam Pomprey said. "I really hope you're right."  
  
"What could have done this?" Amos asked suddenly. "What could possible have the power to demolish a quidditch pitch, rob wizard's and elves of their magical energy, and then cause two children to completely disappear?"  
  
"I believe we would all like to know that Amos." Albus said. "But what I do know is that we must find Harry and Delia and preferable before Sirius or Demin wakes up."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE DISAPPEARED!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
Sighing wearily Dumbledore leaned backed in his chair and rubbed his aching temples. "I mean exactly what I said Sirius. We found no sign of Harry or Delia when we cleared the destruction on the quidditch field. We our unsure of where they are."  
  
"WHAT!" Sirius shouted jumping to is feet. "TWO CHILDREN DO NOT JUST UP AND DISAPPEAR INTO THIN AIR ALBUS!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again and waited patiently while Sirius threw his tantrum.  
  
It had been three days since the quidditch pitch had exploded and Harry and Delia had gone missing without a trace.  
  
One day since Remus and Hermoine had woken up and enlightened Dumbledore to all they could remember about the attack. And precisely ten minutes since Sirius had finally regained consciousness and had stormed into his office demanding to know where his Godson was.  
  
"They couldn't have just disappeared!" Sirius repeated, starting to pace around the room and effectively drawing Albus out of his thoughts. "Maybe you missed something or you just didn't look hard enough, or . . ."  
  
"Trust me when I tell you we've looked Sirius." Dumbledore said efficiently stopping Sirius's rambling. "The ministry as been here for the past three days trying to piece the puzzle together on what exactly happened. As for Harry and Delia I have used all the tracking charms I know and even the ones I placed on Harry when he was a child and everything had came up empty."  
  
"How far does your tracking charms reach?" Sirius asked continuing his pacing.  
  
"The strongest charm should have been able to track Harry anywhere within Europe." Dumbledore said. "Which explains why I couldn't find Harry when he disappeared with Demin into the Elf Realm months ago."  
  
"You mean kidnapped." Sirius muttered under his breath. "So what you're saying is that Harry is either not in Europe anymore or that he's . . ."  
  
"No." Dumbledore said sternly. "Harry and Delia are still alive."  
  
"How would you know if you can't track them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Miss Granger." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hermione?" Sirius asked confused. "How would she know?"  
  
"It would seem that Hermione, like Ron and Ginny are in possession of a bracelet that was given to them by Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Of course, the life bracelets." Sirius breathed in relief.  
  
"You know of them?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry showed them to Remus and I in the Elf Realm." Sirius said smiling. "He wanted to include our life magic to his bracelet."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I must have a talk with Harry about these bracelets when he returns, they are quite fascinating."  
  
"You mean if he returns." Sirius said wearily. "What did Demin have to say when you told him Delia was missing? Did he have any charms to track his daughter?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet." Dumbledore said softly. "I haven't had the chance."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Demin hasn't woken up yet." Dumbledore said somberly. "Neither as Kairi or Miss Weasley."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong with them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing seems to be wrong with Miss Weasley, she simple has not regained consciousness yet. As for Demin and Kairi . . ." Dumbledore said gentle. "They are still in a very critical state. Whatever attacked you on that quidditch field consumed their magical life energy and since they're . . ."  
  
"Elves and they're completely magical beings it would be just like someone consuming my human life energy." Sirius finished quietly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore raised a surprise eyebrow at Sirius who gave him a slight smile.  
  
"I may not be the most devoted person to studying professor, but I have learned quite a lot about elves over the last few months." Sirius said before asking. "How bad are they?"  
  
"Kairi seems to have taken less of a hit from the object them Demin has, but over all they both are still in danger of losing their lives." Dumbledore replied gravely. "Madam Pomprey has done all she can for them, all we can do is seat and wait."  
  
"What did this Albus? What attacked us?" Sirius asked desperately, while sinking into the nearest empty chair.  
  
"That Sirius is the million Gallon question." Albus said. "No one seems to be able to figure this mystery out, not even me."  
  
"So what you're saying is that you have absolutely no idea what attacked us and if it attacks again we have no defense against it?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Albus answered gravely.  
  
"Do we even know who sent it or even how it got pass the school's multiple defense spells?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't think we have to think hard to know who sent it." Ablus said darkly. "As to how it got past our defenses, I do not know."  
  
"Then maybe it's time that I remedy that problem." A voice said interrupting the two.  
  
Whipping around both men stared in surprise.  
  
Standing in the headmaster's doorway was a very familiar face, right down to his long silver hair that was neatly tied back exposing his penetrating azure eyes and his refined emerald battle robes flowing elegantly around him.  
  
"Lord Nico." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr. Black." Nico said respectively, while entering the office.  
  
"What do you owe this pleasure to?" Albus inquired while offering the elf a seat.  
  
"I've come to aid you in your investigation." Lord Nico said taking the pro offered seat beside Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Do you know where Harry and Delia are?"  
  
"Should I?" Lord Nico asked turning to Sirius with a frown.  
  
"No my friend, we were only hoping." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "You see Delia and Harry have gone missing."  
  
"Would I be correct in assuming that their disappearance coincided with the magical explosion that happened here three days ago?" Lord Nico asked.  
  
"How did you . . . ?" Sirius asked in surprise.  
  
"I presume I can take that as a yes." Lord Nico said when Sirius just continued to stare at him in shock.  
  
"You may." Dumbledore said eyeing Lord Nico questionable. "May I ask how you came to find out about the explosion?"  
  
"Simple." Lord Nico said. "I felt it."  
  
Dumbledore blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I, along with every other elf in my realm felt the magical disruption three days ago." Lord Nico explained calmly.  
  
"How?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because . . ." Lord Nico said regretfully. "The object that attacked you was a creation of an Elf."  
  
Complete silence followed Lord Nico's statement as Sirius and Dumbledore tried to figure out just exactly what Lord Nico was implying.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that." Dumbledore finally asked in a slightly dangerous voice.  
  
"Please my friend it is not what you think." Lord Nico said. "But before I explain further I ask that your minister be present to hear this, as well as Lord Demin and Lady Kairi.  
  
"The Minister I can have here in about twenty minutes." Dumbledore said deciding to trust his old friend. "As for Demin and Kairi I am afraid that your request is impossible. They are both in the hospital wing in critical condition."  
  
"Yes I know." Lord Nico said gravely. "That is why I brought three of my best healers with me, by the time the Minister arrives Demin and Kairi should be back on their feet."  
  
"Your healers can restore magical energy?" Dumbledore asked in curiosity and surprise.  
  
"My dear friend, we elves haven't lived this long without learning a few new tricks." Lord Nico said in amusement. "If Harry and Delia hadn't disappeared I'd imagine they both could have used their healing powers to help them."  
  
"I am sure Madam Pomprey will be quite thrilled and fascinated to learn such a useful technique." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm sure." Lord Nico said. "But elf healers do not just teach anyone their techniques."  
  
"Well then you don't know Poppy very well." Dumbledore said in amusement. "She can be very persuasive."  
  
"Um. Even if you are right, it will not matter in the long run." Lord Nico said knowingly.  
  
"Meaning what?" Sirius asked interrupting their light bantering.  
  
"Meaning Mr. Black that Madam Pomprey is not an elf and therefore the technique will do her no good." Lord Nico said smiling.  
  
"The name's Sirius and how come Harry can use the technique then?" Sirius asked. "Because the last time I check Harry wasn't an elf either."  
  
"You mean Demin or Harry haven't told you?" Lord Nico asked looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.  
  
"Tell me what?" Sirius asked eyes narrowing.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Black, I know as Harry's guardian you have a right to know, but it is not my place to tell you." Lord Nico said, a little unsettled by Sirius's intense glare.  
  
"And whose right exactly is it?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Harry's." Lord Nico said reluctantly.  
  
"Albus do you know what he's talking about?" Sirius asked turning his accusing stare to the Professor.  
  
"For once Sirius I am just as confused as you are." Albus said returning Sirius stare. "You will simple have to ask Harry when he returns."  
  
"Oh believe me, I will." Sirius said darkly. "Right after I ring his neck for disappearing on me for the fourth time this year."  
  
"Yes, well." Dumbledore said. "I do believe I will go contact the Minister right now. Sirius why don't you go find Remus I'm sure he'll want to sit in on this meeting."  
  
"Fine." Sirius said through clench teeth before storming out of the office.  
  
"Should I be concerned for Harry's health when he gets back." Dumbledore asked mildly.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." Lord Nico said staring uncertainly at the closed door Sirius had just exited. "I just hope Harry's up to telling his guardian why he can do elf magic when he returns."  
  
"And why is it that Harry can do elf magic?" Dumbledore asked off-handedly.  
  
"Albus." Nico said warningly.  
  
"All right Nico." Dumbledore said chuckling. "I'll ask Harry myself when he gets back."  
  
"You mean if." Nico said turning to look at his old friend seriously. "Harry and Delia may not be coming back."  
  
"No they'll both be back." Dumbledore said smiling and retreating to the fireplace to call Arthur and Amos. "They both still have destinies to fulfill."  
  
"I hope you're right Albus." Lord Nico said softly. "For both our Realm's sake, I hope you're right."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Half an hour later everyone who was suppose to be present in Dumbledore's office were there spread out upon Albus's furniture.  
  
Kairi who still looked tired, but conscious was curled up on Sirius's lap on the coach next to her brother who had handled the excessive healing much better then she had and was only looking worried, not tired.  
  
Dumbledore had informed Demin and Kairi about Harry and Delia's disappearance the moment they had entered the office and was surprised at how well his friend was taking the news. Demin had simple informed him that if Harry was with Delia she would be fine.  
  
Amos and Arthur who had finally arrived where situated in two armchairs in front of Albus's desk along with Remus, while Dumbledore was situated behind his desk with Lord Nico standing behind him.  
  
"Now that we are all here I believe it's time to start." Professor Dumbledore said. "I called you here Amos and Arthur because Lord Nico has come to us from the Elf Realm with some information about the object that attacked the school three days ago."  
  
"You know what attacked the school?" Arthur inquired clearly surprised.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that I do." Lord Nico said. "You see the thing that attacked you was an object that comes from my realm and can only be made by an elf."  
  
Those who didn't already know what was going on or hadn't heard that before looked at Lord Nico with a mixture of bewilderment and terror.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Amos asked. "Have the elves joined Voldemort?"  
  
"No." Lord Nico said quickly. "At least not the elves that live in the Elf Realm now. It is my belief and the belief of the council that some of the elves that escaped down to the Earth Realm during and after the war have somehow joined up with Voldemort."  
  
"War?" Amos asked confused.  
  
"Maybe I should start at the beginning." Lord Nico said. "You see about ten years ago a war started in our Realm over who should have the right to govern our people. It ended up not very unlike the war you're fighting now, the Light vs. Dark. The war lasted for two years and more then half our people we're killed during that time. And coincidentally most of the killings where done by what soon became known as the Black Mystic Orb. Which happens to be the same thing that attacked the school three days ago."  
  
"And what exactly is a Black Mystic Orb?" Arthur asked.  
  
"It's a magical object that was created by the dark force to wipe out the resistances in one devastating blow." Demin soft voice answered. "And it did."  
  
For a moment no one spoke after Demin's soft words and then Lord Nico continued. "It's a magical devise that was created to draw in our life magic and then use it to create a high generated explosive. That is the reason why all your magical energy was so low when they pulled you out of the rubble. The orb is charmed to consume it and then once it reaches its capacity it converts your magic into an explosive."  
  
"If it's so dangerous then how did it get through the school wards?" Amos asked. "It should have been detectable."  
  
"Simple, the Orb is relatively harmless until it is activity, so it wouldn't have set off your wards. So my theory is that someone within the castle brought it in, activated it, and then set it loose." Lord Nico said.  
  
"Slytherin's." Amos, Arthur, and Sirius replied at once.  
  
"We have no proof it was one of the Slytherin's." Dumbledore said.  
  
"How about the fact that not one of the Slytherin was injured in the attack and was nowhere near the quidditch field at the time?" Arthur asked angrily.  
  
"It could have been pure coincidence." Dumbledore said. "However, I do believe we should be keeping a better eye on all the students. Not every Death Eater has come out of Slytherin."  
  
Sirius and Remus blanched at that statement and agreed.  
  
"You're right Albus, we shouldn't assume that just the Slytherin's are our enemies." Amos said. "It could cost us lives."  
  
"So assuming that someone in the castle did set this orb loose on the grounds why did it attack us on the quidditch field and not the people in the castle? It defiantly would have caused a lot more damage." Sirius asked.  
  
"As I see it there are two possibilities. One their main target was Harry, or two the Orb switched targets when it felt the presence of so much pure magical energy in one area. With most of the children in Hogmeade the combined magic of Harry and three magical Elves would defiantly be enough to throw the Orb off target."  
  
"So is there any way to protect ourselves from this happening again?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yes, after many weeks of research and many lost lives we finally discovered a way to protect ourselves against it." Lord Nico said. "Which is one of the reasons why I'm here, to instruct and help put up these wards."  
  
"And the other reason?" Demin asked.  
  
"To offer the council's and my people's alliance in your war against Voldemort." Lord Nico said.  
  
Complete stunned silence followed that statement as everyone, mines Dumbledore of course, gapped at Lord Nico in disbelief, even Demin and Kairi.  
  
"You're offering us your alliance?" Amos finally asked after finding his voice.  
  
"Yes I do believe that is what I said." Lord Nico said smiling.  
  
"But why?" Arthur asked confused.  
  
"Because Voldemort crossed a line when he used our Elf technology against you and we refuse to let him get away with it. Besides my people have really come to love and respected Harry for who he is and wants to help him win this war."  
  
"Then I believe gentleman it is time to get to work." Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I've finally died and gone to hell haven't I?"  
  
Happen to be the first words out the Boy-who-Lived, one Harry James Potter's mouth once he'd finally regained consciousness and was able to pry open his heavy eyelids.  
  
Harry heard laughter erupt around him after his statement, while he continued to stared up into the pair of murderess black eyes that loomed only inches above his own.  
  
"Close, but not quite my dear Gryffindor." A familiar female voice said in amusement.  
  
"Salazar get your ugly kisser out of Harry's face." Another familiar voice snapped before Salazar Slytherin was roughly pushed aside. "If I had to look at that face the second I woke up I'd think I'd gone to hell too."  
  
Seconds later Harry was blinking confusingly up into a pair of well-known silver eyes of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hello Harry." Rowena said smiling. "How are you feeling."  
  
"Confused." Harry said slowly seating up. "Where I'm I?"  
  
"You're in Helga's home in the Land of the Dead." Rowena said.  
  
"So I'm finally dead." Harry stated.  
  
"Unfortunately for my Heir no." Salazar said rudely.  
  
"So I'm not dead?" Harry asked choosing to ignore Salazar's rudeness. For now.  
  
"No Harry you're not dead." Helga said chuckling.  
  
"So if I'm not dead how did I get here and why I'm I here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Two very good questions Harry." Rowena said. "To bad we don't have the answers for you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked blinking. "If you don't then who does?"  
  
"You of course." Helga said cheerfully.  
  
"Me?" Harry asked becoming more confused by the minute. "How would I know how I got here? The last thing I remember was flyin . . .Oh Merlin, Delia!" Harry suddenly cried leaping out of bed.  
  
"Is completely fine and currently driving Godric insane with all her questions." Rowena said an amusement.  
  
"She's here? She's ok?" Harry asked hoping he had heard right. "What about the others?"  
  
"Yes Delia's here and she's fine. As for the others I believe they are all fine as well, at least according to my information." Rowena said. "Though I must say you nearly gave poor Helga a heartache when you suddenly appeared in her garden half dead with an unknown child clutched in your arms."  
  
"Er . . . sorry about that." Harry said sheepishly. "Though I'm still not sure how I got here."  
  
"Then maybe it's time that yours truly makes her appearance and enlightens you." another familiar voice said interrupting them.  
  
Looking up to see who had spoken Harry groaned. "Are you sure I haven't gone to hell?"  
  
"Positive." Rowena said clearly amused.  
  
"Though if you really would like to visit hell I'm sure I can arrange it." Lady Diane said stepping into the room.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Harry said smirking. "I'm pretty sure I'm already there. No offense Helga, Rowena."  
  
"None taken." The two Founders said simultaneously.  
  
"Harry I'm hurt." Lady Diane said. "And here I thought you loved me."  
  
"Oh I love you, it just seems your appearance usually means I've royally messed up something." Harry said.  
  
"If I remember right your 'royal mess ups' as you so nicely put them have ended up saving lives." Lady Diane pointed out. "And this time is no exception. Plus you gave me one of the rarest gifts a mother could ask for."  
  
"Which would be . . .?" Harry asked.  
  
"I finally got to meet my daughter." Lady Diane said beaming  
  
"Delia knows you're here?" Harry asked surprise.  
  
"Of course she does!" Lady Diane said. "Do you honest think I'd let this opportunity go by without meeting my daughter?"  
  
"No, I just kind a figured it would be against the rules." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Well technically it is." Lady Diane said smiling. "But since I'm your celestial guide and you're my responsibility whatever trouble you bring I get stuck with it too. Though I'm not about to complain."  
  
"Because if she had been complaining, she would have been kicked out of my house ages ago." Helga said.  
  
"And she's not kidding." Lady Diane said. "She's more overprotective of you then Demin is."  
  
"Speaking of Demin is it true that all my family and friends are all right?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes Harry they are all fine and impatiently waiting for you and Delia to return." Lady Diane said.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Harry asked stretching.  
  
"A week." Lady Diane answered.  
  
"A week!" Harry cried. "We've been here for a week and neither Sirius or Demin knows where we are or even if we're alive?!"  
  
"That would be corrected." Lady Diane said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh man." Harry said panicking. "Sirius is going to kill me! Wait scratch that, Demin will probably get to me first. Urg! Either way I am so dead."  
  
"Harry!" Lady Diane said chuckling. "Calm down, neither one of them are going to kill you."  
  
"Want to bet?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, because I know they won't." Lady Diane said. "Nothing that happened was your fault and you know it! So stop blaming yourself before I sick my pet Slytherin on you!"  
  
"Watch what you call me fairy?" Salazar growled.  
  
"Oh no." Harry groaned as he watched Lady Diane turn deadly eyes onto Salazar. The last thing you ever wanted to do was call in elf a fairy. They don't take it to well.  
  
"What did you call me?" Lady Diane asked in an eerie voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, do I need to speak louder? I was under the impression that was what your oversize ears were for." Salazar grounded out.  
  
"Oh really." Lady Diane said calmly. "Obviously you're not very well educated are you?"  
  
"Probable more so then you wood roaming creatures." Salazar said.  
  
"Er . . .Rowena, Helga I think I'm going to go find Delia now." Harry said uneasily. "I really don't want to see this."  
  
"I believe I will come with you." Helga said just as unsettled at the electricity jumping around Lady Diane. "Rowena?"  
  
"I will stay here." Rowena said calmly. At there questioning looks Rowena smirk and added. "Someone's got to be the judge."  
  
Harry groaned. "Rowena this isn't a game, someone could get seriously hurt."  
  
"Harry they're dead. How much more hurt could they possible get?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Good point, but I'm still leaving." Harry said exasperated. "Have Diane find me when she's done being a child. I would really like to know how I got here and how to get home."  
  
"No problem." Rowena said, smiling as she watched Diane and Salazar continue to trade insults.  
  
"Do try to stop them from destroying my whole house." Helga said apprehension as she exited the house with Harry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Harry exited the house with Helga, it was with a broad smile on his face. He just couldn't wait to get home and tell Demin who his wife picked a fight with.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts Harry looked around at his surroundings and froze.  
  
If he really was in the Land of the Dead it was magnificent!  
  
Where he now stood he was on an ivory granite pathway that led out of a white marble fence onto the same ivory granite that lined the sidewalks and streets. Both sides of the street where lined with houses, five on each side, built of either white, silver, or blue granite. All had white marble fences surrounding them with beautiful roses blooming on the ground in front of them and lushes green grass flowing over the rest of the yard.  
  
At the ends of the street a grand staircase lead you up or down to another level designed excatly the same way, while waterfalls cascaded down on either side of the stairwells pooling into unknown place below.  
  
"I take it you like this place?" Helga said smiling at Harry's reaction.  
  
"It's beautiful." Harry said. "Is all the Land of the Dead like this?"  
  
"No." Helga answered. "This is considered the upper plane. A place where those who have done something honorable when they were alive reside after they pass on."  
  
"What about the others?" Harry asked curiously. "Like my parents?"  
  
"They live in different places, on different planes. All depending on where they choose to live." Helga explained. "The reason this plane is separated from the other is so that those who were so well-known in their Realms can live here in peace, without obsessive fans. I'm sure you can imagine how many people try to get up here to see Merlin."  
  
"Merlin lives here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Most of time." Helga said chuckling. "Sometimes he disappears for days on end to who knows where. Not even Godric knows where he goes and their best friends! Rowena and I figure he's got a Lady friend somewhere on a different plane."  
  
Harry groaned. "You would think the dead had better things to do then gossip."  
  
"We need our entertainment just like everyone else." Helga said. "Besides we've got a pool going to when he's actually going to bring her up here."  
  
"I don't want to here this." Harry said. "Just tell me where I can find Delia please?"  
  
"Most likely at Godric's house." Helga said turning right after the fence and starting up the street. "She's quite fascinated with Blaze."  
  
"Who's Blaze?"  
  
"You'll see." Helga said smiling. "Come on we'll take the short cut, I really don't fancy a walk all the way to Godric's place."  
  
And with that Helga took a hold of Harry's hand and they both disappeared only to reappears seconds later where Harry found himself in a large and beautiful back yard.  
  
"Wow this is brilliant." Harry said.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Helga said smiling. "Godric love's large open spaces."  
  
Looking around it didn't take him long to find Delia who was sitting under a huge oak tree next to a . . . Griffin?  
  
"Is that what I think that is?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep, that's Blaze." Helga said smiling.  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed. "Figure's he'd have a pet like that."  
  
"Yes it does." Helga said looking around. "Why don't you go see Delia why I try to find our missing host."  
  
Harry nodded and made his way over to Delia while Helga headed into the house.  
  
Delia was so absorbed in petting Blaze she didn't even hear Harry approach until he had spoke.  
  
"You know I was under the impression that Elle was your favorite magical creature."  
  
"Harry!" Delia cried happily, leaping into his arms. "You're awake!"  
  
"Finally." Harry said smiling. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine." Delia said, before her eyes suddenly misted over.  
  
"Delia's what wrong?" Harry asked worried as he suddenly found himself holding a sobbing Delia.  
  
"I was so afraid you were going to die." Delia sobbed. "Mommy said that they had to put you into an induce sleep so you could heal, but when you didn't wake up when you were suppose to I thought . . ." but Delia didn't finish as she buried her head into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Delia look I'm ok now." Harry said gentle drawing Delia away from him and wiping her tears. "And if I had die what better place to do it then in the Land of the Dead? Ouch!" Harry said as Delia smacked him.  
  
"That isn't funny." Delia said, even though she was laughing through her tears.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry." Harry said rubbing his sore arm. "But really Delia I'm fine and ready to go home."  
  
"Home?" Delia asked hopefully. "Do you know how to send us back?"  
  
"Unfortunately no." Harry said sighing. "Your mother got a little side tracked."  
  
Delia giggled "She's fighting with Slytherin again, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said sighing. "Hey wait a minute, how did you know?"  
  
"They fight at least once a day." Delia said shrugging. "I really don't think my mother likes him."  
  
"Can't imagine why?" Harry snickered. "So what have you been up to while I was asleep?"  
  
"Getting to know my mom." Delia said smiling. "Though when she wasn't around I was bugging Godric and playing with Blaze."  
  
"Well I'm really glad you got to meet your mom." Harry said sincerely.  
  
"Me too." Delia said happily. "But I missed my Dad."  
  
"Then I think it's time I tell you how to return home." A voice said making them jump.  
  
"Diane would you stop doing that." Harry asked clutching his heart.  
  
"Hi mommy, Miss Rowena" Delia said. "What happened to Mr. Slytherin this time?"  
  
"Nothing. Much." Diane said smirking.  
  
"Meaning?" Harry asked.  
  
"Here catch." Diane said tossing him something.  
  
Catching the item Harry stared at it in surprise and then groaned.  
  
"What is up with you elves and transfiguring things into eggs?" Harry asked tossing the black egg back to Diane  
  
"Simple." Diane said. "It's about the only thing we can transfigure. Elves aren't the best at transfiguration like you wizards are."  
  
"It shows." Harry said. "So how good are you at sending us home?"  
  
"Seeing how I wasn't the one who brought you here I'm not the one that'll be sending you home." Diane said  
  
"Yes you said that before." Harry said. "What I don't know is how I got us here."  
  
"And that Harry is why I'm here." Lady Diane said. "To explain your new power and send you home."  
  
"Then educate away." Harry said.  
  
"All right, but let's go into the house first." Lady Diane said. "I'm sure Helga and Godric wants to hear this too."  
  
So with that they all trudged into the house to find their two missing members. Ten minutes later they had found there missing members and after the greetings they made themselves all comfortable in the living room.  
  
"So how did Delia and I get here?" Harry begun once everyone was settled.  
  
"Simple you mesmerized yourself here." Lady Diane said.  
  
"Jeez that makes much more sense now." Harry said sarcastically. "I can't believe I didn't think of that?"  
  
"All right Harry I get the point." Diane said rolling her eyes. "Mesmerization is much like what you wizards call Apperation, with the obvious differences."  
  
"Which are?" Godric prompted.  
  
"Mesmerization isn't bound by any rules. Harry can mesmerize in and out of any wards he wants."  
  
"Well that explains how a got off Hogwarts grounds." Harry muttered.  
  
"He also doesn't have a limit to the amount of people he can take with him. It all depending on how his magical reserve is."  
  
"Which explains how Delia came with me." Harry said ticking off another answered question.  
  
" And finally Mesmerization isn't restricted to just one realm. Harry can practically go anywhere he wants anytime he wants. Different continents, different planets, even different realms." Lady Diane concluded.  
  
"Which explains how I came to be in the Land of the Dead." Harry said shaking his head. "Can't any of my powers just be normal?"  
  
"I'd say telepathy is a relatively normal trait." Lady Diane said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry just glared at her. "What I don't understand is how I activated this power and why I ended up here and not in the Elf Realm or even in a different part of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Do you happen to remember what your last conscious thought was?" Lady Diane asked.  
  
"Er . . ." Harry said racking his brain for an answer. "I remember telling Delia to get out while she could . . . "  
  
"Which wasn't going to happen." Delia said.  
  
"Yes and I'm going to have a serious talk with you about that later." Harry promised Delia who's only reaction was to stick her tongue about in defiance.  
  
"Real mature." Harry told Delia before continuing. "Anyway I remember my last thought was hoping that Delia would somehow make it out alive."  
  
"Exactly!" Lady Diane said smiling. "You see with that unconscious wish and the dire need of the situation around you the power of Mesmerization surfaced to aid your urgency."  
  
"So basically it's the same concept when Dumbledore's grandsons called me, only this time it was me in the desperate situation." Harry said in understanding.  
  
"Precisely." Diane said. "Though how you ended up here I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"Lovely. Does that mean I can end up just about anywhere when I mesmerize?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. Normal when you mesmerize you simple picture the place you want to go and close your eyes and you'll appear there seconds later." Lady Diane said.  
  
"Which now explains how I ended up here?" Harry said with a slight smile.  
  
"It does?" Helga asked. "How?"  
  
"When I was loosing consciousness with Delia's song drifting through my head I started to wonder where I'd end up once a was dead. Would it be with my parents, or Diane or maybe even you guys? Helga's name and face must have been the last person I thought of before I lost complete consciousness."  
  
"Mystery solved." Lady Diane said beaming. "Now I believe I've answered all your questions"  
  
"Yes I believe so." Harry said. "So all I have to do is think of a place in Hogwarts I want to go and close my eyes and I'll be there?"  
  
"Correct." Lady Diane said. "Though before you take my darling daughter away with you can I have a couple of more hours with her?"  
  
"Of course you can." Harry said. Then suddenly smirking he added. "On one condition."  
  
"Which is?" Diane asked.  
  
"You'll give my Salazar's egg." Harry said evilly.  
  
"Deal." Diane said tossing him the egg without a second thought. Then taking Delia's hand they both disappeared.  
  
"Er . . . Harry, what exactly are you going to do with Salazar's egg?" Helga asked nervously.  
  
"Seeker practice." Harry said tossing the egg in the air before catching it again. "I'm a bit rusty. I figured I'd fly as high as I can before dropping the egg and seeing if I can catch it before it hits the ground."  
  
"Sounds like fun, can I watch?" Godric asked as Rowena nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sure, do you know where I can find a broom?" Harry asked walking to the door.  
  
"Sure you can use mine." Godric said summoning his broom and handing it to Harry.  
  
"Brilliant!" Harry said. "Lets go."  
  
And with that Harry, Godric, and Rowena left the house, leaving behind a very worried Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours later Diane and all four founders (a very angry Salazar included) were gathered outside Godric's house saying their farewells to Harry and Delia.  
  
"Harry before you leave can I ask you something?" Lady Diane asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"How come you never asked me what attacked you?" Lady Diane inquired.  
  
"Because I already know what attacked us." Harry replied.  
  
"So, I was correct in assuming that you went through Demin's war books." Lady Diane said.  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "I wanted to learn more about Demin and he refused to tell me about the war or his part in it." Harry shrugged "So I found my own way."  
  
"I'm sure you did." Lady Diane said. "You just better hope Demin doesn't finds out or you really will be dead."  
  
"Oh well, just one more thing to add to my list of why Demin's going to kill me." Harry said shrugging. "Anymore question or can we go?"  
  
"Nope I believe that's all." Lady Diane said. "Though I do have I few things to tell you. One I wouldn't mesmerize up here again unless it's absolutely necessary. Once you visit this place three times you have no choice but to stay forever, which means you have only one more visit left so use it wisely."  
  
"No offense, but I really don't want to be returning to this place anytime soon." Harry said. "And besides it wasn't like I had a choice the other two times a was dragged up here."  
  
"Ok Harry repeat after me, Yes Lady Diane I understand you perfectly. Also I would like to apologize for me rudeness when all you were trying to do was give me a simple message." Lady Diane prompted.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. "Whatever you say my celestial guide."  
  
"One of these days you'll be sorry you ever mocked me." Lady Diane said.  
  
"Whatever." Harry said rolling his eyes. "What was the other thing you need to tell me."  
  
"Oh right." Lady Diane said digging around in one of her pockets. "Give your guardian this when you return."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked catching the objected and examining the normal looking necklace that had a small crystal globe at the end.  
  
"It's a tracking necklace." Lady Diane explained. "All Sirius has to do is say 'locate' and the necklace will automatically tell him where you are no matter the location."  
  
"You have got to be kidding! You do realize you're giving Sirius Black the power to hunt me down whenever he wants?" Harry asked. "This seems a little unfair."  
  
"Life isn't fair my dear Harry." Lady Diane said smirking. "Besides I'm sure Sirius won't abuse the power of the necklace. To much."  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Harry asked. "Of course he's going to abuse it's power!"  
  
"Oh well that's your problem not mine. Though I wouldn't forget to give the Necklace to Sirius if I were you." Lady Diane said reading Harry's mind perfectly. "Because the longer you have it the more you're going to wish you didn't."  
  
"Meaning . . .?" Harry interrogated.  
  
"Meaning if you want to find out then don't give Sirius the necklace." Diane said smiling  
  
"Stupid interfering Elf." Harry muttered under his breath. "Can we go now?"  
  
"But of course." Lady Diane said giving her daughter one last hug. "Be sure to tell your Father hi for me."  
  
"I will." Delia said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks again for helping us." Harry told the Founders. "It's been real amusing seeing you again."  
  
"And you Harry." Helga said smiling, while Rowena and Godric did the same. Salazar stood in the background refusing to acknowledge any of them.  
  
"And Lady Diane despite everything I said to you, I do love you." Harry said smiling. "Thanks for all your help."  
  
"Anytime my dear Harry, for that is what I am here for." Lady Diane said mock bowing. "And I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"Luck me." Harry muttered picking up Delia. "Oh and Sssalazar," Harry hissed in parselmouth. "Thanksss for the quidditch practice, it wassss real amussing."  
  
And with that said Harry disappeared from the Land of the Dead, leaving behind four astonished Founders and one smug looking elf.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry and Delia reappeared in Dumbledore's office seconds later only to find it devoid of all human life.  
  
"Wonder where the professor is?" Harry asked.  
  
"On the quidditch field young one." A voice said inside Harry's head making him start violently.  
  
"Fawkes?" Harry asked looking at the crimson bird that was staring intently at him.  
  
"Sorry young one I did not mean to frighten you." The smoothing voice said.  
  
"It's all right." Harry said. "Thanks for the information."  
  
"You're welcome." Fawkes said tilting his head. "You do know that they have been looking for you and the other young one for days?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Harry said morosely. "Which is why I really would like to avoid the quidditch field right now."  
  
"You will have to face them soon or later." Fawkes reasoning voice said. "It might as well be sooner."  
  
"You've been Dumbledore's Phoenix way too long." Harry said sighing in defeat. "Come on Delia let's go."  
  
"Good luck young one." Fawkes voice said followed them out.  
  
"Don't you want to find Sirius and my dad first?" Delia asked as the gargoyle's closed behind them.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they'll all be with Dumbledore." Harry said taking her hand and dodging into a secret passageway.  
  
As it was Saturday Harry took all the secret passageways he possible could to avoid the rest of the student body. Of course Harry had to walk down some hallways to get to the next secret panel which is how he found himself face to face with . . .  
  
"Caryn!" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Harry!" Caryn said equal surprised.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry groaned when he realized who Caryn's companion was. Harry had completely forgotten that Draco was return to school that week.  
  
"Harry where have you been?" Caryn scolded. "Do you realize that everyone has been worried sick about you and Delia."  
  
"It wasn't his fault Caryn." Delia said stepping in front of Harry defensively. "Besides we would be dead right now if we hadn't disappeared."  
  
"Delia it's all right." Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Caryn what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here with Grandfather along with two other healers." Caryn said.  
  
"Lord Nico's here?" Harry said suddenly smiling. "That means you guys are going to aid us in our fight."  
  
"More then that we've made an alliance." Caryn said grinning. "Which is why I'm still here. I'm going to help train healers. Not elf healing of course, but basic magic healing."  
  
"This is good." Harry muttered to himself. "This is really good."  
  
"What's good?" Delia asked confused.  
  
"I'll explain later." Harry said, before turning to Malfoy who had silently been observing the whole exchange. "Malfoy."  
  
"Hello Potter." Draco said civilly.  
  
"What exactly are you two doing?" Harry asked directing his question to Caryn.  
  
"Draco's given me a tour around the castle." Caryn said. "I've been dying for one ever since I got here and Draco was kind enough to offer me one."  
  
"That was generous of him." Harry said trying not to laugh. "Please don't let me keep you."  
  
"You are going to see Demin aren't you?" Caryn asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes Caryn that's where I'm headed now. So if you'll excuse us." Harry said taken Delia's hand again and disappearing around the corner.  
  
Once inside the secret passageway Harry started to laugh.  
  
"Looks like Caryn has find someone else to chase around, hasn't it?" Delia said.  
  
"Yes it does and I'm honestly not sure who to feel more sorry for, Draco or Caryn." Harry said walking along the passageway. "At least she'll be leaving me alone while she's here."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Delia said as they both stepped out of the passageway into the fresh air and warm sunshine.  
  
"I'll worry about that latter for now let's find our overprotective guardians." Harry said making his way to the quidditch pitch.  
  
To say that Harry was surprise when he come around the castle and saw the quidditch pitch standing as if nothing had happen would have been the understatement of the century.  
  
"Wow! How did they rebuild it so fast." Delia asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Harry said. "But I'm not about to complain, it means quidditch games will go on as scheduled."  
  
Delia giggle. "You would think you'd have more important things to worry about besides quidditch."  
  
"You must have me confused with someone else." Harry informed the girl as they entered the stadium.  
  
Looking around Harry spotted a group of people at the far end of the quidditch pitch huddled in a circle talking.  
  
"Come on Delia lets see if we can't surprise them." Harry said starting to walk towards the group.  
  
Though the closer Harry got to the group the more he wished he had waited in Dumbledore's office for him. Beside the Headmaster, Professor McGonogall, Professor Snape, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Demin, Kairi, Sirius, Remus, and Lord Nico were also there.  
  
It seemed his Godfather and Professor Snape were currently fighting about something while the others simple watched.  
  
"You know Black if you could just keep track of your rule braking Godson none of us would have to be here right now." Snape sneered.  
  
Harry saw Sirius open his mouth to retort back, but decided to beat him to it.  
  
"You know Professor it really isn't nice to talk about people when they're not even here to defend themselves." Harry said casually. "Then again, you never were one to be nice where you?"  
  
For a moment there was a stunned silence as everyone stared at Harry. Then suddenly Harry and Delia both found themselves being hugged to death courteous of their guardians. Harry by Sirius and Remus and Delia by Kairi and Demin.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sirius demanded the minute he released Harry from his death grip.  
  
"Er . . . well . . . you see . . ." Harry started but was interrupted by Delia.  
  
"We were with my mommy." Delia replied happily.  
  
Demin who had been holding Delia nearly dropped her after her innocent little statement and Harry groaned.  
  
"You met you're mother?" Demin asked founding his voice.  
  
"Yep." Delia said grinning. "I spent the whole week with her."  
  
All eyes turned to Harry for an explanation, who immediately took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
"Er . . . we were with Lady Diane." Harry said refusing to meet Demin's eyes or any one else's for that matter. "Along with the four Founder's of Hogwarts."  
  
"What?" Sirius choked out.  
  
"Well you see I sort of Apperated Delia and I to the Land of the Dead before I lost consciousness." Harry said.  
  
"Impossible." Snape said. "No one can Apperate through Hogwarts wards, much less to the Land of the Dead."  
  
"Well that's because technically I didn't Apperate." Harry said. "I memorized. It's like Apperation just different rules."  
  
"And what would those rules be Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonogall asked.  
  
Harry sighed and told them everything Diane had told him about his new power, by the end everyone was again gapping at him.  
  
"Great." Sirius finally groaned out. "Now you can disappear whenever you please to Merlin knows where and I'll be none the wiser.  
  
"Er . . . it just so happens that you will." Harry said, reluctantly digging the necklace out of his pocket and tossing it to Sirius. "Lady Diane gave me this to give to you."  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's a tracking necklace. It's charmed to track me no matter where I am, all you have to do is say locate and it'll activate."  
  
"This will track you anywhere?" Sirius asked looking like his birthday had come early. "Even a different Realm?"  
  
"Unfortunately for me, yes." Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry Harry." Sirius said smiling. "I'll only use it in emergencies and not to ruin you're social life."  
  
"Wouldn't want that now, would we." Snape sneered.  
  
Seeing another fight about to start Professor Dumbledore stepped in. "Well Harry I must say it's good to have you back."  
  
"I'm not entirely sure it's good to be back." Harry said eyeing Sirius and Demin and wondering what was going to happen to him once he was alone with one of them.  
  
"Yes, well, I do believe you have I little more explaining to do Harry and we certainly have a lot to catch you up on. So why don't we all head back up to the castle to talk?" Professor Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Brilliant idea Professor." Sirius said cheerfully. "And then right after you're done Harry and I can have a little talk of our own on why he is able to do elf magic."  
  
'Oh crap' Harry thought trading quick looks with Demin. 'Were they ever in trouble.'  
  
***No promise's on the next chapter, but hopefully not as long has this chapter took! 


	21. Information Overload

**I'm really sorry about taking so long, you have my total permission to fry, boil, shoot, stab, gut, or torture me in any way you see fit. Or you can just hate me because I hate myself for taking so long. Again I'm sorry! Enjoy  
  
Chapter 21: Information Overload  
  
Sirius refusing to let his Godson out of his sight for a single second hulled a protesting Harry by the back of his robes all the way up to Dumbledore's office. Where he then proceeded to shove him onto the empty couch, before practically sitting right on top of him, just in case Harry had any sudden ideas of bolting.  
  
"Sirius I'm not going anywhere." Harry muttered annoyed. "So you can stop treating me like a wild animal who needs to be caged."  
  
Sirius turned and gave Harry a look that clearly said he didn't believe him before turning back to Dumbledore who started the meeting.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was much to Harry's relief, and Sirius's annoyance, that Dumbledore didn't release the group until around midnight when he noticed that they were really not getting much accomplished with half the group asleep and the other half trying not to fall asleep while doing anything but listening. So he sent them all off to bed promising they'd finish the discussion later that week at the scheduled Order meeting.  
  
"Well that was enlightening." Harry said once they had all reached the bottom of the stairs and Snape and McGonagall had taking their leave.  
  
"If you say so." Kairi said yawning.  
  
"I do, but Dumbledore's right, it's late and I'm tired. So I think I'll take his advice and head up to bed now, I'll see you all in the morning." Harry said edging slowly away from the group.  
  
"Nice try." Sirius said quickly grabbing the back of Harry's robes again before he could get far. "But you aren't going anywhere, but with me to our quarters."  
  
"Oh come on Sirius! It's late and I'm tired!" Harry said complaining. "Can't we finish talking in the morning?"  
  
"Yes I suppose we can." Sirius said thoughtfully. "First thing in the morning to be precise, which is why you'll be coming with me to your nice empty bed in our quarters."  
  
"Sirius this is so unfair." Harry whined. "I'll come and see you tomorrow I promise. Just let me go up to the common room to sleep so I can inform my friends I'm back."  
  
"You can inform them in the morning, they're probably asleep by now anyway." Sirius said reasonable while continuing to drag Harry down the hall.  
  
"I seriously don't think they'd care if I woke them up." Harry said sulkily. "Besides this is child abuse."  
  
"First off Harry me being Sirius, I do in fact think your friend would mind if you woke them up. And secondly you're not a child and therefore this isn't child abuse." Sirius said. "Besides you couldn't prove a thing."  
  
Harry knowing he couldn't win against Sirius alone glanced pleadingly around at the other adults for some help.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but I still have to live with him for the rest of the school year." Remus said holding his hands up in defense. "Otherwise I'd help you."  
  
"And I figure I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Demin piped in softly trying not to wake the sleeping Delia in his arms.  
  
Harry turned pleading green eyes on his last hope, only to have them dashed as Kairi shook her head negatively.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Kairi said grinning. "But I've already had to deal with both Sirius and Demin for the last week while you were gone. Let's just call it payback."  
  
"Jeez thanks." Harry muttered crossly. "Just for the recorder if Sirius does end up killing me in the morning I'm coming back to haunt every one of you."  
  
"And why, dear Godson, would you even think I'm going to kill you in the morning?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"No particular reason." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Ah huh right." Sirius said unconvinced. "You know the more you talk the more I get curious as to why you have elf magic and never bothered telling me."  
  
"Oh, no special reason." Harry said off handedly.  
  
Sirius gave Harry another look that clearly said he didn't believe him in the slightest before turning to the recently arrived portrait and giving it the password.  
  
"Now Godson of mine," Sirius said turning back to Harry and motioning for him to go on in ahead of him. "get your messy haired arse inside and make sure you stay there until I give you orders otherwise."  
  
"Aye Aye Captain." Harry said mockingly, giving Sirius a salute before muttering quick goodnight's to everyone else before disappearing.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Harry James Potter get your cute disappearing ass up this instant!" Harry heard a familiar voice call to him.  
  
"Umm . . . don't particular want to." Harry muttered sleepily while burying his head deeper into his pillow.  
  
"Well that just too darn bad isn't it?" The voice said exasperated, before Harry suddenly found his blankets unceremoniously ripped from his grasp.  
  
"What the . . .?" Harry asked rolling over intending on snatching his blankets back only to find himself suddenly falling before painfully landing hard on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Ooo ouch, that hurt." Harry said rubbing his aching beside.  
  
"Awake now?" the voice asked amusedly.  
  
"Huh what? Ginny?" Harry asked looking confusedly up at the smiling redhead. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you of course." Ginny said rolling her eyes as if this was obvious. "Do you know that Sirius is on the rampage looking for you?"  
  
"Huh, why would Sirius be . . . oh crap!" Harry said, finally realizing where he was and why.  
  
Two hours after Sirius had practically locked Harry in his room, Harry had expertly crept out of it and into Sirius's room where he had then 'borrowed' the tracking necklace for the night before memorizing himself into the protection of the Lair where he had eventually fallen asleep.  
  
Harry knew when he had decided to leave that Sirius was going to be beyond furious when he woke up and realized he was gone, but at the time Harry hadn't really cared. He had just wanted a good night's sleep without worrying about facing Sirius first thing in the morning and besides he really needed to talk to Demin first.  
  
"So, Sirius is awake and on the rampage huh?" Harry asked, picking himself up off the floor and stretching. "I'm guessing that's how you knew I was back?"  
  
"Correct." Ginny said laughing. "Sirius came storming into the Great Hall early this morning demanding everyone and anyone to tell him where you were. At first Ron, Hermione, and I had thought Sirius had finally just lost it with you disappearing on us so much, until Kairi came bouncing into the Great Hall with Delia right behind her. Hence we realized Sirius was not in fact losing it and was just as you so nicely put it, 'on a rampage.' I must say we were all very relieved to hear you were back, even if it was from an accusing and angry Sirius."  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry said cringing. "I just really needed to get away from him last night."  
  
"I'm sure." Ginny said raising one of her eyebrows in question. "Something tells me there's more to this then you're saying."  
  
"Observant as always I see." Harry said grinning. "I knew there was a good reason I loved you."  
  
"Ha! That better not by the only reason." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry said in mock outrage. "There's the fact you love me unconditional, you're beautiful, you have heck of a temper, you're caring, stubborn, loyal, need I go on?"  
  
"No." Ginny said laughing. "I think you've about covered my good points."  
  
"Good." Harry said in relief, taking the blankets back from Ginny and beginning to fold them.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" Ginny asked watching him closely.  
  
"Yes, but not right now." Harry said. "I've got to go make my peace with Sirius first and I'd really like Ron and Hermione here as well. Speaking of which, where are they?"  
  
"Pretending to help Sirius look for you." Ginny said suddenly pinning Harry with an accusing look.  
  
"What?" Harry asked perplexed.  
  
"You'll think what!" Ginny cried incredulously. "I can't believe you didn't come and inform us the minute you were back!"  
  
"Well I kind of figured that letting Demin know that his daughter was safe and alive was first on my to do list when I got back." Harry said defensively. "How was I suppose to know that Sirius was going to hold me hostage the minute I returned! He's gone completely crazy!"  
  
"Well if he has, then I don't blame him." Ginny said glaring daggers at him.  
  
"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It means you could drive just about anybody crazy! I don't even thing Saint Joub would have enough patience to deal with you!"  
  
"Just whose side are you on here?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Having Harry Potter as a Godson? I'm going to have to say Sirius's." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest and continuing to glare at him.  
  
"I feel so betrayed." Harry said hurt. "I disappear for a week, not by my own accord may I add, only to come back to find all my friends have turned against me. Do you even realize that Sirius is probably going to kill me by the end of the day?"  
  
"Again if he does, he probably has good reason." Ginny said determinedly. "Merlin knows I want to kill you myself for disappearing on us again! You had us all really worried! You had me really worried." Ginny finished in a whispered.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said gentle, his angry depleting as he walked over to her and drew her into his arms. "I don't disappear on you just to make you worry."  
  
"I know that." Ginny said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and lying her head on his shoulder. "But when I woke up in the hospital wing a couple of days later where they told me you were missing and they didn't know where you were, I thought something really horrible had happen to you this time. That this time you really weren't coming back."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry muttered into her hair. "I really I'm."  
  
"I know you are." Ginny replied softly. "As I am for yelling at you just now."  
  
"I believe that yelling at me is in your rights as a friend and a girlfriend." Harry said smiling slightly. "Therefore no apology is needed."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that." Ginny mumbled contently. "Now all you have to do is promise me you'll stop disappearing and I'll be happy."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't promise you that." Harry said unfortunately. "But I will promise you I will always come back to you if it's within my power."  
  
"Wizard Promise?" Ginny asked turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Wizard's promise." Harry said without hesitation, sealing it with a kiss.  
  
"Oh dear!" A sudden voice exclaimed seconds later, causing to the two kissing teens to brake apart and glare furiously at the other intruding teens.  
  
"Could you guys come back later, we're busy." Harry said capturing Ginny's lips again.  
  
"So we see." Hermione said grinning. "But I'm afraid if you don't go talk to Sirius soon our beloved school won't be standing for very much longer."  
  
"And if you don't stop playing tonsil hockey with my sister you won't be standing very much longer either." Ron added annoyed.  
  
The two teens once again broke apart, Ginny glaring murderously at Ron.  
  
"Ron unless you want Harry going around acting like you whenever you kiss or even look at Hermione the wrong way, then I suggest you stop telling Harry and me what we can and can not do." Ginny said glaring at her brother and tightening her grip on Harry.  
  
"You know Ginny does have an excellent point." Harry said winking slyly at Hermione. "I really do need to start looking out for my little sister."  
  
"What? You wouldn't . . . You can't . . . she not even your sister . . ." Ron stammered afraid of what Harry might do.  
  
"True she's not my real sister, but she might as well be." Harry said shrugging. "I love her like one."  
  
"And beside I've always wanted an older brother." Hermione said playing along. "And personally I don't believe I could ask for a better one. Don't you agree Ginny?"  
  
"Most defiantly." Ginny said still glaring at her brother. "If only we could all be so lucky."  
  
"All right I get it!" Ron huffed. "I'll mind my own business, happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic." Ginny said grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Now back to the real problem." Harry said. "Just how mad is Sirius?"  
  
"Very." Hermione said.  
  
"I do believe he said something along the lines of hunting you down even if it meant tearing down the last remain stones of Hogwarts just so he could fry you in hot oil before locking you in a dungeon for life." Ron quoted, throwing himself in an armchair.  
  
"Wow." Harry said impressed. "He must be really pissed."  
  
"Oh he is trust me." Ron said.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." Hermione added. "We ran into Demin on our way here, though he didn't seem out for your blood like Sirius I think he just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Umm . . . I guess I really should go and find those two before they really do, do something destructive." Harry said thoughtfully, finally releasing Ginny and heading for the door.  
  
"What? You just wait one minute Mr. Potter." Hermione demanded. "I want to know where you were all this time and why Sirius is looking for you?"  
  
"Hermione I really think finding Sirius before he really does destroy Hogwarts is a little more important then explaining to you right now." Harry said opening the door. "I'll explain everything when I get back ok."  
  
"Well if I come back." Harry corrected himself just before the door shut behind him.  
  
"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked turning back to the remaining two teens bewildered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon Harry once again found himself walking the familiar hallways to Sirius's quarters trying his hardest to avoid as much as the student population as possible.  
  
It had crossed his mind that he could just mesmerize himself there, but he quickly dashed that idea as he wanted to delay talking to Sirius as long as possible.  
  
So slowly walking down the last remaining stretch of the hall, Harry was taken by complete surprise when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged backwards by the waist into an empty classroom, while the other figures hand clasped firmly over his mouth to muffle his surprise cry.  
  
It took Harry's surprise senses a few moment to finally kicked in before the unknown figure instantly found themselves flat on their back with one of Harry's many hidden knifes pressed against their throat.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked coldly, not able to make out any of the person's profile in the dark.  
  
"You should already know who I am and as for what I want, I want you to get you heavy butt off me." The voice demanded amusedly.  
  
"Demin?" Harry asked bewildered, quickly removing his knife from his mentor's throat and getting to his feet.  
  
"Glad to see you still know who I am." Demin said getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "Nicely done by the way."  
  
Harry blinked stupidly at Demin for a couple of more minutes, not quite believing what had just happened before suddenly regaining his senses and starting to yell.  
  
"Demin have you completely and utterly lost your mind!" Harry shouted. "I could have really hurt you! Or worse killed you! What in Merlin's name were you thinking!?"  
  
"Now Harry calm down." Demin said calmly. "Would I have grab you like that if I hadn't known I could stop you at any point from causing me harm? I am after all your teacher."  
  
"I don't know, would you have?." Harry asked rhetorically, while shakily claiming the empty seat in front of him desperately trying to calm down. "Just don't do that again."  
  
"No I don't think I will." Demin said smiling approvingly. "Your fighting technique is getting even more unpredictable, even too me."  
  
"Ha!" Harry suddenly shouted. "You just admitted I could have hurt you!"  
  
"I said no such thing." Demin said grabbing the seat in front of Harry and sitting down. "I simple said that 'IF' I was to attack you in the future I could be running the risk of you hurting me. There's a difference."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Harry said shaking his head. "Just as long as you aren't going to do it in the future I don't care what you just said. Why'd you hauled me in here in the first place? And it better have not been for your amusement."  
  
"Of course not." Demin said as if this was obvious. "I just needed to talk to you alone."  
  
"Well we're alone, so start talking?" Harry said resting his chin on his hands and giving Demin his full attention.  
  
"There's actually a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about." Demin said sighing. "Sirius being one of them."  
  
"Ah." Harry said wincing. "Can we start with something else?"  
  
"No." Demin said firmly, suddenly turning serious. "This should have been done along time ago, preferable the minute we had returned to the Elf Realm with Sirius and Remus. Sirius is your guardian Harry and he had every right to know then, as he does now."  
  
"I know that Demin." Harry said closing his eyes. "And in most cases you would have been completely right in telling my guardian right off, but not in Sirius's. Don't you understand that Sirius would have absolutely freaked out and possible killed you without really stopping to think about it! You were a complete stranger to him! And to top it off you were the stranger that kidnapped his godson for a solid month without a word that I was safe! He had already lost my parents, spent half his life in Azaban, and another two years on the run, do you really think that if we had told him that you had nearly killed me, accident or not, he would have hesitated even a second before hurting you? Damaging any chances you had at a friendship! Haven't you've seen I'm the only thing left linked Sirius's to a happy past? And that I'm the only thing linking him to a future right now? Sirius needed this time to adjust to you, to learn to trust you. He need time."  
  
"Time!? Time is what got us into this mess!" Demin exclaimed. "I do understand what you're saying, but Sirius found out through the worst way possible! He found out through another source when it should have been one of us!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that Demin?" Harry said gripping his hair with his hands. "But it doesn't mater now, it's too late. What's done is done and in the past and what needs to be done is now. We move forward not looking back and face the consequence to come, head on and unafraid."  
  
Demin just sat and stared at Harry for a full minute before slowly breaking into a smile.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder just how old you truly are." Demin said shaking his head admiringly.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Harry said returning Demin's smile before mellowing again. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"What we should have done in the first place." Demin said firmly. "Tell Sirius the truth, I respect Sirius too much for anything less, especially when it comes to raising you."  
  
"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. "Why does everybody think I'm such I bad child to raise?"  
  
"Not bad, just difficult." Demin amended grinning.  
  
"Jeez thanks." Harry said sarcastically. "But keeping to the subject at hand I do agree with you, we will tell Sirius the truth. However, I think it would be better if I did it alone."  
  
"No way." Demin said shaking his head. "I am not a man to coward from a mistake I made or let another take the punishment for it and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harry said looking up at Demin. "But at least I know for a fact Sirius won't kill me."  
  
"Harry." Demin said reprovingly.  
  
"All right, all right." Harry said holding his hands up in surrender. "I figured it was at least worth a shot."  
  
"If you say so." Demin said glancing at his watch. "But you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself, even if it is against Sirius Black's famous temper."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember to engrave that on your tombstone when we bury you." Harry said mockingly. "Here lies Demin of the Elf Realm who conceitedly thought he could taken on the ex-convicted Sirius Black and live to tell about it. May his poor foolish soul rest in peace."  
  
"That's beautiful." Demin said getting to his feet. "I would hate to think you didn't love me enough to engrave something so loving on my headstone. Just please don't forget to put loving father somewhere upon it."  
  
"Demin that wasn't meant to be funny!" Harry replied sourly.  
  
"Nor did I think it was." Demin replied. "Now enough stalling, let's go."  
  
"Wait didn't you say you needed to talk to me about some other things too." Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Indeed I did." Demin said pulling Harry to his feet. "But those matters can wait until later."  
  
"You mean 'if' there's a later." Harry muttered as he exited the classroom behind Demin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A little too soon for Harry's liking Demin and him had tracked down Sirius and were now facing off with one pissed off Godfather and one curious ex- werewolf in their quarters.  
  
"Before I start yelling at you," Sirius said in an eerily calm voice while glaring at Harry. "Would you kindle return the necklace you stole."  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to comprehend what necklace Sirius was talking about before reaching into his robes and pulling out the tracking necklace Diane had given him.  
  
"Before I return this Sirius, will you please promise to let me explain why I left last night? Preferable before you start yelling at me." Harry asked looking at his Godfather hopefully.  
  
"I don't believe you're in any position to be making deals Harry." Sirius said through clench teeth. "Now hand over the necklace."  
  
"Sirius please." Harry pleaded. "I had my reasons, all I'm asking is that you hear them out."  
  
For a moment there was silence as Sirius searched Harry's face for something, before finally relenting.  
  
"Fine." Sirius said. "But I'm making no promises not to yell at you afterwards."  
  
"That's all I was asking for." Harry said tossing the necklace back to Sirius who immediately placed it around his neck.  
  
"Now the reason why I left last night is actually quite simple." Harry said fidgety. "I left because of you Sirius."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked looking taken aback.  
  
"Sirius you can't deny that you were being confining last night." Harry said. "The minute I got back you wouldn't let me out of your sight and by the end of the day I was really needing some space. I needed time alone to think about what had happened to me and what had happened here while I was gone."  
  
"Plus I was tired Sirius. Tired of being the world's savior, tired of barely escaping death's clutches once again, tired of being an adult, simple tired of being me. I may not be a normal kid, but I'm just that, a kid. One who wants to have fun once in awhile and hang out with friends without worrying about adults affairs. I know that's not remotely possible with Voldemort on the loose and the world looking to me to stop him, but just for last night I wanted to be alone just like any other teenager. I didn't do it to make you angry or to be funny and I honestly meant to be back here before you woke up, but as you see I didn't quite make it."  
  
The room was silent after Harry had finished everyone reflecting on what he had said and no one really knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Sirius finally said his angry completely deflating. "I can't completely know what you're going through because I'm not you, but I do understand. I think you know how much I hate seeing you go through all this, especially when you asked for none of it. But I also know that neither you nor I have much choice in the matter. All I can do is walk through this with you and I will, every step of the way watching your back as you watch mine."  
  
Harry stared at Sirius for a moment before suddenly throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, you're the best guardian my parents could have every appointed me." Harry said voice full of emotion. "I love you Sirius and thank you."  
  
"I love you too kid." Sirius said returning the hug just as fiercely. "Always remember that and remember no matter what I will always be here for you when you need it."  
  
"I will." Harry promised releasing Sirius from the hug. "As long as you promise not to be so suffocation next time."  
  
"I guess I can be a little overprotected at times, especially last night." Sirius said reluctantly.  
  
"A little?" Remus choked out.  
  
Sirius threw Remus a glare that clearly said 'butt out' before turning back to Harry and saying. "I guess I was just afraid that if I turned my back on you for just one second you would disappear again and I just couldn't deal with that right now. My sanity is hanging on by a thread as it is."  
  
"Like I told my friends," Harry said. "I don't disappear on purpose or just to cause worry. I just don't seem to have any control over it."  
  
"I know," Sirius said. "and I am sorry for treating you like a prisoner."  
  
"Let's just call it even." Harry said. "I did after all leave when you strictly told me not to."  
  
"Deal." Sirius said smiling. "Now that that's cleared up, please enlighten me and tell me why you have elf magic."  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said shooting Demin a worried glance, forgetting for a moment the really reason they were there. "Would you just believe it's a natural talent I have?"  
  
"Yes and I am really an intelligent dog who is able to turn into a man at will." Sirius scorned.  
  
"Well that is quite debatable." Remus commented again from his spot beside Sirius.  
  
"What part?" Harry asked. "Him truly being a dog or him being intelligent?"  
  
"Both I believe." Remus said chuckling.  
  
"Very funny." Sirius said unamused. "But I don't believe I am the one who is suppose to be on trail here. So if you two are done, Remus will you kindle shut up and Harry start talking."  
  
"All right chill." Harry said slumping back in his seat. "Just promise me you'll keep an opened mind about this."  
  
"First he'd have to have a mind to . . ." Remus started to say but instantly stopped when he received another death glare from Sirius.  
  
"Despite what Remus may think I do in fact have a mind and I promise to keep it open." Sirius said impatiently. "But if you don't start explaining some things right now I have half a mind to feed you Veritaserum."  
  
"You wouldn't." Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"No?" Sirius asked raising in eyebrows in challenge. "I may love you, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it."  
  
Harry just stared at Sirius wide eyed for a moment before realizing Sirius was being dead serious and quickly started talking.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you about my training schedule when I first returned here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said nodding.  
  
"Well I may have, sort of, left out a few minor details along the way." Harry said invasively.  
  
"Such as?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Such as Demin's cruel techniques, his hard physical labor he made me do, his . . ."  
  
"Harry!" Both Demin and Sirius shouted at the same time.  
  
"I already know all that." Sirius said getting more irritated. "If you remember correctly I did spend some time with you in the Elf Realm."  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry said realizing he couldn't stall any longer. "But do you remember the days Demin and I would disappeared for an hour?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius said.  
  
"Well I was trying to restore what the elves call a mediation shield." Harry said. "I sort of messed up my first attempted and I needed to correct it."  
  
"I have never heard of such a shield." Remus said looking curious.  
  
"Most wizards haven't." Demin commented. "It's an elven technique that faded out of the wizarding world centuries ago."  
  
"So you mean this shield was used in our world at one time?" Remus asked.  
  
"Indeed." Demin said. "Many centuries ago when travel between our Realms wasn't restricted and we could freely traveled across the realm's boarder our people shared knowledge with one another and this mediation shield was one of them."  
  
"So how does this shield work?" Remus asked intrigued.  
  
"Mediating shielding is the process of bringing both your physical and magical energies to the surface, where you then align them equally so that they are in perfect harmony, before intertwining them together to create a body shield." Harry explained.  
  
"However, achieving the prefect harmony between the two energies is very difficult." Demin said. "Much more for wizards then elves because of the much higher potential for magic wizards have. But if you do happen to succeeded in aligning them, then you have created a shield powerful enough to block both magical and physical attacks at the same time, for a longer period of time, without drawing on you magical reserve."  
  
"If this shield is everything that you say it is, how come wizards aren't using it anymore?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"Like I said it's very difficult to learn, so after time most wizards just stopped messing with it when other more easier spells were discovered. But what completely ended the use of this spell in the wizarding world was the fact that it has some dangerous side effects on wizard's powers if the spell isn't done correctly."  
  
"Then what gave you the right to teach Harry such a spell?" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
"There were many factors involved." Demin replied sadly. "One, Harry need to learn a shielding spell for his protection for training exercises. Two, this was one of the most common shields we use in my realm since we have no difficulties with it. And thirdly, which was the deciding factor in all of this, I was ordered by the elders to teach him this particular shield, or at least I was lead to believe they had ordered it."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked sharply.  
  
"At the time one of the nine elder's on the council approached me and instructed me to teach Harry the mediation shield, making me believe it was the will of the council. But what he really did was lie to me and betray the council." Demin said bitterly. "If I would have been smart enough I would have gone and questioned the council on such a decision."  
  
"Why would you have?" Harry cut in angrily. "You didn't know at the time that there were risks involved when teaching a wizard this shielding. This is and never was your fault Demin and you know it! So stop blaming yourself!"  
  
"What do you mean Demin didn't know?" Sirius asked confused. "He just told us he did."  
  
"He didn't at the time." Harry said fervently. "The history of this shield and the dangerous of it in correspondence with the wizards goes back many centuries and since no documents were ever recorded about the dangers on either side it wasn't common knowledge. Then the realm crossing was restricted so not many wizards found themselves traveling to the Elf Realm wanted to learn this shield so eventually this knowledge just faded out with time. Do the math Sirius, Demin was born many years after this occurrence and since there's no written record there's no way he could have known. The only one's who still do know of this knowledge are the nine elders and by the time they told Demin it was already a little too late."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this ends up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probable because you're not." Harry said sighing. "It's not a pretty story just remember you asked for it."  
  
"Nope, definitely not going to like this." Sirius said. "But you've already go my interest peaked so please continue."  
  
"Like Demin was saying, he was ordered by one of the elders to teach me this shield, so teach me he did." Harry said continuing the story. "It only took me a full day to align my powers so that they were balanced perfectly and about another three days to intertwine them together to create the shield. At the time it seemed to both Demin and I that I had mastered the technique without any problems and very quickly at that. But what we didn't see was the one critical mistake I had made while intertwining my two energies. I had crisscrossed just one of my strings wrong and this caused my shield to slowly start to untwine from each other, while also causing a power struggle to start between my two energies."  
  
"You see instead of Harry's two energies working together like they should have been doing, they were constantly fighting each other for dominance whenever Harry called upon the shield." Demin explained further. "I'm sure you can just imagine the destruction and strain that this two energies were causing Harry's magical structure fighting each other all the time. And like most things that are put under to much strain it will eventually collapse. That's exactly what happened to Harry's shield two weeks later during one of our regular training sessions that caused an almost fatal accident."  
  
"You see Demin and I would use these shields every time we would pick up a weapon or spar with each other on the mat." Harry continued knowing Demin didn't want to tell this part. "But before we would even start the real serious stuff, Demin and I would warm up by using a very mastered practice routine. If someone were to watch it, it would look very much like a dance routine, only difference is we were using swords as well."  
  
"Anyway on this particular day we were warming up like always with this routine when I started to notice my shield was acting strange. But instead of stopping and telling Demin I just ignored it and continued. It was about half way through the routine that my shield finally just couldn't take anymore and it shattered. Before I could comprehend what had happened, I suddenly found myself an immense physical pain."  
  
"You see," Demin said when Harry didn't continue. "I had run my sword straight through his chest."  
  
As Demin's words fell of his tongue the room got completely silent as Sirius and Remus paled and stared at the two in horror.  
  
"You did what?" Sirius finally choked out after a minute.  
  
"You've got to understand Sirius that Demin had been expecting me to block his blow." Harry said jumping in quickly before Demin could. "We had practice that routine hundreds of times flawlessly and even then when we did make a mistake our shields had always been there to protect us. It was my fault I got hurt, I should have told Demin to stop the minute I felt my shield acting up, but I didn't. And when my shield shattered I completely let my guard down and left myself wide open to Demin's attack who had absolutely no idea what had just happened. I do believe Demin was more surprise then I was when his sword went through me."  
  
"I don't think surprised would be the right word." Demin said softly. "More like completely and utterly horrified."  
  
"Yes I guess that would describe your face as I fell to the floor and Delia started screaming bloody murder." Harry said carefully.  
  
"So you stabbed him?" Sirius asked slowly just to make sure he had heard correctly.  
  
"I had." Demin said softly. "It even took me I few seconds to realize what I had done, it just seemed too unreal. After I had regained my senses I immediately sent Delia for help as I went to see what damage I had done and stop the bleeding. Only then when I had ripped open Harry's robe did I notice there was no blood."  
  
"What do you mean there was none?" Sirius asked incredulously. "You bloody well stabbed him!"  
  
"I know what I did Sirius." Demin said heavily. "I was there."  
  
"Sirius," Harry said warningly.  
  
Sirius who was still in shock threw Harry a dark look before rounding on Demin again. "First you tell me you stabbed my Godson and now you're telling me that he was miraculously ok? That there was no blood?!"  
  
"Sirius stop it!" Harry said sternly. "It was an accident! Do you really believe Demin would hurt me on purpose?"  
  
"No, I least I don't think he would." Sirius said tightly.  
  
"Sirius you're been I damn hypocrite." Remus suddenly cut in. "Think about what you're saying and think about your own past."  
  
Sirius flinched at Remus remark and abruptly shut his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, but that need to be said and I think you know it." Remus said softly.  
  
"You're right, like always." Sirius said sighing. "I'm sorry Demin I had no right to yell at you, especially when I know you wouldn't hurt Harry anymore then I would."  
  
"No apologize are necessary." Demin said smiling slightly. "You're anger is completely understandable and not unexpected."  
  
"Nevertheless I am sorry." Sirius said. "Please continue I know there's more to this story I need to know."  
  
"Indeed there is." Demin said sighing. "As I was saying I went to stop the bleeding only to discover there was none, that's until I looked closer. That's when I discovered that Harry's blood was being blocked by what appeared to be an invisible barrier, so instead of the blood seeping out of the wound it was being kept in and spreading around inside of him."  
  
"Oh Merlin." Remus whispered horrified.  
  
"That was my thoughts exactly." Demin said. "So moving quickly I tried to use my magic to cross the barrier to stop the bleeding, only to meet residents from the invisible barrier. I didn't know what the barrier was or where it had come from so I just keep on trying to get through it so I could help Harry, who's breath was becoming shallower by the minute."  
  
"Finally five agonizing minutes later helped arrived and I moved aside certain that they would be able to get passes whatever defense Harry had put up, but when they too could not get passed it I started to panic. So thinking quickly we sent for the elders while carefully transporting Harry to a private medical faculty. When the elders arrived not long after they too tried every healing and shield destruction spell they could think of and again nothing worked. Harry's invisible barrier continued to block us."  
  
"That's when Nico and the elders pulled me aside and asked me what had happened and that's when Lord Eric the elder that had lied to me stepped forward and confessed what he had done. He told the council that he had instructed me to teach Harry the mediation shield without warning me of the dangerous. He did it because he knew I would have defiantly questioned the council if I had known and that would have giving Lord Eric away."  
  
"That's the point where I was informed by a furious Nico the dangerous of the shield to a wizards. I'll tell you I never came so close to killing one of my respected friends until that point, even know if Lord Nico hadn't stopped me Lord Eric would probably have been dead." Demin said darkly. "Lord Eric had deliberately lied to me, betrayed the council, and had intentionally put Harry in danger. When I had demanded to know why he done it he told me that it was for Harry's own good, that Harry need to know the mediation shield if he was going to survive long in a battle with Voldemort."  
  
"So he did it intentionally to hurt Harry?" Sirius asked dangerously. "Just to see if he could handle it?"  
  
"No." Demin said. "I honestly think Lord Eric thought that Harry was going to have no problems mastering the technique. It was a rash judgement that almost cost Harry is life. Though when I look back on that day I really should have seen the dangers without being told, it should have been obvious."  
  
"Demin," Harry said warningly, massaging his aching temples. "I swear if you don't stop blaming yourself for this I'm going to do something you'll regret."  
  
"That'd make two of us." Sirius said taken them all completely by surprise.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked defensively when they all continued to stare at him. "Did you think I was going to jump Demin the minute I got him alone?"  
  
"Well, that thought did cross my mind." Harry muttered. "Among other things."  
  
"I don't blame Demin even the slightest for this accident." Sirius said. "I know now that Demin would never intentionally hurt you. I could see that the first day I met him, that the love he holds for you is that of a son."  
  
"Thank you Sirius." Demin said sincerely. "I don't think you know how much your forgiveness means to me."  
  
"Oh I think I do." Sirius said glancing briefly at Harry and Remus who knew now that Sirius understood.  
  
"However," Sirius continued darkly. "Lord Eric is another matter entirely."  
  
"Unfortunately Lord Eric has already been dealt with." Demin said throwing Harry an annoyed look. "Even if it wasn't to my liking I must stand by the ruling."  
  
"Don't you dare look at me like that." Harry said pointing accusingly at Demin. "I had already started a war in my Realm I really didn't need to start one in yours."  
  
"You wouldn't have started a war just by pressing charges Harry." Demin said sighing. "But like I told you then, I'll respect your decision even if I don't like it."  
  
"Like you had a choice." Harry muttered.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Sirius said glancing between Harry and Demin. "Harry didn't press charges against Lord Nico even though he almost killed him?"  
  
"More or less yes." Demin said. "When Harry did finally wake up and we informed him of the situation he refused to press charges, he wouldn't tell us why, but he simple refused to."  
  
"Sirius before you start lecturing me, just know that what's done is done and you should respect my decision as well." Harry said.  
  
"Since I still don't know the whole story yet, I'm going to reframe from judgement for now." Sirius said discreetly. "So please continue and tell me how you finally broke the shield."  
  
"What make's you think they broke the shield?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're sitting here aren't you?" Sirius shot back.  
  
"Good point." Harry said.  
  
"Yes the barrier did finally collapse, but to this day we still haven't figured out how." Demin said shaking his head. "You see after Lord Eric's confession we immediately knew what the problem was, we just didn't know how to counter it. You see Harry's mediation shield had sometime between the time it had shattered, to when I stabbed him and then pulled out the sword had reassembled it's self inside of Harry's body and that was the barrier that was keeping us out. So putting Lord Eric under house arrest the other elder's escorted him from the building, while Lord Nico and I stayed behind in Harry's room to discuss what we could possible do knowing Harry's time was running short."  
  
"How had Harry survived this long anyhow?" Remus asked.  
  
"Just what kind of question it that to ask?" Sirius asked vexed.  
  
"I very good one," Demin commented. "because we were wondering the same exact thing at the time. But we learned later that Harry's magic had still been intact enough to realize he was in serious danger needing medical help and was therefore fighting with all it had left inside to keep him alive."  
  
"Ah, I see." Remus said nodding.  
  
"Good now stop interrupting and let Demin finish." Sirius said annoyed.  
  
"By all means." Remus said.  
  
"Like I was saying we don't know exactly what brought down Harry's barrier, but sometime around three hours after the incident Harry's hand started to glow silver and blue and the next thing we knew Harry's body went into a seizure from sudden magic backlash and blood started gushing out. We immediately knew that barrier was down and within a matter of seconds Harry was under going the most extensive magical healing that my people have ever attempted by five of our brightest and most powerful healers."  
  
"Blue and Silver magic did you say?" Sirius choked out in a strange voice causing them all to turn and look at him.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked worriedly, noticing that his godfather had gone completely white and his eyes had glazed over. "What's wrong?"  
  
When Sirius didn't even acknowledged that Harry had spoken and remained immobile Harry quickly got up and walked over to him while glancing anxiously at the other two men.  
  
When Sirius still didn't respond to Harry's gentle shaking of the shoulders Harry started to panic.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried gripping Sirius's shoulders more firmly and shaking him roughly. "Damn it Sirius answer me!"  
  
"Harry?" Sirius finally asked, looking up as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Yes Sirius it's me." Harry said anxiously. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You're alive right?" Sirius asked, unexpectedly seizing hold of Harry's wrists and jerking him down to his knees so that they were eye level. "This isn't a dream is it?"  
  
"Sirius you're starting to scare me, what's gotten into you? What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Did that . . .?" Sirius started to asked but stopped as his throat suddenly felt constricted.  
  
"Did that, what?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Did that accident happen on July 21st?" Sirius finally asked shakily.  
  
Harry could do nothing but stared at Sirius eyed wide and speechless.  
  
"How did you . . . ?" Demin finally choked out, just as surprised as Harry.  
  
"So I'm right?" Sirius stated turning to look at Demin who could only nod numbly.  
  
"Sirius how in Merlin's name did you know that?" Harry asked finally finding his voice. "We haven't told a soul about this."  
  
"It was a dream. Or at least I had thought it was." Sirius said turning back to Harry, his eyes taking on a distant look. "The day of July 21st I started to feel unusually tired very early in the afternoon and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Seeing how I hadn't done anything but sleep for days. It was almost as if someone was trying to pull me into the land of unconsciousness. So finally around eight that night I gave in and went to bed."  
  
"I'm not sure how long it took me to fall asleep, but when I did I suddenly found myself standing in an unfamiliar hallway full of people in white and blue suits gathered around in a circle talking quietly with one another. I remembered I couldn't hear what they were saying so I decided to get closer. When I finally got within hearing distance I heard them saying that their patient wasn't going to survive much longer if he didn't receive help soon and that it was a miracle that he had survived this longer. I didn't understand what they were talking about or what it had to do with me suddenly being there, so I asked them, but they didn't answer. That's when I realized that they couldn't see me or hear me and nor could I clearly see their faces."  
  
"That's when I heard distant crying and before I could stop and thinking about it my feet was following the crying down the hall. It led me to a room with five figures in it. Two of them were talking quietly in the corner, while two more where seating in a chair by the bed and the fifth was lying in the bed still and motionless."  
  
"That's when a suddenly become terrified of what ever dream I was in. Terrified of who I would find in that bad, terrified that is wasn't a dream and that my nightmare had finally become reality. At that point I just wanted to turn and run, never to look back, but I didn't seem to have much choice in the matter as I unexpectedly found myself standing directly next to the bed staring down at the prone figure lying there."  
  
"It was you." Sirius choked out staring directly into Harry's eyes this time. "The one thing in this world that could possible terrify me and bring my world crashing down was there, lying it that bed, white as death and motionless. I remember one thought keep running through my mind, 'this is a dream, this isn't reality, this is a dream, this isn't reality.' But the more I repeated it the less I believed it, so wanted to proved that it was just a dream I reached out and touched you cheek only to pull it back instantly. Your skin had felt ice cold to the touch, but what scared me was that it had felt so really that it shattered my illusion that this was a dream. That's about the time you opened your fever-glazed eyes and looked directly at me. I remember you smiled sadly at me for a moment before slowly turning your head and staring at something only you could see. Then after a while you turned back to me looking lost and confused. That's when you spoke to me, you asked me what I was doing there and why cou . . . could . . .yo . . . you . . . se . . ."  
  
"And why could I see my father?" Harry finished for him in a whisper.  
  
Now it was Sirius's turn to stare at Harry eyed wide a speechless.  
  
"That's when you started to cry." Harry continued softly, his eyes never leaving Sirius's. "You told me that I couldn't, under any circumstances, go with my father. That I belonged here with you and nowhere else. That my father could wait for me to join him until later. I remember telling you I didn't understand what you were talking about, but by then you were totally incoherent. That's when my father started talking to me, he told me that for once in his life Sirius was right and it wasn't my time to die and I need to go back. When I asked him how, he told me all I need to do was take your hand and everything would be fine. When I told him I didn't understand he just smiled at me and told me that he loved me before placing my hand within yours and disappearing."  
  
"And that's when my hand started glowing blue and yours started glowing silver." Sirius said dazed. "I remember holding your hand until it got too hot to keep a hold of and that's when I suddenly find myself awake and in my bed at Remus's house breathing heavily."  
  
There was silence after the two had finished their story. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"That's the night I found you sitting on the couch around one o'clock in the morning staring at your hand and muttering to yourself." Remus said looking at Sirius completely amazed. "You keep repeating the same phase over and over again no matter how many times I tried to snap you out of it. You keep saying 'if I don't acknowledge it, it's not real. If I don't acknowledge it, it's not real.'"  
  
"And that's exactly what I did." Sirius said looking at Remus. "I reasoned that the dream was simple a nightmare brought on by stress from Harry's disappearance and pushed it clear to the back of my mind, never wanting to think about it again. And I hadn't, not until Demin spoke of the silver and blue magic, then the dream was suddenly right before my eyes."  
  
"I as well brushed it off as a dream, an hallucination brought on by my high fever." Harry said in awe. "But it was real. All of it was real. Sirius, my dad, my dad telling me what to do and Sirius." Harry suddenly stopped and turned wide eyes at Sirius. "You saved my life, you brought down my barrier when no one else could."  
  
"But I don't understand how." Sirius said bewildered. "Or how was I got there in the first place."  
  
"I believe I have a theory to that one." A voice behind them said suddenly, causing them all to start violently.  
  
"For Merlin sakes Albus, don't do that!" Demin said clutching his racing heart. "You nearly gave me a heartache."  
  
"Sorry about that Demin." Albus said chuckling lightly as he claimed the last remaining armchair. "I assure you that wasn't my intent."  
  
"Sure it wasn't." Demin said skeptically.  
  
"Er . . . Professor, how long have you been back there?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Quite long enough." Dumbledore said turning to Harry and giving him a calculating look. "I must say a never thought your tell of how you got elf magic would turn out so fascinating."  
  
"Join the club." Sirius muttered rubbing his aching head. "Though technically we still haven't heard how Harry ended up with elf magic."  
  
"True, true." Dumbledore said smiling. "But I do believe Demin was getting to that point just before you all got side tracked and unexpectedly solved the mystery of Harry's barrier."  
  
"I was in fact." Demin said nodding. "However, I think I'd like to hear your theory on Sirius's miraculous barrier breaking first."  
  
"I second that motion." Sirius said leaning back in his chair. "So Albus how did I do it?"  
  
"Quite easily." Dumbledore said smiling. "You see in the wizarding world when a parent names a Godfather or a Godmother it isn't just a title one invokes upon one for honor, even if that is how it is viewed in today's society. It is also for creating a magical bond between the child and the Godparent the usually lies dormant for the child's life, unless the child is in need of it. Such as when I parent dies and responsibility of that child's care is left to them."  
  
"How come I was unaware of this?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Most Godparents are Sirius, as are the parents." Dumbledore explained. "You see this bond does not form between every godparent and godchild, there has to be certain criteria's from the very beginning. So as there has to be unconditional love and protection on the Godparents part and complete love and trust on the child's part. However, even the slightest mistrust or hate on either side can server this bond for good."  
  
"So what exactly are you saying?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "Are you implying that Harry and I share such a bond?"  
  
"Indeed I am." Dumbledore said seriously. "But I'm not implying Sirius I'm telling."  
  
"How could this bond still be intact?" Sirius asked. "I haven't exactly been the best Godfather! I've spent most of Harry's life in Azaban or on the run for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"I don't think you understand Sirius." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "This is very old magic at work here and it takes more then misunderstandings to break such a bond. Sure the bond had dimmed over time you were absent to the sense that Harry didn't even know it was there while growing up, but nevertheless it was there."  
  
"What about Harry's third year?" Sirius asked. "Harry hated and mistrusted me so much I think he wanted to cause me bodily harm, oh wait I forgot he did. How did that not break the bond."  
  
"Because it was all I misunderstanding and lack of information and somewhere deep in Harry's subconscious he knew that, therefore the bond remained untainted." Dumbledore said. "It's very complicate magic, that I don't even understand completely, which is why most Godparents and parents are unaware of it. However, I think if you and Harry look closely enough you will find that I am right."  
  
"This is unbelievable." Sirius said staring at Dumbledore as if he were crazy. "I think I need to sit down."  
  
"You are sitting down." Harry pointed out rolling his eyes. "Professor if what you are saying is true then how did this bond help Sirius save me that day?"  
  
"It's simple really, you see when Sirius said he felt a force pulling him into sleep, there literal was a force pulling him, it was the force of his magical bond that ties him to you." Dumbledore said. "So once it at actually pulled Sirius into sleep the bond then connected you to him directly by taken his shadow form and transporting it to where you were. It's not very unlike what you did when you Astor-projected Harry."  
  
"Ok so now we know how he got there." Demin said. "But how did he break the shield?"  
  
"Just like any parent who has control over their child's medical decision, it's the same sense with what Sirius did to Harry's magic. When Harry's magic was blocking you from rendering aid, it was because it didn't recognize you and thought you were there to cause harm. But when Sirius showed up he unintentionally used the bond between them in order to break the barrier down by simple taking Harry's hand and letting Harry's magic recognize him as the higher authority, so he would drop the shield."  
  
"I think I understand now." Demin said slowly. "Sirius was basically the key to our locked door."  
  
"Precisely." Dumbledore said beaming.  
  
"This is just a little too much to take in all at once." Sirius said dazed.  
  
"You're telling me." Harry said. "You do realized I'd be dead if it wasn't for you, don't you?"  
  
"Tell you what, you just try to stay out of trouble for awhile and we'll call it even." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius you're been asking for the impossible all year with that and so far a haven't done a very good job obeying it. You do know that right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I do, but I know you can at least keep trying. I did after all save your life." Sirius said jokingly. "Now before my mind goes on vacation from information overload would you please explain why you have elf magic?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Harry said. "Demin?"  
  
"Right." Demin said nodding. "Like I told you once Harry's shield had broken we started to heal him using five of our strongest healers. But we quickly noticed that it was taking a lot longer for Harry's injuries to react to the healing magic, due to the fact that Harry's body was only using about a half of the magic we were giving him while the other half just seem to vanish. What we didn't see until we were done and Harry was stable, was that Harry's magic was actually taken the other half of the healer's magic and manipulated it into pure elf magic. His magic then took the manipulative magic and placed it into the damage voids of his magical structure that the mediation shield had caused. In other words Harry was rebuilding his damage magical structure by simple using our magic!"  
  
"How is that even possible?" Remus asked. "That would basically be like taking A positive blood and giving it to an O negative person, it's a death warrant!"  
  
"You're completely right, it is." Demin said smiling at Remus. "And we honestly have no idea how Harry accomplished this much less lived through it. But the fact is he did and he now has a magical structure identical to that of a child that was born of a wizard and elf."  
  
"That's Incredible." Remus mutter shaking his head. "Completely incredible."  
  
"Indeed Remus." Dumbledore said chuckling softly. "Incredible yes, but surprising no."  
  
"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You Sirius of all people should have learned by now that with Harry you must expect the unexpected," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkle madly.  
  
"Well I hate to disappoint you Albus, but I'm afraid that not even in my wildest imagination did I suspect something that this had happen to cause Harry to have Elf magic." Sirius said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning heavily back in his chair.  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with Sirius on this one Albus." Remus said still dazed.  
  
"So that's how you have elf magic, huh?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep that's pretty much it." Harry said shrugging. "I screwed up the shield damaging my magical structure in the process, then in my stupidity Demin stabbed me, which lead me to bring you along to saved my butt, and then while the elves were healing me I burrowed their magic to rebuild mine. Then after that IhadtofixedtheshieldsothatIcoudcontrolit thus causing no more harm. So can I leave now?"  
  
"What!" Sirius exploded. "You went back to learning that shield after all that had happened?!"  
  
"Wow you caught that?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"You better start explaining." Sirius said pinning Harry with a dangerous look.  
  
"Look Sirius even though I hadn't constructed the shield right, it was still apart of me." Harry explained. "You see when my shield shattered in me all it did was compacted it into a little tight intertwine ball of magic. If I had just left it like that it would have eventually gotten bigger until it exploded. So you see I had to relearn how to reconstructed the shield."  
  
"Do not worry." Demin said reassuringly. "Lord Nico and I watched over him every step of the way. The shield is now perfectly intact and will be causing Harry no more problems."  
  
"So you see I'm perfectly fine." Harry said cheerfully. "So now can I go?"  
  
"Fine go." Sirius said wearily. "I got the explanation I wanted from you. Demin on the other hand I still have plenty of questions left."  
  
"You're not going to kill anybody after I leave are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but another voice beat him to it.  
  
"You mean he hasn't killed anyone yet?" Kairi asked coming into the room and looking disappointed that her brother was still alive.  
  
"Very funny." Demin said sourly. "And just where have you been?"  
  
"With Delia. We went up to Madam Pomphry's office to work out a schedule so Delia can balance her lessons and help Karen out as well." Kairi replied taking a seat on Sirius's lap. "Delia nor I particularly wanted to relive Harry's accident with you."  
  
"Nor would I have wanted you to." Demin said smiling at his sister. "Thank you for taking care of her."  
  
"You're welcome." Kairi said smiling. "Now what's this I hear about Sirius not killing anyone?"  
  
"If you fear for your brother's life then don't." Sirius said. "He's free from my list of people to kill."  
  
"Too bad." Kairi pouted. "I was kind of hoping that you would ruff him up a bit, Merlin knows he needs it."  
  
"Why thank you dear sister." Demin said sarcastically. "It's so nice to know I've got such I loving sister watching my back."  
  
"But of course." Kairi said smirking. "You know what they say, revenge is sweet."  
  
"Speaking of revenge." Sirius replied darkly. "Do you know Lord Eric and where he dwells in your Realm?"  
  
"Yes." Kairi said turning to Sirius with a frown. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I want to pay him a little visit and wanted to know if you would be so kind as to come along?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
Kairi frown slowly turned upward into an evil smile as she nodded. "I would love to accompany you."  
  
Harry groaned and quickly got to his feet and made his way to the door.  
  
"Ah Harry, aren't you going to stop them?" Remus asked, glancing anxious at Sirius and Kairi who were plotting out their revenge.  
  
"Nope." Harry said opening the door. "I've already got enough problems on my hands, you're going to have to deal with them yourself."  
  
And with that Harry closed the door behind him and quickly disappeared down the hall.  
  
Next chapter: We'll have a Harry, Draco showdown. Learn what animagus forms the others will become, and some Voldemort action.  
  
Again sorry this took so long, please forgive me. 


	22. Ready! Set! Fight!

I think I need to find another word for sorry, seeing how I've being saying that way too much! Oh well! Anyway if you got to read my note before it was deleted then you'd know that I'm suffering from major headaches and can't write very long without dying. Anyway, finally after I went to three doctors and had some really expensive x-ray they decided that I had a sinus infection, which is what I told my regular doctor I had in the FIRST PLACE! So hopefully this medicine works or I'm going to chop my own head off. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty Two: Ready! Set! Fight!  
  
"Harry would you mind staying behind for a minute?" Demin asked the dark haired teen that had just started towards the castle with his friends. They had just finished their morning exercises together.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, quickly telling his friends, who wanted to wait for him, to go on ahead.  
  
"So what do you need?" Harry asked curiously as soon as his friends were out of earshot.  
  
"I need you to run some tests for me over the next couple of days," Demin said while digging around in his pockets and finally pulling out a very well known stopwatch.  
  
"Tests? What for?" Harry asked, now confused.  
  
"As your teacher I don't believe it's your place to question me nor do I think I need a reason to test my pupil," Demin said disciplinary, though his mischievous smile gave away his true nature. "However, since you asked and since I'm such a nice guy I'll tell you my reason."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, giving Demin a skeptical look.  
  
"Yes really," Demin said. "Just as soon as you past my tests."  
  
Harry groaned, shaking his head knowing full well it would do him no good to argue anymore. Resigned to his fate he asked, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Ah, I'm so glad you asked," Demin said gleefully. "I need you to give me another ten laps around our little make shift track here and I need you to give me all the effort you've got left for all ten of them."  
  
"Demin, incase you've missed the last hour, let me refresh your memory and remind you that I have been running NON STOP," Harry said.  
  
"I know that Harry and what better way to test your abilities then when you're tired," Demin said, his attention on the buttons of his watch. "So whenever you're ready."  
  
Harry groaned again, knowing this too, was a lost battle. Sighing, Harry nodded to Demin that he was ready.  
  
"Good. Now on my mark," Demin said, setting his watch. "Go."  
  
And with that Harry reluctantly took off at a run.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"40:21, not a bad time for what I figure to be about a 6.0 mile run," Demin said, looking at his watch and smiling.  
  
"Does that mean I've past your first test?" Harry asked, as he was finally able to collapse onto the ground.  
  
"Let's just say that you have impressed me," Demin said, leaning over so he could see Harry's face. "Though I doubt your first period teacher is going to be too impressed if you're late to their class."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting up sharply and looking at his watch before softly cursing under his breath and getting to his feet. He had a little less than an hour to get showered, dressed, and grab a quick breakfast before his first class started.  
  
"Demin, if I'm late to Potions I swear I'm going to sic Elle on you," Harry threatened as he took of at a dead sprint towards the castle. Demin's amused laughter followed him in.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Harry, mate what took you so long?" Ron asked Harry as he slid into his seat next to him in potions. "You missed breakfast."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"So what did Demin want?" Hermione asked, leaning forward in her chair so she could look at Harry. "Anything we should be aware of?"  
  
"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Demin's just being his normal, crazy self. He just had me run a few extra laps for him, that's all."  
  
"He kept you after just to do that?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Did you at least get some breakfast?"  
  
"You better believe it," Harry said, laughing. "Sirius practically shoved toast down my throat when I met him in the entrance hall on my way down here. He then told me he was going to have a serious talk with Demin about making me miss meals."  
  
"Sirius is still in his overprotected mode I see?" Ron asked, snickering. "Sucks to be you."  
  
"No it sucks to be anyone, but me." Harry countered. "It seems Sirius is going after those who are out to cause me problems instead of going after me for causing the problems. So if I were you I'd watch out."  
  
"Duly noted," Ron said. "Though speaking of causing trouble Ginny, Hermione and I were wondering, could you meet us in the lair tonight after dueling class?"  
  
"Probably, if Sirius and Remus don't keep me after for something," Harry said frowning. "Why, is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Hermione said a weird gleam in her eyes. "We just have something to discuss with you."  
  
"All right," Harry said slowly. "But if I am kept after do you still want me to meet up with you after I'm done?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said quickly. "No matter the time, just give Ron your invisibility cloak so we can get back to the tower unnoticed when we're done."  
  
"All right," Harry said just as Professor Snape came storming into the classroom in his usual dramatic style.  
  
"I wonder if he's ever knocked that door right off the hinges doing that," Ron said to Harry quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it. Though I'm pretty sure Professor Dumbledore made this whole dungeon destructive proof when he hired Snape on," Harry whispered back.  
  
"Probably," Ron snickered.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Snape's angry voice asked, startling the two teens out of their conversation.  
  
"No Sir," Harry said, looking up at Snape and trying his hardest to keep a straight face.  
  
"Then if you are done then maybe I can start MY class," Snape said snidely.  
  
"I don't see why not. I think we're done here, right Harry?" Ron asked causally while turning to Harry.  
  
"Er... right," Harry said, giving Ron a swift kick under the table for that smart ass remark that was guaranteed to get them in trouble. And sure enough Harry could have sworn he saw a vein in Snape's neck pop.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Weasley, I wasn't under the impression I need your consent to start my class," Snape remarked sarcastically. "But since I now have it, then I think twenty points each from Gryffindor is in order for your and Potter's cheek. Also I think detention every weekend this month will also do you some good. Don't you agree Potter? Weasley?"  
  
Ron who was about to open his mouth to argue was quickly quieted by yet another swift kick to the shins, though this time it was courtesy of Hermione.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied for the both of them, while shooting Ron a quick inquiring glance has to his out of character behavior.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we understand each other," Snape said before turning and strolling back to the front of the classroom. "Now all of you should have read today's assignment in your textbook reading found on page 121 that I assigned to you over a week ago. Therefore there is no need for you to have your textbook out, so put them away and get to work."  
  
As some moved to obey the Professor's command immediately, others just stared at him in horror.  
  
"What are you all looking at! Put away your books and start on the assigned potion now!" Snape shouted at the stunned class.  
  
"But Professor what if we didn't do the assigned reading?" Lavender asked timidly.  
  
"Then ask your neighbor next to you what potion we are suppose to be making and hope your tiny little brains can remember this potion's ingredients. We spent an ENTIRE WEEK WORKING ON IT IN FIFTH YEAR!" Professor Snape yelled malignantly at the confounded class.  
  
"And if we don't remember?" A Slytherin boy dared to ask.  
  
"Then improvise or guess, I don't care. Just remember to write down all ingredients that you add and pray that at the end you have come up with the right potion since this little test is worth a great deal of your grade," Professor Snape answered.  
  
"Er... Professor?" Hermione asked nervously. "Isn't that kind of dangerous, just adding random ingredients?"  
  
"Only if you are working with an incompetent partner," Snape said, smiling wickedly. "I will be placing shielding barriers around each pair of you, so when your cauldrons do explode, which I have no doubt they will, only those who deserve the consequences will receive the consequences. In other words, Miss Granger, I would choose your partner wisely, now get started."  
  
Most of the class was still looking very uneasy about the whole thing, but really had no choice but to follow the Professor's order. Cleaning their desks of their textbooks, they all quickly scrambled to find a capable partner.  
  
"Would you guys mind to much if I partner with Neville?" Hermione asked, caving into the pleading looks Neville had been sending her way.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said, smiling reassuringly at her. "Ron and I can handle this assignment together I think."  
  
"Absolutely," Ron said, grinning. "After all, you are the one who has been hammering this potion assignment into my head all last week."  
  
"Thanks guys," Hermione said, smiling brightly at the two while gathering her stuff and moving to Neville's workstation.  
  
"You did actually read the assigned pages. Didn't you?" Harry asked Ron in a low tone once Hermione was out of earshot.  
  
"For once I was telling the truth," Ron replied. "Since you weren't here to help me cause trouble, my only other options were to do my homework or go mad."  
  
"So what you're saying is that I should disappear more often so you can actually get your homework done on time?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Are you stock raving mad!" Ron exclaimed. "I nearly killed Hermione at least ten times while you were gone! She was driving me absolutely nuts with all this schoolwork! I mean a guy's got to have time to have fun too."  
  
"So true," Harry said sighing dramatically. "I think, however, in my case I need to spend less time having fun and more time on schoolwork."  
  
"So does that mean you didn't read the assignment?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually . . . no, I haven't," Harry said, smiling slightly. "I had other homework I figured I need to get done first."  
  
"Then why did you tell Hermione we could handle this!?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Because I think no matter how bad we do, Neville will always need the help more," Harry said. "Besides if it's a potion we've done before how hard could it be?"  
  
"It's Kiln's Healing potion we're suppose to be making," Ron hissed. "Only the hardest known burn ointment to make!"  
  
Harry grinned mischievously. "Ah, you're forgetting unfaithful one that Demin taught me more then fighting while I was in the Elf Realm. Healing ointments were among the first potions I had to learn when he tutored me in my studies."  
  
"So you do know this potion?" Ron asked relieved.  
  
"Well at least the elfish version of it," Harry said with a shrug. "Whether they're the same, I'm not entirely sure."  
  
"How different could they be?" Ron asked. "Let's just grab our stuff and get started, we'll compare recipes as we go along."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry said sliding off his stool and turning around only to run straight into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked Draco harshly.  
  
Draco only spared Ron a quick glance before his eyes averted back to Harry's.  
  
"There's an odd number of students today since Pansy out sick, so Professor Snape said I could pick what group I wanted to work with." Draco replied lazily.  
  
"So, that doesn't explain why you're over here," Ron said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious." Draco drawled. "Then again you are a Weasley, so I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. I'm working with you and Potter."  
  
"Like hell you are! You'll just sabotage our potion and get us in to even more trouble with Snape," Ron said furiously.  
  
"I think you've established getting yourself in enough trouble already Weasley. No need for me to do it." Draco drawled, smirking.  
  
"Look Malfoy, go back to your side of the dungeon and find one of your Slytherin friends to push around because I'm frankly done taking crap from you!"  
  
"I think you've misunderstood Weasley, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you," Malfoy said in a deadly calm voice. "Professor Snape gave me permission to join any group I want, so unless you want another month of detention you'd better let me have my way."  
  
"I don't care if Snape gives me a years worth of detention!" Ron spat. "The bottom line, Malfoy, is that you're not welcome here. The only reason you're here now is because Harry felt sorry for you and let you go."  
  
"Ron that's enough," Harry said quietly as he saw something akin to hurt, shame and anger flashed through Malfoy's eyes. "He can work with us."  
  
Ron turned to Harry with a look of horror and betrayal on his face while Malfoy smirked triumphantly behind his back.  
  
"Malfoy you set up our equipment while Ron and I go get our ingredients," Harry said, gripping Ron's upper arm tightly and leading him away before either one of them could open their mouths again.  
  
"Harry what in bloody hell do you think you are doing!" Ron asked maliciously as he yanked his arm out of Harry's grip.  
  
"Ron would you just stop for a minute and look around you?" Harry asked. "Malfoy is now considered a traitor, an enemy among the Slytherins, he is no longer welcomed in his own house. Can you imagine what it's like for him to have to put up with that every day, not to mention all the other crap he has to take from the other three houses?"  
  
"So what! It's no one's fault but his own!" Ron cried. "He's the one who choice to follow his father's path, he's the one who decided to attack the Hogswarts Express and now he's paying for it! Frankly it's about time and I'm not going to start being nice to him just because Dumbledore thinks he's changed or because you think he deserves a chance!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to be his best friend Ron! All I'm asking is for you to put yourself in his shoes and see this all from his point of view!" Harry cried. "We don't know the whole story of his childhood and I don't think we have a right to judge him on what little we do know. Have you even considered that maybe he had had no choice but to follow his father or die?"  
  
"Then he should have died!" Ron said fiercely.  
  
"You just don't get it do you?" Harry said, sighing.  
  
"What don't I get Harry!?" Ron asked, folding his arms in front of him. "Malfoy's an evil git and he will always be an evil git! What else do I need to know?"  
  
"Ron, are you even listening to yourself?" Harry asked incredulously. "Do you think it's fair for Snape to treat me the way he treated me just because of my father or because he THINKS my home life with the Dursleys was so grand?"  
  
"No," Ron said without hesitation.  
  
"So how is that any different then what you're doing now with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you're you and he's Malfoy!" Ron cried.  
  
"Ron did you just hear what you said?" Harry asked, shaking his head. "Because if that's the only justification you have then you're acting no better then Malfoy."  
  
"Just what is that suppose to mean?!" Ron asked angrily. "In case you missed the conversation between Malfoy and me a minute ago let me remind you the first thing he did was insult me and my family!"  
  
"I'm not saying that Malfoy's approach at trying to gain our trust was the right one, but you've got to cut him some slack Ron, he's never had any REAL friends before!" Harry cried. "Heck I bet it took all the pride he had left just to approach us today."  
  
Ron just stared hard at Harry as Harry returned his graze just as intensely before Ron finally had to look away. "Fine he can work with us, but don't except me to be nice to him, he's still an evil git in my eyes."  
  
"Just try not to get us into anymore trouble," Harry said, sighing.  
  
Ron just gave a curt nod to Harry as he gathered their ingredients and returned back to the worktable, a resigned Harry trailing behind.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Draco asked, looking up as Ron dumped the ingredients on the table. "Did you two get lost and have to stop and ask for directions?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Harry beat him to it. "Listen Malfoy, if you're going to work with us you are at least going to be civil or you can go elsewhere, consequence from Snape be damned, understood?"  
  
Draco looked a little taken back by the underline warning in Harry's voice, but quickly recovered himself and gave a curt nod.  
  
"Good let's get started," Harry said quickly, shooting Ron a warning look as well. "I assume you read the assignment?"  
  
"Of course," Draco said his superior tone back.  
  
"Good," Harry said, reaching for three pieces of parchment. "Write down the recipe as you remember it, Ron and I will do the same, then after we're done we'll compare them and get started from there."  
  
Draco nodded and took the parchment without question, as did Ron. Five minutes later all three papers were laid out side by side as the three boys compared them. They were all identical except for two extra things that were on Harry's list.  
  
"Alluvium flower?" Draco asked. "What is that?"  
  
Harry frowned. "You've never heard of it?"  
  
"If I had, do you think I would have wasted my breath to ask you?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Guess not," Harry said, ignoring Draco's tone. "Have you heard of it Ron?"  
  
"No," Ron supplied crisply.  
  
"Umm, then I guess it's a flower native only in the Elf Realm," Harry said drawing a line through that particular ingredient. "I'm not entirely sure the effect the flower has to this potion, but since it's not added in the wizard recipe it must not be too important."  
  
"If you say so," Ron said, looking back at Harry's list. "What about the touch of Elf magic?"  
  
"Oops," Harry said drawing a line through that as well. "Should have realized that defiantly wouldn't be on there."  
  
"So it is true," Draco's quiet voice said. "You really did spend the summer in the Elf Realm."  
  
"Yeah I did," Harry said, sparing Draco a glance. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just inquiring," Draco said, shrugging. "After all, hasn't the Elf Realm been closed to travel to all realms for years?"  
  
"About Fifteen years to be precise," Harry said while he separated and divided the ingredients out. "They sealed the entrance when their Realm started to be torn apart by war and by the time the conflicted was over our realm was having our own problems with Voldemort. So they decided to keep the barrier sealed. They weren't interested in getting into another conflicted."  
  
"So what you're saying is that the seal wasn't broken until Demin came to get you?" Ron asked, fascinated.  
  
"No the barrier was reopened about five years ago, but since security was so tight no one wanted to bother with it," Harry said with a shrug while checking off random ingredients on everybody's list. "Anyway, we need to get started before Snape decides he has another reason to punish us. Here, I've marked off certain ingredients on each of your lists, prepare the ones I've marked and we'll go from there."  
  
Ron and Draco both took their respective parchments without complaint and all three of them went to work. Over the next half an hour all three teens worked together, only necessary conversation passing between them, as ingredients were timely added to their caldron.  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked as he dumped the last remaining ingredient into the cauldron.  
  
"Now we wait for it to boil," Harry said. "And in the mean time we can clean . . ."  
  
BOOM!  
  
All three boys whipped around in surprise to see Crabbe and Goyle standing stupidly by their now empty, smoking cauldron, their robes drenched in slimy, odor smelling potion that was a brilliant . . .  
  
"ORANGE!" Professor Snape bellowed striding over to the two Slytherin boys. "How in Merlin's beard could you two idiots possible come up with an orange texture when it's suppose to be white?!"  
  
At this half the students looked panicky into their own cauldrons to see what color theirs were turning out, while the other half continued to watch Professor Snape.  
  
"Never mind I don't even have to ask." Professor Snape said sighing. "Just get yourself up to the hospital wing."  
  
And with that Crabbe and Goyle slowly sundered out of the classroom as Professor Snape did a quick sweep with his wand and the boy's mess was gone.  
  
"That's one group down only and eight more to go." Professor Snape said snidely to the remaining students. "I wonder which one of you will be next to fall?"  
  
Harry snorted, "I don't see why he's so happy. I mean even I could see that those two paired together was an accident waiting to happen."  
  
"Tell me about it," Ron said. "If it wasn't for them being in Slytherin where Professor Snape could favor them all the time they wouldn't have even made it past first year."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Weasley," Draco drawled. "If you weren't friends with Potter or Granger you wouldn't be passing either."  
  
"At least I have friends!" Ron spat.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Ron and Draco both flinched back in surprise as yet another cauldron exploded.  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief and made a mental note to thank Patil and Lavender later for their timely distraction. Even if it had just cost Gryffindor twenty points and a trip to the hospital wing for two of his fellow Gryffindors. It was a lot better then having Ron and Draco go at it again.  
  
"Here Ron take these and get them clean will ya," Harry said, quickly shoving dirty tools into Ron's arms before he could open his mouth.  
  
Ron gave Harry a dirty look telling him he knew exactly what Harry was trying to do before sliding off his stool and going to do as Harry asked. Ten minutes later, as Ron was making his way back to their table, Harry quickly sent Draco to the front of the classroom to get their vials from Professor Snape.  
  
"Where'd the ferret go?" Ron asked bitingly.  
  
"I'm right behind you Weasel," Malfoy snarled, causing Ron to jump and Harry to roll his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"So you think you're potions good enough to bottle?" Professor Snape sneered at the two Gryffindors. The professor had followed Draco back to their table, where he then proceeded to check the cauldron's content with extra care.  
  
"Take it off the heat and let it cool, then pour it carefully into the vials and mark them," Snape finally said after what seemed like forever.  
  
"Yes Professor," Draco said.  
  
"I guess it does pays off to let a Slytherin into your group, doesn't it?" Snape said snidely to the two Gryffindors after Draco had left to put their tools away. "After you're done don't forget to put the vials on my desk and your list of ingredients next to it. Then after you've cleaned up you're free to go," Snape said, moving away from the group to go check on Hermione and Neville's potion as they too were signaling they were done.  
  
"Pays off to have a Slytherin in your group doesn't it," Ron mimicked Professor Snape perfectly before pulling a disgusted face. "Like Malfoy did any of the hard work any way."  
  
"Ron let it go," Harry said, looking over his shoulder to make sure Draco was still busy putting away their tools.  
  
"Why should I?" Ron asked angrily. "We've been taking crap from him for years and now that he's been taken down a notch, I'm going make sure I take full advantage of it."  
  
Harry just sighed and continued to pour the potion carefully into the vials, trying hard to quill his urge to dump a little on Ron's hand that was holding the vials steady. Five minutes later and much to Harry's relief, the three boys were finally done and free to go.  
  
"It's been nice working with you," Draco drawled, picking up his bag.  
  
"Too bad the feelings not mutual," Ron said, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Maybe not for you Weasel," Draco said as he walked passed Ron purposely bumping him hard in the shoulder while sending Harry a smirk before making his way out of the classroom.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," Ron said through gritted teeth, as he hurriedly stuffed his belongs into his bag and tore out of the classroom after Malfoy  
  
Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look, which she nodded to in understanding. Then he too tore out of the classroom after Ron.  
  
Harry was very surprised when he didn't catch up to Ron until he was out of the dungeon and had run up two flights of stairs.  
  
"Ron will you wait up!" Harry called after his quickly retreating friend.  
  
"I can't believe that little ferret gave me the slip!" Ron said angrily as he finally stopped running.  
  
"Ron," Harry said as he stopped in front of him. "Would you just let it go, please?"  
  
"I am not just going to let it go!" Ron yelled. "Like I told Malfoy, I'm done taking crap from him! You can let him walk all over you if that's what you want, but I'm finished, through, done!"  
  
Harry quickly grabbed Ron by the arm before he could leave again and quickly shoved him into the nearby empty classroom before closing the door and soundproofing the room behind him.  
  
"Ron what the heck is your problem?" Harry asked irritably.  
  
"MY PROBLEM?" Ron asked incredulously. "MY PROBLEM! You're the one with the problem!"  
  
"Me?" Harry asked, perplexed. "I'm not the one who got us in trouble with Snape and got us detention! I'm not the one flying off the handle over this stupid Malfoy issue! I'm not the one with the out of control temper who's turning it on their friend!"  
  
"No, but you are the one who's letting Malfoy get away with murder again!" Ron cried. "The week Malfoy came back. I'll admit he was actually fine, he never said anything to any of us, but now that you're back he's walking all over us again, me especially, and worst of all you're not even helping to defend me! Just whose friend are you? Because you're defiantly not being mine!"  
  
"How could you say something like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can say something like that because you're not being my friend!" Ron bellowed. "First you let Malfoy join us against my will and then you practically defend him when he starts insulting me! Best friends stick up for each other no matter what Harry."  
  
"Ron we had no choice but to let Malfoy work with us. I for one didn't want another month's worth of detention or any other trouble from Snape! Seeing how you already took care of that for us! And secondly I already told you why I let Malfoy work with us!"  
  
"Yes I know and as far as I'm concerned it's a bunch of bull! Malfoy choose his own course in life and I think he should have to live with it! Now you suddenly became his best friend!" Ron yelled. "You know what? I'm done listening to you. When you decide who your really friend is, you know where to find me."  
  
And with that Ron stormed out of the classroom leaving behind a very bewildered and stunned Harry.  
  
'What just happened here?" Harry asked himself.  
  
A couple of minutes later when Harry still wasn't any closer to the answer and not really wanting to go to class and face Ron so soon, he set off in the opposite direction in deep thought.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" Delia asked excitedly as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere right in front of Harry. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Harry said frowning. "Why aren't you with Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Well I was with her," Delia said slowly, while rocking on the balls of her feet, her hands firmly clasped behind her back. "But then we had a bunch of students come in from potion class, so instead of going to the meeting Caryn had schedule for the healers from the elf realm, I stayed and helped Madam Pomfrey. And since I didn't show up on time naturally Caryn came looking for me thinking I had forgotten, which I really hadn't. Anyway when Caryn came in and took in the situation she naturally took right over for me and since I wasn't really needed I decided it was ok if I left and went exploring. So," Delia said, finally taking a breath. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a little fight with Ron this morning," Harry said, knowing it was no use lying to Delia. "So I didn't feel like going to class."  
  
"Oh," Delia said frowning, not sure what she should say before suddenly smiling brightly again. "Do you want to play hooky together?"  
  
"Love to," Harry said, finally smiling and offering Delia his arm, which she happily took. "I was planning on going down to the lake, how does that sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," Delia beamed.  
  
"May I join you two in this little excursion of yours or are you two planning on disappearing again without me?" Elle's voice suddenly asked irritably.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh as his cubcat came streaking around the corner. "I see you're still a little mad my friend."  
  
"I think that if your master liked to disappear at least once a month and not have the courtesy of taking you with him, then you too would be mad," Elle replied stiffly as she climbed expertly onto Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Elle you're impossible, you know that?" Harry said shaking his head while relaying their conversation to Delia.  
  
"If you ask me," Delia said, grinning. "You two are perfect for each other, you're both completely impossible."  
  
"I don't believe we asked you, you insolent brat," Harry said teasingly. "Besides you're ten times worse then Elle and I."  
  
"I know! That's why my daddy is already getting gray hair!" Delia said brightly. "At least that's what he say's is causing it, Kairi says it's because he's getting old."  
  
"Your Dad is anything but old," Harry laughed. "Besides I've never seen any gray hairs."  
  
"That's because," Delia begun, but suddenly stopped quickly looking around her before conspiratorially tugging on Harry's robe sleeve and instructing him to bend down so she could whisper into his ear. "That's because daddy has Kairi dye his hair for him every couple of months."  
  
Harry pulled back from Delia and looked at her incredulously. "Have you actually seen Kairi dye it?"  
  
"Well . . . no," Delia said shrugging. "But that's what Kairi tells me she does."  
  
"You know I'm beginning to think that Demin is right," Harry said, starting to walk again. "Kairi is a bad influence on you."  
  
"Well someone's got to be," Delia said indignantly. "Kairi's my bad influence and you're my good."  
  
"I doubt your dad would see it that way." Harry said shaking his head, knowing it was no use arguing with Delia, he would never win.  
  
"Come on, I'll race you to the Lake," Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Delia asked.  
  
"Yes, really," Harry said, smiling. "But let's make it a little more interesting."  
  
"How?" Delia asked.  
  
"Well, we can use any route we want through the castle to get to the lake, we most defiantly can't get caught, and the first one to the lake wins."  
  
"What do we get if we win?" Delia asked.  
  
"Since I made the rules, you name the terms," Harry said.  
  
"All right," Delia said thoughtfully. "How about if I win you have to take me to Hogsmeade with you the next time you go and if I lose I'll have to keep Caryn off your back for two weeks."  
  
"Deal," Harry said without hesitance. "But I have to have your dad's permission before I can take you to Hogsmeade though."  
  
"Don't worry that won't be a problem," Delia said grinning, before she suddenly frowned and narrowed her eyes, looking at Harry suspiciously. "You agreed to that way too easily, you were planning on using your magic weren't you?"  
  
"You're already accusing me of cheating!" Harry asked in mock outrage. "We haven't even started yet. Delia, I'm wounded."  
  
"So you weren't going to use your magic?" Delia asked suspiciously.  
  
"No I wasn't," Harry said. "And I promise you, wizard to elf, that I won't use it."  
  
"All right," Delia said nodding. "I believe you."  
  
"Good. Now may we proceed?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, now we can GO!" Delia shouted the last word while taking off at a dead run.  
  
"Now who's cheating?" Harry yelled as he took off after Delia's retreating form.  
  
Harry kept Delia in sight for another hall length until he ducked into a secret passage and proceeded to take his own route down to the lake. Harry really thought that he had Delia beat from the beginning until he came around the corner of the castle to see Delia sitting by the lake waving happily at him.  
  
"I'd say she beat you and beat you good," Elle said laughingly.  
  
"Jeez thanks for pointing out the obvious," Harry muttered sarcastically.  
  
"How did you beat me here?" Harry asked once he reached Delia.  
  
"You know it's really amazing the passageways you can find when you have a lot of free time to go exploring," Delia said grinning.  
  
"You know you really could have mentioned that before we started," Harry muttered, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Why?" Delia asked innocently. "Besides you're the one who wanted to race."  
  
"Don't remind me," Harry said. "Though it looks like I'll be taking you to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yes you are!" Delia said happily.  
  
"Do you think we should head back to the castle now?" Delia asked about two hours later, looking up at the sun.  
  
"Probably," Harry said, though he made no effort to move. "I'm sure it's about time for lunch."  
  
"That it is Potter," A voice said from behind the two, causing Harry to quickly jump to his feet and whip around wand out aimed directly at the intruder.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said tightly. "What do you want?"  
  
"You don't own the castle Potter." Draco snarled. "I can walk around where I please."  
  
"Or on whom you please," Harry muttered, still bitter about his fight with Ron.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco asked angrily.  
  
"If you're as smart as you think you are Malfoy, figure it out yourself," Harry said helping Delia to her feet. "Come on Delia it's time for us to leave."  
  
"Hey Potter I heard you didn't show up to your last class," Malfoy taunted at Harry's retreating figure. "You're friends you're looking for you, you know? Well it was more like the mudblood, Weasel didn't seem to . . . ump." Malfoy let out as he suddenly found himself flat on his back, an enraged Harry on top of him.  
  
"Malfoy I believe I told you once that if you came near my family or got in my way again I wouldn't hesitate to destroy you," Harry said in a dangerous voice, low enough so Delia couldn't hear. "Just because I let you go free once doesn't mean I will do it again. So I'm warning you Malfoy, another word about my friends or family and you'll regret it. I think you remember my little friend Elle, don't you?" Harry said, averting his gaze to a hissing Elle in Delia's arms as Draco did the same, before Draco returned his eyes back to Harry angrily.  
  
"Just because you have powerful friends and you saved my life Potter doesn't give you or your friends the right to throw it back in my face every time you see me!" Malfoy spat pushing Harry forcefully off of him and clamoring to his feet. "I thought at least YOU would be better than that or at least understand."  
  
Harry was taken aback for just a moment at Draco's admittance, before quickly narrowing his eyes and jumping back to his feet angrily. "If I remember correctly Malfoy, you're the one who was rude first. Do you expect Ron just to sit back and take crap from you anymore? Especially since you've been nothing but nasty since you've met him? And as for me Malfoy, I've finally learned that you just can't teach in old ferret new tricks. "  
  
Malfoy's attack came as such a surprise to Harry, that he didn't even have time to react before the punch connected with his right jaw making him stumble back a little.  
  
"Malfoy, I sure hope you know what you just started," Harry said rubbing his sore jaw. "Because I'm just angry enough to finish it, Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled sending Malfoy's wand into his hand.  
  
"Of course we're going to finish this just the way you started it," Harry said tossing both his and Malfoy's wands to Delia, who caught them automatically though completely stunned at the events that were unfolding before her.  
  
"Now, Malfoy we can finish this," Harry said, crouching low into his fighting stance.  
  
"Potter you're sadly mistaken if you don't think I've ever had any training in fighting," Draco said, also taking a fighting stance. "I had to learn many things to survive around my house."  
  
"Good. Now I don't have to hold back," Harry said as the two started to circle each other. "I don't like fighting incompetent people."  
  
"Good, because I'm not one," Malfoy grounded out as he made the first move and launched himself at Harry with a right upper cut which Harry easily dodged, before countering with his own punch to Malfoy's gut that connected solidly and sent Malfoy flying back.  
  
"Did I also mention that I've had a little training myself," Harry said as he watched Malfoy clutch his stomach.  
  
"So I see," Malfoy said standing back up straight after a minute. "But this fight is anything but over," Draco said as he once again launched himself at Harry, who again easily dodged the assault by blocking Malfoy's punch with the palm of his hand before quickly stepping sideways and twisting Draco's arm painfully behind his back.  
  
"I think it's clear who had the better trainer," Harry said as Malfoy hissed in pain.  
  
"I hate you Potter," Malfoy said tightly. "From day one you've always thought you were better than me, better than everyone and I'm sick of it!" Malfoy yelled out, using all his anger to launch his elbow into Harry's gut sending Harry stumbling back and causing him to let go of Malfoy's arm.  
  
Malfoy took advantage of Harry being off balance, immediately spinning around with a right hook. Harry barely dodged it in time before countering with his own punch to Malfoy's face that connected with the left side of Malfoy's eye causing Malfoy to back off establishing some space between the two again.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I never once thought I was better then everyone," Harry said, crouching back into his fighting stance. "But you were right about one thing, I was, am, and still are better then YOU. And your actions since I've returned haven't proven other wise."  
  
Malfoy growled low in his throat and recklessly propelled himself at Harry who quickly sidestepped the onslaught and clothes lined Malfoy hard across the chest sending Draco hard to the ground.  
  
"You sure you really want to continue?" Harry asked, bending over Draco to look him in the eye. "Because you're not going to win this."  
  
Draco didn't even bother to answer instead he took advantage of Harry's slip up and did a quick leg sweep, sending the off guarded Harry hard to the ground. Malfoy then rolled until he was sitting directly on top of Harry were his hands went immediately around Harry's throat.  
  
"Do you even realize how much I hate you?" Draco asked as he gripped Harry's throat even tighter making Harry gag. "You're the reason my father's dead, you're the reason I have no friends anymore, you're the reason I have to be watched 24 hours a day!"  
  
Harry, who had not fought back when Draco had first taken him down due to being winded and surprised, started to fight back only to find he was too weak to pry Draco's determined hands from his throat.  
  
"Dr . . . a . . .co . . . st . . op," Harry managed to choke out as he succeeded in prying Draco's hands a little off his throat.  
  
Draco however seem not to be listening, as he renewed his assault.  
  
"Stop it!" Delia yelled as she ran forward, Elle at her heals, only to be knocked forcibly back by an invisible shield surrounding the two.  
  
"Wh . . . at?" Harry choked out in surprise at the sprawled Delia.  
  
"No one's going to be saving you this time Potter," Draco said smirking wildly.  
  
"Stop it please!" Delia pleaded as she had once again regained her feet and was at the barrier again this time pounding on it as tears slipped down her face. "You're going to kill him! Please let go!"  
  
Draco, however, seemed to be deaf to Delia's plea's as he continued his rant at Harry. "You know what really makes me mad?" Draco asked Harry as Harry continued to struggle to breathe. "It isn't the fact you have guardians that really care for you, or that you have friends that will do anything for you, or even the fact that Dumbledore thinks you're the world's savior. It's the fact that I killed my own father and everybody thinks that I DON'T EVEN CARE! Do you people really think that I have no feelings? Sure my father was evil, sure he was a complete bastard, but he was still my father!" Draco choked out, finally loosened his grip enough to allow Harry the strength to flip Draco off him and sit up to suck in a much-needed breath.  
  
"Harry! Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Delia asked hurriedly as she was still pressed against the barrier, Elle at her side. "Can you let the shield down so I can get through?"  
  
Harry, who had been carefully watching Draco since flipping him off of him, turned to the still frantic Delia who was still trapped outside the invisible barrier.  
  
"I can't," Harry said, getting to his feet and walking over to Delia, still keeping in eye on Draco. "It wasn't my magic that put it up."

"Then whose was it?" Delia demanded.   
  
"Mine," Draco said quietly.   
  
"I was unaware that you could do wandless magic," Harry said turning back to Draco who was still sprawled on the ground.  
  
"That's because I can't," Draco said softly. "I set that spell on a time delay before I approached you. I was so determined to settle the score with you today when I saw you sitting out here alone. I didn't want anyone to interfere."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Harry asked. "Finish me? You had me, there was no way I was going to get out."  
  
"I'm sure you would have found a way." Draco said, even softer. "But in all honesty I'm not sure why I stopped. But after I was done yelling at you I just seemed to lose all my anger."  
  
"Do you still need to talk?" Harry asked, slowly walking back over to Malfoy and sitting down beside him.  
  
"No. I think I've said all I've want to you today," Malfoy said, finally sitting up as some of his old malice returned back to his voice.  
  
"Enough to call this whole five years worth of fight truce?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't want to be friends Potter," Draco said, turning to Harry and glaring at him.  
  
"I'm not asking you to be my friend Malfoy, I'm asking for a truce of understanding and respect between the two of us, nothing else," Harry said. "Of course that goes for my family as well."  
  
Draco didn't answer for a moment before he finally said. "I'll think about it Potter." And with that he got to his feet and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey Draco," Harry called after the retreating figure. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your dad. I'm not sorry he' s dead, but I'm sorry that you were the one that had to kill him."  
  
Draco paused in his walking to turn and stare at Harry for a moment.  
  
"You know it's funny, but coming for you that actually means a lot," Malfoy said a slight smile gracing his lips. "Thanks Potter."  
  
"You're welcome," Harry said smiling back. "'Just remember if you need to talk, I'm always around."  
  
"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be friends," Draco said.  
  
"I'm not telling you as a friend, more like an open punching bag at your disposal," Harry said smirking. "Of course this punching bag does punch back."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Draco said sending his on smirk over his shoulder before continuing to walk away.  
  
"Harry!" Delia cried as she finally got to tackle her adopted brother. "Are you all right? Shouldn't you go to Madam Pomfrey, or maybe I should go get dad, or . . ."  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted a little louder then he meant too. "You can't tell anyone what just happened."  
  
"What? Why not?" Delia asked hotly as Elle echoed her question.  
  
"Because Draco and I would both be in a lot of trouble if you did," Harry said resting his forehead against Delia's. "And as your unofficial big brother, I'm asking you not to."  
  
Delia still looked a little uneasy about not telling anyone, but she finally nodded in agreement. "All right I won't tell anyone, but I think they'll know something's up when they see your bruised cheek and red marks on your neck."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said forgetting about his injuries for a second, wincing as he lightly touched his tender neck. "Do you think you can heal it for me?"  
  
"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Delia asked, frowning.  
  
"I can't exactly see my injuries," Harry said, wincing again as he touched his cheek. "Only feel them, besides having a beautiful young lady like yourself heal them would make me feel 100% better."  
  
Delia smiled. "All right, but you'll owe me for this."  
  
"And people think your innocent," Harry said snorting as Delia called on her elf magic to start healing Harry.  
  
"What about Draco's injuries?" Delia asked after she was done. "I doubt anyone's going to miss that black eye you gave him."  
  
"Trust me he won't be telling either," Harry said smiling at her and getting to his feet.  
  
"Do you want me to go after him and give him a nice shock just to make sure?" Elle asked.  
  
"No," Harry said shaking his head. "Now come on you two, let's get back to the castle."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded angrily when Harry sat down opposite her at the Gryffindor table "I can't believe you missed charms! Don't you think you've missed enough school already? Do you want to flunk out of Hogwarts?"  
  
"You missed charms?" Ginny asked frowning at both Harry and Hermione as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Why?"  
  
"Hermione, didn't Ron tell you what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Hermione snapped at him. "He wouldn't even make eyes contact with me during class, let alone talk to me! So Harry Potter, you better start explaining or I'm going to start throwing hexes!"  
  
Harry sighed and quickly explained to one mad Hermione and one curious Ginny what had taken place in potions and after.  
  
"Of all the hypocritical, childish, immature things to do," Hermione mutter angrily while she quickly got up from the table. "I can't believe he would act like such a child over something so stupid. When I find him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Hermione finished before sulking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Do you think we should stop her?" Harry asked worriedly. "At least until she's cooled down."  
  
"Nah," Ginny said filling up her plate. "Ron needs to be kicked around a little by someone other than our family. Besides, after they're done fighting they get to kiss and make up."  
  
"Ugh, not a mental image I needed to have," Harry said finally, filling his plate with food as well.  
  
Harry's day just didn't seem to get any better as the day went on, but nor did it seen to get any worse.  
  
When Ron and Hermione had shown up in the Defense room Ron had immediately separated from Hermione, who had sat in her usual place by Harry and Ginny.  
  
During the whole class Ron and Hermione kept shooting glares at each other, Ron occasionally aiming his glares at Harry, while Kairi, who was the teaching, kept shooting curious glances at all four of them.  
  
By the time the double defense class was done, all four of them wanted nothing more then to get away from each other's presence as they fled the room in different directions. Ron heading one way, Hermione another, telling the other two she was going to the library to bury herself in books, while Ginny and Harry went their way towards the lair.  
  
Once safely inside Harry haphazardly dropped his bag on the floor before immediately collapsing on the couch throwing his arms over his eyes.  
  
"Could this day possible get any worse?" Harry asked rhetorically.  
  
"Well it could," Ginny said picking up Harry's backpack and placing it on the table.  
  
"How? Ump," Harry groaned as Ginny suddenly collapsed onto him.  
  
"I could always slap you and tell you that my brother is right before storming off and telling you I never want to see you again," Ginny said moving Harry's arms out of his eyes and resting her forehead against his.  
  
"And that would make my day worse how?" Harry asked, smiling and popping one of his eyes open to stare into Ginny's blue one that were only mere inches from his.  
  
"Harry Potter, that has got to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I didn't know you could be so charming."  
  
"I have many hidden talents you are unaware of," Harry murmured mysteriously before adding, "You know there are other couches in this room besides the one I'm laying on."  
  
"Are you telling me, in your all so subtle way, to move?" Ginny asked. "Just when I was getting conformable."  
  
"Yes," Harry said, opening his other eye. "Unless you can convince me I would profit more if you stayed."  
  
"Harry Potter, are you suggesting that I have to seduce you to stay here?" Ginny asked in mock horror.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said, closing his eyes again and wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.  
  
"As much as a love you, I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Ginny said. "I'm rather tired and would like a nap."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry murmured, already half-asleep. "Though if Ron comes in here and finds me sleeping with his little sister he may just kill me on the spot."  
  
"Is that another one of your subtle hints to move because if it is then I'm obliged to decline again," Ginny said smiling. "I'm going to stay right here, so if Ron does happen to come in he'll have to go through me first."  
  
"That's not an encouraging thought," Harry said, opening his eyes again. "He would most likely do away with the both of us, the way he's acting today."  
  
"He wouldn't dare," Ginny said. "Mum would kill him, well that's if Sirius didn't get to him first."  
  
"Umm . . .Good point," Harry said thoughtfully before suddenly capturing Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Ginny asked a little breathlessly.  
  
"Just incase," Harry said winking at her. "And because I wanted to."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mind telling me why Ron is looking at you like you're the scum of the earth and wants to rip you to shreds and why Hermione is looking at Ron in the same way?" Sirius asked his Godson quietly.  
  
It was evening and Harry was in dueling class standing in the corner with his Godfather watching his fellow classmates mock duel each other for the last remaining minutes of class.  
  
"Probably because Ron does think I'm the scum of the earth and wants to rip me to shreds," Harry said, turning to his Godfather.  
  
"I see," Sirius said, looking at his Godson appraisingly. "Kairi told me about your defense class today."  
  
"Did she?" Harry asked. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Because we don't keep important secrets in this family," Sirius said giving his Godson a hard look. "So I ask again what happened between you and Ron?"  
  
Harry sighed and reluctantly told his Godfather about the potion class, the conformation with Ron afterwards, and how Ron hasn't spoken to him since.  
  
"I see," Sirius said, glancing at Ron for a minute before turning his gaze to Hermione. "What about Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Well Hermione took my side in the whole argument when I told her and I don't think it went very well with Ron," Harry said, sighing. "Like I said, I don't know the exact details."  
  
"And Ginny?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No," Sirius said, sighing. "Though, this is one big mess you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"Sirius, you don't need to tell me, I know," Harry said. "But is Ron right? I'm I not being the true friend I should be being?"  
  
"No," Sirius quickly assured him. "You've got to understand Harry, even though you're a kid in age, you're not one mentally. You've been through so much, more then a kid your age should have to, might I add; that your view of things are completely different. You just have to give Ron some space and time, he'll come around, you'll see."  
  
"Sirius is right you know," Remus said from behind the two causing them to jump in surprise.  
  
"Moony for Merlin sake don't do that!" Sirius said.  
  
"Don't do what?" Remus asked innocently. "Don't agree that you were right for the first time in your life?"  
  
"Moony," Sirius growled dangerously.  
  
"What?" Remus said before turning back to Harry. "But all kidding aside Harry, you've got to remember that you view the world on an entirely different level then your classmates. Your friends are on a higher level than most, how could they not being friends with you, but they're still children."  
  
"I know and thanks Remus," Harry said smiling at the ex-werewolf.  
  
"Excuse me, what about me?" Sirius asked pouted.  
  
"Sirius did you get to pick your Animagus form or did it pick you?" Harry suddenly asked. "Because I've noticed lately that you whining a lot like a dog."   
  
Sirius looked at Harry completely speechless, while Remus burst out laughing.  
  
"Harry 2, Sirius still 0," Remus said chuckling. "Actually I think Harry should get double points for that one."  
  
"Well I think Harry should get double detention for that one," Sirius growled.  
  
"Do I need to start calling you Professor Snape now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Score another one for Harry," Remus choked out between laughter.  
  
"Moony would you stop that," Sirius said irritably. "You're supposed to be on my side here."  
  
"Says who?" Remus asked.  
  
"Says your fellow marauder and partner in crime," Sirius said reasonably.  
  
"As a Professor of this school now, I believe those reasons don't apply," Remus said. "One of us must set a good example for the students."  
  
"And Merlin knows it's not going to be you," Harry added.  
  
"That's it Harry, Godson or not those are fighting words," Sirius said, unsheathing his wand. "Draw your wand."  
  
"If you insist," Harry said, drawing his wand. "How would you like to me to beat you raw, medium, or well done."  
  
"Cute Harry, real cute," Sirius said. "First one to lose their wand loses, standard rules and no wandless magic."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'll win either way," Harry said airily.  
  
"Cocky aren't we?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes I . . . arg," Harry cried out, suddenly collapsing to his knees.  
  
"Harry?" Remus asked fearfully. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry desperately wanted to answer him, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would start to scream.  
  
"Harry can you hear me?" Sirius asked gentle gripping his shoulders. "Just nod."  
  
Harry did as he was told and gave a little nod to his godfather.  
  
"Good, are you all right?" Sirius asked.  
  
'Do I look all right?!' Harry wanted to scream at him, but settled for a nod.  
  
"Is it Voldemort?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
Harry nodded again as the pain slowly started to ease and he was able to stand. Quickly looking around to make sure he hadn't attracted any attention he said. "He's attacking a populated town, we need to get there and help."  
  
"Do you know where?" Remus asked hurriedly.  
  
"Yes," Harry said steadying himself. "We need to tell Dumbledore."  
  
I can't believe I left another cliffhanger! I am so evil someone really should hurt me! Oh well let's just say I'm preparing you for my last couple of chapters were I have some huge cliffy's to leave! Ha, ha I'm so evil!  
  
I'm sorry this chapter didn't have much excitment in it, but I needed to get things moving again and these events were important for doing that! So if I bored you with this chapter I'm sorry, but Voldemort will be in the next chapter, so with the other stuff I promised at the End of the last chapter! Again I'm sorry.

I also want to thank my Beta Reader Natural Anthem who as literally been working her butt off to fix my other chapters and to also get this one back to me in record time! So a HUGE THANK YOU FROM ME! Also those who have tried to be my beta reader and couldn't do it because of time, no hard feelings I still love ya!


	23. Shadow's of the Past

I'm sorry this took so long, but the last couple of months have been anything, but fun! I had to go through Surgery for my headaches and i still haven't completely recovered, even though the doctors said it wouldn't take my more then two weeks to do so. Then again I've learned when it comes to abnormal health problems I've usually have them. Anyway I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Shadow's of the Past

"Now remember Harry . . ."

"Stick to the Plan. Sirius, I know. I'm not deaf I heard what the Professor said," Harry replied irritably.

"Yes, but you seem to have selective hearing most of the time," Sirius replied frankly. "Especially when it comes to listening to authority."

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Harry asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send those two in to scout together?" Remus asked, addressing the chuckling man beside him.

"They'll be fine my dear boy," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly as he watched Godfather and Godson bicker. "Whether you want to admit it or not, those two are our best fighters and together they're even more dangerous."

"If that's supposed to make me feel any better Professor, it doesn't," Remus muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled, "My boy you should have more faith in your family."

"Oh I have faith in their abilities," Remus assured him. "It's faith in their maturity level I lack."

"You know Moony that's not a very nice thing to say about Harry," Sirius said suddenly, joining their conversation.

"What makes you think I was talking about Harry?" Remus asked, turning around and giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Well I know for a fact you weren't talking about me," Sirius said, lightly twirling his wand around in his fingers. "Because you know Moony that could be very hazardous to your health."

"See point proven," Remus said, shaking his head and turning back to face the still chuckling Professor.

"Well Remus, if you think you can talk Sirius into letting someone else go with Harry then by all means do try," Professor Dumbledore said merrily.

"Professors," Harry said, interrupting the three adults. "I do believe we've given the other members enough time to get into position. Which means Sirius and I should really get going and carry out our part."

"Harry's right," Remus said, consulting his watch. "Everyone should be in position awaiting their signal."

"Then by all means, let's not keep them waiting," Sirius said clasping Harry on the shoulders. "You ready to do this kid?"

"Yes," Harry said, scowling irritably at his Godfather. "And don't call me kid."

"You got it . . . kid," Sirius said, laughing as he easily dodged under Harry's swing before quickly changing into Padfoot and dashing off.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly as Harry prepared to leave. "You two be careful and watch your backs."

"We will and don't worry, we'll be fine," Harry said, smiling slightly before quickly turning into an eagle and taking to the sky, flying high into the air until he was soaring just above the black looking grim.

When Harry had first arrived in Dumbledore's office and reported about the attack, Dumbledore had wasted no time in assembling the Order members just on the outskirts of the town Harry had seen before quickly informing them of the situation.

Since Harry's vision had only shown very little detail of the attack and the town has half populated with wizards and witches and no visible sign of attack could clearly be seen from their distance, Dumbledore hadn't wanted to go charging in there blindly, risking unnecessary life. Instead, Dumbledore had laid out a plan, he split the 42 assembled members into 21 groups of two; each partnered with a member that balanced out their skills. Dumbledore had then informed them that he was sending in one team to scout out the situation thoroughly before they were to send up one of three signals from their wand to the remaining Order Members waiting just outside of town.

Red sparks meant the town was under attack. Members should enter with extreme caution. Blue sparks meant the town was under aggression. Members should enter and defend. Green sparks meant the town was under no fire and it was safe to proceed. After the signal had been sent up and it happened to be either red or blue then each Order Member had been given a specific responsibility to fulfill.

Ten out of the nineteen groups were going in as the attack force to try and defend against the Death Eaters. Two other groups were going in for the purpose of prisoner transfer to a designated place where another group of two were waiting and ready to stand guard over them. Then another two groups were going in for panic control and to try and get the muggle civilians out unharmed. The remaining five groups were assigned to injured transportation. Two groups to find the injured, two to transport them to the group of elves who were waiting just outside of town ready to heal and stabilize before handing them off to the remaining group who would then transport them to St. Mungo's.

Of course their plan was working off of the soul hope that Voldemort would not activate an Anti-Apparation shield around the city. If he did then the responsibility would relay solely on Harry and his ability to mesmerize in and out of the shielding. This was the reason why Harry and Sirius found themselves the nominated scouting team, just incase Harry had to get them out in a pinch.

Finally, after circling the city twice Harry spotted his Godfather, back in human form, ducked in an alleyway gesturing for him to come down.

"Did you see anything?" Sirius asked once Harry had landed and had changed back.

"Not a thing, how about you?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of drunks," Sirius said. "Are you sure this is the right town?"

"Positive," Harry said, looking around. "But I don't understand? Voldemort should have been here for at least 20 minutes. Why is there no sign of attack?"

"Well," Sirius replied slowly. "There could be two possible explanation for that. One, he came here for something or someone and wants to keep it quiet. Or two, he's simple not here."

"Sirius I know what I saw," Harry said testily. "Voldemort's here. I know it, I'm just not sure where."

"I don't know Harry, this town seems pretty qui . . ." Sirius suddenly trailed off as a look of comprehension passed over his face.

"Sirius what is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Harry this is the first vision you've had since you disappeared this summer right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Harry answered even more confused.

"And you haven't had one at all this summer?" Sirius asked again.

"No Sirius I haven't," Harry replied.

"But you use to get them at least once a month if not more in fifth year, right?" Sirius question yet again.

"Yes!" Harry answered, now annoyed. "Demin trained me over the summer to block all unwanted visitors from entering my head, Sirius you know all this, oh shit!"

"Exactly," Sirius said grimly. "I don't believe what you saw was a vision, at least not the kind we all thought it to be."

"If it wasn't a vision then what was it?" Harry asked, frustrated. "It seemed so real."

"I don't know, but I think we'd better get back to Dumbledore and explain," Sirius said.

"Oh I'm afraid you're not going to be going anywhere, anytime soon my pets," an unfamiliar voice breathed right into Harry's ear, causing him to start so badly that he jerked backwards only to stiffen quickly as he found a sharp object being pressed against his throat.

"Careful my pet, we wouldn't want you to getting blood on my clothes now, would we?" the same creepy voiced said again, making Harry shiver.

As Harry remained silent his captive slightly shifted his attention to the now enraged Sirius who was currently standing stock still, wand pointed straight at his heart from another black shadow nearby.

"My Master will be pleased to see you too my pet," Harry's captive informed Sirius.

"Your Master can go to hell," Sirius spat venomously.

"My, my, what language," the same voice replied as he silently motioned for his partner to disarmed Sirius and Harry. "I believe some improvement of manners are in order, but first tell me my pets, which one of Voldemort's traitorous little servants told you we were here and ruined all our fun early."

Harry and Sirius quickly traded confused looks, but otherwise remained silent.

"Not going to tell my pets?" the voiced asked sulkily. "Oh well I'm sure my Master can get you to talk more willingly. But first how would you like to watch some of the show? It should be starting soon and I've heard it's going to be real . . . explosive."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sirius said darkly. "We have places to be, people to rescue, so if you'll excuse us . . ."

"We'll be going," Harry finished as he drove his elbow hard into his capture's gut while also grabbing the arm with the knife in it and using it to hurled his captor's bodily over his shoulder and straight into Sirius' surprised captor where they both collided with the ground in a tangle of limbs. Sirius then quickly seized both of their wands back and with a couple of stupefy's had knocked the two captors unconscious.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked, gently seizing Harry's chin and turning is up so he could examine the neck where the knife had been.

"I'm fine, you?" Harry asked.

"Just peachy," Sirius said releasing Harry's chin and turning his attention to their two prisoners. "Don't look like your normal Death Eaters, do they?"

"No," Harry said frowning slightly as he looked over their two mysterious abductors.

Both captors were dressed from head to toe in tight black material, muggle style, with a large print of a serpent on their backside. The outfit was even completed with a mask, which was pulled down over their faces leaving only their eyes visible.

"They look like something you'd see out of a muggle ninja movie," Harry replied absently. "I didn't even hear them approach, did you?"

"No," Sirius said, jabbing his toe into one of the capture's side and flipping him over.

"Do you think it's possible they aren't Voldemort's Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said frowning. "But I'm betting that they are. Just because they're dressed different, they're still wearing black and they still answer to some slim ball called Master."

"True," Harry said. "So what are we going to do with them?"

"We'll take them back to Albus. I'm pretty sure they can answer a few of our questions," Sirius said devilishly. "Willingly or not."

"I'll bet," Harry snorted. "But what about the att . . ."

BOOM!

"Attack," Sirius finished grimly as the ground beneath them lurched violently as black smoke billowed high into the air above the surrounding houses. "I don't know what Voldemort's up to, but it can't be anything good. Signal the Order

Harry and get them in here, code red. I'm going to take care of Mutt and Jeff here."

Harry nodded and quickly did as he was told and shot red sparks high into the air also sending up a quick prayer that everyone would remain safe.

"Come on Harry, we've got our own job to do." Sirius said gripping Harry's shoulder as he came up behind him.

"What about those two?" Harry asked jerking his thumb at the two prisoners. "You just going to leave them here?"

"Yep!" Sirius said smirking. "I've marked them so they should be picked up soon by prisoner transport. In the mean time I don't think they'll be going anywhere."

Harry nodded thinking Sirius did have a good point considering that the two were practically bounded from head to toe. So telling Sirius to hold tight Harry mesmerized them both to their assigned location where they were met immediately with a scene of panicked muggles and curious on lookers who were luckily being taking care of by Order members in charge of civilian control.

"What's the status?" Sirius asked as Eric Figg approached Harry and him from the front of the house that was currently on fire. "Where are Bill and Charlie?"

"Bill and Charlie have already entered the house to search for survives, we are to stand by and wait. As for groups one through ten, they have already engaged the enemy in combat and all other groups should also be in position. Apparation at this point is possible, so rescue one is a go," Eric efficiently and quickly informed them.

"Understood," Sirius said and with a nod Eric returned to his sister's side.

"Was he in the army at one point in his life?" Harry asked, looking at Eric's retreating form incredulously.

Sirius snorted. "No, but you must admit that was very informative."

"Yeah," Harry said coughing.

"Come on we need to get ourselves ready," Sirius said, gently guiding Harry away from the smoke where they both proceeded to cast burn-repel and bubble head charms over themselves before returning to the front of the house just as

Charlie came dashing out with two children's bodies slung over his shoulders.

"They're both alive, but just barely," Charlie said as he hurriedly handed them off to Harry and Sirius, whom immediately took them without question and apparated away to the medic camp where they handed them off to the first healer that approached them before quickly leaving again without a word.

Harry and Sirius worked like this for about twenty minutes, just working from house to house, transporting the injured to the medic camp. Upon their return to their tenth house Eric intercepted them again.

"Bill and Charlie left to the edge of town where three more house have gone up in flames," Eric quickly informed them. "We are to follow our tracking bracelets from here on out. Arabella and I have the west side, you guys take the east."

"Understood," Sirius said, nodding.

"Good and remember to be careful," Eric said as he apparated away.

"Well you heard the man," Sirius said, waving his wand over his wrist, activating his bracelet.

Before each transport team had left Dumbledore's side he had given them each a magical bracelet to wear. Once activated, they displayed three colors of dots according to the markers that had been placed on the individual by the discovery team. Red dots meant prisoners, blue was for the injured, and black was for the dead and all the wearer had to do was touch the dot and it would instantly Apparate, or in Harry's case mesmerize, the wearer straight to that location.

"Please tell me yours isn't reading what mine is?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Merlin," Sirius breathed as he observed his activate bracelet. It was showing a quarter of the town's population in blue dots and another fourth in black.

"Voldemort has been here the whole time like you said, he just quietly slaughtered the whole town."

"Come on, we can figure this mess out later," Harry said. "Right now we've got work to do."

Sirius nodded numbly as they both disappeared with a pop to their next location and got to work moving patient after patient as fast as they could to the healers.

"How you holding up?" Demin asked Harry as Harry handed over the latest victim to him. "And where's Sirius? You two are supposed to stay together no matter what."

"I'm fine and I thought Sirius was right behind me," Harry said frowning. "I'd better go see what's wrong." Harry said before mesmerizing himself away.

"Harry!" Sirius cried as Harry appeared beside him. "Don't you dare leave my sight again!"

"I wouldn't have left your sight if you had followed my like you were supposed to," Harry said irritably.

"And I would have followed you if I could have," Sirius shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that I can't Apparate any more," Sirius said.

"What do you . . .oh," Harry suddenly said, understanding. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap is right," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair.

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"Now . . ." Sirius started to reply when he was interrupted by Arabella who was sprinting up the road.

"Sirius can you still Apparate? Because Eric and I can't! We believe they have activated an anti-Apparation shield," Arabella huffed out when she reached them.

"Have our defenses tried to break it?" Sirius asked.

"That's what Eric went to find out," Arabella heaved. "But I honestly don't think they're going to be able to break it, from what I can tell it's a very powerful shield."

Sirius cursed softly under his breath while Harry sighed wearily, "Guess that means I'm on double duty."

"Harry, I'm really sorry about this," Arabella said miserably. "We were really counting on them not putting up a shield. I figured since one wasn't up when we got here then we where pretty much safe, I guess I was wrong."

"Don't feel too bad Arabella," Sirius said. "I have a feeling that Voldemort and his little Death Eaters have been here waiting for us, we just took them a little by surprise at first."

Arabella gave Sirius a puzzled look, but Sirius just shook her off, "I'll explain later, but for now I think you and Eric will be best used helping Dumbledore fight off the Death Eaters. Harry and I will take care of the injured."

"Are you sure?" Arabella asked. "We could still help out."

"No," Harry replied quickly. "Sirius is right, your help would be much better utilized with Dumbledore."

"Well, if you're sure," Arabella said, a little uncertain. "Please just be careful and watch your backs."

"Will do," Sirius said as Arabella turned and retreated back down the smoke-filled road.

"We've got a lot of work to do," Harry sighed.

"That we do," Sirius said. "But first how do you fee, l and I want an honest answer."

"As good as can be excepted under the circumstances," Harry replied honestly.

"Umm, what about your magic?" Sirius asked.

"Er . . ." Harry said hesitantly. "It's ok."

"Harry," Sirius said warningly.

"Really Sirius it's ok," Harry said. "My magic reserve is down a little, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Give me your hands," Sirius demanded.

"Sirius I'm fine!" Harry said, taking a defensive step backwards.

"Harry either give me your hands or I'm going to take you back to the medic camp where you will remain without argument until the attack it over," Sirius threatened. "Now give me your hands!"

"No, and besides you can't," Harry countered. "We've got a job to do. A job only I can do where lives are depending on it."

"I can and I will," Sirius said, losing his patience. "Your safety is and always will come first. So either give me your hands or your going straight to the medic camp."

Harry sighed and finally held out his hands to Sirius, palms up. Sirius held out his own hands over Harry's, palms down. Sirius then started to mutter a spell under his breath causing their hands to pulse pure white with magic for ten seconds before it suddenly halted for a few second then abruptly released their hands from the spell.

"Ouch," Harry cried, jerking his hands back. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Sirius said, immediately consulting the parchment that had appeared in his hand. "I never was very good at that spell."

"Then why the heck do you use it?" Harry asked, nursing his poor hands. "I know there's other spells you could have used."

"True, but that one was the easiest and fastest to perform," Sirius replied absently. "And . . . you where being difficult."

"You did that on purpose?" Harry cried indignantly.

"Maybe," Sirius finally said, looking up and smirking. "Oh, it didn't hurt that bad, stop whining."

"Jeez, what happened to my loving and caring godfather?" Harry asked.

"He disappeared the moment his Godson decided to put others lives before his own, interfering with the basic principle of Godfathering," Sirius said solemnly.

"Er . . . right," Harry said, wanting to skip that argument. "So what's the verdict?"

"The verdict, my dear Godson, is that your magic reserve is down and not just a little either," Sirius said. "Has it ever dropped this low in so little time?"

"I wouldn't call nearly two hours just a little time," Harry said before hastily continuing as Sirius threw him a dirty look. "But to answer your question, no it hasn't ever dropped so fast, but then again I've never done so much mesmerization before, it's bound to be a little taxing on my magic."

"I suppose," Sirius said, considering Harry's words carefully. "But I still don't like it."

"Look Sirius . . ." Harry started to argue, but stopped as a wave of dizziness suddenly washed over him.

"Harry!" Sirius cried as Harry collapsed into his arms.

"Something's wrong," Harry voice said quietly from it's place against Sirius chest as he clutched his head in pain and leaned heavily on his Godfather for support. "Something's terrible wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, concern clearly evident in his voice.

Instead of answering Harry gripped his Godfather by his forearms and mesmerized them both to the spot where his senses where telling him that there was something wrong.

"Harry why did you . . .?" Sirius started to ask before abruptly choking off as he caught sight of what laid before him.

It was a large dome like sphere covering at least one fourth of the town and it's houses. It was pure black in color and was radiating off sheer dark power that it made Sirius shiver.

"Sirius," Harry asked tentatively. "What in the four founders is that?"

"I haven't got a clue," Sirius said, eyes narrowing. "But whatever it is, it can't be good. I think you and I should get out of here and warn the others."

"I . . . I think we're a little to late for that," Harry said, turning his eyes away from Sirius and loosening his grip.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry intently.

"Voldemort," Came Harry's quiet whisper.

"What! Where?" Sirius asked throwing his Godson behind him without a second thought and drawing his wand.

"Not here," Harry continued, his voice growing distant. "Not anymore. He's gone."

"Harry what are you talking about?" Sirius asked turning back to Harry in confusion only to find that his Godson's face had gone pale and his eyes had glazed over, a faraway look in them.

"Voldemort, he was here at first," Harry replied as if his Godfather hadn't spoken. "He wasn't here for the purpose of aiding his Death Eaters in the muggle torture though. He came here for another purpose, a more destructive purpose."

"Purpose? What purpose?" Sirius asked.

"The purpose of setting a trap. A trap to capture Albus Dumbledore and make him suffer. A trap that he succeeded in accomplishing," Harry answered unblinkingly.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Sirius asked, looking at his Godson in confusion.

"Albus Dumbledore has been captured," Harry repeated.

"Harry how do you know this?" Sirius asked.

"I can sense it, I can hear it, I can feel it," Harry replied in the same distant voice that wasn't his own.

"Harry, you're really starting to scare me," Sirius said, gripping Harry's shoulders. "What ever spell that's got a hold of you, fight it Harry."

Harry just continued to stare right through his Godfather like he wasn't even there until Sirius in frustration gave Harry's shoulders a shake, causing whatever spell that had a hold of Harry to finally break. Harry then stumbled backwards slightly his eyes closing before he pitched forward straight into Sirius's arms who caught him automatically before slowly lowing them both to the ground.

"Harry?" Sirius asked as his Godson's emerald eyes tentatively reopened looking, much to Sirius's relief, confused, by otherwise normal.

"Sirius?" Harry asked hoarsely. "Why I'm I on the ground."

"Because you passed out," Sirius said as he slowly helped his Godson into sitting position.

"I did?" Harry asked bewildered. "Why?"

"You don't remember a thing you just said, do you?" Sirius asked not really that surprised.

"No, the last think I remember was appearing here and you saying we should leave and then . . ."

"Then what?" Sirius urged.

"I remember feeling sensations and hearing voices that weren't my own," Harry confessed. "It was like I was inside other people's minds. I could literally feel their emotions and hear what they were saying."

"But yet you don't remember anything you just said to me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. No," Harry said, gripping his head. "This is so frustrating! It's like I'm trying to decide which part of me is me."

"Harry stop it," Sirius said as he observed at his Godson worriedly. "I think you and I should return to the medic camp."

"NO!" Harry said jumping to his feet. "There was a reason I was drawn here!

There is something I'm supposed to be remembering! Something important!"

"Harry I don't think . . ." Sirius started, but was cut off by Harry.

"I . . . remember something about Voldemort and a . . . trap," Harry mumbled as he started to pace. "The trap I was referring to is probably that black sphere . . . Oh crap the Sphere! Dumbledore!"

"Harry what are you . . .?" Sirius started to ask, but stopped when his Godson suddenly took off towards the sphere and at dead run.

Cursing under his breath Sirius followed.

"Harry what in the nine hells do you think you are doing?" Sirius asked as he skidded to a stop beside his Godson.

"Dumbledore," Harry said simply as he reached out as if to touch the sphere, but didn't. "He's trapped inside this thing Sirius. Along with over half the other Order members."

Sirius blinked, "You mean it was true?"

"I remember what happened now," Harry replied softly. "When we both arrived here after mesmerizing, my mind and my thoughts were suddenly, how do I say this . . . it was like they were pushed aside as other peoples thoughts and emotions suddenly crowed my mind. There were so many I thought my head was going to explode when all of a sudden I was pulled towards one individual's thoughts. It was Voldemort's thoughts that I was drawn to Sirius, it was his thoughts I spoke to you."

"WHAT!" Sirius exploded.

"Not his current thoughts," Harry explained quickly. "Like I said before, he's gone from this place. I think it was lingering thoughts from moment before that I was somehow picking up."

"Lingering thoughts? How is that even possible?" Sirius asked, completely baffled.

"I don't know, maybe it's an extension of my telepathic powers or maybe it's a new power, I don't know. But what I do know is that Dumbledore and the Order members are indeed trapped inside this thing and need our help," Harry said.

"Harry," Sirius breathed, bewildered. "How . . . this is . . . Merlin I need to sit down."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Harry asked softly.

"Oh no, I believe you all right," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. "It's just a lot to take in without understanding how."

"How what?" Harry asked. "How can I suddenly hear peoples lingering thoughts? Or how are we going to help the Order?"

"Both I suppose," Sirius said, laughing slightly. "Can this situation possibly get any worse?"

"Sirius," Harry groaned. "Did you have to say that? Everyone knows it always gets worse after somebody asks that."

"Stupid muggle superstitions," Sirius muttered under his breath. "Can you tell me how many people are trapped in there with Albus?"

"Well considering that Professor Dumbledore was part of the attack unit, I'd say everyone that was in that unit along with Eric and Arabella. So I'd say around 22," Harry said pensively. "Though that's not counting the muggles."

"Wonderful," Sirius said. "If all the attack unit is trapped in there then that means are only other living hope of knowledge to these two problems is also inside there."

"Sirius, Remus isn't your encyclopedia of answers," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You should learn to solve problems on your own."

"Harry I have absolutely no idea what we're dealing with here," Sirius said waving his arm animatedly at the sphere. "That thing is radiating so much dark magic I'm surprise we're not dead from just standing near it!"

"So does that mean you don't have any ideas of how to defeat this thing?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked rhetorically. "Do you think you can mesmerize yourself through?"

Harry gave him a look that clearly said do-you-think-I'd-still-be-standing-here-if-I-could?

"Er . . .right," Sirius said. "What about Demin and Kairi, think they can help?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to ask."

Sirius opened his mouth agree when he was interrupted by familiar voice.

"Sirius! Harry! Thank Merlin!" Bill Weasley said, coming to a skidding stop beside the two wizards looking relieved. "Are you two ok? Do you know what this sphere thing is? Do you know where the others are?"

"Bill, breathe," Harry said, slightly amused. "And to answer your questions, yes we're ok, no we don't know what black dome thing is, and yes we know where the others are."

"Brilliant," Bill said smiling. "Charlie and I got a little worried when we couldn't find anyone after this sphere appeared. So where are the others?"

"Well, everyone that was on the fighting unit is stranded in there," Sirius said jerking a thumb at the black dome.

"What?" Bill blinked. "I'm sorry I don't thing I heard you quiet right."

"No Bill I'm afraid you did," Sirius said. "We've probably got around 40 people trapped inside there, half being our Order members, the other half muggles."

"You mean my parents are trapped in there?" Bill asked, horrified.

"Afraid so," Sirius said.

"You have to get them out of there!" Bill cried before suddenly turning on Harry and gripping his shoulders. "Harry, why haven't you gotten them out of there! I know you have the power to do it?"

"Bill I can't," Harry said. "I don't know what I'm dealing with here."

"What do you mean you can't? What have you been doing all summer if not studying? You must have the answer," Bill cried, shaking Harry forcefully. "Now get them out of there!"

Bill . . ." Harry protested weakly as his Godfather none too gently pulled Bill off of him.

"Bill will you get a hold of yourself!" Sirius snapped angrily. "I know you're worried about your parents, but you're not the only one with family members trapped in there!"

Bill jerked back from Sirius' grip like he had been slapped before suddenly hanging his head in shame, "I'm sorry Sirius I just lost control, I shouldn't have jumped on Harry like that."

Sirius sighed, "It's alright Bill, just make sure it doesn't happen again. We all need to keep a cool head if we're going to figure this out. But for now I need you to find Charlie and then go inform the medic crew to pack up and get themselves back to Hogwarts, except Demin and Kairi, we need them sent here. Then after you're done with that go tell the prisoner camp to pack up as well and take their captives up to the temporary ministry building, where they are to stay and stand guard until either your father, Albus, or Amos shows up."

"Understood," Bill said slowly. "What do you want Charlie and I to do after we're done with all that?"

"Roam the town and make sure we've got everyone out," Sirius said. "Then after that stay on the edge of town, just in case we have some straggling Death Eaters still lingering around."

"Understood," Bill said nodding, before hesitantly asking. "You are going to get everyone out, right?"

"You can count on it," Sirius said determinedly. "Now go we need Demin and Kairi here as soon as possible."

Bill nodded and turned to leave before suddenly stopping and turning back around to face Harry. "I'm really sorry I lashed out at you Harry. I know you care about my parents just as much as any of us Weasley's. I really I'm sorry."

"I know you are so don't worry about it," Harry said, waving it off. "You can just considerate our first sibling fight, Merlin knows I've had enough of them with Ron."

"Thanks Harry," Bill said laughingly as he turned and took off to complete his tasks.

"Now what?" Harry asked once Bill was out of sight.

"Now, we wait," Sirius said, turning back around to examine the black dome more closely.

"Thank you captain obvious," Harry said, rolling his eyes before quickly adding. "By the way, thank you."

It took Sirius a second to figure out what Harry was thanking him for before he suddenly chuckled. "Think nothing of it, after all I can't have someone going around picking on my kid now can I?"

"Ha, Ha, you're really funny," Harry said sourly. "And stop calling me kid."

"Oops, sorry, forgot," Sirius said, smirking.

"Yeah I'll just bet," Harry said. "Couldn't you have just said you're welcome like any other normal person?"

"I suppose I could've," Sirius said thoughtfully. "But where would be the fun in that?"

"Sirius, are you ever going to grow up?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"I repeat, where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"That's it, I give up," Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. "You're completely impossible."

"Know it, love it, and always will be it," Sirius said giving a mock bow.

Harry just rolled his eyes and was about to tell his Godfather to grow up when he saw two familiar figures approaching them fast. "Looks like Demin and Kairi are almost here."

"Why thank you Harry I couldn't quiet see them myself," Sirius remarked lightly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking to you," Harry muttered.

"That's a simple question to answer," Sirius said innocently. "It's cause you love me."

"Sometimes I really wonder," Harry said shaking his head. "Hey you two!"

"Hey yourself," Kairi said as she stopped beside Sirius. "New toy of yours?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us," Sirius said. "Because frankly I've never seen anything like it."

"You've got me," Kairi said shrugging. "I've never seen anything like it either, Demin?"

When Demin didn't answer her three sets of eyes turned his way only to find that the Elf had gone remarkably pale and was looking down right horrified.

"Demin?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, it's not possible," Demin whispered, seemingly unaware of the three set of eyes that were watching him attentively. "They're dead, I know they are. I watched them die!"

"Demin what are you talking about?" Kairi demanded. "Do you know what this thing is? And who's dead?"

Demin slowly turned to Kairi his purple eyes haunted as he spoke two words, "The twins."

Kairi's reaction was much like her brother's as her eyes got huge with disbelief and her face lost all color.

"That's impossible," Kairi whispered.

"Would someone mind filling us in on what's going on?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Because it's obvious you know what, or at least who, we're dealing with."

"I think we need to bring Lord Nico here," Demin said instead.

Harry, who had learned quickly to trust Demin's judgment, nodded without a word and quickly mesmerized himself straight into Hogwarts hospital wing were the portkey should have delivered the group of elves just minutes before.

"Harry what are you doing here? Are you hurt? Do you need some help," Caryn asked as she quickly approached the searching wizard.

"No I'm fine. Really I'm," Harry said hurriedly as Caryn was about to poke him. "I'm here to find Lord Nico, do you know where he is?"

"Yes," Caryn said, studying Harry carefully. "He's in Madam Pomfrey's office. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes,, I'm fine thanks," Harry said quickly dashing off towards the office and entering it without knocking.

"Mr. Potter what do you think . . ." Madam Pomfrey started to say but was quickly silenced by Harry.

"Lord Nico, Demin sent me to get you," Harry rapidly explained to the elderly elf that sat in front of Poppy's desk. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to explain just hold on."

And with that Harry grabbed Nico's arm and they both disappeared from the office leaving a startled med-witch behind.

When Harry reappeared seconds later it was to the exactly same spot where he had disappeared from minutes before where he released Lord Nico only to have the elderly elf step forward a little and stare at the dome in horrid fascination.

"Great now we have another one," Sirius said exasperated. "Would someone please explain what's going on?"

"Is there anyone trapped inside there?" Lord Nico asked ignoring Sirius's question.

"Of course there's people trapped inside there, why else would we bring you here?" Sirius said. "We've estimated around forty people. Half wizards half muggles including Albus."

"Good Mythusei save us," Lord Nico murmured to their eleven god. "Please tell me no ones tried to get them out using magic?"

"As far as we know no one has tried to do anything," Harry answered confused.

"Thank Mythusei," Lord Nico and Demin mummer together.

"Ok I'm only going to ask you this one more time," Sirius said calmly. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

All three elves started at Sirius's outburst while Harry remained calm beside his Godfather, showing he was in complete agreement with him.

Lord Nico finally nodded at the two wizards and took a deep calming breath and started. "This is another creation of Elf magic. Very dark and powerful elf magic that I haven't seen in years."

"Since the end of your war?" Sirius reasoned.

"That would be correct," Lord Nico said, sighing. "This is another weapon that was used during our war by our enemies. It's named the Entanglement Dome, based on what it does to those trapped inside of it once activated. But how Voldemort knows about it, let alone recreated it, I don't know."

"You don't know!" Sirius said mockingly. "Let me refresh your memory and remind you of what attacked us on our own school grounds not to long ago! This dome was probably made by the same elves!"

"What you don't understand, Mr. Black, is that only two people could have created this sphere and as far as a know they're dead," Lord Nico replied calmly.

"Well obviously they're not as dead as you think! Or maybe there's some other deranged elf out there that has learned how to create it," Sirius retorted.

"Sirius, it's not that simple," Demin stepped in. "This trap takes a lot of active magic to create, active magic that elves simply do not have on their own and since this dome can't be created by more then one type of elf magic . . ."

"Then it had to have been created by elfin twins," Harry cutting in,, his eyes lighting up in sudden understanding. "Together Elfin twins have enough active magic to do it and since they're twins it's basically one in the same type of magic."

"I see that your many hours in our library hasn't gone to waste on you," Lord Nico said, smiling slightly at Harry.

"But I don't understand, I thought Demin and Kairi were the only set of Elfin twins still alive today, unless . . ." Harry said suddenly trailing off in uncertainty.

"Unless what?" Sirius prompted.

"Unless . . . the Yang Twins are somehow alive," Harry finished off, blankly refusing to meet Demin's eyes.

"Harry do I even have to ask how you know of that name?" Demin asked shooting his sister a dirty look. "Because I know for a fact that it's not public knowledge one would find in the library."

"If you're thinking it was Kairi that told me, then you're wrong," Harry said.

"Then how else would you know?" Demin demanded before his eyes widened in comprehension. "You read my personal war journals, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," Harry said defiantly.

"Harry how could you? You had no right . . ." Demin started to yell before abruptly stopping and taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to get into this argument right now, but rest assured that we're going to have a long talk about this later."

"I'm sure we will," Harry muttered.

"Good, now that, that's out of the way, would someone mind telling me about these Yang twins and why they are so special?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Harry, Demin, Kairi and Nico all traded quick looks, a silent message passing between the four before Harry stepped forward to explain.

"It's not exactly who they are, rather what they are, that makes them special. You see any set of Elfin twins that are born in their Realm are special because they're such a rarity."

"Way to make us sound like some type of abnormal freaks," Kairi muttered under her breath and wrinkling her nose in displeasure.

"Kairi I don't have to say anything to make you look like an abnormal freak,"

Harry replied cheekily before turning back to Sirius. "You see Sirius Elfin twins are so rare, they only have a set of them born every two centuries. That is, except for the year Kairi and Demin were born."

"Indeed," Lord Nico mummer. "That year we had a very rare occurrence where two sets of twins were born instead of the customary one, but the most extraordinary thing about the entire event was their actual birth. You see each set of twins were born one male one female and were delivered exactly one day apart, down to the very last second."

"Whoa," Sirius said looking from Kairi to Demin. "How come I was never informed of all this?"

"A lot of reasons really," Harry said shrugging. "You didn't ask, it didn't come up, it didn't seem important, didn't want you getting an even bigger head after you found out you were dating a powerful elfin twin. The list goes on and on."

"You know Harry you're coming really close of getting everyone angry at you," Sirius said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Harry said, grinning.

"Hrhmm," Lord Nico said clearing his throat. "Anyway Sirius, when the two set of twins were born, we were all so excited and amazed that we didn't even stop to think about what it meant. It wasn't even until years down the road did we even start to wonder when we notice the Yang twins odd behavior."

"Odd how?" Sirius asked.

"At first it was just small things like keeping to themselves and not making any friends. Then they started to spend all their free time locked up in the library going through every book they were allowed to read and by the time they had reached the age of nine they had surpassed our normal education."

"So they were extremely bright and ambitious," Sirius said, a little lost. "How does that make them odd?"

"It wasn't that they were smart and liked to study that made them odd, it was the fact that at a very young age they listened to no one and followed no one's rules."

"What about their parents?" Sirius asked. "Where were they?"

"They were around for a while, but they never had any control over them," Demin said. "Then eventually they were murdered in cold blood by the twins."

"What?" Sirius asked, appalled. "You mean . . . ? How could they?"

"They claimed it was an accident and at the time we believed them," Lord Nico replied. "It wasn't until months later did we discovered what really happened. That they had planned on killing them for awhile."

"How old were they?" Sirius asked softly.

"Nine," Lord Nico said sadly. "Nine and already accomplished murderers."

"So what happened to them? After their parents death?" Sirius asked.

"The council sent them to live with their uncle, their father's brother. That arrangement only lasted two months when they ran away, but not before they had left their uncle mortally wounded," Lord Nico replied.

"Yes, but they made one last visit before they disappeared that day, didn't they Lord Nico?" Demin asked bitterly.

"Yes. Yes they did," Lord Nico answered remorsefully.

"As long as I live I will never forget that day," Kairi sudden whisper drew everyone's attention to her. "After the twins left their Uncle's home they came straight to ours, coming right through our bedroom window without even making a noise. That's when they woke us up using very painful high level magic. We didn't even stand a chance. They bounded us to our beds and just proceeded to torture us. When we asked why they were doing it they laughed and told us it was entirely our fault that their lives were so messed up. They claimed that if our parents hadn't conceived us first then they would have been living a happy life and not us. That's when they untied us and dragged us down to our parents bedroom."

"Kairi stop, you don't need to do this," Demin said painfully.

"No, they have the right to know," Kairi said stubbornly even though tears were threatening to fall.

"Kairi it's all right, I already know," Harry said softly.

"I expected as much," Kairi said, smiling softly. "But Sirius doesn't know and I want him to."

"Know what?" Sirius asked looking between Harry and Kairi.

"About our parents. About our past," Kairi said softly. "We see after the Yang twins dragged us out of our beds and down to our parents' room they killed our parents in cold blood while . . . Demin and I wat . . . ch helplessly."

"After they were done making us watch they said we had a choice, join them or die. We choose to fight," Demin quickly picked up the story, trying to save his sister from further torment. "But like Kairi said we didn't stand a chance against them, they had us cornered and bound again before we had even really had a chance to get started. They would have succeeded in killing us too, but fate had it's own plans for us and we were saved by our own twin abilities that manifested itself in our desperate time of need, transporting us to safety."

"And that was the last that anybody saw of the Yang twins until years later when they showed up in the war, wielding powers and tricks we'd never before seen or dreamed of," Lord Nico concluded the twins' story.

There was silence for a moment as everyone gave Sirius time to absorb all their information and Demin and Kairi to regain their composer.

"When you said new tricks were you talking about the mystic orbs and this Entanglement Sphere?" Sirius finally asked, deciding to deal with the current problem at hand.

"Precisely," Lord Nico said. "We had never seen anything like them until the war broke out. However, it didn't take long to discover who was behind them seeing how the Yang Twins made sure they left their mark."

"Is there a reason the Yang twins went so violent? Did it have something to do with two sets of twins being born the same year?" Sirius asked.

"Yes we believe so." Lord Nico said. "A couple of years after the Yang twins disappeared we found a journal that belong to their parents when we searched their house. What we found written in the journal was most disturbing. You see it was common knowledge to the public that this young couple was ambitious and wanted fame and riches, we just didn't realize how much. In the journal it explained that they were going to invent a spell or a potion that would allow them to conceive twins, seeing how being the parents of twins were considered a very high honor in our Realm. It took this couple close to a year to finally create a potion that would achieve such a feat, but what they didn't know at the time was that a set of twins had already been conceived two days before. We believe the Yang twins' parents messed with a force of nature that should never been messed with. It's what the elders come to call the Ying and Yang factor, if there's a good, there's has to be a bad, to balance out the powers."

"In a sick twisted way that does makes sense," Sirius said, making a face. "The only thing I don't understand it that everyone seems to think they're dead. So if that's true who could have created this?"

"That's what's got me so worried," Lord Nico confessed. "Only the Yang twins are capable of creating this, so the only option it leads me to believe is that they are not as dead as we had thought them to be."

"That's impossible and you know it Nico!" Demin cried. "I killed them with my own hands!"

"You did?" Kairi asked, taken aback. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't see the need to get you involved," Demin said, turned his saddened eyes toward his sister.

"You didn't feel the need?" Kairi repeated dangerously. "They killed our parents in cold blood right in front of our very eyes and you don't see the need? DAMN IT DEMIN THEY WERE MY PARENTS TOO! I HAD JUST AS MUCH RIGHT TO KNOW THAT YOU KILLED THEM AS MUCH AS I HAD THE RIGHT TO KILL THEM MYSELF!"

"Kairi, please you don't understand," Demin said softly. "It nearly killed me to watch you walk around like a zombie years after their deaths. It took you so many years to recover Kairi that I just couldn't bring myself to tell you about the Yang twins. I just couldn't."

"I understand that Demin, really I do," Kairi said. "But it still should have been my choice to make, not yours."

"I knew it then as I know it now," Demin said. "But I still can't say I'm sorry I never told you."

"As much as I hate to voice this, but it looks like Kairi will have her chance to choose to face them or not," Lord Nico's voice interrupted the two siblings from where he was kneeling beside the sphere. "There is no mistake who's magic made this. The Yang twins are back."

"I don't believe, I can't believe it." Demin demanded. "They are dead."

"I don't know how, but they are indeed very much alive," Lord Nico said, leaving no room in his voice for argument. "And this in itself is grave news for it seems they have teamed up with Voldemort."

"We'll have to deal with what that exactly means later," Sirius interrupted. "Right now I want to know how dangerous this Entanglement Sphere is and how are we suppose to get around it?"

"The Entanglement Sphere even though very sinister, is actually really very ingenious." Lord Nico said, sounded very much like Dumbledore that the two Wizards traded uncomfortable looks. "Once activated the very walls of the dome slowly start closing in, until eventually the walls close in so close they suffocate the people inside."

"WHAT!" Harry and Sirius shouted.

"Then why in Merlin's name have we been standing around talking!" Sirius continued yelling. "We need to get them out of there, now!"

"Ah, but you see that's the ingenuous part," Lord Nico said. "The walls only start narrowing in on the trapped when someone from the outside like us tries to use magic to get them out. Thus why I asked you first thing if anyone had tried to use magic and as long as no one has then people inside are quite safe for now. "

"The Sphere may feel and look very dangerous, but in all actuality all it is, is a very simple spell that feeds off any outer source that is offered to it, like magic," Demin said bitterly. "The Yang twins found it quite entertaining that the very people that they trapped inside by such a simple spell ended up dying at the hands of their very own friends when they tried to rescue them."

"That's just sick," Sirius said. "But what's even more sickening is that they have teamed up with our Realms most sickening bastard."

"Indeed," Lord Nico mummer. "This has uncovered an even bigger threat then we had first thought."

"Like Sirius said, we can deal with it later, right now I think we should get Dumbledore and the Order out of there," Harry said still anxious about the dome and their friends trapped inside.

"Harry's right," Sirius said. "So how do we get them out of there, I'm assuming that since you discovered what the shield does you also discovered how to break it."

"Yes and no," Lord Nico said. "We discovered through immense testing that since twin power created the dome, then twin powers were able to break it."

A surprise gasp from Kairi drew everyone's attention to her. "That was what all that testing Demin and I did during the war was for, wasn't it?"

"Yes that is exactly what it was for," Lord Nico confirmed.

"How come I was never informed of that fact? Or better yet how come I was never pulled into the field to actually put our testing into action?" Kairi asked incredulously.

"Because in order for your magic to have worked on the dome you would have had to work it from the inside," Lord Nico explained gently. "And no matter how hard we researched we never could discovered a way to get the two of you inside safely for you to accomplish that."

"You knew what they were trying to accomplish with the testing the whole time, didn't you?" Kairi said, pointing an accusing finger at her brother.

"Of course I knew," Demin said bitterly. "I was the field general in command, it was my responsibility and duty to know."

"But not your responsibility or duty to inform your sister of the truth," Kairi said angrily.

"Kairi this isn't the time for this," Demin said.

"Will there ever be a right time for you to explain all this?" Kairi asked. "I knew we both had secrets and demons we didn't want to share with each other, but not something like this Demin."

"Kairi there was no need for me to tell you the truth about the testing. The elders couldn't find a way to get us in and therefore the spell we practice was useless. I knew that if I had told you, you would have gone out and done something stupid."

Kairi glared at her brother and opened her mouth to reply when Harry suddenly interrupted, "So what you're saying is that if we can only get Kairi and Demin safely inside the dome, they'll be able to break it and get everyone out without any consequences?"

"In theory yes," Lord Nico said. "But we've never been able to get them in."

"Then why don't we do it now and see if your theory's not right," Harry said calmly.

"I thought you said you couldn't mesmerize yourself through that," Sirius said accusingly.

"I can't," Harry said. "But I think I know someone who can."

"Who?" Four incredulous voices asked.

"Just give me a minute and I'll show you," Harry said, grinning widely as he sent out a telepathic call that was answered immediately by Destiny and Fawkes who appeared beside him in two identical balls of fire. "Say hello to your one way ticket into the Entanglement sphere."

All four adults just started at Harry incredulously before Demin finally said, "Harry I don't know if you're completely mad or extremely brilliant."

"I prefer extremely brilliant," Harry said as he held out his arm for Destiny to settle on.

"Are you telling me that these two Phoenixes can transport Demin and Kairi through the sphere safely?" Lord Nico asked.

"That's indeed what I'm telling you," Harry said. "All Demin and Kairi have to do is hold on and Destiny and Fawkes will do the rest."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kairi said. "Let's get ourselves in there and get to work."

"I agree," Demin said. "I'm not going to watch anymore of my friends die especially when I have the power to stop it now."

"Then if you both agree to do this then go and be careful," Lord Demin said. "Do you remember the spell?"

"Yes," Demin and Kairi said, nodding.

"Good, then go," Lord Nico said sighing, unable to believe the answer to their problem had always been so close.

"What do we you need to do?" Demin asked, turning to Harry.

"Nothing, but be careful," Harry said soberly as Destiny left his arm to settle on Demin's shoulder as Fawkes did the same to Kairi. "They say you will feel a little burning sensation, but it won't hurt, just hang on and it'll be over and you'll be inside."

"Understood," Demin said, turning to his sister. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kairi said, nodding.

"Good," Demin said. "Harry we're ready."

"All right just close your eyes and count to five, when you open them you should be inside the dome," Harry said, stepping back from the pair as Sirius and Nico did the same just before Kairi and Demin disappeared in two thick balls of fire.

"How exactly are they going to break the sphere's magic?" Sirius finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Using their twin magic they're going to basically overload the sphere's magical circuits and break it down piece by piece," Lord Nico explained.

"How long will that take?" Harry asked.

"Once their magic has worked it's way through the dome and have reversed the Yang twins' magic it should take no more then ten minutes to break it down completely," Lord Nico answered.

"So we're back to waiting again," Sirius said wearily.

"It would appear so," Lord Nico said, smiling slightly. "I take it, Mr. Black, that waiting isn't one of your strong points?"

Harry snorted, "That's the understatement of the century."

Sirius's smacked Harry over the back of the head lightly for that comment and opened his mouth to rebuke him when the ground suddenly lurch violently beneath them causing them all to stumble slightly before regaining their balance.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"Do not worry," Lord Nico quickly assured them. "This is normal, it means the spell is working."

"Right," Sirius said nervously looking around. "Are you sure it's safe to stand right here."

"Perhaps it would be wise to move back a little," Lord Nico remarked lightly. "Just incase."

"Just incase he says," Sirius muttered, grabbing Harry by the arm and hauling him backwards, away from the dome.

"You know Sirius I can walk on my own," Harry said amusedly.

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Sirius said, tightening his grip on Harry's arm rather than loosening it.

Harry just rolled his eyes and allowed his Godfather to continue to pull him along when his head suddenly exploded in pain making him stumble and would have falling if Sirius hadn't caught him.

"You can walk on your own, uh?" Sirius asked amused which quickly turned into worry as his Godson clutched his head and whimpered.

"Harry what's wrong? What's the matter?" Sirius asked, clutching his Godson close to him.

"Make it stop! Please Merlin make it stop!" Harry moaned clawing at his head.

"Harry, make what stop?" Sirius asked petrified while he lowered his Godson to the ground.

"Please make them stop!" Harry sobbed out before his body went into convulsions and his hands started to viscously claw at his eyes.

"NICO!" Sirius shouted, quickly grabbing his Godson's arms and pinned them to his side. "NICO, HELP ME!"

"Sirius what happened? What's wrong with him?" Lord Nico asked, quickly kneeling beside Sirius and helping hold down Harry's convulsing body.

"I don't know," Sirius snapped helplessly. "He just collapsed in pain."

"Sirius he's going to choke on his tongue," Lord Nico said fearfully. "We need to hold it down with something."

Sirius was about to snap at Nico to just use his elf magic when Harry's mouth opened and let out a pain filled scream, his body arched up as a pulse of magic sent Sirius and Lord Nico flying from his body several feet. And just as fast as it had come it stopped and Harry lay completely still.

Sirius frantically scrambled to his feet and raced back to his Godson's side and quickly checked for a pulse, relief flooding through him as he found a weak, but steady pulse.

"What just happened?" Lord Nico asked as he steadily got to his feet.

"I don't know," Sirius said, turning his full attention to Harry when he let out a groan. "Harry, it's Sirius, can you hear me?"

"Siri?" Harry asked weakly, finally managing to open his pain-filled green eyes.

"Yeah kid it's me," Sirius said, clutching Harry's hand tightly. "How do you feel?"

"Awful," Harry crocked out as he tried to set up. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but don't you dare move," Sirius snapped, refusing to let Harry sit up.

"Sirius I'm fine," Harry protested weakly.

"Sure you are," Sirius snorted. "You are not moving from that spot until I say so. Nico can you scan him?"

"Of course," Lord Nico said, stepping forward.

"No Sirius we need to move," Harry said, quickly sitting up despite his Godfather's protests.

"Harry I told you, we're not moving!" Sirius said angrily.

"No Sirius I really think we should move," Harry said, grabbing Sirius's face and jerking it so he could see the dome. "Now."

"What the . . .?" Sirius asked, looking at the black dome that was now slowly turning white and pulsing with power.

"Run now," Lord Nico said.

"Nico what the hell is happening?" Sirius asked, scooping his Godson in his arms and making a dash for it.

"The dome has taken on too much magic," Lord Nico yelled as he continued to run. "It's going to cause a backlash of magic."

"I thought you said that there was no consequences in breaking the dome?" Sirius said.

"There aren't, at least there wasn't during our testing," Lord Nico said as he quickened his pace. "We've never tested one with so much magic in it, though I don't think it will hit the people from inside."

"That's just great," Sirius panted. "While Demin and Kairi are saving everyone inside the sphere we're going to be killed out here by the backlash of their magic."

"Not if we move faster," Lord Nico said, looking behind him. "Wait a minute, Harry can you mesmerize us out of here?"

"Of course," Harry said, closing his eyes and grabbing Lord Nico as he tried to draw on his magic only to find that it wasn't there.

"Harry now would be good," Lord Nico voice said nervously.

"I can't," Harry stammered. "My magic . . . it's gone."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking down at Harry in horror but didn't get a further chance to inquire as a loud explosion erupted behind them and the backlash of magic hit them full on within seconds, knocking them clean off their feet and hurling them through the air where their flight came to a painful and abrupt end when all three men hit the ground hard, rolling several times before coming to a stop.

It took Harry a few moments to regain his breath and to realize that he was not dead and unluckily still conscious.

Groaning, Harry tried to haul himself to his feet only to fall back to the ground in complete agony before panic suddenly gripped him as he remembered that his Godfather had been shielding him from most of the backlash

"Sirius?" Harry called out, panicked. "Sirius, please answer me."

When Harry still received no answer he got slowly and painfully to his knees to look around only to find his Godfather several feet away from him lying completely still.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he slowly crawled his way over to him until he was right beside him. "Sirius, please be ok," Harry begged as he started to check his Godfather over.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Harry heard a familiar voice breath near his ear. "Looks like master won't be disappointed after all, will he my pet?"

Were the last words Harry heard just before his world went black.

I did it again, didn't I? I honestly didn't plan on leaving another cliffhanger, but the more a typed the longer this got and I finally had to cut it off at 32 pages. I'm sorry, but I am working on the next chapter, so until next time!

Oh, one more thing, thanks for the reviews, it's what keeps me Going!

Thanks to my Beta NATURAL ANTHEM!


	24. Into the Lair of the Snake

First of I would like to say sorry, again. I never meant to take this long in updating. It's just that time slipped away from me and before a knew it, itwas the end of Dec. I am such a slacker! Oh well, enjoy

Second off, you guys really need to give a huge thank you to my new beta reader scrapsandstitches who got me this chapter in record time and did I great job doing it! Thank you so much! Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: Into the Lair of the Snake

" . . . wake up! Come on, Harry; please don't do this to me. Wake up!"

"Mmm . . . what?" Harry asked groggily, as the pounding in his head still outweighed the voice trying to gain his attention.

"That's it Harry, now open your eyes, " the same desperate voice continued to encourage.

"Mmm . . .Ginny?" Harry questioned as he finally found the strength to push aside the darkness from within his mind and pry open his heavy eyelids. Only to find that it wasn't Ginny trying to gain his attention.

"Lady Diane?" Harry asked looking up in confusion into the eyes of his anxious mentor who was hovering above him.

"Oh Harry!" Lady Diane cried launching herself bodily on top of Harry, engulfing him in a tight hug.

Harry, who was now fully awake, was quite alarmed at seeing his usual happy go lucky mentor desperately clinging to him and on the verge of tears. Thinking fast, Harry quickly sat up and gentle disentangled Lady Diane from him before firmly demanding, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Harry, I don't even know where to begin! I have so much I need to explain to you, but not enough time to do so," Lady Diane said in distress. "Though I guess the first thing I need to tell you is that your magic's gone, though I guess you've already realized that. No don't interrupt, I simply don't have time to explain that little problem to you right now."

"Excuse me? What in Merlin's name could possible be more important than me not having my magic ?" Harry incredulously cried, interrupting her ranting anyway.

"Well, maybe the little fact that it was your magic shutting down on you that saved your life in the first place," Lady Diane all but yelled as she furiously started to pace. " I mean, of all the stupid, idiotic things for Dumbledore and the Founders to force upon you! It's not like you don't have enough responsibility to deal with without them adding to your burden. Granted, they didn't know this was going to happen, but still. Ok, so technically speaking, if you hadn't been captured and taken to that lunatic who thinks he should rule the world then things wouldn't be looking so bad for you. However, the fact remains you did get captured and taken to the lunatic who thinks he should rule the world and now you're in even more trouble than if your magic would have just let the elements kill you. If I ever get my hands on Dumbledore he'd better watch out! Granted, I've already taken care of those idiotic founders, which I must admit gave me some satisfaction."

"Ok, Diane you really need to stop now," Harry cried, gripping his forehead in annoyance as a slight headache was forming from watching Diane pace so frantically. "Could you rewind back to the part where you said 'magic shutdown' and me being captured by a lunatic?"

"What?" Diane asked as she stopped her pacing to look at Harry in disarray, before the look suddenly turned sheepish. "Sorry, Harry; guess I got a little ahead of myself. I'm just so mad and frustrated I don't know whether to cry or scream right now."

"So I see," Harry smiled slightly despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Brat, this is no time to be laughing at me," Diane said, cuffing him lightly on the back of the head.

"Too right," Harry said, his face turning serious again. "So, what seems to be the problem with my magic?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your little magical problem is going to have to wait until we deal with the more pressing matter of the lunatic. No, don't argue with me," Lady Diane said firmly, as Harry opened his mouth to do just that.

"All right," Harry said through clenched teeth while massaging his aching temples. "But could you at least specify which lunatic we're talking about here?"

"Just how many mad lunatics do you know, Harry?" Lady Diane asked rhetorically as her frantic pacing started again.

"You'd be surprised," Harry muttered under his breath. "Professor Dumbledore being among the top three. But since technically he wouldn't hurt me or have need to capture me, that would only leave two possibilities."

Lady Diane stopped pacing so abruptly and turned to stare at Harry with a look of such incredulity on her face that Harry couldn't help the defensive "What?" that escaped his mouth.

"I don't believe this," Lady Diane muttered more to herself then Harry, before once again giving Harry a look of disbelief, "You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Harry asked, utterly frustrated. "The last thing I remember was running for my life when we realized the backlash of magic was going to hit us. Then Nico asking me to mesmerize us out of there, which as you know I couldn't and then . . . . . Oh great Merlin above, Sirius! Where is he? Is he all right? That idiot was protecting me when the explosion happened. If anything happens to him . . ."

"Harry, wow, calm down," Lady Diane commanded, gripping Harry's shoulders tightly. "Harry, HARRY! Look at me. Good, now I want you to listen to me carefully: Sirius. is. fine. Yes, he took most of the blast, and yes, he was knocked unconscious, but that was all. In fact, he is awake right now in a panicked rage, pacing a dungeon cell demanding to know where they are keeping you. If you're going to worry about anyone, then do us all a favor and worry about yourself for once."

"So, Sirius is fine?" Harry asked, looking into Diane's eyes making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes, Sirius is fine," Lady Diane confirmed.

"Thank Merlin," Harry said, visibly relaxing, before immediately tensing up again as all of what Lady Diane had told him finally penetrated his thick head.

"What do mean Sirius is locked up in a cell?" Harry demanded, before all the events of the night suddenly hit him like a cascading waterfall. "Oh, no no no . . . please tell me I was hallucinating and that Sirius and I were not really captured by Voldemort's two whacked out followers?"

"Ok, I won't tell you, but just for the record books I would like to point out that that is exactly what I have been trying to tell you for the last five minutes," Lady Diane said, giving Harry a satisfied smirk. "And though I'm officially not allowed to tell you this, I think you know who the two whacko's, as you so nicely put it, are that captured you."

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea," Harry sighed wearily. "Mind telling me how they've managed to survive? Or better yet, how they got hooked up with Voldemort?"

"I can't Harry. Besides from been strictly forbidden not to interfere, I simply don't have the time," Lady Diane replied sadly. "Technically speaking, I was only sent to retrieve you for a small amount of time and give you a gift that will help you survive the next couple of painful hours."

"Then I'm to take it that I'll be without my magic for awhile?" Harry asked despairingly.

"I'm afraid so," Lady Diane sighed. " And to be honest with you Harry, I don't know when or even if you'll be getting it back."

"What?!" Harry asked in alarm. "What do you mean 'if' I get it back?"

"Oh, Harry, this entire situation is so complicated and unperceivable that we honestly don't know how it's going to play out in the end," Lady Diane said miserably. "It just makes my blood boil knowing that all of this could have been avoided."

"But that fact is, it did happen," Harry said softly.

"Yes," Diane replied even more softly. "Yes, it did and now you must suffer the consequences for it."

"And just exactly what are those," Harry asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Probably nothing you really want to hear, but must nonetheless," Lady Diane said sadly, before bluntly coming out and stating, "Harry, your body is now rejecting all forms of magic."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as he managed to choke out one weak word, "What?"

"Oh, I think you heard and understood me quite clearly, my dear Harry," Lady Diane said gravely. "But just in case you didn't, let my put it another way. You are now completely allergic to magic. If your body comes in contact with spells, magical objects or magical beings, your body will literally reject them by means of pure physical pain. "

Harry blinked at Diane for several minutes before closing his eyes in weary contemplation.

After a minute of silence, Harry suddenly opened his eyes and asked, "If what you're saying is true, then won't I be in pain just being next to you? After all, aren't elves among the most powerful magical beings?"

"Well yes, that would be a correct assessment if you and I were currently on the living plane," Lady Diane acknowledged. "But since we are not on the living plane, physical properties simply don't apply to us."

"Living plane?" Harry choked out in horror. "Just what exactly did you do to me?"

"Oh, stop looking so horrified," Lady Diane scoffed. "I simply astral projected you here."

"Bull crap!" Harry exclaimed. "You just got finished telling me I didn't have my magic. So I ask again, how is it possible that you brought me here?"

"You never were one to just obey your elders and leave it at that, were you?" Lady Diane said disapprovingly.

Harry glared.

"Oh, all right. So I didn't exactly astral project you here," Lady Diane sighed in resignation.

"And what exactly did you do?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I . . . well . . . I sort of . . . a . . . killed you and then pulled your spirit here," Lady Diane said, clearly a little nervous now.

Harry whose mouth had fallen open in absolute horror, quickly snapped it shut again and forced himself to take deep calming breaths before reopening it again and saying as calmly as he could through clench teeth, "Diane, I suggest you explain, before I lose what little patience I have left."

"And if you do? What could you possible to do to me? You have no magic." Lady Diane asked.

"You, Lady Diane would do good to remember that your husband did instruct me on how to fight without magic," Harry said smirkingly. "And right now I'm frankly not above hitting a Lady like you."

"Er . . . right," Lady Diane said before quickly launching into her explanation. "You see Harry earlier today while I was monitoring your magical progress, I noticed something seemed to be off. So I took a closer look and found that something was interfering with your magic at its core.

Worried, I asked the founders to take a look and they did, but even they couldn't identify what was causing it. So we decided to just watch and wait. Stupid yes, but what else could we do? It wasn't until later when your magic started to go haywire did we figure out what was causing the interference, only it was too late to do anything by then. In all honesty, Harry we really thought it was going to kill you. It was only extreme luck that caused your magic to realize there was a problem and shut down, thereby saving your life. And that leads us to the here and now; when you passed out I simply pulled your weakened spirit out of your body and brought it here, to the astral plane, and since,"

"The astral plane is a place for those lost souls who are stuck between life and death, not really sure if they should more forward or go back, you were able to bring me here," Harry finished in understanding. "A place for all lost souls, not just the magical."

"Exactly," Lady Diane said, smiling in relief that Harry understood. "So you see, you're not really dead. Just so long as I return you to your body within the allotted time."

"I see," Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I just have one question."

"Ok," Lady Diane said consulting her watch. "I think I have time for one."

"Good," Harry said. "Why hasn't Voldemort or the two twins realize they're carrying around a corpse?"

"Oh that's simple. The twins haven't informed Voldemort they have captured you yet and," Lady Diane said. "To anyone else it just appears that you are in a deep unconsciousness that their magic simply can't bring you out of."

"I see," Harry said, ginning. "Thanks for confirming that it was indeed the twins that took us."

"Why you little . . ." Diane said taking a swing at Harry, only to miss as Harry laughingly ducked.

"Jeez, relax Diane," Harry said. "It was just a simple little slip; besides I want to make sure I had at least one fact straight before you send me back to the snake."

"I sent that," Diane said indignantly.

"Oh, really. Then maybe I should tell you the facts, starting with the fact that you and the Founders have come to a conclusion of what has caused the interference with my powers, obviously something to do with the elements by what you said earlier, but are yet refusing to tell me what that something is?

"Very detective reasoning," Diane said nodding, impressed. "What else do you have?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and continued, "And even though you have this knowledge, that you won't share, you don't have the knowledge of fixing it."

"What makes you say that?" Diane asked.

"Jeez, I don't know? Maybe the fact you would have already told me how to get my magic back before sending me on my way," Harry answered sarcastically.

"Good point," Lady Diane said. "Anything else?"

Harry gave Diane a look that clearly said 'I really want all the answers,' before he finally sighed in defeat. "Diane, just promise me that you are going to eventually explain all this to me?"

"I promise Harry, as soon as you're a safe distance away from Voldemort, I will explain everything," Lady Diane promised. "But first we need to get you out of this big mess, preferably in one piece."

Sighing again, and really wanting to argue that if she wanted to get him out of there in one piece then telling him why his magic was suddenly gone was probably going to be her best bet. But seeing as how he had always trusted Diane's judgment and guidance, he didn't really want to start doubting her now. Sighing again he asked, "What do you need me to do?"

What Harry didn't expect was the tight hug Lady Diane suddenly wrapped him in while earnestly telling him "Thank you."

"Er . . . what for?" Harry asked a little embarrassed and confused.

"For still having trust in me," Lady Diane said, releasing Harry and holding him at arms length. "I know this isn't easy for you, especially since I won't give you all the answers, but here you are waiting for my instruction and still trusting in my guidance."

"Lady Diane, everyone makes mistakes, even you. Besides, if I stopped listening to your guidance I'd have to find myself a new mentor and I've already got you trained so well."

Lady Diane laughed, "Yes, I see your point."

"Good, but just in case you've forgotten, you haven't lead me astray yet. I mean, I'm still alive aren't I?" Harry asked before suddenly realizing what he had just said and chuckling softly.

"Well sort of alive," Harry amended. "So stop beating yourself up and tell me what I must do to survive, because if I do end up dying, there are going to be a lot of angry people after your blood."

"Jeez, thanks," Lady Diane said, grinning despite the comment, before pulling a crystal vial filled with sparkling white liquid from her pocket and presenting it to Harry in her outstretched hand. "Like I told you before, when I return you to your body it's going to react completely differently to magic. So instead of accepting it like it used to, it's going to be rejecting it by way of physical pain. The Cruciatus is going to feel like a picnic compared to what this is going to feel like."

"That was something I definitely could have gone without hearing," Harry groaned. "Besides, you've already told me this Diane. What I need to know is how to survive it."

"Well what do you suppose this vial's for?" Lady Diane asked.

"A potion to put me out of my misery?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Ha ha, real funny Harry," Diane said sourly. "No, this is a complicated potion that was brewed using all natural, smuggle plants. Thus, no magic used, no magic required for it to work."

"So what does it do?" Harry asked, eyeing the potion with curiosity.

"That's the neat thing," Diane said excitedly. "This potion will literally use your body's defenses to create a shield and place it within your body, thus not allowing the magic to get in. Of course, we're not entirely sure how long it's going to last, but it should give you at least a couple of good hours before wearing off. Which means before it does wear off, low grade curses and hexes won't be felt by you at all and as for the Cruciatus, it won't hurt nearly as bad as it usually does either. So I suggest getting your acting skills ready, because we don't want Voldemort getting suspicious, now do we? Oh, and another thing, the more magic that is used on or around you, the faster the potion will wear off. However, you will be able to feel this happening, as a dull ache will start in your head and then slowly start spreading throughout your entire body. Then, when all you feel is pain, you'll know the potion's worn off. Though we're really hoping the Order will have rescued you by then."

"Right," Harry said, swallowing hard and trying not to dwell on what was going to happen when the potion wore off. "Diane, not to burst your bubble, but really, a rescue in under two hours right after the disastrous events at that village? Seems a little too hopeful."

"All we can do is hope," Diane said, uncorking the vial and handing it to Harry. "But we can also rely on this potion for the next two hours."

Nodding in understanding, Harry took the offered vial without a word and downed it in one gulp before promptly gagging, "That has got to be the foulest tasting potion I have ever had."

"Yes I'm sure, as it was Slytherin that brewed it," Diane said off handedly.

"What?" Harry gasped. "You willingly allowed me to drink something that . . . that snake made?"

"Now, Harry, he may be a snake, but even I must admit he has a natural talent at potions. Actually, he even made a comment about your new potion discovery. It was a back handed complement, but a complement nevertheless. Oh, Harry, stop acting like a two year old, Rowena was with him the whole time."

"Hah! You just admitted you didn't even trust him to make the potion alone," Harry cried triumphantly.

"Of course not, especially after what you did to him the last time you saw him. But nevertheless, the fact still remains that we needed someone to make it fast, who was somewhat reliable and he was the only one available," Lady Diane said shrugging. "If you haven't dropped dead yet, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Jeez thanks, I feel so much better now," Harry said sarcastically. "Anything else I should know?"

"Let me think . . . oh, yeah this potion won't do anything for any physical torture they decide to inflict on you, so don't go thinking you're invincible or anything."

"Thanks for the warning," Harry said. "So when are you sending me back?"

"Now. I must send you back now," Lady Diane said suddenly and forcefully, pulling Harry into a tight hug. "Be strong Harry, you will make it through this."

Harry opened his mouth to reply only to find he didn't have the strength to, as his awareness was slowly slipping away from him and blackness enveloped him like a quilted blanket.

* * *

" . . . . . he's coming around. You know what needs to be done," Harry heard an unfamiliar female voice command. Harry heard retreating footsteps across a hardwood floor and the unmistakable sound of a door opening and softly closing.

Harry remained still and unmoving as he heightened his senses to try and figure out where he was. So starting with the softness he felt under him and the warmth bathing his face obviously coming from a nearby window, he knew he wasn't lying on a dungeon floor. Nor would Harry think that anyone would put hardwood floors down in a dungeon.

"I know you are awake. I can sense you my pet," Harry heard the same female voice announce coldly. "So why don't you do us both a favor and quit the act. I don't believe you'll like the consequences if you don't."

Harry who had been threatened more times in his life than he cared to count had never quite felt the chill of fear that went down his spine at the female's cold announcement. So, deciding it was not wise to play cat and mouse with this particular predator, he slowly opened his eyes, giving them plenty of time to adjust to the bright light before opening them fully.

"You are more than free to get up and stretch your legs my pet. I can assure you we haven't tied you down or anything," The female voice informed him once again.

Suspicious, but really needing to get up and stretch his aching body, Harry slowly and carefully sat up and true to her word, Harry could easily move without any trouble. Surprised, Harry immediately tried to locate his lady captor and after a quick sweep of the room he found her standing by the only window in the room, her back to him as she gazed out the open window. Therefore, the only features Harry could see of her was her long golden braid that hung down her back, her short pointy ears and the familiar black ninja outfit she still wore that Harry remembered from the city.

Harry continued to stare at her for awhile until he decided that she wasn't going to acknowledge him anymore and turned to check out the rest of his surroundings, which didn't turn out to be much.

He was in what appeared to be a bedroom, which really wasn't much bigger than the one he had at the Dursley's; the only differences being it was filled with ancient looking furniture that appeared to not have been dusted in over a century and a floor that was splintered and reeking terribly of molding wood. But worst of all had to be the white walls that were splattered with what Harry thought suspiciously looked like blood. Suddenly physically ill, Harry turned away and continued his search of the room, only to have his eyes come to rest on a closed door. A door that no one seemed to be guarding.

"Go ahead and try it. I dare you," The women's voice unexpectedly challenged, startling Harry out of his stupor.

"Try what?" Harry asked, turning his head towards the elf, only to find that she still had her back to him.

"There is no use in playing dumb with me, my pet. I know and see things others do not," came the women's cold, yet amused reply.

"I don't believe I understand what you're talking about," Harry said, his eyes unconsciously drifting back towards the door.

"Don't you?" The women chuckled softly. "Personally, I would love to see how far you could get. . . without the help of your magic."

Harry whipped around so fast that when his two green eyes unexpectedly met with two unseeing white ones, he couldn't stop the gasp of shock that escaped his lips.

"What's the matter my pet?" The Elf asked mockingly as she slowly approached him, sending chills of dread down Harry's spine. "Surprised at the fact that I know you have no magic? Or maybe it's because I knew you were thinking of escaping? Or maybe yet it's because you've never seen an elf quite as . . . unique as myself?"

Harry, who couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the elf's unseeing white eyes didn't give an answer, but couldn't help but thinking she had been right, on all three accounts.

"I believe I asked you a question," the elf said, launching herself forward and grasping an unsuspecting Harry painfully by his hair and yanking him forward, until their eyes were mere inches from each other.

"And I expect an answer," She finished venomously.

Harry, who wasn't sure if he was more afraid or angry at being jerked around so easily and effortlessly, executed his way out of her tight grip before using his feet to pushed the elf away from him, while at the same time giving him the momentum to execute a rolling back somersault right off the bed and causing him to land gracefully on his feet.

"Very impressive," the elf said, regaining her balance and staring icily at Harry. "But one would have thought your mother would have told you it isn't polite to hit a lady."

"I think you are very aware that I didn't have a mother while growing up," Harry spat. "And even if I did, the term "lady" would definitely not apply to you."

The elf's soft, cold features quickly constricted in rage as her unseeing eyes seem to blaze with power, "I don't think you quite realize who you're messing with here, my pet. I may be blind, but I am not inept."

"I never assumed you were," Harry said, watching the elf's every move carefully. "If memory serves me right, you had no problem getting around in that village tonight. One would almost think that you hadn't been blind at that time."

The elf's features softened once again as a soft amused chuckle escaped her lips, "You're a brilliant little child, aren't you? Though one wouldn't expect anything less from the wizarding world's Savior, would they? Tell me my pet, do you know who I am?"

"One would have to be stupid not to realize who you are, or should I say once were," Harry replied coldly. "Famous when they were babies, but feared when they were children and marked for death when they were adults. Given the elfin blessings and names when they were born and cherished when they were children. Though that still wasn't enough for them to stay. They coldly turned their backs on their world and quietly disappeared into the darkness, only to rise again in the wake of destruction. Legends they made of themselves, dark lords of their time, thus the Yang twins were born."

The elf chuckled again, but this time it had a dark tone to it. "That's a very interesting and exciting bedtime story I must admit, though I don't believe I've heard it before."

"No, I suppose you probably haven't. Then again, one wouldn't expect one to have heard the story if they had lived the story," Harry replied coldly, as he watched the elf return to her window gazing. "Wouldn't that be correct, Analis?"

The elf whirled around so fast that even though Harry had been watching her closely, he still didn't have time to react when a spell hit him square in the chest and hurled him back into the wall before he slid painfully to the floor.

"You have no right to utter that name. Only one holds that right and it's not you," Analis said in a dangerously low voice, while advancing on Harry.

"Why, because it reminds you of who you once were? A child that was loved and respected?" Harry asked, slowly climbing to his feet, all the while watching the enraged elf with careful eyes.

"Don't you dare speak to me about love and respect!" Analis yelled, her face constricting in rage. "You know absolutely nothing about my brother and me!"

"I know enough," Harry said disgustedly. "Enough to know that you should be dead, just like you deserv . . . humph!"

Harry suddenly and painfully found himself thrust up against the wall again, only this time he was held there as a sharp blade was pressed against his throat.

"You are a foolish child," Analis hissed in his face. "You would be wise not to antagonize the one who holds your fate in their hands."

"I'm not afraid of you," Harry said, looking determinedly into her unseeing eyes.

"Then you truly are a foolish child," Analis said, bringing her knife up and rubbing the dull edge slowly down his cheek. "For before I get through with you, you'll be begging me for your end."

"Never," Harry said fiercely. "You will get absolutely nothing but silence from me."

"We shall see, my dear pet. We shall see," Analis said, as this time she slowly dragged the sharp edge of the dagger down Harry's cheek, leaving a trail of crimson blood behind.

Harry didn't even flinch when the blade made contact with his skin. He simply keep staring into her unseeing eyes, desperately trying to figure out how she could sense him so well.

His musing, however, come to an abrupt halt when the door suddenly flew open and the other ninja-dressed elf strolled in. After spotting them, he frowned and gave Analis a disapproving look.

"I was just having a little bit of fun," Analis said, finally letting go of Harry and stepping away.

Her brother didn't say anything, just simply raised his eyebrows at her, causing Analis to sigh in annoyance.

"All right, all right," Analis visibly pouted, before turning her attention back towards Harry while reaching out to grip his upper arm painfully, "Come my pet, our Lord awaits you."

* * *

"Any luck?" Professor Dumbledore asked anxiously, as the last search team of the morning checked in.

"We didn't find Sirius or Harry, but we did find . . . someone," Said the head auror a little nervously.

"Well?" Albus asked impatiently. "Who did you find?"

"We're not entirely sure, but judging by his appearance, I'd say he was an elf," The same auror replied.

"Could be Lord Nico?" Demin spoke up beside Dumbledore.

"If it is, shouldn't Harry and Sirius be nearby?" Remus questioned hopefully on Dumbledore's other side.

"I sincerely hope not," a different auror muttered this time.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"Well sir," The head auror said nervously while darting a glare at his subordinate. "The person we found is . . .well . . . dead."

A stunned silence met the auror's announcement and only the slight intake of breath from Kairi was heard.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dumbledore finally questioned softly.

"Positive, sir. We were going to bring the body back with us, but we reckoned you would want to analyze the scene yourself," The auror replied. "Whoever killed him, did so intentionally."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I think it would be better if you just saw it for yourself," The auror replied, as he motioned for the group to follow him, which they did after a quick exchange of glances.

It took the small group several minutes of maneuvering and climbing over the rubble and debris to reach the place the auror was leading them to.

"The body's down there in the high grass," the auror said, pointing to a place beside a half crumbled house. "If you don't mind, I think I'll remain here."

"That's fine, Ben," Dumbledore said absently as he stepped around the auror and quickly made his way down the hill, followed closely by the others.

As soon as they saw the body, a quiet sob escaped Kairi's lips.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry," Remus whispered, as the body was indeed Lord Nico.

His robes were still magnificently spread around him, his face peaceful even in death. The only thing that was not right about the whole scene was the silver dagger that was pierced straight through his heart.

No one said anything for a minute, as no one knew exactly what to say or do; that was until Demin suddenly stepped forwards and got down on his knees and leaned over the body.

"Demin, what are you doing?" Kairi asked bewildered.

"He's not dead," Demin announced bluntly.

Another stunned silence met that remark, though this time it didn't last long as exclamations of 'what?' quickly followed it.

"You heard me," Demin repeated slowly and clearly as if he were talking to a small child. "He's not dead."

"Er . . . Demin, you've lost me," Remus said hesitantly. "Because as far as I know, a dagger through anyone's heart would definitely kill them."

"That would be true, if this was a normal dagger," Demin said.

And before anyone could so much as breathe, let alone protest, Demin reached forward and grabbed hold of the dagger's silver handle and harshly yanked it out of Lord Nico's body.

"Demin! What . . .what the hell is wrong with you?" Kairi cried, completely appalled.

"Just watch," Demin said, stopping any further protest.

And so the others did, having very little choice but to. And to their utter amazement and bewilderment, Lord Demin's wound slowly and expertly started to heal, his heart once again started to beat, and his air starved lungs once again took in a much needed breath of air.

"Demin . . . what . . . how?" Kairi asked, total mystified.

"This," Demin said swiftly, and angrily getting to his feet, gripping the dagger tightly in his hand. "Is the Living Death dagger. Another one of the twins' sick little toys they so enjoy using."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but how exactly does the dagger work?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Demin sighed and ran a hand through his hair angrily. "Just like you, when we found our people lifeless, a dagger through their heart, we figured them for dead. We didn't understand the twins' magic at the time, so we didn't want to risk what could possible happen if we removed the daggers, so we just left them, left them like idiots. Do you have any idea how many people we buried alive before we realized what the daggers really did? Do you know how many people we killed? How many people I murdered?"

"How can you say that?" Kairi exclaimed, horrified. "How can you blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault? For something that was beyond your control?"

"Because it wasn't beyond my control," Demin cried. "I should have removed the daggers, damning the consequences! I should have known better. The Yang twins thrived on the pleasure of watching us end up killing our own people. We knew this. I knew this. But, because we were afraid of their magic, we did nothing."

"Demin you can't,"

"Don't Kairi, just don't," Demin told his sister sternly.

"All right, but this conversation isn't over," Kairi said stubbornly.

"Yes, it is," Demin said.

Albus, who had simply been listening and watching the entire exchange in silence, finally spoke up, "Demin, how exactly does the dagger's magic work?"

"If the dagger is placed exactly in the right spot near the heart, it will simply freeze over your entire body's systems at the right temperature, suspending you in time," Demin replied. "Once removed, then you will remain unconscious for about five minutes before reawakening."

"If that's true, then wouldn't the people you buried still be alive?" Remus asked.

"No," Demin said bitterly. "The spell only suspends the person in time for so long. We estimated about two months, give or take. After that, the dagger's spell wears off naturally."

"So you mean all those people . . .?" Kairi asked, looking extremely sick. "They were . . .were?"

"Yes," Demin said, answering her unasked question. "They woke up, only to find themselves six feet underground in a casket with no air and not enough time to get out."

"Oh Mythusei," Kairi murmured, as she wavered on her feet. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Remus, who was closest to Kairi, quickly caught her before she fell and slowly helped her to her knees, keeping her upright and her hair back as she promptly threw up.

"Are you all right?" Remus inquired after she had had time to compose herself.

"No," Kairi said. "And I don't think I will be anytime soon. Though I might feel a little bit better if my fingers were tightly wrapped around the Yang twins' necks."

Remus nodded in understanding as he gently helped her back to her feet.

"Kairi?" Demin asked.

"I'm fine," Kairi said, giving her brother a quick nod before a troubled look suddenly appeared on her face. "There's something I don't understand. Why didn't the twins just kill Lord Nico? I

Mean, they would of had to have known you knew the dagger's secret and that you wouldn't bury Nico alive. So why let him live?"

"Because," Demin said tightly. "The twins were sending me a message."

Kairi still looked confused for a minute, before a dawning understanding lit her eyes and a strangled 'no' escaped her mouth.

"What?" Remus asked, looking between brother and sister anxiously. "What am I missing?"

"The twins have taken Harry and Sirius to Voldemort," Demin said, the anger in his voice barely concealed, as his magic flared up dangerously around him and his eyes frosted over.

"Demin?" Kairi asked uneasily, taking an unconscious step backwards, never having seen her brother so angry or so close to losing control of his magic before. "Demin, I think you need to calm down. We will get them back, but not if you kill us first."

"You don't understand, Kairi. They're going to play their sick, twisted little games with Harry and Sirius before slowly and painfully killing them. And they're doing all this because they want revenge for the what I DID to them twenty years ago! Harry's going to suffer for the things I did!" Demin finished in a yell, finally losing what little control he had left as he viscously hurled the dagger into a nearby tree, embedding it clear to it's hilt and splitting the tree in two.

"Merlin, we need to find them," Remus said, who was pale and shaking. "We need to find them, now."

"How?" Demin asked. "We don't even know where to start."

"Like you said, Voldemort has them. So if we find him, we'll find them," Albus replied calmly.

"And just how do you suppose we go about finding him?" Demin asked angrily.

"We won't have to," Dumbledore replied. "The answer should be coming to us."

* * *

Once Harry was dragged out of the bedroom, he was roughly led down a dimly lit hallway that looked just as neglected as the room he had just vacated. No decorations hung on the walls, no windows were present, and every room they passed had its door firmly closed as if they were trying to hide some deep secret. Frankly, it gave Harry the creeps.

Deciding he could spare a minute, Harry quickly turned his attention inward and to his magic. He knew it was stupid, but he just had to see for himself that his magic was truly gone. So, going deep inside himself, where he knew the core of his magic was, he tried to take a look, only to find out he couldn't, as he was firmly barricaded from it. Before he could even wonder how or why, he was unexpectedly and unceremoniously hurled out of his mind.

Harry was so shocked and bewildered he didn't even realize he had physically stumbled, until a sharp jerk almost yanked his shoulder out of it's socket.

"Do watch your step, my pet. We wouldn't want you getting hurt before the fun even begins." Analis said, releasing his now sore arm and continuing to lead the way down the hall, her brother taking up guard behind them.

Harry rubbed his sore arm as he ignored the twins once again and turned his thoughts back towards his magic, wondering why he couldn't even get close to it's core. Was is because of Diane's potion? Or was it part of his no magic problem? Well, either way, Harry suddenly realized that Lady Diane's potion was working, as he hadn't felt the magic from either twin.

"Are you ready, my pet?" Analis gleeful voice asked, effectively startling Harry out of his thoughts once again.

"Er," Harry said, looking around and realizing they had stopped in front of a huge oak door.

"Not paying attention again, where you, my pet?" Analis said silkily. "That's ok, my pet, you don't have a choice in the matter anyway."

And with that, the doors suddenly burst open and Analis forcefully pushed him into the darkened room.

* * *

"For the last time, Black, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Snape yelled, finally losing his patience with his ranting and restless prisoner.

"And for the last time Snape, SCREW YOU!" Sirius shouted as he approached the cell bars until his face was pressed right up against the bars. "I promise you, Snape, if anything happens to Harry . . ."

"You'll what, Black?" Severus interrupted snidely. "Severely hurt me? Torture me? Kill me?"

"All the above, Snape," Sirius said dangerously. "And it will be the most painful thing you've ever experienced, I assure you."

"That would first require you getting out of that cell, Black," Snape sneered.

Sirius snarled, "You'll have to let me out of here sooner or later, Snape, and when you do . . ."

"I'm real scared, Black," Snape leered, as he strolled forward until he was standing just inches from the cell bars and Sirius.

"Do you know where they're keeping Harry?" Sirius asked in a low voice, his tone completely different from what it had been.

"No, I haven't seem him since they hauled the two of you in here," Severus said in the same low voice. "I believe he's being kept in one of the upstairs bedrooms."

"Any chance of getting to him?" Sirius asked.

"Not without putting us all in danger," Severus replied.

"Shit," Sirius muttered. "Emergency portkey?"

"Won't work, the whole place is warded against such magic."

"Damn," Sirius swore again. "Did you at least send word?"

"Do I look stupid, Black?" Severus hissed angrily. "I know my duty, word was sent."

"How long?" Sirius asked, ignoring Snape's attitude.

"Do I look like an oracle?" Snape hissed again. "All I know is once they get here it will take them at least an hour to break through the wards the Dark Lord has around this place."

"We don't have hours!" Sirius cried loudly.

"Will you be quiet, Black?" Snape hissed, gripping the front of Sirius's robes. "This conversation is dangerous enough as it is."

"Harry will be dead before this hour is up," Sirius hissed urgently. "We've got to figure something out or Harry's not going to make it through this."

"I'm sure Potter will come up with something, he always does." Severus sneered.

"That's just it, Harry can't do a thing," Sirius cried in a urgent whisper. "Harry doesn't have his magic anymore."

Snape blinked, an unreadable expression appearing on his face, "Explain quickly, Black."

"I can't," Sirius said, knowing he was giving Snape a lot of trust. "All I know is the last time I saw Harry, he had no magic abilities. If he's going to make it out of this alive, it's going to be up to us."

"Do you know what you're asking of me Black?" Snape asked tightly.

"Yes, I'm asking you to act like a real human being for once and do what is right," Sirius hissed before quickly backing away from the cell bars as the dungeon door swung open and another masked Death Eater was admitted.

"It is time," The figure said to Snape. "Bound him and bring him."

* * *

As Harry stumbled into the darkened room, he was immediately on alert. Magic or not, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Relax, my pet. The real fun won't even be starting for . . . awhile yet." Analis chuckled wickedly as she continued to stroll further into the room, candles randomly flickering to life behind her as she went.

It wasn't until he felt a painful nudge to his backside that Harry remembered the other twin that had been lurking behind him. After another nudge and a glare from the silent shadow, Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned and followed Analis further into the room.

Once the small group reached what Harry assumed was the center of the room, Analis stopped and abruptly turned to face him, a smile that could only be described as pure evil alighting her face.

"Now my pet, it's time to . . . play," Analis said, clapping her hands together and causing the whole room to suddenly become alight, forcing Harry to shield his eyes with his arms.

"Oh, my pet, there's no need to be so bashful," Analis whispered, coming right next to Harry's ear, causing him to jump back in surprise and removing his arms from his eyes. "After all, you are 'our' guest of honor."

'Our,' Harry thought, looking around the room expecting to find Voldemort, but froze instantly when he caught sight of the entire room.

"Surprised, my pet?" Analis asked.

'That's one way of putting it,' Harry thought to himself as he looked around the vast room that reminded him greatly of Hogwart's Great Hall. Only it was missing the windows, the tables, the enchanted ceiling, the cozy atmosphere, and well, you get the picture. But even though the room was creepy in and of itself, what made Harry's insides go numb were the rows of death eaters that lined the entire room, all down on their knees, heads bowed to the floor in submission.

Harry, knowing that the slime balls would only be bowing to one person, quickly did a sweep of the room, trying to locate where their slimy, Dark Lord was hiding when Analis grasped his chin and forced him to turn his attention to her.

"You look a little worried, my pet, though you shouldn't be. Our Lord has not joined us yet, so instead of fearing a shadow, maybe you should open your eyes and fear the one before you," Analis said, as she viciously dug her nails into Harry's cheeks, only pulling away when she drew blood.

"I can see the fear in your eyes, my pet. Plain and simple fear and it amuses me so." Analis chuckled as she stepped away from Harry.

"I think you've been blind for too long, lady. You only see what you wish to see," Harry said scoffingly, earning him a solid backhand across the face from Analis.

"Foolish child," Analis hissed. "Do you not listen when others speak to you? Are you that arrogant? I don't need eyes to see your secrets; all I need is your soul. Then, everything you desire, everything you hide is mine."

Harry's breath hitched as he stared into those white eyes that held so much truth for her words. It was then that it hit him, whatever Analis may be, she wasn't a liar.

"Good, I see you understand now. Things should be much more fun that way," Analis replied more calmly before turning and walking towards a side door that had just opened to admit three more figures. Two being death eaters and the third . . .

"Sirius," Harry sighed in relief, immediately making his way towards his Godfather, only to be stopped short as a hand painfully clamped down on his shoulders from behind.

"My brother would like me to inform you that you are to stay where you are or he will be forced to make you stay," Analis informed Harry, not even turning around as she continued to walk towards the other small group.

Deciding not to test the other twin's temper, Harry remained where he was and watched with narrow eyes as Analis approached his Godfather, stopping only briefly to dismiss the two death eaters before stopping right in front of Sirius.

"Finally, I get to met the infamous Godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived," Analis said, circling Sirius like a predator stalking it's pray. "Tell me, what's it like trying to raise such a famous child?"

"Nerve-wracking and trying," Sirius answered honestly, while watching the elf with his own narrowed eyes as she continued to size him up. "But I wouldn't trade you or anyone else for a minute of it."

"Is that so?" Analis chuckled darkly. "Something tells me that you are going to be wishing you were someone else's Godfather in the next couple of hours."

"Go to hell, lady," Sirius spat.

"Been there, done that and I'm afraid I don't like the place overly much. I must say I much prefer the company of wizards. You are far more entertaining and fun to be around." Analis said, smiling

predatorily as she released Sirius's hands from his bonds and stepped aside. "But alas, the entertainment can not begin until My Lord arrives. So go, Mr. Black. Go see your foolish Godson . . . one last time."

Sirius shot the elf a hard, suspicious look before wasting no more time in covering the distance between him and his Godson and enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked his Godfather as soon as he released him.

"I believe I'm the one who should be asking you that," Sirius said softly.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Oh, really," Sirius asked, reaching up and gently touching his slightly bleeding cheek.

Harry flinched, "It's nothing, Sirius, I'm fine."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue when a sudden chill swept through the room, taking his breath away and causing the candles to flicker dangerously.

"Our Lord has finally arrived," Analis said, a rapturous smile appearing on her face.

"And so I have, my dear, so I have," a silky voice that Harry would recognize anywhere spoke from somewhere within the darkness.

"Come, My Lord, and see the gifts my brother and I have fetched for your entertainment," Analis said clapping her hands in child-like glee. "I assure you, you won't be disappointed.

"No, I don't think I shall," Lord Voldemort said, emerging from the shadows a few feet from Harry and Sirius, his red eyes shining with malice. "I must say, the rumors that have been flying around this place have peaked my curiosity, but now that I've confirmed who our guests are I must say that more then my curiosity has been peaked. You have done me well, my twins, and it won't go un-awarded."

"Thank you, my Lord, you have honored us," Analis said, bowing slightly as she stepped aside to allow Voldemort full access to his guests.

"Yes," Voldemort repeated as his eyes firmly looked on Harry. "You have done very well."

"You'd do well to back off, you filthy, slimy snake," Sirius said angrily as he stepped in front of Harry his fists clenched at his side.

This caused Voldemort to chuckle lightly, "I believe it's a little too late to be playing the protective Godfather, Black. If memory serves me right, you failed at that fifteen years ago."

"You can go to hell, Voldemort," Sirius said flushing in anger.

"You first, Black," Voldemort said, leveling his wand at Sirius and with a spell, sent him flying away from Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry cried immediately, moving to see if his Godfather was all right, only to freeze when he heard Voldemort's next words.

"Move another inch, Potter and you will find yourself without a guardian again and your Godfather will find himself with your parents," Voldemort sneered angrily as he advanced quickly on Harry. "I have waited a long time for this moment, Potter and no one will stand in my way."

"I'm not afraid of you," Harry reported furiously. "You have failed in every attempt to kill me thus far. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Foolish, insolent child," Analis said, gripping Harry's hair from behind and yanking it back. "I will not stand here and allow you to show such disrespect to my Lord."

"Your Lord is nothing more then an arrogant half-blood that doesn't deserve to walk this earth, let alone receive respect," Harry spat his eyes flashing.

"Why you filthy, self imposed . . . you will pay dearly for that," Analis said, moving for her knife only to be gently stopped by Voldemort.

"Now, now, my dear there is no need for such violence," Voldemort said, releasing her one hand before removing her other one from Harry's hair, only to swiftly strike Harry himself across the back of the neck.

Harry, who was caught completely off guard by the attack, saw black dots dancing in his vision as he collapsed to the ground in anguish.

"Now that, my dear, is how violence should be done," Voldemort told her.

"Of course, my Lord, you are absolutely right," Analis said, stepping up to Harry and jabbing him in his side. "Get to your feet, my pet."

Harry, who was still trying to recover from Voldemort's last cheap shot, groaned as he slowly struggled to get up, only making it to his knees before he received a hard, swift kick to his abdomen, sending him sprawling across the floor once again.

"I told you to get up and I expect to be obeyed," Analis hissed angrily above him.

Harry groaned again, never realizing a girl could hit so hard. Sure, Kairi packed quite a punch, but it was nothing compared to what Analis had just delivered. Man, did he really miss his shield.

"Get to your feet, Potter, I'm not telling you again," Analis said above him.

Harry grunted and struggled to his feet, surprised when an arm wrapped gently around his torso to help him.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked softly when Harry was finally on his feet.

"I'll live, you?" Harry asked, as his Godfather slowly looked him over before letting go.

"I've had worse," Sirius said, locking his attention firmly on Voldemort.

"Well, if that isn't the most nauseous thing I've ever seen," Analis voiced.

"That it is," Voldemort said. "But I believe it is time to stop playing and get down to business."

"Of course, my Lord," Analis said, as she once again took her place behind Harry and next to her brother.

"Arise, my Death Eaters and take your place, it is time to begin," Voldemort said, as he turned and swept down the hall to take his place upon a throne that was situated at the end of the hall.

It wasn't until after Voldemort had taken his seat that the Death Eaters rise from their positions and moved to take their places, which quickly and efficiently formed a tight, imposing circle around Sirius and Harry, blocking all hope of escape.

"Now, my followers, I have several items of business that need to be taken care of today," Lord Voldemort said, his wand gripped firmly in his hand as he looked out over his death eaters. "It seems that you have three very slippery and very untrustworthy death eaters among you. Three very foolish wizards who thought they could infiltrate my group and use what little information I allowed them to receive and pass it on to that muggle-loving fool. And to think they all thought I was stupid enough to believe they were loyal. Then again, I don't think any of you have realized the tools and powers I have at my control, but you will soon. But first, I believe I will deal with the traitors; I am in the mood for a little entertainment. Analis?"

"My Lord?" Analis asked stepping forward.

"Will you and your brother retrieve two of the traitors for me?" Voldemort asked, relaxing back in his chair.

"It would be an honor," Analis said, as both she and her brother snapped their fingers in unison, depositing two masked Death Eaters ungracefully at their Lord's feet in a tangled heap.

"Ah, my unfaithful death eaters, how you have disappointed me," Voldemort said, shaking his head. "Running straight to Dumbledore when you lost your nerve. But you have caught me on a very good day and in a very rare mood. After all, my number one enemy is standing just feet from me and will be dead before too long. Therefore, I am willing to grant you forgiveness for your . . . misdirection."

"Thank you, my Lord, you are most generous," One of the masked Death Eater's said, groveling at Voldemort's feet.

"So I've been told," Voldemort said as he rose from his seat. "Of course, forgiveness is not free my unfaithful, it comes at a price. A very high price."

"I will pay your price, my Lord, just don't kill me," The same death eater groveled pitifully.

"Um, what about you, Chev? I have heard no begging for mercy from you?" Voldemort said, turning sharply to the other unfaithful Death Eater who had risen to his feet.

"I have lost everything to you, my family, my life, and I will not lower myself to you again and lose my dignity," the masked death eater's voice rang clearly through the room.

"So be it," Voldemort said, raising his wand. "Do tell your family 'hello' for me. Avada Kedavra!"

And the death eater was dead before he hit the floor.

"That's one down," Voldemort said with no emotion. "And two to go. Analis, do clean up this mess."

"Of course my Lord," Analis said and with another snap of her fingers the dead death eater was gone.

"Now, Markus, what shall I do with you?" Voldemort said, circling around the cowering Death Eater. "I think there is hope for you, but I will have to devise a punishment that you will not soon forget. You followers don't seem to learn much from the Cruciatus curse. This will take some time to consider; in the meantime, you can think about your betrayal in the pits."

"My Lord, please not there, anywhere but there," The death eater begged, clinging to his master's robs.

"You dare touch me, you filthy swine, Crucio! " Voldemort yelled. "Analis take care of this!"

"My pleasure," Analis hissed as she snapped her fingers and the death eater was gone, no doubt Harry figured, to the pits.

"Now," Voldemort said, staring coolly out over the death eaters. "Does anyone else harbor feelings of betrayal and deceit? I didn't think so. Now, to deal with the other swine; Analis, bring him forth."

"Yes, my lord," Analis said, though this time she didn't use her magic to do so. She actually went into the throng of death eaters and physically dragged the traitor out by hand and led him to the

Dark Lord before brutally kicking his legs out from under him so that he was kneeling in his lord's presence.

"You, my unfaithful, have been my biggest disappointment. No, there will be no forgiveness for you. For you returned to me with only one purpose in mind and that was to spy for the muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore. No, there will be no forgiveness for you," Voldemort said, using his wand to 'accio' the Death Eater's mask right off his face, to revel none other than Severus Snape to all those assembled.

Harry and Sirius, who had been expecting this ever since Voldemort had announced he knew who the traitors were, didn't make a move to help the professor as they had both decided to wait and see how things played out.

"I see that the boy and his Godfather are not surprised by my discovery, nor do I see them rushing to your aid. Such a pity. You gave up your loyalty to me only to join a side that hates and despises you for what you are," Voldemort said, tsking.

"I don't need their friendship or their trust," Snape sneered, getting to his feet. "I have the trust of the one who is important."

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked, turning and reclaiming his seat. "Tell me, Snape, what is Dumbledore going to think of you when he receives the information you sent him on how to find this place only to be led to the other side of the country and into an ambush?"

Snape, who had been listening to Voldemort's speech with no emotion whatsoever, couldn't help the unconscious step he took backwards or the paleness his skin took on as the knowledge that Albus had no idea where they were sunk in. Nor could Harry or Sirius mask their reactions.

"I see I have crushed all your hope at a rescue," Voldemort said lazily. "But what you fail to realize, Snape, is that you are going to be marked as a traitor by Dumbledore and no one is going to be around to contradict the last murderous action you have sent your fellow colleagues on."

"No matter what you do, Dumbledore will know it wasn't me," Snape sneered, though inside he wasn't so sure.

"We shall see," Voldemort said vindictively, while giving a signal with his hand. "But now it is time I provided my loyal death eaters with some entertainment."

And with that Harry, suddenly found himself grabbed from behind, his arms being firmly yanked back before he was literally dragged forwards and away from his Godfather who was being restrained by Analis.

"Hey, let me go!" Harry cried, struggling to break free of the persistent grip, to no avail.

"Relax, my pet, your time to play will come," Analis said merrily as she watched her brother continuing to drag Harry down the hall until he forced him to his knees beside Voldemort's chair.

"Now, my loyal Death Eaters, since I'm in such a good mood, even though I didn't allow Snape to beg for his forgiveness, I'm going to allow him to fight for it," Voldemort informed his stunned death Eaters. "All Snape has to do is duel off against Black . . . and win."

"What?" Harry choked out in horror.

"Why, my dear boy, even I know you are not as brainless as you appear to be at times, but I will humor you today," Voldemort said silkily as he grasped Harry's chin. "Your Godfather and your professor are being given the rare opportunity to try and save their own pathetic lives. The only trouble is that only one of them is going to walk away from this . . . alive."

"You can't do this!" Harry cried, struggling against his capturer's hold.

"Oh, I believe I can Potter," Voldemort said, releasing his chin and turning his attention to the now extremely pale, wide-eyed adults. "Now, the only question is, which one is going to live long enough to witness Potter's death? Analis, release them and return their wands."

* * *

You guys can blame my sister for the evil cliffhanger, she told me to cut it off there! Jeez I wonder who I should kill off! He He this is sooooooooooooooooooo much fun! Until next time (Which hopefully will be sometime next month)!

THANKS AGAIN TO SCRAPSANDSTITCHES WHO IS BETA READING FOR ME!  
ALSO THANKS TO NATURAL ANTHEMWHO BETA READ MY OTHER CHAPTERS! SO IF YOU'RE OUT THERE NATURAL THANKS!


	25. Aurthor Note Please Read

1

**Author note**: must read

I just wanted to drop you still faithful readers a note who are waiting for this story to be updated a note to tell you that IT WILL be updated and finished I PROMISE! Just give my a couple of more months I'm having a very bad year!

Again I will be finishing this story and the next chapter was started months ago, but due to personal problems I had to back off this story for a while so give me a little more time to finish it I'm begging you!

Thank you to all who is still holding on, it means a lot and keeps me going!

Until next time! Oh IGNORE THE CHAPTER BELOW IT'S A REPEAT OF CHAPTER 23 SO THAT THIS NOTE COULD STAY UP UNTIL CHAPTER 25 IS READY THANKS!

AGAIN IGNORE CHAPTER

Chapter Twenty-Three: Shadow's of the Past

"Now remember Harry . . ."

"Stick to the Plan. Sirius, I know. I'm not deaf I heard what the Professor said," Harry replied irritably.

"Yes, but you seem to have selective hearing most of the time," Sirius replied frankly. "Especially when it comes to listening to authority."

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Harry asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send those two in to scout together?" Remus asked, addressing the chuckling man beside him.

"They'll be fine my dear boy," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly as he watched Godfather and Godson bicker. "Whether you want to admit it or not, those two are our best fighters and together they're even more dangerous."

"If that's supposed to make me feel any better Professor, it doesn't," Remus muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled, "My boy you should have more faith in your family."

"Oh I have faith in their abilities," Remus assured him. "It's faith in their maturity level I lack."

"You know Moony that's not a very nice thing to say about Harry," Sirius said suddenly, joining their conversation.

"What makes you think I was talking about Harry?" Remus asked, turning around and giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Well I know for a fact you weren't talking about me," Sirius said, lightly twirling his wand around in his fingers. "Because you know Moony that could be very hazardous to your health."

"See point proven," Remus said, shaking his head and turning back to face the still chuckling Professor.

"Well Remus, if you think you can talk Sirius into letting someone else go with Harry then by all means do try," Professor Dumbledore said merrily.

"Professors," Harry said, interrupting the three adults. "I do believe we've given the other members enough time to get into position. Which means Sirius and I should really get going and carry out our part."

"Harry's right," Remus said, consulting his watch. "Everyone should be in position awaiting their signal."

"Then by all means, let's not keep them waiting," Sirius said clasping Harry on the shoulders. "You ready to do this kid?"

"Yes," Harry said, scowling irritably at his Godfather. "And don't call me kid."

"You got it . . . kid," Sirius said, laughing as he easily dodged under Harry's swing before quickly changing into Padfoot and dashing off.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly as Harry prepared to leave. "You two be careful and watch your backs."

"We will and don't worry, we'll be fine," Harry said, smiling slightly before quickly turning into an eagle and taking to the sky, flying high into the air until he was soaring just above the black looking grim.

When Harry had first arrived in Dumbledore's office and reported about the attack, Dumbledore had wasted no time in assembling the Order members just on the outskirts of the town Harry had seen before quickly informing them of the situation.

Since Harry's vision had only shown very little detail of the attack and the town has half populated with wizards and witches and no visible sign of attack could clearly be seen from their distance, Dumbledore hadn't wanted to go charging in there blindly, risking unnecessary life. Instead, Dumbledore had laid out a plan, he split the 42 assembled members into 21 groups of two; each partnered with a member that balanced out their skills. Dumbledore had then informed them that he was sending in one team to scout out the situation thoroughly before they were to send up one of three signals from their wand to the remaining Order Members waiting just outside of town.

Red sparks meant the town was under attack. Members should enter with extreme caution. Blue sparks meant the town was under aggression. Members should enter and defend. Green sparks meant the town was under no fire and it was safe to proceed. After the signal had been sent up and it happened to be either red or blue then each Order Member had been given a specific responsibility to fulfill.

Ten out of the nineteen groups were going in as the attack force to try and defend against the Death Eaters. Two other groups were going in for the purpose of prisoner transfer to a designated place where another group of two were waiting and ready to stand guard over them. Then another two groups were going in for panic control and to try and get the muggle civilians out unharmed. The remaining five groups were assigned to injured transportation. Two groups to find the injured, two to transport them to the group of elves who were waiting just outside of town ready to heal and stabilize before handing them off to the remaining group who would then transport them to St. Mungo's.

Of course their plan was working off of the soul hope that Voldemort would not activate an Anti-Apparation shield around the city. If he did then the responsibility would relay solely on Harry and his ability to mesmerize in and out of the shielding. This was the reason why Harry and Sirius found themselves the nominated scouting team, just incase Harry had to get them out in a pinch.

Finally, after circling the city twice Harry spotted his Godfather, back in human form, ducked in an alleyway gesturing for him to come down.

"Did you see anything?" Sirius asked once Harry had landed and had changed back.

"Not a thing, how about you?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of drunks," Sirius said. "Are you sure this is the right town?"

"Positive," Harry said, looking around. "But I don't understand? Voldemort should have been here for at least 20 minutes. Why is there no sign of attack?"

"Well," Sirius replied slowly. "There could be two possible explanation for that. One, he came here for something or someone and wants to keep it quiet. Or two, he's simple not here."

"Sirius I know what I saw," Harry said testily. "Voldemort's here. I know it, I'm just not sure where."

"I don't know Harry, this town seems pretty qui . . ." Sirius suddenly trailed off as a look of comprehension passed over his face.

"Sirius what is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Harry this is the first vision you've had since you disappeared this summer right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Harry answered even more confused.

"And you haven't had one at all this summer?" Sirius asked again.

"No Sirius I haven't," Harry replied.

"But you use to get them at least once a month if not more in fifth year, right?" Sirius question yet again.

"Yes!" Harry answered, now annoyed. "Demin trained me over the summer to block all unwanted visitors from entering my head, Sirius you know all this, oh shit!"

"Exactly," Sirius said grimly. "I don't believe what you saw was a vision, at least not the kind we all thought it to be."

"If it wasn't a vision then what was it?" Harry asked, frustrated. "It seemed so real."

"I don't know, but I think we'd better get back to Dumbledore and explain," Sirius said.

"Oh I'm afraid you're not going to be going anywhere, anytime soon my pets," an unfamiliar voice breathed right into Harry's ear, causing him to start so badly that he jerked backwards only to stiffen quickly as he found a sharp object being pressed against his throat.

"Careful my pet, we wouldn't want you to getting blood on my clothes now, would we?" the same creepy voiced said again, making Harry shiver.

As Harry remained silent his captive slightly shifted his attention to the now enraged Sirius who was currently standing stock still, wand pointed straight at his heart from another black shadow nearby.

"My Master will be pleased to see you too my pet," Harry's captive informed Sirius.

"Your Master can go to hell," Sirius spat venomously.

"My, my, what language," the same voice replied as he silently motioned for his partner to disarmed Sirius and Harry. "I believe some improvement of manners are in order, but first tell me my pets, which one of Voldemort's traitorous little servants told you we were here and ruined all our fun early."

Harry and Sirius quickly traded confused looks, but otherwise remained silent.

"Not going to tell my pets?" the voiced asked sulkily. "Oh well I'm sure my Master can get you to talk more willingly. But first how would you like to watch some of the show? It should be starting soon and I've heard it's going to be real . . . explosive."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sirius said darkly. "We have places to be, people to rescue, so if you'll excuse us . . ."

"We'll be going," Harry finished as he drove his elbow hard into his capture's gut while also grabbing the arm with the knife in it and using it to hurled his captor's bodily over his shoulder and straight into Sirius' surprised captor where they both collided with the ground in a tangle of limbs. Sirius then quickly seized both of their wands back and with a couple of stupefy's had knocked the two captors unconscious.


End file.
